After the Curse
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Lucille "Lucy" Mills is Regina's eldest child and Henry's adopted sister. How will she find her birth parents in the enchanted forest? And who is she in the Enchanted Forest? Read it to find out! I PROMISE you won't be disappointed, it is a MUST READ. Will have all the characters. AND if you like OUAT follow me on instagram-allthingsrumbelle
1. 1x01 Pilot

THANK YOU FOR OPENING THIS. I know this chapter is short and btw it's not my first fanfic but i deleted all my others. I will most likely update tonight but at the latest tomorrow night and it will be a long(er) chapter. It'll start off dull because I'm actually following the plot line but I PROMISE it will pick up and get crazy interesting, I'm building up to it. For those interested please R&amp;R if you like it, and suggestions or questions in the reviews box and i promise I will reply to them all. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

_1x01 Pilot_

Mom was livid. Frantic, but also livid. Graham was here trying to help. I stayed put in the living room, staring intently out the window. My baby brother Henry was still gone. He had told me last night he would be leaving. Henry said he was going to find his birth mom but he promised he would come back. I wanted to go to be with him, but he almost started crying begging me to stay here, he said I would get hurt if I tried to leave again. Mom came home around 5 today after work and totally lost it. She screamed at me asking why I didn't call her when I didn't see Henry after school. As if it's _my_ fault he wanted to leave to find his birth mom. Mom called Sheriff Graham immediately and filed a missing persons report. Which are non-valid anyway because he hasn't been "missing" for more than 24 hours. That's what happens when you live in a small town and the most action they see around here is when somebody double parks. Approaching headlights outside snap my attention back to the window. A small yellow VW bug stops in front of my house. That has to be Henry! I get up and slowly move towards the door. Mom is in the office with Graham, I can hear them talking. Ever so quietly I move towards the door and outside. I see Henry standing with who I assume is his birth mom.

"Henry!" I start running towards him as he turns around.

"Lucy!" Henry wraps his arms around me as I pull him into a massive hug.

"She is freaking out Henry. I tried to cover for you, said you were probably at dinner with Archie but she didn't believe me."

"It's okay." Henry turned towards the woman. "Lucy this my birth mom Emma." Emma gave a small smile towards me.

I reached out to shake Emma's hand, "Hi I-." The three of us turned as we heard the front door open.

"Henry! Henry. Oh, are you okay?" Mom ran at Henry and embraced him. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" I watched as Henry turned and ran inside visibly upset.

Mom paused then turned towards Emma shocked. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi…" Emma awkwardly replied.

Mom turned towards me, "Lucy can you go check on your brother please."

Reluctantly, I left. I felt bad leaving Emma alone with her but I didn't want to make mom madder.

* * *

I knocked on Henry's partially open door. "Hey Hen, can I come in?" Henry didn't acknowledge me so I pushed the door open and sat down next to him on his bed. I sighed, "What's wrong? You got what you wanted, didn't you? You found your birth mom."

Henry shook his head. "It just-, it's, it didn't change anything!" Henry replied sounding exasperated. "She was supposed to save everyone, and everyone was supposed to get their happy endings."

"Henry, she's just a person. She's not a super hero. It's nice that you found her and I'm glad but don't expect her to be more than that."

"Lucy don't you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?" I inquired confused.

"About your birth parents?"

"Oh…Sometimes yeah I wonder but I mean, Mom loves us and there's a reason they gave us away and if they didn't want us then, than why would they want us now?"

"No, Lucy! Your parents didn't give you away! You just don't remember them you were separated by the curse."

I put my arm on his shoulder as I shook my head, "Henry… there's no curse. Its not real it's just a book okay, my parents gave me up," I choked a little bit, "they didn't want me."

"No your wrong!" Henry leapt up towards the window.

I sighed and silently stood up and went to my room, there was no point in arguing, this is the only thing he's been talking about. After I closed the door I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Henry's fairy tale idea had been something that's been carved into his brain for a while, since Ms. Blanchard gave him that book. I dismissed it at first but after the accident I had started wondering. Right after he finished reading it Henry had been going on about how nobody except him could ever leave. I told him it was ridiculous and I would prove it to him.

That day we went to the border by the "Entering Storybrooke" sign. I had told him I would be able to cross just fine and I started walking. When I was about 1 foot away from the border I took a step got and my foot sank down into a hole, and I fell and twisted my ankle. It turned out to be a bad sprain. Of course Henry freaked out thinking that this was confirmation of his delusions. The thing is though, I was looking at the ground before I set my foot down. That hole wasn't there and then in an instance it was, almost like _magic_. When I pulled my foot up and looked down the hole was gone. Mom was furious because I had to be on crutches and Henry was convinced that his fairy tales were actual events that happened now. I didn't tell him about the hole, mostly because I didn't to further confirm these beliefs. But it often nagged at me and the only explanation I could come up with is that Henry is right and I wondered what was in store for us now that the Savior was here…


	2. 1x02 The Thing You Love Most

Next update will be tomorrow night! I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Reviews really give me motivation to keep updating faster so please keep reviewing :)

* * *

Chapter 2

_1x02 The Thing You Love Most_

I was waiting at the front door for Henry. He took longer than _me_ to get ready. And that's saying a whole hell of a lot. But things have been tense so I waited quietly. I was zoning out with Henry bounded down the stairs, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Hey what the-! Ouch Henry!" He was pulling my shoulder."

"Oh sorry." Henry said apologetically as he released it.

"What's going on?"

"Mom wants the last pages!"

"What pages?" I asked. As we started walking towards school.

"The last pages in the book! She wants to know how it ends so she can stop it because it's working!" Henry said giddishly.

I arched an eyebrow, "_What's_ working?"

"Emma! Now that she's back she's going to save us!"

"Hennryyy… this again?" I shook my head.

"No Lucy! It's true look, the clock, see it's working now."

I turned and sure enough the damn thing had started moving. "It could be a coincidence?" I suggested.

"But it's not. And you know it. You just need to have a little bit of faith Luc."

I couldn't help but smile, "Alright, say Emma is the savior. How is she going to do it?"

"Don't know yet." Henry turned at the corner like he was headed to Main Street.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked

"To find out." Henry turned around and kept walking.

That was the thing about Henry, he could make you believe in almost anything if he tried hard enough and he was the most optimistic kid I had ever met. I smiled as I continued on towards school.

* * *

After school I walked outside and saw Henry waiting in front of the school at our tree. We always met there.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"Good! Now we have to go to the castle, we have to plan Lucy."

"Plan what?" I questioned.

Henry smiled mischievously, "Operation Cobra!"

Henry smiled and jumped into his plans of how he thought Emma was going to save Storybrooke. We stayed at the castle until around 4:45 which is when we left and started towards Mom's office to have dinner. We always have dinner on Thursdays then Mom takes Henry to his session and we go home. As we walked into Mom's office Henry shushed me mid sentence.

"What?" I whispered

"There's someone in there." He replied.

"What? Who?"

"Shhhh, listen Lucy." We stopped outside of the door and peaked in. It was Emma. But what was she doing talking to Mom?

"…the more you push me out the more I want to be here. Especially seeing how troubled he is." Emma said.

"You think he's troubled?" Mom asked in a very condescending tone as if she already knew the answer.

"Well he's in therapy and I only got through couple pages of his shrink's notes before _you_ had me arrested but putting all that aside, he thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character." Emma replied.

"And you don't…" Mom asked.

"How can I. The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy." Emma finished.

I looked down at Henry whose face had fallen.

"You think I'm crazy?" Henry asked.

Henry started backing up as Emma came towards us, "Henry-" she started. But it was too late Henry turned and started running outdoors. Infuriated I ran after him.

"Henry please! Henry wait!" I yelled as i followed him outside.

"Just leave me alone!" Henry ran to Dr. Hopper's office.

When I stepped into Archie's office he pulled me aside and asked me what happened while Henry went to sit on the couch. I told him what we had overheard, what Emma said. Dr. Hopper nodded and told me he would take it from there and I should go home.

"Henry? Do you want me to go…?" I asked. He didn't reply so I left and started walking home. I was almost in a rage by the time I was walking up the front steps. Who did this person think she was, acting like she gives a damn _now_ after abandoning him for 10 years, and then crushing his dreams. I knew it was delusional but he's only a little boy.

I had only been home for a few minutes when Mom came strolling in. "Where's Henry?" I asked confused.

"Well I'd assume he's with Dr. Hopper." Mom replied.

"You don't know?" Mom look startled by my questioning.

"He's your son don't you care about him at all?!"

I took the stairs two at a time up to my room and slammed the door. I could understand why he told Emma that she didn't love us. It felt like that sometimes. A little while later after I had cooled off I went downstairs to get some water when I heard mom dragging something in the back yard. I went to the back window and saw mom cleaning up the remnants of her Honeycrisp tree. I was just about to leave when I saw Mr. Gold walk up and say something. Very carefully I pulled the kitchen window open and listened intently.

Mr. Gold said, "What a mess" as walked up.

"Not for long. What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Mom replied.

"I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan. Really?" Mr. Gold inquired.

"Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?" Mom asked shocked.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Mom said tartly.

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?" Mr. Gold asked but it seemed like he already knew the answer…

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?" Mom asked starting to get angry.

"I have no idea what you're implying." Mr. Gold replied.

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going."

What were they talking about? Mr. Gold helped my mom adopt Henry? And who was Emma swan and how did my mother or Mr. Gold know her?

Mom cut off Mr. Gold, "Tell me what you know about her." Mom asked.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me." He paused, "Please."

Mr. Gold turned and left, leaving mom standing there with an infuriated expression on her face. No, really, what did he mean though, what other deals did they make? And why did I feel like the deals they made weren't any good...


	3. 1x03 Snow Falls

Chapter 3

_1x03 Snow Falls_

We were at the hospital visiting. Ms. Blanchard is a volunteer and likes us to go visit and help decorate and whatever. Mostly we just keep people company. I was untangling streamers when I looked up and saw Henry and Ms. Blanchard talking in a patients room. Curiously I meandered over. Trying to look inconspicuous. After Ms. Blanchard walked Henry out I pulled him aside.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing." Henry replied.

I give him my best disbelieving look, "Henry…"

"Okay, okay." Henry looked around. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell. Or laugh. Because this is important, it's part of operation Cobra."

"Okay" I nodded and leaned in.

"That man, John Doe. He's Prince Charming." Henry paused to make sure I was still with him.

"Okay, so…"

"Ms. Blanchard is Snow White…"

I nodded; Henry had told me that before.

"So Ms. Blanchard is the only chance he has of waking up. We have to find a way to get them together."

I paused, "Wait so John Doe and Ms. Blanchard are Emma's… parents?" Now I was bewildered. "And that makes them your…"

"Grandparents." Henry replied rather cheerfully.

I was still confused because that wasn't possible but I was trying to believe Henry, he needed someone to believe in him, and who better than his own sister. "So how are we going to get them together?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "Okay after school, we'll go to the Castle and talk to Emma about operation Cobra and how we can get them together!"

* * *

After school Henry and I were at the castle talking with Emma.

Henry was excitedly telling Emma how he found her father and showing her his picture in the book. "He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one too."

"So...lots of people have scars?" Emma replied.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

Emma and I exchanged doubtful looks, "Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." Henry asked.

"But how are we going to make that happen Henry?" I asked, finally piping in.

Henry replied, "By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

I nodded as Emma said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her." Emma finished.

That night Emma called Henry and I to let us know that Mary Margaret was going to read to John Doe and we would meet for breakfast and get a full report. Henry was giddy with excitement and couldn't calm down.

* * *

As we were heading towards Granny's the next morning I practically had to run to catch up to Henry. Henry and I both sat across from Emma in the booth, and I looked up as Ms. Blanchard approached and squeezed in next to Emma.

"She's here!" Henry said excitedly.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma replied.

Ms. Blanchard sat down and excitedly said, "He woke up!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I was expecting to have to comfort Henry after she shattered his dream.

"What?" Emma asked astonished.

"I knew it!" Henry replied.

"I mean he didn't "wake up" wake up but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering?" I asked in shock.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." Ms. Blanchard replied excitedly.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry said.

"To confirm." I supplemented.

Ms. Blanchard nodded, "Let's go!"

"Wait, wait, what?!" Emma asked.

But Henry had already taken off and I chased after him down to the hospital.

* * *

Once we arrived Henry exclaimed, "You're right – he's waking up!"

But Graham was waiting outside his room and stopped us from entering saying, "Henry, Lucy, you should stay back."

That's when Ms. Blanchard asked, "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Graham replied, "He's missing."

That's when I noticed Mom in his room talking to Dr. Whale. I nudged Henry and he looked up and saw her too.

Mom saw us and came over with Dr. Whale, "What the hell are you doing here?" She said to Emma and then turned to us, "And you two – I thought you were at the arcade and you, Lucy, are supposed to be watching him. Now you're both lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

Graham replied, "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

"How does a coma patient just go missing? Doesn't the hospital have staff on watch?" I said.

Henry turned to Mom, "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this", Mom looked startled.

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Emma said, finally speaking up.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Mom replied.

"What?" I asked.

Ms. Blanchard looked confused, "You know him?"

Mom said, "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale offered.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale answered me.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking" Emma replied.

Mom looked even angrier, "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my children, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my children away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Mom grabbed Henry's and mines' shoulder and escorted out of the hospital and down the car. You should have heard the holy hell mom gave us. Especially me. About how I'm supposed to watch Henry and not let him run off like that, and how we aren't allowed to leave the house for the rest of the day, blah blah blah.

"Sorry he's not my kid, that's your job, you know as a _mother_." I slammed the door and walked Henry inside while Mom stayed speechless in the car before leaving to go help find John Doe I assumed.

* * *

Around seven tat night I went into Henry's room.

"Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry" He replied dully. He was sitting lifelessly on his bed, something I noticed he had been doing a lot.

"You're upset? Aren't you?" I questioned as I sat down next to him.

Henry nodded, "We should be outside, helping look. This could ruin everything if he dies."

I looked at Henry. Really looked. He was so scared and worried about John Doe. The only time I ever see him get worked up is about that damn book. But he was my brother and I knew he wanted-, no needed to be there to help.

"Okay" I nodded standing up, "Let's do it."

Henry looked up confused, "Do what?"

I made a mock dumbfounded expression, "Go help look for him of course! We can't risk them not finding him they need all the help we can get."

Henry jumped up and threw his arms around me, "Thank you, I knew you'd believe me eventually."

I smiled, "Henry go get your shoes on, the emergency flashlight, a coat, and anything else, be ready to leave in 5 minutes."

Henry nodded and bounded down the stairs. _Did_ I believe him? This fairy tale stuff was a lot to take in. But there were some weird things that had happened that I couldn't explain. And Henry believed this so much. He wasn't confused, like Emma had said. I knew my brother and he wasn't crazy. Far from it; he was very smart. And I just had this gut feeling that things were changing in Storybrooke. But I didn't have time to get into deep thought now. I shook off the thought and raced downstairs to get my coat.

* * *

As we raced down the trail we saw Emma and Ms. Blanchard and galloped towards them. I stepped on a twig accidentally on the other side of the underbrush. Emma and Ms. Blanchard both whipped around.

"Henry! Lucy! What are you two doing here?" Ms. Blanchard scolded.

"Did you find him yet?" I asked ignoring her question.

"No, not yet. You guys shouldn't be here." Emma replied.

"But we can help. We know where he's going." Henry said.

Ms. Blanchard looked as surprised as I felt. _I _didn't know we knew where he was. "And where's that?" She asked.

"He's looking for you!" Henry replied.

"Guys I picked up the trail. Come on!" Graham came lead us forward down the trail.

As we were walking Henry was getting more and more angry at Ms. Blanchard. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry exclaimed.

Ms. Blanchard sighed, "Henry, it's not about me. I just…I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you!" Henry replied.

"Kid," Emma said, "You need to go home. Both of you do. She's going to kill me, and then both of you… and then me again."

"She dropped us at the house then went right out." I replied.

"Well we need to get you two back immediately." Emma said firmly.

"No!" Henry said fiercely.

Graham called, "Guys!" And we all went running.

"Is that…" Ms. Blanchard started.

"Blood." Emma finished.

That's when I turned and spotted John Doe in the water. "Look!" I exclaimed pointing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ms. Blanchard said.

Graham got on his walkie, "I need an ambulance! At the old troll bridge as soon as possible!"

I pulled Henry back while Graham, Ms. Blanchard and Emma tried to save him. "Don't look Henry, you don't need to see it." Henry buried his face in my chest. As soon as Ms. Blanchard started mouth-to-mouth John Doe started coughing up water and breathing which is when the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Back at the hospital the doctors were frantically trying to save John Doe. We waited outside the glass doors while they worked on him. A blonde woman came suddenly and pushed past me knocking me into the door as she entered the room.

"Who is that?" I asked put out.

"His wife."

I froze recognizing the voice. Before slowly turning around and standing face to face with my mother.

"What…?" Ms. Blanchard's face fell.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." She looked over to Henry and I. "We'll talk about your joint insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're both grounded."

I didn't have a leg to stand on if I tried to argue so I kept silent and looked at my feet instead.

"Henry, Lucy, let's go." Mom said sternly. I started shuffling towards the door when Henry stooped.

"Wait my back pack", he said. Then he leaned in and whispered something to Ms. Blanchard.

"Henry, come on." Mom said sounding very annoyed. I put my arm around Henry as we walked out to mom's car.

As we were walking Emma came out, "Madam Mayor!"

Mom turned around and said, "Lucy, Henry wait in the car."

As Henry and I sat in the car we couldn't hear what was being said, but I do know that when Mom got in the car she was fuming. She was silent the rest of the way home, which is how I knew we were in big trouble.

I looked out the window silently on the way home, admiring the beauty and quaintness of our little hidden gem, Storybrooke.


	4. 1x04 The Price of Gold

SO you guys will find out who Lucy is in this chapter pretty exciting. Next chapter we will learn all about her past. Thanks for reading and please Review hope you guys are still enjoying

* * *

Chapter 4

_1x04 The Price of Gold_

Henry ditched me to walk to school with Emma today, _again._ It's not that I dislike her, its just he's my little brother, we used to share everything and I was his partner in crime, his go to person. Now she is. I mean it's nice not having him pulling at my arm every 2 seconds but I kinda miss how close we were, I feel like we're drifting.

"Hey luc! What's going on?" I turned to see my best friend Natalia crossing the street towards me interrupting my moping.

"Hey girl! Nothing much walking to school." I pursed my lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I can see that."

I chuckled slightly and she stopped behind me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She gave me a very disbelieving look so I continued, "I don't know things have just been weird at home."

"Because of Emma…"

I spun around, "What?! How do you know about Emma?" I certainly hadn't told her, or anyone for that matter.

She looked surprised, "Everyone does… Madam Mayor's son's long lost mother comes back after 10 years to take him back… it's all anyone has been talking about." She clearly saw the upset look on my face because then she said, "Hey I-, I- didn't mean that like it sounded I'm sure she wouldn't take Henry from you and your Mom."

I just nodded, "You know Nat there's something I have to do. I'll meet you a school, okay?"

"Uh… Okay. See you."

I took off running towards Main Street. I knew that's where I'd find her. I waited until I saw Henry get on the bus before turning the corner.

"Emma!" I yelled.

She turned, confused, "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Me?"

I nodded.

She looked at her watch, "Kid we don't have time you're going to be late to school, come on I'll drive you, we can talk on the way."

Reluctantly I nodded and climbed into her car. I was silent for most of the ride.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me your time is running out…."

I took a deep breath in, "I was just wondering what you're doing here."

She looked confused, "I mean I know what you're doing _here_ here because Henry brought you, but why are you still here."

She still looked confused, "I guess I just want to get to know him." Emma looked over at me.

"But you don't want to take him back to Boston do you? Because he's still my brother."

Her face lit up; she finally understood why I had wanted to talk to her, "No of course, not." She pulled over in front of the school and put one hand on my shoulder. "I'm not trying to take Henry from you or Regina, contrary to what she believes, I just want to get to know my son. I would never try to leave you without a brother okay?"

I nodded. "Is that all…" she continued.

"Yeah… I mean I'm glad Henry found you, ya know. It's nice you want to be a part of his life now."

She nodded, "Henry told me you were adopted as well, have your parents ever…"

I shook my head, "No. But it doesn't bother me anymore." Emma opened her mouth to say something, "But I really should be going, thanks for the ride, Emma." I jumped out of the car and ran into school. Relieved and still worried at the same time.

* * *

The next morning Henry and I were sitting at the table eating lunch when Mom came in.

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules." Mom said as she applied lipstick.

"Yes on homework no on TV" Henry answered.

"And stay inside" I finished.

"Good. Under no circumstance do either of you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom." Henry replied.

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp." Mom replied sternly before walking out.

After she left I looked over to Henry who was devilishly smiling. "We're not staying here today are we?" I asked.

"Nope" Henry grabbed his backpack and ran out leaving me to chase after him.

As we were walking over to Ms. Blanchard's I kept trying to coax out of Henry what we were doing but all he would tell me is it is part of operation Cobra. Once we got there Henry just walked in without even knocking, we'd have to work on his manners.

"Hey Emma I was thinking we-" Henry stopped when we walked in and saw Mr. Gold standing there.

"Hey Henry!, Lucy! How are you?" Mr. Gold asked rather cheerfully.

"Good…?" I answered.

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, good luck, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold replied before leaving.

Henry turned towards Emma, "Do you know who that is?!"

"Yeah, of course I do" Emma replied.

"Who? Because I'm still trying to figure it out." Henry answered.

"Oh, I meant in reality." Emma said.

I looked over and noticed 4 boxes was that _all_ of Emma's stuff? "Is that all you brought?"

"Guys what are you doing here?" Emma replied rather annoyed.

"Our Mom's gone till 5, I thought we could all hang out." Henry answered.

"Ah kid. I wish I could but there's something I have to do."

After Henry guilted Emma into letting us be with her the rest of the day was spent trying to find Ashley, or Cinderella as Henry was convinced. After we had found her and brought her to the hospital Henry and I were in the waiting room. Ironically, waiting for her to have the baby.

"Henry you don't know who Mr. Gold is?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Well he keeps rambling about this _deal_ he made, how nobody breaks deals with him." Henry nodded. "Who else never has deals broken with him?" Henry just looked confused. "Henry! He's Rumplestiltskin."

Henry's face lit up! "Oh my god! You're right that's why he wants her first-born child so badly."

After my little epiphany Emma realized it was almost 5 and drove us home. We had barely made it in the door when Mom walked in and chastised Henry for leaving his shoe on the stairs.

* * *

That night I was laying in bed after dinner when it dawned on me. Henry had never told me who _I_ was. Ms. Blanchard was snow, Mom was the evil queen, Ashley Boyd was Cinderella. I whipped off the covers and padded down to Henry's room. He was sitting in bed pouring over his book.

"Henry?" I walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" He replied closing his book and leaning in.

"Well I was wondering. Everyone from Storybrooke who's under the curse is in this book right? Everyone is a magical person or creature."

Henry nodded seeming slightly confused.

"Well, how come you never told me who I am? Or who you think I am. Because I'm in the book aren't I? Since I live in storybrooke too."

Henry smiled, "You believe me now don't you."

"Well I wouldn't say that but I'm trying to understand."

"If you don't believe my then why do you care who you are in a Fairy Tale book?" Henry smiled devilishly.

"Because I was just wondering Henry!" I replied exasperated.

"I don't know if you're ready yet Lucy."

"Henry…" I sighed annoyed.

"Okay fine I do happen to know who you are."

I was genuinely surprised, "You do?"

Henry nodded, "You're Alice. From Alice in Wonderland."

"What?" That was the last person on my list I expected to be. "But she's not even from the same World as them?"

"You can't go based on the movies Luc. The movies got it all wrong. Everything you need to know is in here." He patted the book.

I sighed, "Henry…"

"Just read it. You wanted to know and I told you. Maybe it'll jog your memory."

"You know what, fine, I will." I snatched the book from Henry and retreated back to my room to start reading _my_ "fairy tale".

I turned the book past the stories of Snow White, and Beauty and the Beast to _Alice in Wonderland_ and started reading.


	5. 1x05 That Still Small Voice

So I thought about it and i didnt want to give away Lucy's whole story all at once so i still have some surprises in store, (like who are her parents...?) I'm going to start doing flashbacks soon like the beginning of this, but actual scenes and they will all be in italics. 5 reviews until my next update, thanks for reading guys :)

Chapter 5

_1x05 That Still Small Voice_

_Once upon a time, in a land far away lived a small girl child. Named Alice. Alice was a rather unusual child. Small in frame but sturdy. With gorgeous blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was imaginative and absolutely loved to read, she would read for hours at a time, she was also tenacious. She lived with her Papa, Atticus on the edge of the Enchanted forest in Exile. At birth the Evil queen had killed Alice's real parents and wanted to have her killed, but Atticus saved and adopted her. Atticus and Alice lived a quiet uneventful life. Atticus' wife had died two years before he saved Alice. She had died in child birth. They were older when they met and had child bearing problems for many years so it was just Atticus and Alice but they loved each other dearly, Alice was the light in his life._

_But alas, Atticus was on the older side and when Alice turned 9 he had started getting sick, very sick. Atticus knew he was dying. And when he did, he knew he'd have to make preparations for Alice. They had a particular pair of neighbors. Beatrice and Geoffrey, they had two sons Charles who was 17 and Edward who was 12. They had tried for a daughter for many years to no avail. Atticus knew they would be happy to take in Alice after his passing and set up arrangements with them to do so. Alice and Edward were good friends already so he had hoped it would be an easy transition. _

_On his last day he knew. He had Alice come over to his side so he could look upon her one last time. He told her it was his time to go, and that he loved her. He also told her he had kept secrets from her, dark secrets. On his death bed he told her, about her birth parents. Atticus had always told Alice that her mother died in childbirth. Atticus never told her he wasn't her real father. Atticus told Alice he was the head knight for the Evil queen and did most of her bidding and dirty work. So Atticus told Alice how the Evil queen had killed her real parents, and how she had wanted Atticus to kill Alice as well. But he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to harm her. So that night he escaped with Alice and set up a new life in Exile on the edge of the Enchanted forest. Atticus knew he could never return because the Evil Queen would be after them. Which is why they had to live the way they did. Atticus' last words were 'I love you, and no matter what, never trust the Evil Queen Regina, Alice. She will rip your heart out." Then he exhaled his last breath. Alice's whole life was shattered on his death bed, everything she thought she knew, was a lie. _

_Alice placing a single kiss on his cheek then ran outside. She ran to the riverbank and sat and cried which is when she noticed the rabbit. A talking white rabbit with a waist coat and pocket watch saying "I'm late. Late for an important date". Curiously she got up and followed, when he realized Alice was following him he sped up, so did Alice. While she was chasing Mr. Rabbit, she darted across the road after him and almost got hit by a passing carriage. A woman stepped out and asked what had made Alice think she could travel on the queen's road. Alice did not know what to do so she stood up and ran after the white rabbit. Leaving the Queen to chase after her. Alice saw the white rabbit go into a rabbit hole and tried to follow, the queen had caught up and grabbed Alice's arm. Alice lost her footing and fell down the rabbit hole, bringing with her the evil queen. The rabbit hole was actually a portal, a portal to Wonderland._

* * *

I overslept this morning. Mom was mad because she'd had to drive Henry and I to school. I was up late reading Henry's book last night. I haven't been able to get it out of my head. The Alice in Wonderland story. Obviously not because I'm Alice but because it was interesting. I didn't finish it yet but it wasn't the typical 'Clumsy Alice falls down a rabbit hole' story we had been told as children.

"Lucy are you even listening to me?" Mom said sharply.

"What?" My attention snapped back to reality.

"Where are you these days? You and Henry, you're both gone all the time and when you're here you aren't even here."

"Mom…" I started.

"What!" She snapped.

"We're really going to be late for school. If you don't hurry up." Mom stepped on the gas and kept nagging at Henry and I until we pulled up to school. Henry and I raced out of the car. I stopped as Henry started walking towards his class.

"Hey! Here after school?" I pointed to our tree.

"Duh…" Henry smiled and ran off to his class and I started towards mine.

* * *

After walking out of school I started towards our tree where I could see Henry was waiting already.

"Hey how was school?" I asked.

"It was alright… what abou-" the ground beginning to rumble cutting off Henry

As the rumbling grew bigger I grabbed Henry and pushed up against the tree and protectively stood in front of him and by then it was full force shaking I held him there until the shaking stopped.

"Henry?! Are you okay?" I asked urgently stepping away from him.

"I'm fine! What was that?"

"I don't know!" I replied. Just then I looked over and saw everyone running towards the back of town, by the Mines. "But I intend to find out!" I grabbed Henry's hand and started running towards the mines.

* * *

As Henry and I approached Mom was there making a speech, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

Henry pushed through the crowd pulling me with him, "Pave it? What there's something down there?" Henry said to Mom.

Mom look astonished and angry at the same time, "Henry, Lucy what are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" I asked.

Mom looked angry, "Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you." Mom picked up what looked like a piece of broken class and put it in her pocket. I looked around to see if anyone else saw it and sure enough Henry had.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Lucy take your brother and wait in the car." Mom said sternly.

Reluctantly Henry and I left and walked towards the car, then stopped by Emma. Archie walked by and Henry called him. "Hey, Archie! Over here." Archie came over and all four of us crouched behind a squad car.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra. All of you." Henry started.

Dr. Hopper looked surprised, "I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra."

Henry looked at him dumfounded, "Of course you are. You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"Hen, I think it's just a bunch of old tunnels." I said.

Henry looked at me disbelievingly, "That just happen to collapse right after she got here?" He pointed at Emma then turned towards her, "You're changing things. You're weakening the curse."

Emma looked uncomfortable, "That's not what's happening."

Henry looked exasperated, "Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen."

Emma was just about to answer when Mom came up behind us, "Lucy, Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job." Henry and I trudged back to the car.

* * *

Mom dropped off Henry at Dr. Hoppers office for his session and then dropped me off at Granny's, Henry was supposed to meet me there afterwards then we'd walk over to mom's together. I was sitting there drinking my tea for only about 25 minutes, way to soon to be done with his session when Emma walked in with Henry who was crying or had just finished crying.

"Hey Lucy." Emma said. I was very confused. "Henry just had a tough session with Dr. Hopper and Henry told me that he was supposed to meet you here and you'd walk over to your mom's office."

I just nodded, still very confused. Emma continued, "Just watch him okay?" Before walking out.

"Henry what happened?" I asked.

"It was Dr. Hopper." Henry choked. I put my hand on his back. "He told me they were delusions, it wasn't healthy and that he'd have to lock me away."

I pulled Henry into me and stroked his hair, "Henry you know that would never happen. You're not crazy, you're just imaginative."

Henry pulled away, "See you don't believe me either thats why I have to go. Go get proof."

"And where are you going to do that?" I asked.

"At the mines." I grimaced because unfortunately I knew what this meant.

* * *

As we were approaching the mines I stopped. "Henry I really don't think this is a good idea."

Henry turned around, "Well then stay here but either way I'm going in. Now are you staying or not."

I shuffled past him, "You think I'm going to let my baby brother go down there alone?"

Henry smiled as I carefully climbed down into the Mine.

Once we got inside it was pitch black. I tripped on a rock and almost broke my neck, "Ah!" I cried out as I fell.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Ouch, yeah I'm fine. Just give me the flashlight, it's too dark in here without it."

As I stood up and dusted myself off I reached and back and felt for the flashlight. As soon as I grabbed it I clicked it on illuminating the mine shaft.

Henry charged on ahead.

"So what is it we're looking for exactly?" I asked.

"Proof." Henry replied nonchalantly.

"Which is…?" I prompted.

"You'll know it when you see it, just have a little faith." Henry replied.

That was enough to shut me up. I hated when Henry got all wise beyond his years on me. We walked forward venturing deeper into the mine. I kept close to Henry, couldn't risk him getting hurt.

We had only been walking for a few minutes when Henry stopped. "Hey Lucy you see that?" Henry pointed to a big rock.

"Yeah Henry… it looks like a rock?"

"Not the rock, that!" Henry walked over and stood in front of the rock. There was a piece of glass caught in between the boulders. Henry reached out for it.

"Henry just be careful…" I started.

But it was too late Henry pulled out the glass and as soon as he did the mine started shaking.

"Henry? We have to go now!" I pushed Henry in the direction of the entrance and took off running right behind him. As we were running towards the door we heard a big collapse and then the shaking stopped. As we rounded the corner we almost ran straight into Archie.

"Archie?" I ask.

"Archie!" Henry yells.

"Henry! Lucy?" Archie replies.

Henry lights up, "You're here to help us!"

"No, Henry, listen. We got to get out of here, okay?" Archie sounded worried. Which scared me, if the shrink was worried.

"So, you're still against me?" Henry answered.

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry! Come on!" Archie urged.

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see! I'll show you all." Henry turned and ran farther into the mine.

"No!" I yelled, "Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!"

"Heennnrrryyyyy" Archie yelled.

I turned back to Archie, "We have to go find him Archie!" I turned and started running deeper into the mine after my brother.

"There!" I point, "There he is Archie." Henry was shining a flashlight down a hole.

"Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Henry, Henry! You got to slow down." Archie was breathing rapidly. He really needs to do some more cardio.

Henry looked hopeful, "There's something shiny down there."

"Henry.." I started. It wasn't safe. If I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't have let him come down here in the first place.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here." Archie sounded really scared.

"It could be something." Henry tried.

Archie said frantically, "Henry, look at me! Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry."

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry replied.

"Nobody thinks you're crazy Henry." I answered.

"No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out." Archie answered. Henry finally realized the predicament we were in.

As we came across an abandoned elevator shaft one thing became clear, we wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. After a couple hours of waiting in the shaft we heard someone repelling down. It was Emma! Emma repelled down to save us! I was pulled out first because I then climbed onto Emma's back, and then Henry came out next and clung to her front. Archie almost didn't make it but at last minute, an umbrella saved him. After being pulled out of the shaft completely Mom pulled Henry and I both into a massive hug. I was relieved to be out of there. And I owed Emma for saving me. This was exciting, but there was one thing I knew for sure, I was glad there wasn't much more excitement in store for us in the future.


	6. 1x06 The Shepherd

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days I have been very busy. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review even like a one word review would be incredibly helpful. And don't give up on the story yet because it's going to get very engrossing, very soon so stick with it. I hope you are enjoying and the next chapter should be up on saturday maybe sunday. But reviews really help motivate me to get up the next chapter :) I hope you guys are enjoying**

* * *

Chapter 6

_1x06 The Shepherd_

_"Now look at what you've done!" The queen brushed herself off. "I'm-, I'm sorry, Ma'm" Alice stuttered. The queen closed in on Alice, "do you know who I am?" Shaking Alice stumbled backwards into a wall "No- No." "I am the Queen." Regina thundered as Alice's eyes grew wide. And so started the journey between the Evil Queen who had killed Alice's parents and the Child the Evil queen had wanted killed, each unknown of their past connection with eachother. They began to journey through Wonderland to find a way home. After a day's journey with minimal talking, Alice was growing weary. "Aren't you a Queen? Can't you zap us back to the enchanted forest?" Alice complained. "Magic doesn't 'zap' it bends time and space." Regina answered. "Well can it bend time and space back to the enchanted forest for us?" Regina was both weary _and_ annoyed with the little girl. "Well I could if that's how PORTALS worked. Didn't your parents ever teach you anything? Even peasants should understand that?" Alice turned away and silently felt her tears falling down her face. Regina's face softened, "I-, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be quite so harsh with you." Alice shook her head, "It's not that, it's-, my parents are gone, my father died the morning we fell through the portal." Regina felt awful. For once her heart felt for someone other than herself. Regina knelt in front of Alice and clasped her wrists. "I'm sorry, I lost my father too, recently." "What happened?" Alice asked. Regina was at a loss to answer, she couldn't tell the child what had _really_ happened to her father, "He died to help someone." Regina answered. Alice thoughtfully kept quiet, aware that the Queen seemed reluctant to divulge more. Regina stood up. "Come on Alice, we need to keep going." "Where are we going exactly?" Alice asked. "…To go meet with someone, an old friend. Now hurry up let's move along." Regina stalked forward. Alice ran up and grabbed a hold the queen's hand. "Thank you, I'm glad I'm not in here alone." Alice let go of the queen's hand and skipped forward. It had been such a long time since anyone genuinely talked to Regina without fear. Like she was a real person. And to be honest, Regina liked the feeling._

* * *

I was sitting on the ottoman with Henry and Emma in the Nolan's house. _Weird I know_. But Kathryn was throwing a "Welcome back from a coma" party. Mom and Kathryn were kind of friends now, which is why Henry and I went. Henry of course was thrilled because we could continue operation Cobra.

"You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet." Henry whispered.

"Henry, David has amnesia." I replied.

Henry gave me a very disapproving look. "Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

Emma jumped in, "Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are."

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"Prince Charming?" I finished.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together." Henry said eagerly.

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked.

"Well it woke him up, didn't it?" I replied. At that moment David walked up to where we were.

"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" He asked.

Emma looked startled, "Oh, yeah. I guess."

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." David replied.

"You can hide with us!" Henry said ecstatically.

"Fantastic." David smiled.

Henry smiled back, "So you ever use a sword?"

David looked distracted, "I'm sorry? Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"Why are you so interested in Ms. Blanchard." I questioned.

Emma gave me a look before turning to David, "No, she couldn't make it."

"Oh" was all David said before walking away.

That night after we got home from the party Mom sent Henry and I to bed. I was going to start reading when I remembered something. I quietly got up and snuck into Henry's room where he was snoring.

"Henry?" I shook on his shoulder and he jerked awake.

"Huh! What? Lucy…? What's going on?"

"Shhhhh… Henry it's fine. Everything's fine. I was just wondering. In the book, Alice, it talks about her parents…" Henry nodded so I continued. "Her adopted father, Atticus, died, but who were her real parents? In the book it says they died too but who were they?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find out but so far I haven't come across anything about the Evil queen killing a couple and taking their child." Henry seemed apologetic.

"And then she goes on a journey through wonderland with the Evil Queen? What happens to her after that?"

"You haven't finished reading the story yet have you?" Henry asked.

I shook my head guiltily.

"Lucy you have to finish reading it to find out what happens."

"Well thanks a lot Henry, this has been very helpful." I said sarcastically.

Henry smiled, "I promise it'll all make sense after the curse is broken."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alright, whatever you say." I leaned in and kissed Henry's forehead. "Goodnight Hen." I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, love you."

I smiled. "Love you too." And I turned out the light.

I crept back to my room and crawled into bed. I pulled out the book from under my mattress and flipped to wear I had last left off in _Once Upon a Time._

* * *

_After a very odd encounter with a very peculiar cat they continued to search for the person whom the Queen had called, "Jefferson." As they arrived at a cottage they could see through the window that Jefferson was sitting at a table drinking tea with a Rabbit and a mouse. Both of which were speaking! Alice was dumbfounded. The queen knocked on the door and the man came. "Oh your highness! I never expected I would ever see you in Wonderland again." He noticed Alice and leaned in. "And who have you brought here?" Alice's eyes grew wide and she stayed very still, like a deer in the headlights, something about this man seemed very off. She couldn't help but stare at the scar on his neck. It seemed to go all the way around his neck. "What happened to your neck?" Alice asked shyly. Jefferson leaned in closer, "I had my head cut off!" Alice's mouth dropped to an O and she took a step towards Regina and wrapped her arms around one of Regina's legs. Regina stepped forward, bringing Alice with her. "Jefferson we're here because we're trying to go back. We fell through a portal and need to find another back to the enchanted forest. I know you have been working on getting the hat to work to take you back. Have you figured out a way yet?" Jefferson's face grew very dark and he got right in Regina's face, "Do you honestly think that if I had, I would still be here right now!?" He boomed. Regina's confidence faltered. "Do you know who I can go to, to get us home?" Jefferson gave a mysterious grin, "Us? You say. Now you care about what happens to a child?" Regina frowned. "Funny you didn't seem to care when you left me down here, leaving my child fatherless!" He screamed. Alice was very confused, what was this man talking about? Obviously the Queen and him had known each other. Regina turned to leave, obviously he wasn't in his right head. Alice stayed put as Regina walked on. "Have you seen her? Have you seen my grace? What happened to her?" Jefferson begged. Regina ignored him and Alice turned to follow her when Jefferson grabbed her wrist. "Please, wait, you can stay. Please stay. You can be my new daughter! I'll be a good father I promise. Don't leave please." Regina turned back and slapped Jefferson's hand away from Alice. "Don't, you, touch her!" Regina thundered. Alice had shrunken behind the queen. "Come on Alice, we're leaving." Regina clasped Alice's hand tightly and pulled her out of the cottage._


	7. 1x07 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Blech I know there isn't that much plot but I'm trying to follow every episode so I PROMISE it's going to get very interesting very soon ESPECIALLY after the curse is broken it's like SHABAM mega plot, so stick with me It'll pick up soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

_1x07 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter_

It was almost 12 and I was still up doing homework. I've been pushing it off because it's been kind of crazy with Henry, and Emma, and Mom. I was trying to finish some stupid math problems when I see headlights stop out front. Curiously I move from my bed and sit on my window seat and look out. It's a police car. I see Sheriff Graham jog up to the house. Quietly I sneak out of my room and down the hallway and sit on top of the staircase. I have a view of the front door from up here. Graham is knocking on the door and mom goes to answer it.

"Graham?" Mom sounded very confused. And Graham walked in.

"Are Lucy and Henry asleep?" He asked.

"Yes…Why?" Mom answered.

All of a sudden Graham is grabbing my mother and kissing her!? What the fuck? They start moving towards the stairs, intertwined, and that's when I hauled ass back to my room. I jumped into bed shoving my math homework onto the floor and pretended to be asleep. My mom and Graham? My mom with anybody made my stomach hurt. She's has never had a boyfriend as long as she has had me and Henry, at least that we knew about. Except Kurt Flynn. But I don't think they really ever dated. It was so weird. I grabbed my headphones and started blasting Christina Perri music to avoid thinking about what my mom was doing right now.

* * *

The next morning Henry and I were sitting down to breakfast when my mom came in. I was finishing up my cereal.

Mom was putting an earring in. "Hey Henry, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Alright." Henry replied.

Mom nodded, "Lucy, what about you?"

I coughed, "Better than you, I would guess" I muttered.

"What…?" Mom asked confused.

I brushed it off, "Nothing." I stood up, "Come on Henry we're going to be late to school." I couldn't even deal with her right now. Was she even going to acknowledge Graham being here last night since apparently he snuck out this morning?

* * *

"Well what do you think it means?"

"Nat, I don't know what it means." I slumped my head onto the table. I was sitting eating lunch with my best friend Natalia at one of the Picnic Tables outside.

"I think it's good. Your mom has never had a boyfriend before right? That you knew of at least…" She replied.

"It's weird, and I don't understand why she wouldn't just tell us. But I can tell you Graham showing up in my house at midnight and witnessing him mauling my mother wasn't a good way to figure it out."

"Does Henry know?" Natalia asked.

"Does Henry know what?" A voice said. I snapped my head up to see Henry standing behind Natalia. I wasn't sure how much he had heard.

"Uhm oh just that mom is going to be home late for dinner…she has a meeting or something" I stammered out.

"Oh well I just came to say Hi."

"Oh okay… Hi." I replied casually.

"Okay, well I should go back bye Lucy see you after school!" Henry ran back to the playground.

"Oh my god that was almost sooooo close." Natalia said.

"Yeah you and your big mouth", I replied jokingly.

"Yeah well both you, me, and my big mouth are going to get a detention if we don't go back to class. Lunch is almost over."

I quickly got up and we returned to our classroom. I was so lucky to have a good friend like her.

* * *

Henry and I had only been home for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. I walked over and pulled open the door to see Graham standing there. "Oh, hi Sheriff. My mom's not here." I say.

"Actually, uh, I'm here to see your brother, Henry. I was hoping he could help me." Graham answers awkwardly.

Henry comes up behind me, "Help you with what?"

"It-, It's about your book. Henry, am I…in it?"

Henry's eyes lit up, "Well come on! Let's go check." Henry grabbed Graham's arm and is practically pulling him upstairs. I quickly shut the door and follow them to Henry's room where we all sit down on the bed.

"I-, I've been having flashes of another life." Graham started.

Oh god. The first guy my mom ever brings home is a schizophrenic. Great. I wasn't picturing this relationship lasting long.

"When did your flashes begin?" Henry inquired.

Graham looked at Henry "Uh, right after I kissed Emma."

My mouth fell open,"You're cheating on-" I stopped abruptly realizing that Henry didn't know about Mom and Graham. Graham gave me a very confused look and opened his mouth to say something when Henry interrupted.

"What did you see?" He asked eagerly.

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret." Graham answered.

"Were you about to hurt her?" Henry asked.

Grahams eyes brightened, "Yes! How do you know that?"

"Because Mary Margaret is Snow White. Which makes you the Huntsman." Henry replied calmly.

"So, you really think that I could be another person." Graham sounded like Henry had just diagnosed him. He was being really weird…

Henry said, "Makes total sense. You were raised by wolves – that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend – your guide. It's trying to help you."

"I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible?" Graham stuttered.

"Maybe you just feel guilty," I interjected. Sleeping with my mom is one thing but _cheating_ on her and then coming to her children for help asking why? It was over the line.

Graham ignored me, and Henry steamrolled over me, "Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life."

"Why?" Graham asked confused.

"Snow White's her mother and you spared her. If you hadn't, my mom wouldn't have been born." Henry answered.

"Wh-What happened after I spared Snow White?"

Henry answered shyly, "The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again."

"Let me see that book." Graham replied taking the book from Henry. "What's that? I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it." He's pointing to a symbol on a building in a picture of the book

"That's her vault. It's where she put your heart."

"Wait so you're telling me that mom, our _mom_ is keeping Sheriff Graham's heart, in a box, because he spared Snow White." I asked disbelievingly.

At that moment Graham apparently had an epiphany and leapt up off the bed, "The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you, Henry!" Then he ran out of Henry's bedroom.

I just sat on the bed stunned, and very confused over what had just happened. Against what. the. fuck. My mother and I were going to have to have a talk on who she brings into our home.

* * *

That night Mom came home very late without calling. She called Henry and I into her home office right away. Henry and I both sat in chairs while Mom leaned against her desk. "Kids I have something very important to tell you okay? The sheriff, Graham, he- he died tonight. That's where I've been."

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"We don't know yet, there's going to be an autopsy." Mom answered.

I leaned back into my chair stunned, "But we just saw him, a few hours ago."

"What?" Mom asked confused. "Graham was _here,_ earlier? What for."

I started, "He-"

"He was looking for you! And he came by." Henry interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he subtly shook his head.

Mom nodded but her mind seemed to have gone off somewhere. "Okay, did you guys eat dinner?" We both nodded. "Okay good well hurry off to bed."

Henry and I started towards the staircase. At the doorway I stopped and turned back. Mom still seemed lost in thought so I placed one hand on her clasped wrists. "Mom I'm sorry about Graham. I know you really liked him." Mom didn't say anything but looked at me. I grimaced before leaving the room. The only person in a long _long_ time my mom has dated is dead. How inconvenient.


	8. 1x08 Desperate Souls

Chapter 8

_1x08 Desperate Souls_

"Don't you care at all?!" I practically shouted. Henry and I were trying to walk out the door to school when mom told us she was instating Sidney Glass to be the new sheriff.

"Excuse me" Mom turned around slowly.

"Graham is dead!" I exasperated.

Mom's voice got very quiet and she took a step closer to me, "Lucy I am _very_ aware of Graham's mortality status."

"Are you? It's like you don't even care. I haven't even see you shed a single tear or any sign of distress. You're boyfriend died, horribly and very suddenly!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. Mom still hadn't known that I knew. It worked mom's jaw dropped open.

"You were dating Graham?" Henry interjected

Mom looked over at him then back at me, "How did you know that?"

"I saw you guys together, the night before he died he came here…"

Mom looked mortified that I had seen them together. Well I didn't see _everything,_ praise Jesus for that.

"It's like you don't even care that he died. His last wish was to move up Emma into Sheriff and now you're trying to kick her out. I think you really are as cold and unfeeling as everyone thinks." With that I turned and walked out the front door.

It was true. She hadn't shown any sign of remorse for what she doing, or sadness for his death. And I was sick of it. Sick of living with a woman who didn't have a heart.

I felt bad for leaving Henry but I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore right now. But I'll have to pay for my last sentence; no way mom's going to let that slide.

As I was walking, and not paying attention, I slammed into somebody. I looked up to see Mr. Gold standing there and he was carrying a bunch of what looked like sheep skins until I had bumped into him and he dropped them on the ground.

"OH I'm really sorry, Mr. Gold. I wasn't paying attention. Totally my fault." I bent down to gather up his items.

"It's quite alright Lucy. How are you doing today?"

I straightened up with the sheepskins draped over my arm, "Oh I'm uh good. And you…"

He smiled, "I'm doing just fine thank you for asking."

I smiled and handed him his sheepskins, "Well I should really be going, I don't want to be late to school." I said awkwardly.

He took the sheepskins from me, "Okay have a good day, oh and give your regards to my mother, about the election I mean."

I nodded and then shuffled off to the bus stop. I don't know why but he always kind of scared me. Something about him seemed _off. _I couldn't describe it exactly, it's just I got the sense he wasn't genuinely interested in other people, like if he inquired about you such as asking how your day is going, it's because he wants something, or has an ulterior motive.

* * *

Henry came up to me at morning recess.

"Hey Hen, I'm really sorry about leaving you this morning. I just couldn't stand to be around her anymore.

"It's okay" Henry grimaced. "But you know why Mom isn't upset about Graham's death?"

I shook my head, "Why?"

"Because she's the one who killed him."

The slowly sank in, "Mom killed Graham..." Henry nodded.

"Is that what it says in the book Henry..." I cautioned.

"No but it's the only thing that makes sense. He was remembering his other life before the curse so she took him out."

"If that's the case then how come she hasn't taken you out for trying to help everyone remember their past life." I ask

"Because I'm her kid." Henry replied.

"Well that's our next step isn't it. To prove that mom killed Graham?" Henry shook his head.

"No. No more operation Cobra. She took Graham out for remembering. It's too dangerous." Just then the bell rang. "Anyway I have to go back to class Lucy."

"Henry! Wait!" Now he thought our mom was the evil queen and a murderer. I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

That night I was at home with Henry when we smelled the smoke. We ran outside and could see the smoke coming from Main Street.

"Lucy I think it's coming from Mom's office!"

Oh my god. "Come on Henry, let's go!" Henry and I ran down to Main Street, towards the fire. When we arrived there were fire trucks, ambulances, and news reporters everywhere.

"Hey what's going on?!" I asked one of them.

"The fire it just, appeared out of nowhere." The fireman yelled.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Mom was still at work she had called to say she would be late because she was working. I grabbed the fireman's arm. "Hey!" I yelled. "My mom is still inside there! You need to go get her!"

"It's not safe we can't go inside yet until the fire is under control."

"That my mom!" I screamed.

"Lucy look!" Henry was pulling on my arm and I looked over just in time. Emma was half carrying my mom out of the burning building.

"Mom!" I ran over and wrapped my arms around her. I felt horrible fort his morning when she just almost died and the last thing I told was that she was cold and unfeeling.

"Lucy, Henry", she pulled us both into a big hug.

After mom was on the stretcher and getting medical attention I went over and joined Henry and Emma and the others.

"Did you really rescue Regina?" Ms. Blanchard asked astounded.

"She did! The fireman said it. They saw it." Henry answered.

Ruby said, "You are a hero!"

"You deserve to be sheriff Emma." I added.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Ms. Blanchard said.

"We could make campaign posters." Granny said excitedly.

"Oh, people would love that! That's a great idea wait so…" Archie started. I was getting caught up in celebrating when I looked over and noticed something under the debris. It was a sheepskin. The very same sheepskin Mr. Gold had been carrying this morning. I looked over and saw Mr. Gold standing there, watching the flames and burning debris, eerily calm.

I turned and walked back to Emma and Henry where they were just finishing they're conversation

"This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you." Emma smiled.

Henry replied, "Maybe you're right."

Emma placed one hand on Henry's shoulder, "You see, Henry? We don't have to fight dirty."

"Emma…" I tugged on her arm.

"What's up?" She answered.

In a very low voice I said, "Emma, those sheepskins," I pointed quickly to them before dropping my arm. "Mr. Gold was carrying those this morning. I accidentally bumped into him with them. What are they doing here?"

Emma's mouth fell into a small O, "I went into his shop this morning and he was bathing them in some kind of oil to 'preserve them' he said."

"Do you think he set the fire with them?" I asked.

Emma sighed, "I don't know, but I intend to find out…"


	9. 1x09 True North

Chapter 9

_1x09 True North_

On our way home after school Henry begged me to stop by Mr. Clark's store to look at comics. He was still such a little kid in some ways, and really mature in others. After some prodding I finally agreed. I would look at magazines while he intensely read Wolverine vs. Hulk. Once there I looked over to see Henry talking to someone 2 someones in fact. A boy and a girl! I couldn't let this opportunity pass for him to make friends.

I walked over to him, "Hey Henry who are they?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Ava, and this is my brother Nicholas."

Nicholas grimaced, "Hi. Come on – let's go." He said rather abruptly.

"You want to hang out?" Ava asked my brother.

Henry's whole face lit up, "Sure!"

I smiled and we all start towards the door until Mr. Clark appears out of nowhere and leapt in front of the door and nods towards Henry. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Open up your bag."

"What?" Henry asks.

"Excuse me?" I intercede.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me. Open your bag." Mr. Clark booms.

I 'pfft' in disbelief, "My brother isn't a thief Mr. Clark."

"I didn't take anything" Henry answers earnestly.

That's when Mr. Clark snatched Henry's bag and flung open the top and pulled out a fistful of candy.

"What the hell-" I start before Mr. Clark interrupts.

"And a liar too." Mr. Clark is just shaking his head disapprovingly.

I look over at Ava and Nicholas who look very guilty. I know my brother and he isn't a thief, "It was you" I glare at Ava and Nicholas.

"That's why you were talking to me. So your brother could put that stuff in there." Henry continues. I looked over at him and his whole face had fallen, poor kid, all he'd been trying to do was make friends and they were only using him to steal.

Mr. Clark just kept shaking his head, "Lucy, Henry… I'm shocked. And you two – just who do you think you are?"

No matter how many times I had tried to tell stupid Mr. Clark he wouldn't believe it was them. So we had to sit there and wait while Madam Mayor came down to resolve the issue.

Mr. Clark was trying to show Mom what Henry had allegedly taken, while mom shook her head disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting." Mr. Clark said.

Mom looked over at Henry, "Were you?" Henry vehemently shook his head.

"Look for yourself" Mr. Clark replied smugly.

Mom looked into the bag, "My son doesn't eat candy. And he knows better than to steal. It was obviously those two. We're going." Mom gestured towards the door.

Just as we turned to leave Emma walked in, "Henry? What happened?"

Mom sighed, "Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"I'm here because I'm the Sheriff." Emma replied.

"Oh, that's right. Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants." Mom placed a hand firmly on each of mine and Henry's shoulder's and guided us out of the store and into the car.

* * *

Mom pulled out of the lot and started driving us home, "I just don't understand what has gotten into both of you. Ever since Emma has been here you've been getting into all kinds of trouble." Henry and I both kept silent. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Mom practically shouted.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Well answer me next time." Mom answered as she pulled into our driveway. "Look I have to go to back to work, I'll be home for dinner? Get your homework done."

I nodded as Henry and I got out of the car and shut the doors.

Mom drove off without saying another word.

* * *

After a mostly silent dinner I returned to my room and pulled out Henry's book. His stupid book that I was now becoming obsessed with. This book depicts the characters as nothing like how Disney portrayed them. These characters are brilliant and beautiful and evil and wicked, and flawed. They resemble human beings. And I was kind of flattered that Henry thought I most closely resembled Alice in wonderland, but other than our blonde hair and strikingly similar ice blue eyes we didn't have much in common. Or so I thought.

_"What did he mean, when he said you left his child fatherless?" Alice asked. "It- It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." The queen answered as she dragged Alice further away from the mad house. Alice firmly planted her feet in the ground, "No. I want to know." Regina sighed "It's a long story but he had to take the place here so that my father could escape and live. The Queen of Hearts would have killed him__" "You left him down here so that your father could go back?" Regina nodded. "Well you didn't have a choice then did you?" Alice grabbed Regina's hand, "I don't think you would ever do something evil like that on purpose, you're a good person, I can tell." Alice smiled sincerely. Regina abruptly pulled back her hand and turned away. This child had no idea what _she_ was capable of._

_As they ventured deeper into wonderland towards the queen of heart's castle Alice was yet again growing weary. "Are we almost there?" Regina looked up and noticed it was starting to get dark and stopped, "We'll set up camp here for now" Regina answered, "We'll set out first thing in the morning and we should be there by midday tomorrow." Regina was deep in thought fearing the confrontation with the Queen of Hearts. "Are you scared of her?" Alice asked. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and hesitated, "Yes." She answered truthfully. "Why? You have magic?" Alice asked and Regina sighed, "She has more magic than me, she is more powerful." "You know her?" Alice inquired. "Yes, this will not be our first confrontation." "What happened in the other ones?" Regina's eyes grew very grim, "Death." She said flatly. And Alice's eyes grew solemn_

_That night after Alice had fallen asleep Regina laid down to get some rest before tomorrow's battle. She was fearful of the outcome. After Regina was in a deep sleep something awoke Alice and she quietly stood up. There was glimmering blue trail that led into the forest towards the Queen of hearts castle. Alice didn't want the Queen to have to face the Queen of hearts again, especially if it resulted in death. Alice wanted the Queen alive. And something was urging her to follow this trail. So Alice decided she would confront the queen of hearts and find a way back herself and hopefully come back in time before Regina awoke. In case she didn't Alice left Her a message. _

_The next morning Regina awoke feeling very refreshed until she looked over and noticed Alice was missing. "Alice? Alice!?" She called frantically, which is when she came across the message Alice had left, 'I went to the palace to find a portal back so that you didn't have to face the Queen of Hearts. She doesn't know me. It'll be easy to hide. I'll be back soon. Love, Alice.' _

_Regina froze. Alice had almost certainly walked right into her doom to spare Regina. Regina couldn't help being touched and absolutely mortified. She didn't know how much of a head start Alice had. Regina was terrified for her._


	10. 1x10 7:15 AM

Chapter 10

_1x10 7:15 A.M._

"Henry who were you talking to this morning?" I asked right before I leaned forward on the counter eating another bite of ice cream. Moose Tracks, my favorite.

Henry shrugged, "I don't know yet?" before he dug his spoon in. We were eating it straight out of the carton on the counter. We were waiting for the storm to hit.

"Well is he in your book?" I asked.

"People don't come here, and they don't leave here. He has to be from the enchanted forest but he couldn't have come over with the curse. Or else he wouldn't remember."

"But he doesn't remember…right?" I ask confused.

"I think he knows something, he's hiding something from us I can tell." Henry answered.

Just then a huge ripple of thunder went off knocking out the power. And we were submerged in darkness.

"Well Henry? Anything you want to do tonight beside stand in the kitchen eating ice cream in the dark?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well…. How far have you gotten in my book?" I could practically hear the devilish grin I'm sure was spreading across his face as I sighed.

* * *

After Henry had gotten the book from under my mattress upstairs and brought it down Henry and I were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket getting ready to finish Alice's story by flashlight.

_Alice had, had a long night of walking by the time she had approached the queen of hearts maze. She gulped taking in the miles and miles of green 15-foot tall hedgery. But the blue trail was still illuminated so she hoped it would lead her straight to the palace. Just as she was about to enter she heard a voice. "WAIT! Wait! ALICE!" She turned to see the white rabbit running towards her still in his waistcoat. "Alice you cannot by any means go in there." "Well why not?" "The queen of hearts she was the one who illuminated the trail that pulled you here! You are her ticket out of here. She wants to use your spot to leave Wonderland with the Queen." Alice furrowed her brow "But the Queen of Hearts is my only chance of getting home." Alice stated. The white rabbit shook his head, "No Alice, you are _her_ only chance of getting home. There is prophecy that says that a young girl will break the barrier so that people can come in go between wonderland and the enchanted forest as they please so that the Queen of Hearts and all her knights and staff can return home." "But how will I get home?" Alice asked. "Here." The white rabbit pulled out a golden pocket watch dangling from a chain and handed it to Alice. "This is your ticket home, it's a time turner." "A time what?" Alice asked. "A time turner, but it doesn't change time to go backwards or forwards, it bends time and space to open portals to wherever you need to go." Alice's face lit up, "This is my ticket home! Mine and the queen's. But how do I use it?" Alice looked more closely at the pocket watch. "Put it away!" The white rabbit hissed as Alice hastily pocketed the watch. "Nobody knows that, this exists. To use it you must turn the hour hand 3 times clockwise and the minute hand backwards once, in that order or else it won't work, and the portal should appear in front of you. It's enchanted only you can use it Alice, if anyone else tries it won't work." Alice sensed something was off and pulled back, "Why are you giving it to me?" "Because I need you to do something for me. After you make it out of wonderland _with_ the queen…." Alice nodded, "I need you to kill her." Alice's jaw dropped, "What! Why would I kill the queen? She is helping me get home!" The white rabbit shook his head vehemently, "Alice you don't understand. She's not who she says she is. Back in the enchanted forest she is the ev-"_

_Bang. Just then an arrow was shot through the white rabbits back and came protruding out of the front. Alice muffled her own screams with her hand, just then she could see the queen of hearts knights coming into view. "So this is her?" They laughed. "The girl who will bring us home. We'll see about that." Before Alice knew what was happening the knights had surrounded her, bound her arms and legs, and shoved her head into a sack._

_As Regina approached the entrance of the Queen of Heart's maze she could see the white rabbit with an arrow sticking out of him laying in front and a blue lace ribbon lying at the entrance. That was Alice's ribbon that she'd had in her hair. 'I'm too late. Cora already has her.' Regina thought. 'No I have to go save her!' Regina was now furious. She wouldn't let Cora take away another person that she cared about _

_When the sack was ripped off of Alice's head she was standing in front of a woman sitting upon a throne, The queen of hearts. In a huge ballroom with red walls and mirrors and hearts. "So _Alice_" The queen twisted around the name. "You are the one who is going to bring all of us back to the enchanted forest." Alice stayed silent. The queen rose and boomed, "You will answer me when I speak to you, Alice!" Alice looked up making direct eye contact with the queen. "I don't have a way home ma'm." The queen bent down to Alice's level "You're lying." The Queen's hand plunged into Alice and grabbed a hold of her heart and lifted Alice up into the air so that she couldn't stand. Alice started choking and gasping for air, flailing. "Tell me where it is!" Cora boomed. _

_"No!" Yelled Regina who right then had burst in and used magic to send the queen flying backwards knocking into the wall. Alice slumped to the floor struggling to catch her breath. Regina ran forward, "Alice? Alice, are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine." Alice struggled to stand up. "Not for long." Regina turned around to see Cora standing behind her. She protectively stood in front of Alice. "Please you really think your magic is any kind of match for mine? Your own mother." Cora mused. "The queen of hearts is your mother?!" Alice exclaimed. "Unfortunately" Regina replied. "We are going to leave your mother down here?" Alice asked very confused. "The only person who's getting left down here is you Alice." Cora replied. Cora then pulled her arm back and cast a spell to subdue Alice. But Regina was faster she cast a rebound spell that rebounded Cora's spell upon herself. Regina spun around. "Alice we have to find a way out of here, now!" "I have one!" Alice pulled out the time turner. "This is our ticket home!" Alice exclaimed. "Well how does it work, because we need to go now." The subduing spell used on Cora was wearing off. Alice took a deep breath in and turned the hour hand 3 times clockwise, and the minute hand counter clockwise once. Alice thought that the spell hadn't worked until she started to feel the ground rumbling. Then a portal opened in the ground. "Alice this is important! Whatever you do don't let go of my hand!" Regina yelled. "Okay!" Regina jumped with Alice through the portal, which promptly closed. "NOO!" Cora screamed as her subduing spell wore off, she had just lost her last chance to return home._

_Alice and Regina landed on their backs with a hard thud right at the same Riverbank where they had fallen through the portal to wonderland 3 days ago although seemingly no time had passed. Regina crawled to Alice who was still flat on her back. "Alice? Alice." Regina shook her arm. Alice's eyes fluttered open. "You came for me." Alice said softly. "Did you ever doubt that I would?" Regina laughed. "You're a hero." Alice said sitting up. Regina grimaced, maybe in wonderland she was a hero to Alice but here, here she was still the evil queen. "Alice I want you to come stay with me. You told me your father died and I want you to come stay at the palace with me." "Really?" Alice asked disbelievingly. "Yes." Regina almost whispered. "Of course! I would love to!" Alice threw her arms around Regina who laughed. "Well good, it's been decided, we'll leave immediately." Regina pulled away and stood up with Alice. Just then the guards came running towards Alice unaware of the 3 day time gap and still believing the queen was after Alice. They all aimed their bows and were about to take fire. "STOP!" Regina yelled. The guards all put down their bows in confusion. "Nobody will harm her. She is coming with us. We are going back to the palace now." "But your highness", one of the guards started, "The hunt for snow white…" "Temporarily ceased." Regina cut him off before turning to Alice. "Alice at the palace, you'll absolutely love it" "Wait, but." Alice interrupted and Regina stopped talking. "The hunt for Snow White?" Alice continued. Suddenly it all made sense. Alice looked over at Regina horrified, "Oh my god. You're her. That's why you're looking for Snow White. You're the Evil Queen; Regina." "But Alice I can explain-" Regina tried to plead. "No you were the one who killed them!" "Killed who?" Regina asked. "My parents, and then you tried to have me killed but my adopted father, my papa he stole me. His name was-" "Atticus. My head knight" Regina interrupted. The sudden realization dawned on Regina. "Alice please. I am not the same person that I was. You have to believe me." Alice felt tears streaming down her face, she felt horribly betrayed, "My papa told me about you he said never to trust you, that you would rip my heart out." Regina bent down and placed on hand on Alice's face. "Alice please just come with me, I can fix this-" Alice slapped away Regina's hand. "How can you fix this? They're dead. And I never want to see you again, for the rest of my life." Alice turned and started running back to her house, while Regina stayed there stunned. A guard stepped forward, "Your highness? Do you want us to follow her?" Regina wiped away one lone tear that had fallen down her face before turning around. "No. She made her decision. The quest for snow white will continue!" _

I stared at the book disbelievingly. Then turned towards Henry, "Wait what?" I flipped to the next page but Alice's story had ended. "So in the end when they should've been happy Alice finds out that it was the _evil_ queen who was accompanying her this whole time, who killed her parents and tried to kill her?"

Henry nodded.

"_And_ it didn't tell us who Alice's parents were."

"Only the evil queen knows." Henry answered.

"What a stupid book" I said as I slammed the book closed thoroughly annoyed.


	11. 1x11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

Chapter 11

_1x11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree_

Henry was upset that Mom had his castle torn down. But he was more distraught over the loss of his book. After I had finished reading it he decided to bury it under the castle so that mom wouldn't find it and it got lost when they dug it up. Henry now felt the need to practically rewrite the book so that he would never forget any of the small details. I thought it was ridiculous and that book was stupid to begin with. But Henry was so upset.

* * *

After school that day Henry and I took the long way home. Walking by his now demolished castle.

"Henry why is this book so important to you?" I asked.

Henry stayed quiet.

I stopped and parked myself in front of him while he looked at the ground. "Come on Hen talk to me? What did I do?"

"It's not you. It's the book. Without it I can't help anyone." Henry looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Who do you have to help?" I asked.

"Everyone in this town needs help because nobody remembers except the evil queen."

"So mom…?" I asked and Henry nodded. "Have you thought about just trying to talk to her?"

"It wouldn't work, she would just hurt us" Henry replied solemnly. And he bypassed me and continued towards home.

* * *

That night I was lying in bed but I couldn't fall asleep, I was still bothered by what Henry had said. Our mother would hurt us. She loved us. Right?. I quietly got up and tiptoed towards the master bedroom. I peeked my head in the door to see the bedside light on and mom sitting up in bed pouring through papers.

"Lucccyyy." Mom said without even looking up.

I sighed and pushed the door open all the way, "How did you know it was me?" I asked as I started towards her bed.

Mom put down her papers and chuckled, "I'm your mother remember? You used to do that all the time when you were little."

I sat on the bed and mom leaned against the headboard, "I did?" I asked.

"You would peak in to see if I was awake and if I wasn't you would climb into bed with me, but most of the time I was awake and then you would just say you got scared and climb in anyway." Mom smiled.

I smiled back, I wasn't used to mom being so un-cavalier. "So what's up Lucy?"

"Mom it's just, it's Henry. I'm really worried about him. He's just been so upset lately and he is so obsessed with that book and the curse and you being the evil queen and me being Alice-"

"What?" Mom interrupted me sharply.

I backpeddled, "Well I mean Alice, he thinks I'm Alice in Wonderland from his book…" Mom stayed silent but looked as if she was getting antsy. "But it's not true is it…?"

Mom gave a very fake laugh, "That we're all characters from some mystical land and I cast a curse to get us here because I'm the evil queen? I'm afraid not Lucy."

"I'll keep my eye on Henry okay?" I nodded as mom kissed my forehead, "You go back to bed okay? It's getting late." I nodded and returned to my room. But something about our discussion through me off and I had the most peculiar feeling she was lying to me…


	12. 1x12 Skin Deep

Chapter 12

_1x12 Skin Deep_

**OKAY now that we're getting to the interesting part (or the part that is interesting to me) I am going to start including flashbacks between Storybrooke and the enchanted forest in important or relevant scenes where Lucy/Alice is seen or referenced. Because I am following the plot lines in the episodes ^ so yeah that's what the last part of this chapter is and I hope it will clear some things up :)**

* * *

I was walking to school with the next morning when I saw Mr. Gold and Mr. French arguing. Mr. Gold was repossessing his truck from Mr. French. Then Mom came up and struck up a conversation. It was weird Mr. Gold on the outside was so friendly and nice and just acted like a gentleman. But deep down he seemed like not a good person. Which is why I didn't understand how my mother could have any ties with him.

That day at school there was a big valentines party in the multipurpose room for all of the classes since our school was so small. I was leaning against a table by myself because Natalia left to get punch when a junior boy came up to me.

"Hey. It's Lucy right?"

I turned and nodded, astounded that he even knew my name, "Yeah uh- have we met?"

He shook his head, "No, my name's Derek. Derek Windsor. I just know you're madam Mayor's daughter.

"Oh well hi?" I laughed softly.

"Hi." He chuckled back. I smiled shyly and lowered my eyes. "I just thought a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting alone at a Valentines Day party." Derek handed me a rose.

"Oh thank you. But I'm actually just waiting for my friend, she'll be back any minute."

"Well in that case, I hope you enjoy the party Ms. Mills." He smiled then walked away.

I smelled the rose then looked up just in time to see him look back at me, our eyes briefly locked for a second before he turned back around smiling.

Just then Natalia came running back. "Oh my god! How do you know him?"

"Know who?" I answered dumbstruck.

"Um freaking Derek Windsor the most popular and most attractive guy in the whole junior class?"

"Oh that." I smiled again. "I don't know him. Really. He just came up and gave me this flower."

Natalia sighed, "6 foot, blonde hair and blue eyes with a chiseled body, that's not all I'd let him give me eh…" Natalia winked.

"Oh gross Nat!" I laughed standing up. Still curious as to why this devilishly handsome boy had taken an interest in me.

* * *

{Enchanted Forest at the Dark Castle}

Rumple was at the wheel spinning straw when Regina walked in.

"Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid." The Evil Queen Started.

"I'm not dealing today." Rumple answered.

Faking distress, Regina replied, "Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"

"Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me." He replied.

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?" The Evil Queen goaded.

"Belle." Rumple answered crushed.

"Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy." She gleamed.

Rumple stopped spinning and turned around, "What tragedy?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You don't know? Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing and she was pregnant so they knew it couldn't be Gaston's child. And after her stay here – her association with you – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."

Rumple's face perked up, "So, she needs…a home, her and the _child_" He inquired choking at the last word.

"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After she had given birth he ordered the child to be killed. After a while, she was so upset she threw herself off the tower. She died." Regina replied.

"You're lying!" Rumple protested.

"Am I?" Regina asked patronizingly.

Rumple was heartbroken now and stormed off, "We're done."

Regina pursed her lips, "Fine I have other calls to make" She slid her finger on the table, "The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl." She said leaving.

After the Queen had left Rumple opened up the Armoire and brought out Belle's cup. That represented their love. He had now lost his true love and another child. He walked over to the pedestal and replaced the goblet with the chipped cup. Vowing revenge upon the man who killed Belle and _their_ child.


	13. 1x13 What Happened to Frederick

Chapter 13

_1x13 What Happened to Frederick_

* * *

**YES so Lucy/Alice is Belle and Rumple's child, we're just going to say that they had sex before he kicked out Belle of the dark castle ALSO Once Upon a Time in Wonderland is irrelevant here, it's not even on my radar I have never seen it nor plan to so disregard any facts/storylines about Alice in there…But Thanks so much for reading! Father/mother/daughter reunion won't come until after the curse is broken but I'm trying to hurry up and finish season 1 to get to that point because that's the really interesting and fun part to write that I'm anxious to get to ;) so please stick with me I hope you're all enjoying.**

* * *

I was sitting on the counter in our kitchen eating an apple when Henry walked in. "Hey Hen what's up?"

"Mom gave me this." He stomped over and threw down a box next to me. I looked at him then looked at the box and realized it was a brand new video game controller with a game.

"Wow this looks cool…" I treaded cautiously.

"No it's not! She just gave me this so that I would forget about my book. She has it, I know she does."

"Henry maybe she just feels bad about how it's her fault your book is gone and she's trying to make it up. I mean I told her that you were having a hard time and she seemed really concerned-"

"Wait? What." He interrupted.

"No I mean the other night I told her you were really upset about your book and she seemed concerned…"

"You mean she thinks I'm crazy"

"No! I mean when I told her about Alice she thought it was funny that…"

"You told her! And now you're both laughing at me?" Henry imploded.

"Henry no, I mean we were just talking and I casually mentioned it in passing that you think I'm Alice in wonderland. Nobody was laughing."

"I can't believe you told her. Now that she knows she'll try to get rid of you."

"Henry enough! Okay I know who you think she is, but she is _our _mother she would not try to get rid of us! This is all fine and dandy but your taking this operation Cobra thing a little bit to far, this is just a silly make believe game."

I regretted those words almost the instant they slipped out of my mouth. Henry's face fell, "So that's what this is to you Lucy? A game? This whole time you thought that? I thought I could trust you, that I could count on you and this whole time you were just lying to me, you never actually believed in me or what I was saying, you're not even my sister anymore."

Henry turned around and walked out very calmly. "Henry, no wait!" I called but it was useless.

* * *

When Mom got home that night for dinner I said I wasn't feeling well and stayed in my room. I was too ashamed of myself to face Henry. He was right. I was a horrible sister. Even though none of this was real it was all very real to him. And I basically just called him crazy.

I tiptoed into his room and sat on his bed he was tucked under the blankets facing away from me. "Henry, are you up?" I whispered. No reply. "Henry please talk to me, I'm sorry about what I said."

He rolled over and looked me directly in the eye, "Go away Lucy. I don't want to talk to you. Ever." Then he turned back around.

I walked slowly back to my room mortified. It was always Henry and I we were partners; siblings. I knew I was going to have to do something big to win back his trust and I knew just what I would have to do; find his book. I sat at my desk and pulled out my notebook and started making a list of all the possible places it could be and I knew just where to start. That new guy in town who nobody knew, but who seemed to know everything about us, August.

I walked into Granny's diner the next morning and saw August sitting at the counter. I slammed down my bag startling him. "Where is it?" I said rather sternly.

He looked up, "Excuse me?"

"My brothers book."

He narrowed his eyes, "Henry told me you were very interested in it and now it's missing." I said.

He raised a brown questioningly, "As I heard your brother buried it and your mother in fact obtained it."

"She doesn't have it." I answered

"But how can you be so sure." He questioned cautiously.

"I searched for it, I just know she doesn't have it."

"Well things we lost always have a way of coming back to us." He replied.

"I know you have it, I just, I need it back." As I turned to leave he spoke.

"Tell me Alice have you always been this inquisitive."

I froze and slowly turned around, "What did you call me?"

His face froze, he looked like he'd let something slip. "I said Lucy. That's your name isn't it…"

"That's not what you called me." I said incredulously.

He stood up and looked me rather menacingly in the eye. "Really? What did I call you?"

I stumbled backwards and muttered, "Nothing, nevermind, just please give me his book back." I turned and practically sprinted out of Granny's.

Just when I was walking out of the gate I practically ran into Mr. Gold.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Oh, it's quite all right dearie, you just need to watch where you're going more." He said rather nicely.

"I'm sorry I just don't know where my head is at these days." I gave a small smile.

"We all have days like that" he smiled, "Okay well I really need to get going, nice running into you Lucy."

"Yeah you too Mr. Gold." I smiled back and started heading down Main Street.

* * *

Mr. Gold turned around to watch Lucy leave. He couldn't quite figure out why but something about Lucy seemed familiar, very familiar. He wasn't sure why but he had taken a liking to Lucy Mills. Something about her made him feel very comfortable and at home...

* * *

As I was walking I saw a box sitting under Emma's car. Curiously I went over and opened it. And there was Henry's book! I was awestruck until I looked up and saw August standing around the corner staring at me. So he did have it! Something about him was weird but I didn't get the feeling that he was a bad guy. I smiled at him and ran back home with Henry's book in tow.

I barged through the front door and immediately ran upstairs causing Mom to yell, "Lucy! What are you doing? Slow down!" But I didn't care. Ignoring her, I ran up to Henry's room where he was sitting playing his game on his bed.

"Henry?" He didn't even look up. "I have something for you…" That peaked his interest and he looked up where he could see me holding up his book.

"My book! You found it!" Henry leapt off the bed and snatched it out of my arms.

I smiled sheepishly "I knew how much you missed it, …and I felt guilty about what I said."

Henry threw his arms around me, "Lucy, it's not your fault you don't remember. And I didn't mean what I said. You're a great sister."

I sat on the edge of the bed, "That's another thing Henry. You know you always say Mom, _our_ mom isn't really your mom. Do you think I'm really you're sister?"

Henry sat next to me on the bed, "Well technically you aren't, you're my adopted sister, but you _are_ my real sister Luc, you're the only one who's really ever looked out for me."

I smiled, "Good because I think of you as my real brother Henry." I put my arm around his shoulder and he leaned into my chest. "Hey does this mean I'm part of operation Cobra again? Considering I saved the most important part?"

Henry perked his head up, "Maybe, I need to think about it." He said jokingly.

I just laughed and gave him a little shove. I was just so relieved to have him back on my side, he was right we _were_ brother and sister and he was the only one I could count on and I am the only one he can count on. Or at least I used to be. Now he had Emma. That night laying in bed I wondered what that was like. To have a birth mom come back, and to suddenly have more than one person that wanted you and loved you. I would never tell mom but to be truthful I felt a little bit neglected. Emma and Mom both wanted Henry and Mom was so focused on keeping Henry I kind of felt like she had pushed me off to the side. I wanted to be wanted and loved by someone and I just wished I knew who my real parents were.

* * *

Back at the shop, Mr. Gold was carefully cleaning and examining a chipped cup for any marks or scratches inflicted by Mr. French. As he was, he thought about Belle and that fateful night. The one he had regretted every day since. After Belle had kissed him at the spinning wheel they had promptly retreated to the master bedroom in the dark castle where they had a passionate night of lovemaking. It wasn't until the next morning that Belle had told him that a woman had told her that every curse can be broken by true love's kiss. Rumple had over reacted thinking Belle was using him to try to make him weak, and he threw out Belle on a whim, because he was scared, scared to open his heart up to love, unaware that she would soon be carrying _his_ child. And Belle was right, before she left she had told him, "You were freeing yourself! You could've had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn't take the chance. You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it – forever. And all you'll have, is an empty heart – and a chipped cup." Mr. Gold felt a single tear escape from one eye, Belle was right. He did regret it. For the rest of his life, he had lost the love of his life and another child that yet again was his fault. All he had left was an empty heart and a chipped cup.


	14. 1x14 Dreamy

Chapter 14

_1x14 Dreamy_

It was a Saturday morning and I was draped across the couch downstairs watching tv, with my hair in a ridiculously messy bun, wearing sweats, moccasins and a big oversized tshirt. That's when Mom came in.

"Lucy is this what you plan to do all day?"

I craned my neck to see the tv around her, "Yeah pretty much."

Mom sighed, "Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?"

"Well my _friend,_ Nat, is busy, some family thing, I don't know. And Henry is doing a school project or something today."

Mom grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the TV, "Well I have to go to work and I want you to do something productive today."

I sighed, "Ugh like what."

Just then as mom was putting back down the remote she noticed the annual Miners Day flyer on the coffee table looking for volunteers. "Aha here, you can help out with miners day."

I gasped, "Spend the day with Ms. Blanchard, and nuns? Doing charity?"

"Lucy as the mayors daughter you are one of the most prized youthful influences in this town. You need to represent what our family is worth." Mom's tone abruptly changed, "Now you will do this and I will call Ms. Blanchard to check up on you. Now I have to go to work, bye." As mom closed the front door I sighed. Unfortunately mom had eyes and ears all over town, she'd know if I didn't help. I roused myself off of the couch and started upstairs to get ready for my day of "being a prized youthful influence."

As I walked into school I shuddered slightly. I couldn't believe I was actually in school, on Saturday, doing charity. But I forced myself inside and went to the Multipurpose room where Ms. Blanchard was sitting.

"Ms. Blanchard?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled, "Lucy? How are you doing."

"Oh good, I'm uh here to sign up"

Her eyes went wide, "Really?" And I nodded.

"This is perfect! You can go with us to sell candles at the booth! I couldn't get any other students to do it and a young face will sell candles better."

"That's what I'm here for," I said halfway sarcastically.

"Okay just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go we can start selling candles."

"Sounds good." I nodded my head, dreading how the day appeared to be coming. It wasn't that I didn't like Ms. Blanchard because I did. I loved her actually and she was my favorite teacher, ever. It's just she was so damn chipper all the time and I was dreading all of the talking that was bound to happen while we tried to sell candles.

* * *

Leroy the town drunk, of all people had volunteered to help. So it was me, the mayor's daughter, Ms. Blanchard, the town harlot, and Leroy the town drunk. What a motley array of people. But I could see Ms. Blanchard really cared about this so I was trying to help out and sell.

"Candles for sale!" I yelled at the booth.

"Buy your Miner's Day candles here! Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause! By buying a candle…" But everyone kept walking by, "This isn't working." Ms. Blanchard finally said.

"You're right. We should pack it up." Leroy stated bluntly.

"Now you're quitting?" I interjected.

"If the customers won't come to us, we got to go to them – door to door." Leroy smiled mischievously.

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" Ms. Blanchard replied.

"Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave." He said, "And if that doesn't work last resort we'll send the kid in," he nodded to me, "And have her threaten them into buying candles as the mayors daughter.

"It's kind of a brilliant plan…" I added.

"Fine. We'll try it! But no threatening anyone Lucy." Ms. Blanchard cautioned.

* * *

After several failed attempts at selling to no avail. I sat down on the curb feeling thoroughly defeated. Ms. Blanchard and Leroy were buying hot chocolates for us at Granny's and I was waiting outside. That's when I looked up and noticed Mr. Gold's shop. I realized none of us had seen or asked him to buy any candles so I walked over and heard the bell ding.

"Mr. Gold?" I looked around and didn't see him

He appeared from around back, "Why Lucy. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to buy any candles…?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well I would except I have plenty of electricity to keep the lights on."

"Well… for now. What if there's a disaster, ebola outbreak, earthquake, tsunami…"

Mr. Gold arched his eyebrows, "A tsunami? In Maine?"

"Well I mean you never know…" Just then Ms. Blanchard and Leroy walked in.

"Lucy what are you doing in here?" Ms. Blanchard asked, "Come on we have to get back to selling."

"I was trying to sell to Mr. Gold…." I turned and answered.

"And…" She prompted.

"And I decided I'll buy one candle" Mr. Gold piped in.

"Really?" Leroy asked.

I turned back to Mr. Gold and gave him my best 'WTF look', "You know that tsunami could be coming any day Mr. Gold…"

To my own surprise he laughed, "Better make that one dozen."

"Wait really?" Ms. Blanchard asked astonished.

"Better hurry before I change my mind." He said rather curtly.

Ms. Blanchard handed over his candles as Mr. Gold bent over the counter and wrote out a check.

I leaned down to face him, "Thank you Mr. Gold" I gave my sweetest smile.

"Well you're very welcome dearie, now off you go I have work to do" He smiled back. I nodded and scurried after Ms. Blanchard and Leroy.

As we were walking back I sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't sell more Ms. Blanchard."

She smiled, "It's okay. To be honest Lucy I don't really think you were the reason that people wouldn't buy candles."

"I don't think that you know. That you're a harlot." She turned to me shocked that I had said it outright. "My mom is friends with Kathryn…."

She sighed, "Oh right… Well thank you, for what its worth." I just smiled to myself before Ms. Blanchard continued in a new direction, "Lucy, why did you volunteer today?"

"My mom made me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Ahh I see. So you didn't really want to?"

"Not at first… but I got into it as the day went on. I just wanted to…I don't know…" I drifted off.

"Just wanted to what?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

I shrugged, "Make my mom happy I guess."

"Ohh, right. It can't be easy being the Mayor's daughter."

"No it's not that so much… it's just now that Emma is here and Storybrooke is changing mom is just so focused on her and work and Henry I guess…"

"And she doesn't have time for you." Ms. Blanchard finished.

I sighed, "I guess not."

"Boy this day really sucks," Leroy jumped in and we continued to walk back to the school.

* * *

Once we got to the school Leroy was supposed to tell Astrid that we had only sold twelve candles, but instead he told her we sold them all! Ms. Blanchard was furious, beyond furious. But Leroy said he had a plan to get the money. While Leroy was off trying to find the money Ms. Blanchard said she had some place to be so I was left to man the Candle Booth. Pretty easy really, considering that there were no customers, but also kind of depressing.

All of a sudden about half an hour into it all of the lights flicked off. I jumped on that ship quick and started yelling about the candles for sale, just to see the way to your car at least. The candles had never sold faster. Leroy and Ms. Blanchard came running up after that to help. It was crazy there were so many people all buying our candles! After we had sold out I saw Mom and Henry walking up.

"So Ms. Blanchard, how was Lucy today?"

Ms. Blanchard turned and smiled at me, "Fabulous, I couldn't have asked for a better helper."

"It's really cool you guys sold all the candles!" Henry said.

I looked up to see mom smile, clearly pleased. "Excellent. It looks like it was a good day. Come on Lucy let's go home."

I smiled, "It did turn out to be a good day." I looked at Ms. Blanchard and she winked at me.


	15. 1x15 Red Handed

Chapter 15

_1x15 Red Handed_

Henry and I were at the station when Ruby came in. She was looking for a new job. I hate to admit it but I've been spending a lot of time with Emma because of Henry and I actually kind of like her, a lot. She was so much fun and really cool. But right now she wasn't here because she was looking for Kathryn. Everyone was. It's weird there's never any crime here and now a woman is missing, just vanished into thin air. But Ruby had a falling out with Granny so Henry and I were trying to help her find a new job.

"Want to be a bike messenger?" Henry asked.

"Bike Messenger?" Ruby replied questioningly.

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket." He replied.

"Nope. Yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding." Ruby admitted.

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?" I asked.

Ruby raised here eyebrows questioningly, "I'm not so sure that's a real job." Just then the phone rang. "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy." I answered. The phone rang again and this time Ruby answered it. "Uh-" I try to interject but she already answered.

"Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." Then ruby clicks over to the other line, "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help."

Just as Ruby hung up the phone Emma walked in to see us all crowded around the deputy's computer desk, "How's it going you three?" She asked.

"Great. Except I can't do anything." Ruby answered dejectedly.

"I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good." Emma tried.

"That was nothing" Ruby replied.

"No. No, it isn't." Emma said.

Ruby sighed and leaned back in her chair defeated. "I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here." Emma offered.

Ruby's jumped up thoroughly excited, "Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful."

Emma hesitated, "I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

Ruby smiled, "Done." Then she looked over at us, "You two want anything?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, a half a pie, and a hot dog." Henry piped in.

"And two sodas!" I added.

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes, "They ate at school."

That's when Ms. Blanchard came in, "Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone." Ruby asked.

Ms. Blanchard looked very upset, "Uh, no. I'm not hungry."

Ms. Blanchard needed to talk to Emma apparently highly top secret about the Kathryn Nolan case so Henry and I headed back home.


	16. 1x16 Heart of Darkness

Chapter 16

_1x16 Heart of Darkness_

**I apologize for this INCREDIBLY short chapter (and the past short chapter) but next chapter will be long so this one is more of a plot filler. This is like a joke. You don't even really need to read this chapter tbh...**

* * *

Ms. Blanchard was arrested for the death of Kathryn Nolan. They had found her heart, cut out of here body, and Ms. Blanchard's finger prints on it. "Mom why are you doing this? You know that Ms. Blanchard didn't do this." I was eating my asparagus at the dinner table with Mom and Henry.

"Lucy I know what the evidence says. And the evidence says that Ms. Blanchard at some point after Kathryn died touched her heart. How else can it be assumed that she touched it other than to infer that she killed Kathryn which is how her fingerprints ended up on it."

"You're wrong." Henry stated. "You know she didn't do this. You're setting her up."

Mom slammed her fork and knife down on the table, "Enough! I don't like this kind of mutiny, in my own house, from my own children no less. Mary Margaret is going to jail for the murder of Kathryn Nolan and that is final." Mom picked up her fork again to begin eating.

"Only if they find her guilty"… I muttered.


	17. 1x17 Hat Trick

Chapter 17

_1x17 Hat Trick_

After school I found Henry waiting at our tree. "Hey Henry. I'm going to walk to Nat's house to work on a project okay? I'll be home around 5."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the sheriff's station and see Emma." Henry smiled.

"Okay kid, just be safe."

I couldn't find Nat after school so I just started walking towards her house. She lives on the edge of the forest off of the main road. As I was walking I stumbled across a man and I froze.

"Oh hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hi?" I cautioned.

"You're Mayor Mills daughter aren't you? Lucille?"

"Uh yeah but um everyone calls me Lucy…"

"What a gorgeous name."

Okay this guy was a weirdo and he was slowly closing in on me and he was making me uncomfortable. I walked past him.

"My name is Jefferson," he continued.

"Hi Jefferson, well I really should be going…" I turned back and he was less than a foot from me. Before I knew what was happening he had placed a bag over my head, my kicking and flailing were useless, soon he had my hands and legs bound and had thrown me in the backseat of a car. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. Nobody even knew I was out here and here and now I was _kidnapped._

* * *

As Henry got home from the station he opened the front door to his house and proceeded to the kitchen where Regina was kneading dough to make biscuits for dinner.

"Hey Henry. How was school?" Regina said pleasantly.

"Oh good… uh where's Lucy?" He asked.

Regina stopped kneading, "I thought Lucy was with you?"

"Oh yeah she's at Natalia's doing a project… I forgot, she said she'd be home soon."

Regina relaxed and continued on with the dough, "Well she better had better Hurry I don't want her late."

Henry worriedly look at his watch, it was 8:15 pm. Lucy was a lot of things but unpunctual was not one of them. She would have called if she was going to be close to 3 hours late. He pulled out his phone, no missed calls or texts. He sent Emma an SOS message, 'LUCY IS MISSING, CALL ME, WE NEED TO FIND HER.'

* * *

Emma was already out looking for Mary Margaret when she got the text and looked down to read it, when she looked back up she almost hit a man in the road and swerved to miss him.

* * *

I must have past out. When I came too I was tied to a chair with a scarf wrapped around my mouth so I couldn't make noise. In a very odd room that I wasn't familiar with. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:10. Well shit. I was so screwed. That's when he came in.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" I tried to cringe away as he crept closer.

"Whadoouwattt" I was trying to say 'what do you want' but the stupid scarf muffled it. And he pulled it away.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"Where is what?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"The pocket watch."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The pocket watch that you use to have! Where is it?" He practically screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied exasperated.

He placed one hand on my cheek as if to calm me, but it only made me more anxious, "Oh Lucy, you're going to help me. You don't remember me or you for that matter, but I remember you all too well." He took a step back and pulled out a knife.

.God. I tried to scoot away from him and screamed but it was useless, he rested the blade on the cheek where his hand used to be. "But for now dear Lucy. I have an errand to do. So be good." Then he left. I was so fucked was all I could think.

* * *

After hours on end sitting there, I heard voices walking by the door and saw their shadows walking by, they were voices that weren't Jefferson's, if that was even his real name. I made begging noises and I could see the feet stop. I tried to make my noises a little bit louder. Slowly the door opened… then a blonde head appeared around the side. "Ehhhhaaa" I had failed at saying 'Emma' but I breathed a sigh of relief. She gasped as the realization came across her face when she realized it was me.

"Oh my god!" She ran in followed closely by Ms. Blanchard. Then she untied the scarf from my mouth and pulled the tape off of my arms.

"Emma!" I threw my arms around her. "Thank god, you're here."

She pulled back but kept her arms around me, "Lucy how did you end up here?"

"I was walking in the woods and he snatched me, I was trying to go to Nat's house." Emma and Ms. Blanchard exchanged a look.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"I was snatched from the woods too," Ms. Blanchard answered.

"And I'm here to save you guys, so lets go." Emma untied my legs and I leapt up. As we crept towards the door Emma put her hand to her mouth signaling us to be quiet. Carefully and ever so quietly she opened the door and we all walked out. I turned to see Jefferson standing there with a gun.

"Emmmaaa-" I whispered as her and Ms. Blanchard were facing the other way.

She turned as Mr. Jefferson cocked the gun making a 'click' sound, "I see you found Spot." Jefferson stated.

Emma stiffened and I shrank closer to her, "I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." She stated.

"You haven't called anybody. For the same reason you didn't tell me about her." He nodded towards Ms. Blanchard. "You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie them back up." He pointed to Ms. Blanchard and me.

I reached over and grabbed Emma's hand. Holy shit.

* * *

As soon as Emma had finished tying us up back to back, Jefferson took her to another room. We couldn't really talk with scarves covering our mouths but I was petrified with fear. I think Ms. Blanchard could sense that. Because she grabbed my hand, and I held onto her for dear life. After about 15 minutes until Emma came running in with a gun.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Emma said as she untied both Mary Margaret and I.

"Emma look out!" I screamed. She turned around just in time to be tackled by Jefferson sending us all sprawling onto the floor.

After the struggle Jefferson ended up pointing a gun at Emma. Ms. Blanchard and I were behind him and she picked up a croquet mallet and swung it directly into his head. I gasped in shock, that has got to hurt I thought.

Then Ms. Blanchard kicked him so hard he was thrown out the window! Emma, Ms. Blanchard and I ran out of the house as quick as we could and ran down to see him but when we got there he was gone, all that was left was the hat.

When we got out there I noticed it was morning. Oh shit. Mom was going to murder me. If that crazy Jefferson didn't come back and beat her to it.

Emma turned to me, "Lucy go wait in the car, I'll be there in a second."

I didn't hesitate I booked my ass to the car still worried Jefferson might be out there. After a few minutes Emma and Ms. Blanchard climbed into the car and Emma said we were going back to the station for the arraignment. Fine with me just get me the hell out of here.

After Emma dropped off Mary Margaret at the station she took me home. As she pulled up right before I got out I turned to her, "Thanks Emma. A lot."

She smiled, "You don't need to thank me for doing my job Kid."

"Yeah I do." I smiled back and leapt out and ran inside to get my stuff for school.

Henry stopped me practically as I came through the door, "Where have you been! I was worried sick, I told mom you told me you would sleep over at Natalia's house."

I turned to him, "I had the most crazy night Henry, that you wouldn't believe if I told you."

He smiled, "Try me."


	18. 1x18 The Stable Boy

Chapter 18

1x18 The Stable Boy

As I was leaving school I had to stop by my locker. After I had grabbed my history book and as I was shutting my locker. Derek scared me, "Boo!"

"Oh Jesus!" I jumped. Bastard. I didn't know he was standing behind my locker.

"Haha sorry Mills." He said apologetically.

I smiled, "It's fine, what's up Windsor."

"Well…." He started, "I figured on a nice day like today I might walk you home. I wouldn't want you to get lost or something you know… after what happened."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was all anybody talked about; me getting kidnapped, held in a strange man's house overnight. Saved by the Sheriff. Oddly enough nothing had come out about Mary Margaret. I suspect it's because nobody has been able to find Jefferson, but nonetheless.

I guess I was deep in thought because he cleared his throat, "Ahem…"

"Oh sorry! Yeah that's fine, I just have to find my little brother."

He smiled a cute very boyish, attractive smile, "Okay."

Henry, Derek and I were walking home. Henry seemed bewildered as too why Derek was with us. I was a little bit worried. I love my brother but I didn't want him to scare away Derek. Derek was such a gentleman and I think Henry caught on because he didn't even mention the book or operation cobra.

"So Derek where do you live?" Henry asked.

Derek chuckled, "On Rosalee Court?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister named Jenna who's 12 and then 2 twin brothers, Collin and Tristan who are 7."

"Were you all adopted?"

Derek chuckled again and looked at me as I rolled my eyes, "No my parents uh, do things the old fashioned way…"

"Hen… how about we don't interrogate Derek all right?"

"Oh right. Sorry." He turned kept walking.

"Hey let's cut through Granny's. It'll be faster." Derek prompted.

"All right. Come on Henry." We quickly cut through the lot behind Granny's.

As we were rounding the corner by the dumpster I heard someone moaning.

Derek stopped and held up his hands. "Wait do you guys hear that?" He practically whispered.

I nodded and slowly walked forward. I rounded the corner and gasped. "Oh!" I sputtered. There lying on the ground was Kathryn Nolan. Ruby was coming to take out the trash and saw her too. She screamed and ran off. I reached back for Henry who grabbed for my arm. "Oh my god." Derek said. Derek grabbed my other arm to keep me from going forward anymore. Just then Emma and August came running up. Emma moved towards the body and Kathryn rolled over! All of our jaws dropped. Kathryn Nolan was still very much alive.


	19. 1x19 The Return

Chapter 19

_1x19 The Return_

**I'M SO EXCITED. I'm trying to hurry up and finish season 1 bc it was mostly plot build up etc I really want to start season 2 which is where there is a ton of lucy and rumbelle so sick with me I'm trying to hurry to get to the good part.**

* * *

I was buttering toast in the morning when Henry came trumpeting down the stairs.

"Hi Lucy! Bye Lucy!" Henry blazed past me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"It's part of operation Cobra!"

"Are you going with Emma?" I asked.

"No, August."

"You're hanging out with _August_?" Henry nodded.

"I'm not trying to go all Mom on you but I don't like the sound of that Henry."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"There's something…off about him. I don't like it."

"Well why don't you come?" Henry asked.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." Henry smiled.

"So I'm part of Operation Cobra again?"

"Only if you hurry up because we have to go!" Henry said.

* * *

After rushing out of the house Henry and I met August around the corner from Mr. Gold's shop.

"It's almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?" August asked as he walked up.

"Wait what are we doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something very important in Mr. Gold's shop" August answered.

"Operation Cobra is always ready. I just…" Henry hesitated.

"You just what?" August asked.

"I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe." Henry replied.

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?" August asked.

"Yeah. Can you?" Henry shot back.

"What are we doing exactly?" I interjected.

"You're distracting, and I'm searching." August replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Alright, let's go. Come on Luc." I nodded and followed Henry into Mr. Gold's shop.

As we walked in the doorbell dinged signaling visitors and Mr. Gold came out to the front room.

"Hey Mr. Gold!" Henry said cheerily.

"Good morning, Henry, Lucy." He smiled at us, "What can I do for you?"

"We want to get a gift for Miss Blanchard." I said.

"Oh I see." Mr. Gold replied.

"Since, she didn't kill that woman." Henry finished.

Mr. Gold chuckled, "Good thinking."

Henry and I continued to look around the shop. A peculiar glimmer caught my attention in the top shelf of the glass case below the register.

"Mr. Gold what is that?" I asked.

He came around the other side and bent closer to look, "Ah a pocket watch. Very old and delicate, pure gold."

"Oh." Fucking pocket watch brought up again. I leaned in a little bit more to examine it closer. Then I realized how close Mr. Gold and I were, because we were both leaning towards each other over the glass stand and I abruptly straightened up. As I did I looked up and Mr. Gold was staring intently into my eyes as if examining them.

"My what astounding eyes you have Lucy."

"Oh uh… thanks." I replied awkwardly.

Mr. Gold realized how close he had gotten to me and quickly straightened up.

He shook his head, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry dearie. Your eyes they just, they look so familiar."

I smiled uncomfortably.

"Strikingly similar to someone I used to know." He finished. A deep longing appear in his eyes and I could see he was thinking about someone else. He looked… _vulnerable_. It was weird. Mr. Gold seemed so confident and put together and strong. And I think something about me threw him off. He would let his guard down around me.

"Are these bells? Cool." Henry interrupted.

Mr. Gold broke out of his trance and turned towards Henry, "See anything you fancy?"

Henry finally decided on a bell to get for Ms. Blanchard. While I kept trying to figure out what it was about me that made Mr. Gold so awkward.

* * *

That night at the welcoming home party for Ms. Blanchard Henry and I were talking to August. Mr. Gold had caught him after we left.

"How bad was it?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off." August replied coolly.

"What were you looking for? Did you find it?" I asked.

He replied. "Nope. But I have a feeling it's going to find me."

August pointed to Ms. Blanchard walking by, "There she is, Henry. Why don't you give her your present?"

Henry ran up to her, "Hey. I have something for you!" We all crowded around Ms. Blanchard. Henry handed her the giant card.

Ms. Margaret read it aloud, "We're so glad you didn't kill Misses Nolan…" Everyone laughed nervously. It was a little too soon to make jokes.

"It's from the whole class," Henry said.

"And here's your gift Ms. Blanchard." I smiled as I handed her the box.

As she was unwrapping Henry said, "I got you a bell!"

Ms. Blanchard chuckled, "Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Henry replied.

"Hey, Lucy, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty." Emma jumped in.

After we said our goodbyes we started to leave. As Emma opened the door David Nolan was standing there.

"Hey, guys. Leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah. Got to get home and do homework." I answered awkwardly.

Emma saw David and looked back at Mary Margaret, who hadn't seen David yet, "She's kind of tired. I think if you just give it some time…"

"I just wanted to-" David tried.

"Hey Lucy, Henry. Why don't you head home with David?"

"Okay!" Henry replied eagerly.

Emma looked at David apologetically, "Sorry."

David just sighed, "Okay." Emma shut the door behind us as we left and started home.


	20. 1x20 The Stranger

Chapter 20

_1x20 The Stranger_

Henry made me get up extra early this morning so that we could eat at Granny's and discuss operation Cobra. He wouldn't tell me what was up though until Emma got here, he 'couldn't risk it being overheard twice'.

Granny brought Henry and I our breakfast and hot chocolates with cinnamon. I don't know when the obsession started but ever since Henry was little he could only drink Hot Chocolate with cinnamon, its rubbed off on me and now it's the only way I can drink it too. I was taking a sip of my Cocoa when Emma came in.

"Hey. What's the emergency?" she said rather loudly.

"Shh! This is sensitive." Henry whispered.

"If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" Emma asked dumbfounded.

"I'm hungry. Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?" Henry replied.

"No one. Why?" Emma answered.

"Someone changed it. There's a new story in it." Henry said.

"Someone added a story?" I asked confused.

"Why would someone add a new story?" Emma asked next.

"To tell something we need to know about the curse."

"And what would that be?" Emma prompted.

"I don't know. The story isn't finished." Henry replied.

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story, and then not bother finishing it?" I asked.

"That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends." Henry replied.

"Well, maybe that's why it was left out." Emma offered.

"Or, maybe, there's more to it." Henry answered.

"I think first off and most importantly we should be wondering _who_ added the story to your book Henry."

"Lucy…" Emma slightly scolded. "Come on guys you're going to be late for school. Let's go." Emma dismissed him, just like that. Look I didn't believe in this whole curse thing either but Henry has read that book cover to cover, numerous times. If he says someone added a story to it, then someone added a story to it. Period.

* * *

As I laid in bed I couldn't sleep. Something had been nagging at me lately. That night I went into Mom's room where she was laying in bed reading.

She didn't even look up, "Lucy what is it; its late."

"Mom who are my birth parents?" That sure as hell got her attention. She put down her book and looked up as I stood awkwardly by the door.

"Why are you asking?" She said.

"Well Emma is back for Henry and I was just wondering if my parents had ever tried to come back for me…"

Mom sighed, "Lucy most adopted parents don't come back, Emma is a special…predicament."

I moved and sat at the foot of Mom's bed. "Why did they give me up?"

Mom sighed, "Your mother was…" She struggled, "Was a drug addict. I was never told who your father was during the adoption."

"So she won't ever come for me will she?"

"No. She won't." Mom said very firmly with a note of finality.

I looked down at my hands grasped tightly in my lap. I was hoping to hear that perhaps like Emma that they wanted me but it just wasn't the right time and that they would come.

"Lucy, I love you very, very much. Blood doesn't matter. You have a family here who loves you." I nodded and silently stood up and retreated to my room.

Regina looked over to her nightstand at a picture of her and Lucy when they first came to a Storybrooke. Regina was holding a 9 year old Lucy in her lap who was happy and smiling. She felt slightly guilty lying to Lucy. But she couldn't risk losing the one person she might have left in this world now that Emma was trying to take back Henry.


	21. 1x21 An Apple Red as Blood

Chapter 21

_1x21 An Apple Red as Blood_

**Get ready for THE BOMBSHELL CHAPTER next episode, there has never been so much suspense...(well there probably has but not in this fanfic yet!) Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

I was violently being shaken awake. I rolled over in bed to see Henry sitting on the edge. I looked at the clock and it said 12:10 am.

"Henry what is it? It's 12 in the morning"

"It's Emma."

He looked visibly upset. "What happened?"

"She wants to take me away, away from Storybrooke to live with her. But she has to stay here she has to break the curse!"

I jolted upright. "When is she trying to take you?"

"She wanted me to leave tonight." Henry grabbed my hand. "But Lucy, Emma can't go. She has to break the curse and get everyone's happy endings back."

"Shh Henry, it's okay." I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't leave Lucy. I can't leave you, alone here with her." He was referring to our mother.

"You don't have to. You're not going to leave me Henry. We'll be together. I'll always protect you." I was going to have to have a long talk with the savior.

* * *

The next morning I sent Henry to school because I said I had an errand to do. That "errand" was talking to the savior. So I stopped by Emma and Ms. Blanchard's apartment. I was trying to stay calm but I was still fuming.

Ms. Blanchard opened the door. "Lucy! What are you-"

Just then I saw Emma walk by behind her and I pushed past Ms. Blanchard.

"What the hell!" I accused.

Emma looked beyond confused, "Excuse me?"

"Henry told me what happened last night Emma."

"Lucy I-" Emma tried to calm me down.

"What happened last night?" Ms. Blanchard said from behind me.

I turned around, "Oh she didn't tell you? She tried to leave town with Henry last night."

Ms. Blanchard look to Emma, "Emma…?"

"I wasn't trying to-…I just wanted to keep him safe." Emma said.

"He was so upset last night Emma! He's sensitive and you know that! He was going on about how you have to save everyone and how you have to bring back the happy endings."

Emma looked very guilty. "Emma how could you do that? You promised! When you first got here you said you weren't going to take him from me, you said you just wanted to get to know him. How could you try to do that to me. Take my brother and leave me alone here."

Emma crept closer to me, "Lucy I wasn't trying to- to do that. I just want to do what's best for him. And I don't know what that is."

"What's best for him is to be here with me. His sister. Someone who he has known for his _whole_ life who has always cared about him. Not abandoned him for 10 years and barges back in."

Emma's eyes darted to the floor and she said, "Uh I have to go to the station. Mary Margaret will take you to school Lucy."

I felt slightly bad after I said it. But it was the truth.

"Emma-" Ms. Blanchard tried but Emma had grabbed her keys and was already out the door. Ms. Blanchard sighed.

"Come on Lucy, let's get to school." I reluctantly followed Ms. Blanchard out the door. Still angry about mine and Emma's encounter.

* * *

After school I was walking home with Henry. "Henry I took care of the Emma problem okay? She's not going to try to take you out of Storybrooke."

"What did you say to her?"

"I jut said…" Just then the walkie went off, "Henry, It's Emma. You copy?"

Henry picked up the receiver, "Loud and clear, over."

"Good come to Mary Margaret's apartment, we have to talk. Now."

"On my way." Henry turned to me, "Come on Lucy!" Henry started running and I booked after him towards the apartment. Something about her tone seemed off.

Henry knocked on the door and Emma let us in. She gave me a second glance but didn't say anything. I got the feeling that this was supposed to be a private talk but no way was I going to let Henry be alone with her after she tried to take him, last night for god's sake.

"Hey, Emma. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie." Henry walked in.

"Oh, um… No, I'm okay. Just, um… Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. Both of you." Emma looked at me, "I can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either."

"What?" Henry asked.

"I have to go." Emma answered.

"Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?" Emma nodded. As Henry turned to me.

"Lucy you did this, you told her to leave."

"Henry no I-" I tried.

"No it wasn't Lucy. I spoke to Regina, and we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, just not… Every day."

"No! No, you can't trust her!" Henry was getting thoroughly worked up.

"I have to. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you, Henry. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt." Emma replied.

"Emma I didn't mean you should leave." I said.

"No, no, no! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back." Henry tried to salvage this conversation.

"Henry! This isn't a story. This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and… You can't believe in curses." Boom. In a matter of seconds Emma had destroyed every shred of hope Henry had in her.

"You-you really don't believe?" Henry asked, crushed.

"I… This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you." Emma said sincerely.

"Yes, but she wants you dead!" Henry replied.

"Come on, Henry!" Emma groaned.

Henry continued, "You're the only one that can stop her."

"Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. Both of you." Emma looked to me and then back to Henry. "It just… Got out of hand. I'm sorry."

Henry ran forward to Emma and Emma wrapped her arms around him. I felt sorry for Henry. Which was worse, to have parents that flat out didn't want you like me? Or have a parent that does want you that can't be with you?

Henry looked at a plastic container on the table, "Where did you get that?"

"Regina gave it to me." Emma asked.

"It's one of moms apple turnovers." They were pretty damn good if I did say so myself.

Henry didn't think so because he shouted, "Apple?!"

"So?" Emma said.

"You can't eat that. It's poison." Henry looked terrified.

"What?" Emma said.

I sighed, "Henry mom makes us for those all of the time…they're the same ones."

Henry totally ignored me, "Don't you see? The deal… It was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the savior."

"Henry why would mom do that when Emma is right about to leave?" I asked.

He turned to Emma, "Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse."

Emma sighed. "Henry, you've got to stop thinking like this."

"But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that." Henry answered exasperated.

"I'll prove it to you." Emma opened the container and pulled out the turnover.

"No!" Henry leapt forward and snatched the pastry from Emma.

"Henry… What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you." Henry replied as he took a bite of the turnover and _nothing_ happened.

Emma gave a very I-told-you-so look, "See? You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about…"

I turned to Henry just in time to see him collapse on the floor. I ran forward and tried to shake him awake. "Henry? Henry! Henry!" I screamed as Emma stood there shocked.


	22. 1x22 A Land Without Magic

Chapter 22

_1x22 A Land Without Magic_

**I'M SO EXCITED TO START SEASON 2 OMFG. Season 2 is my favorite season and i have most of the scenes/ chapter planned out already I just have to get them all down onto paper. It'll be a few days until next update! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

As the ambulance arrived at the hospital a team of doctors and nurses pushed Henry on the gurney into the ER.

"Henry? Henry, can you hear me? Come on, Henry. Wake up, please. Come on, Henry. Come on. You can do it." Emma said frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

A nurse put her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Ma'am, let me take you both of you to-"

"No, I am not going anywhere!" Emma replied.

"There's no pupil response. What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?" Dr. Whale asked.

"He ate this. I think it's poisoned." I held up the bag containing the turnover.

"His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?" said Dr. Whale.

"He took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed. So, run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could've done this to him!" Emma replied.

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, this is not the culprit." Dr. Whale replied.

"But what else could have done this?" I asked.

Dr. Whale looked at me, "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" I asked nervously.

He tried to calm me, "Right now, we just need to stabilize him, cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"I was with him! Nothing happened before he ate that." I answered.

Emma exploded, "We already told you everything. Do something!"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It's like…" Dr. Whale drifted off.

Emma picked up Henry's backpack and dumped out everything. Then she saw Henry's book and looked up, "Like Magic."

"Emma come on…" This was serious, magic isn't real and this is certainly not the time for her to want to believe Henry's theories.

Mom came running in, "Where's my son? What happened to him? Lucy?"

"You did this." Emma grabbed mom and dragged her away and slammed her into a storage closet. Jesus Christ now was not the time for a catfight! I stayed by Henry's side holding his hand.

* * *

After a few minutes they came over to me where I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy we're going to be back. We're going to get help from Rump- Mr. Gold. We'll be back. Stay with him."

Regina and Emma turned and quickly walked out.

* * *

"How are you going to tell Lucy?" Emma asked.

"Tell her what?" Regina asked.

"That she's from a different world? And that you're an evil queen?"

Regina looked over at Emma, "I'm hoping I don't have too."

* * *

I sat there and waited, and waited and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for. A miracle I guess. I sat there holding his hand until Emma and Mom came back in a while later and said they had a "plan" to save Henry. Emma asked me to step out so that she could talk to Henry, alone.

As I stepped out into the hallway mom shut the door giving them some privacy.

"Mom what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Lucy it's very complicated…I- I don't think you would understand."

"Mom Henry is going to die because of you! I want to know what you did and why you did it."

"Lucy in time you'll understand." She pulled me into her chest and stroked my hair. "But right now, Emma and I have to go do something okay? And I need you to stay here, with your brother." Just as I was about to pull away she whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Lucy." Then she let go and joined Henry and Emma.

I was so confused. I wanted to scream what the fuck is going on at the top of my lungs. I didn't know anything except that Henry was probably going to die.

* * *

After Mom and Emma left I walked back in and sat down on the chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand lying limp on the bed. I didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try.

"Henry?" I said aloud. "Oh god this is not going to work," I muttered under my breath. I shook off the thought and continued. "Henry it's me Lucy, your sister. Please come back to me Henry. I don't know what to do with out you." I was getting choked up. "Do you remember when you were little, you used to climb up on the counter and steal cookies from mom's cookie jar. Mom always knew they were missing. But I took the blame for you. I was always the one who got in trouble I couldn't bear the sight of anything bad happening to you." I looked down at my hands, "Or when you were 4 and you drew a picture on the wall in mom's office." I chuckled to myself, "On her white wall, in red marker. I remember I walked in on you and was at a loss for words. I remember running to the bathroom and wetting a towel and trying to wipe the wall but it just smeared the marker. Mom came in and was mortified. She asked what happened and I just said that I did it. She asked why and I said I wanted her to see my art everyday in her office. I don't remember what my punishment was but it was very long." I laughed again to myself softly and felt the first tear leak out. "I protected you Henry. I always did." I clasped my hands tighter around his. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you now." And then I lost it. I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Please don't leave Henry, please come back."

"I'm so sorry Lucy." I turned around to see Ms. Blanchard standing there, apparently she had been listening this whole time.

"I just- I need a minute." I abruptly stood up and ran past Ms. Blanchard. I didn't like crying in front of anyone. I didn't like being vulnerable. I went to the bathroom and dried my eyes. Then I composed myself and calmly went back to Henry's room where Ms. Blanchard was reading to Henry.

"And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness."

I stood there and listened to her talking.

Ms. Blanchard took a deep breath, "Henry… When I gave you this book, it was because I knew… I know, life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought…"

Just then Henry's monitor went off like crazy. I ran to Henry's side.

Ms. Blanchard stood up, "Dr. Whale, what is that? What… What… what's wrong?"

"Help we need help in here!" I yelled. Dr. Whale and several nurses came running in.

"Nurse, get them out of here now!" Dr. Whale yelled.

A male nurse tried to usher me out. "No! I won't leave him! What's wrong with him!" He grabbed me around my waist and half dragged half carried me out, away from Henry's bed.

"What is it? What is it?" Ms. Blanchard yelled.

"His heart's failing." He started trying to resuscitate him, "Come on, Henry."

I was forced to stay out. To watch from behind glass while my brother's heart failed. I pulled out my cell phone and made a conference call with Mom and Emma.

They both answered.

"You guys-" I choked on my tears, "You need to hurry. Henry he- he's not good. His heart is failing." I couldn't manage to speak anymore.

Just then Dr. Whale came out and grabbed my arm, "Lucy. I'm so sorry." Sister Astrid put a hand on my shoulder, when the hell did she even show up? "There's nothing more that could have been done for him." She said.

I didn't even feel my legs as I walked forward. I went to his bedside and looked at him. Dead. I grabbed his hand. My baby brother was dead. I felt my tears streaming down my face with no end in sight. I looked up when I heard mom and Emma through the open door.

"We did everything we could." I heard Dr. Whale say.

"I'm sorry. You're too late." Sister Astrid finished.

Emma walked in with my mom close behind her. I looked up with my tear-streamed face but didn't say anything. The nurse turned off the monitor and took off his oxygen mask.

I stood up and ran to my mother. She wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her chest. "He's gone" I choked.

"No, no" She cried.

Emma bent down over Henry with her tears freely flowing. "I love you Henry." She whispered. Emma bent down to give Henry one final kiss.

After she did Henry jolted awake, "I love you, too. You saved me." I let go of mom and turned around, in shock.

"You did it." Mom said.

I didn't hear anything after that. I was suddenly occupied with the memories. Loads of them. Of the Enchanted forest. Alice, the rabbit, wonderland, my papa, the evil queen, our house, our neighbors, the ogre wars. All of it. It's impossible to describe. It was simply like being woken up from a dream.

"Henry… What's going on?" was the next thing I heard. I looked around and everyone had the same look on their face that I felt, that they were being woken up from a dream.

"No…" Mom ferociously whispered.

"The curse. I think you broke it. Henry answered.

Mother Superior walked forward, "That was true love's kiss."

"No, no!" Mom said louder. I turned to look at her

Mom. My mother, the evil queen. The one who killed my parents, wanted me killed, who saved me in wonderland, who dried my tears as I grew up. So many conflictions. I stepped slowly backed away from her.

Mother Superior turned around, "If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

Mom looked to me and then to Henry, "Lucy, Henry… No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you. More than anything."

Then she turned and fled the room.

I ran to my brother. No matter what realm or who anyone was he was still my brother and he always would be. I was grateful he was okay. I wrapped my arms around him. "Henry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I love you Henry."

"It's okay Lucy. I forgive you." Henry replied. I smiled and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Henry?" Emma leaned over, "What's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?"

"I- I don't know. Henry replied.

I jumped up as a nurse dropped the clipboard she was holding. Emma ran to her, "Are you okay?" She asked. The nurse pointed outside and Emma and I both turned to look. A purple smoke was emerging out of the forest quickly, and headed straight towards us. Henry ran to us to see what we were looking at.

"Henry what is that?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Something bad" Henry replied.

Henry reached for my hand and held on tightly right as we were submerged in the purple smoke.


	23. 2x01 Broken

Chapter 23

_2x01 Broken_

After the smoke had cleared we were still standing here. I had thought it was another curse to return us to our land but we were still here in Storybrooke. Henry's hand still tightly clenched around mine.

Emma turned to Henry, "Henry get dressed. We need to figure out what's happened. We have to go."

"But Lucy's coming right? Her father died right before the curse, she doesn't have anyone and she can't go back to our mom." Henry pleaded.

Emma smiled at him then at me, "Of course Lucy is coming with us, I would never leave her out."

After Henry was dressed we left the hospital and started walking down Main Street where we saw Prince Charming and Snow with Granny, Red and the Seven Dwarves.

"The curse….It's broken?" I heard Leroy ask.

"Well, it appears so," David said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Now? Now I find my daughter" Snow said. I looked over to Emma. This had to be so weird. In this world, having parents the same age as you, and having to learn all of this.

Emma stepped forward, "So it's true?"

Mary Margaret turned around and upon seeing Emma her eyes filled with tears and she cupped Emma's face with her hands before embracing her.

"You found us." She whispered her tears freely falling. Emma looked very uncomfortable and did not return the gesture. Then David wrapped his arms around both of the women.

Henry who was standing next to me said, "Grandpa?" In the wake of everything that had happened it was pretty hilarious and Mary Margaret was cracking up.

David smiled, "Yeah kid. I suppose so."

Henry ran forward and hugged David. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I was so happy for Henry to have a huge family who loved him and wanted him but my parents all of them, my birth parents, my papa Atticus, were dead. And our mother left Henry and I. What was to happen to me now?

"She did it. She saved you." Henry said looking up at David.

"She saved all of us." Mary Margaret's crying had ceased, a tiny bit.

Emma backed away, "I-, Well-"

"Uh then why are we still here?" Leroy asked grumpily.

"That my friend is an excellent question." David answered.

"Well what was the smoke?" I asked kicking off a slight array of chaos as everyone began to mutter theories and wonder what would happen to us.

That's when Mother Superior came walking up, "Magic. It's here. I can feel it."

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Henry replied.

Moth Superior grimaced, "It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen." Leroy proposed.

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina." Emma answered.

* * *

{Mr. Gold &amp; Belle are at the Well in the Forest after Bringing Magic to Storybrooke}

After the smoke cleared Mr. Gold turned to Belle, "My darling Belle… You have to tell me what happened to you."

Belle locked down shamefully at her feet, "She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since." Belle answered.

"For twenty-eight years?" Belle nodded.

But Mr. Gold realized that Belle had left out a very important part, "Wait Belle, what-, what about the child. _Our child._"

Belle's jaw dropped, "How, how did you know?"

"Regina, she, she had told me you were with child and that your father ordered it to be killed after birth."

Belle felt a tear escape, "I, I was trying to come back to you, when she took me. Locked me away in the tower. I had discovered I was with child only a few days before. _Your_ child Rumple. After I had given birth Regina had one of the guards take the baby away to kill it. I only held her for a few moments." Belle felt more tears spill over her lashes.

"Her?" Mr. Gold questioned, "It was a little girl." Mr. Gold smiled sadly.

Belle nodded before continuing, "After that I was locked in the tower until her curse, then I was put into the asylum."

Mr. Gold's face hardened, "All these years, you've been here. Alive."

"Is… Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?" Belle's face crumpled at the realization.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "No, no. But it might come in handy."

Belle grabbed his hand, "No, No!"

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand!" He replied firmly.

""Look, promise me. Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her." Belle grabbed his hand, "Promise me, and we can be together." Belle was on the verge of tears again.

Mr. Gold questioned it, but his love for this woman was stronger than his desire for revenge, he stroked her cheek, "Oh sweetheart. I promise." Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

{Everyone still on Mainstreet}

We were on our way to talk to Mr. Gold, _Rumplestiltskin,_ and ask why he brought magic here when Archie came running up. We could see a mob of people with pitchforks running down mainstreet.

"Snow." David said, he saw it too.

"There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!" Archie said frantically.

"Great, let's watch" Leroy said sarcastically.

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong!" Archie continued.

They were planning on killing my mother. No matter what she had done she was still my mother and I loved her. I looked down at Henry who was terrified.

"He's right. Please. She's still my mom." Henry urged.

"We have to save her, please Emma." I finished. Emma looked at me then at Henry.

"We have to stop them." Emma looked at David and Mary Margaret.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter." David justified.

I didn't care why people wanted to go save her, I just cared that they did. We all took off running towards the mayor's house.

* * *

{Mayor Mills House in Storybrooke}

Dr.. Whale had my mother pinned to the pillar on our porch when we showed up.

"Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" Emma yelled. She shoved Dr. Whale away from my mom.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. whale shot back.

"Because I am still sheriff!" Emma replied.

"And because she saved you. All of you!" David finished. We had made our way to the front of the mob and Mary Margaret had her arms tightly wound around Henry and David was holding my shoulders, protectively.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Mary Margaret continued.

"We are not murderers here." Emma said.

Dr. Whale stepped closer, "Well we're not from this world."

"Yeah well you're in it now." Emma took a step closer towards him.

David pushed Dr. Whale away from Emma and Dr. Whale shoved back, "Back off. You're not my prince." He said.

"Who are you, Whale?" David asked curious.

"That's my business." He answered stiffly.

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it." David said.

Mary Margaret let go of Henry and stood up on the porch, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours."

After we had escorted my mom to the station they threw her in a cage. To be honest I couldn't blame them. People should be afraid. She was not a good person.

"So, I'm a prisoner now." Mom said.

"The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" David asked.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." Mom replied menacingly.

Mary Margaret looked desperate, "We should get to Gold." As we all started to leave, I turned back to look at the evil queen. My mother. We briefly locked eyes before I turned away. I may not want her dead but I sure as hell wasn't looking for a tear soaked reunion.

* * *

After Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Lucy and Henry left Mr. Gold walked in as Regina was trying to charm the lock to open.

"Magic is different here, dearie." He said startling Regina.

"I noticed. I assume this is all your doing." She replied.

"Most things are." He goaded her.

"Get to it, Rumple. What do you want? You here to finish the job?" Regina sounded annoyed.

"No, no, no. You're safe from me." He assured her.

"I feel so relieved" Regina replied sarcastically.

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you." Mr. Gold clarified.

"Who could elicit that from you?" Regina questioned.

Mr. Gold got right in her face, "Belle."

"She- she's alive." Regina acted unknowing.

"You are a dreadful liar." Rumple continued. "I however, am willing to break that deal," He paused, "Unless you tell me something, I need to know."

"What." Regina spat.

"What happened to _my_ daughter." Regina looked down set on not telling. Mr. Gold reached out his hand through the bars and wrapped it around Regina's neck and using magic picked her up by her neck so that she was dangling above the floor being choked.

"I know that unless you truly did have her killed that she is still here, and alive." Rumple finished. Regina was still set on not talking. She had already given up a son to his birth parents she wouldn't give up her daughter as well. Rumple shook her violently, causing her phone to clatter to the floor, turning on. Revealing her screensaver, it was a picture of Henry and Lucy. "Where is she? Tell me where she is!" Regina stared at it for her final moments until Rumple realized what she was looking at. He leaned forward to look at the phone and saw her staring, at Lucy. The realization came across his face. He dropped Regina and Regina fell to her knees gasping for breath.

That's why Rumple had taken a liking to Lucy. She was smart and brave and cynical like him, sweet and courageous like her mother and she had her mother features the short stature, wide face, beautiful blue eyes that looked strikingly similar to Belle's.

"This is her isn't it? My daughter." Regina who was still on her knees glared up at Mr. Gold.

"I could've killed both of them, but I didn't." Regina stood up and tried to reason.

Mr. Gold was furious, "Yeah, you did much worse than that. You stole our child and then You kept Belle alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you."

Mr. Gold grabbed Regina's hand and pulled it through the bars pressing a Gold medallion into it.

Regina's eyes widened in fear, "Is that…"

Mr. Gold smiled, "Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape – destiny. And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant."

* * *

As we were leaving the station Emma stopped.

"Lucy, I need you to take Henry. Go to Granny's and stay there. Until we know what is going on. Okay?"

"But Emma I can help." Henry pleaded.

"It's to dangerous we have some things to take care of."

"Emma I think we need to talk first." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"In a minute." Emma said curtly, "Lucy protect him okay. Go straight there and stay with Ruby and Granny alright?" I nodded.

"Okay get going." Emma smiled. Henry and I turned to walk away when I remembered something. Or I guess Alice remembered something but she was me and we were the same so..., just the whole thing was fucking confusing as hell but I had something I needed to get.

I stopped as we rounded the corner out of sight, "Henry, there's something I need okay? It's very important and I have to get it now before anyone else does."

"Where is it at?" Henry asked.

I sighed, "Mr. Gold's shop.

As we approached it I stopped. "Henry I want you to wait out here okay? If anything happens…"

"Lucy there's no way I'm letting you go in there alone now come on." Henry started up the steps. Please don't let anything happen to us I thought.

I slowly pushed open the door and didn't see anyone inside so I entered. "What are we looking for Lucy?" Henry whispered.

"Shh I'll find it. Just stand watch at the door." Henry nodded. I knew where it was to. I walked quietly to the glass case by the register and slowly opened it. It was still here. I grabbed it, "Henry I found it!" I whispered.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" I looked up to see a woman who had come out of the office standing there, she had a very unusual accent.

I quickly stood up and Henry and I exchanged nervous glances, "Oh I was, I was just looking for something…" I put my hand behind my back hiding the object.

She narrowed her eyes, "And I can see that you've found it."

Henry was turned around looking at the woman when the door opened and Mr. Gold walked in. Henry was practically right next to him. I was across the room. I couldn't protect him if anything happened.

Mr. Gold eyes widened in confusion when he saw the scenario in front of him, this strange woman and I at an encounter and Henry guarding the door, "Oh. Lucy. What- what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was uh, just, just looking for something." I said. His mind looked like it was off somewhere else, he looked like he had slipped into a distant memory. "It was mine back in the enchanted forest…" I continued.

"May I see the so desired object that you want?" Mr. Gold finally said.

Carefully I held up the pocket watch dangling from a chain for Mr. Gold to see. "Ah the pocket watch that belonged to the White Rabbit. It came into your possession after you left wonderland, didn't it Alice?"

I nodded slowly. "How- how did you know that?"

Mr. Gold walked forward, "I know a great many things, Alice."

I shuddered slightly at the sound of him calling me by my birth name. "How much do you want for it."

"Well seeing as it was yours before the curse, I supposed you can have it." He answered.

"Really?" Henry jumped in. Mr. Gold nodded and I started towards Henry as he said, "Come on Lucy let's go." I stopped just before the door, "Wait." And then turned around. "I know who you are." Mr. Gold stood up a little bit straighter. "What do you want in return for this, _Rumplestiltskin"_ I finished. I knew his reputation for making deals.

"I don't want anything in return Lucy." Mr. Gold sighed.

"Great thank you Mr. Gold!" Henry tried to pull me out the door.

I stood firm and narrowed my eyes, "Why not?"

* * *

"Be- because" Mr. Gold almost told her right there about Lucy being their daughter. But it wasn't the right time. "Because I'm trying to become a changed man." He looked over at Belle who smiled.

Lucy's brow furrowed but she didn't say anything as she left the shop with Henry. Mr. Gold limped to the window and watched Lucy and Henry talking in the street.

* * *

I stopped, "Henry. It is very important that nobody knows I have this okay? You can never tell anyone about it. Alright?"

"Lucy what is this?"

"Henry the story. _My_ story. This is pivotal. You can't tell anyone that I have this again. It's the pocket watch from Mr. Rabbit."

Henry's eyes widened, "It's the time turner! To jump between realms."

"Shhh Henry" I looked around nervously. "Only a few people know about it. And those who do know it exists, don't know I have it again. And I'm the only one who can use it okay? People can force me to use this for them which is why nobody can know. Henry nodded, "Henry you have to promise me you won't ever tell anyone."

He locked at the pocket watch then back to me, "I promise Lucy."

"Good." I put the watch in my coat pocket. "Now come on we have to get to Ruby's before they realize we didn't get there in time." I grabbed Henry's hand and we started jogging to Granny's.

* * *

Mr. Gold was still looking out the window as he saw Lucy and Henry turn and run off. Belle came up behind him. "Rumple? Rumple what is it."

Rumple had to tell Belle that their daughter was alive, he turned to Belle, "Belle we have some things to discuss."

"Okay…?" She answered nervously.

He stroked her face. "Go wait in the back room Belle and I'll put on some tea and then we can talk."

Belle smiled then went to the office. How was Rumple supposed to break this news to her?

* * *

Henry and I were in the diner with Ruby and Granny and a lot of townsfolk actually. Seemed like a lot of people had thought pie would be the answer to the the whole curse thing. Henry and I were sitting at the counter eating grilled cheese's when we felt the earthquake. It knocked my ice tea off of the counter and it went shattering to the floor.

"Lucy what was that?" Henry yelled over the wind. Something big was happening.

"Ruby what is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we need to go find out! Come on guys." We abandoned our grilled chesses and followed the noises that led to Mom's office. When we got up there mom had David pinned up to a wall.

"Mom?" Henry asked stunned.

I wasn't as surprised by the scene. I remembered the horrible things the evil queen had done. I briefly wondered if my parents had died this way. Mom turned towards us as Ruby put one arm protectively around Henry and I.

"Henry, Lucy? What are you doing here?" Mom asked surprised.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked. Mom immediately disintegrated the vines and David fell to the ground. Ruby let go of us and rushed over to help him.

"It's okay. You're both safe now." Mom said as she knelt in front of us.

Henry looked around nervously, "W-Where's my mom and where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're… Henry, I'm sorry." Mom answered.

Henry stepped back towards me, "No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again." I could hear that he was crying.

"Neither of us do" I clarified wrapping one arm around Henry.

Then Mom started crying, "No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back." Henry answered.

"And until then, leave me – leave everyone – alone." I finished.

Mom looked up at me, "But where will you both go?" Damn. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"With me." David said as he stood up. "They're both, coming with me."

Mom turned and glared at David. David came over and put one hand on both mine and Henry's shoulders and led us out with Ruby following closely behind.

What was to become of the town, of us, now that the curse was broken?


	24. 2x02 We are Both

Chapter 24

_2x02 We are Both_

**IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE this chapter took a very long time to write and i'm still not happy with it so yeah idk review if you can**

* * *

Mr. Gold woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. 6:24. He turned to look at Belle and could see that she was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead sweetly before getting up. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. As it was he had barely slept the night before. He had told Belle about Lucy last night. It was an emotional night. Belle had cried herself to sleep last night. Rumple didn't know what to do. All he could do last night was hold her until she fell asleep. And think of ways to reunite his family.

* * *

Henry stirred next to me. David has us sleeping in Emma's bed. I sat up and turned to look at him. He had cried last night. His mom and grandmother... I guess, were both gone. It was so weird; this was the craziest family tree. And David was great but I don't think he really knew what he was doing. I sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. I had guessed David was still sleeping so I pulled out the batter mix and a mixing bowl and started making pancakes.

I was pouring them onto the griddle when David came in. "Hey Lucy."

"Good morning." I said.

"Wow pancakes? What's the occasion?" David asked.

"They're Henry's favorite." I answered. "Do you want some?"

"Oh I'd love to but I actually have to go. I have errands to do this morning." David pulled on his jacket, "And uh I called Ruby she'll be here in a little bit to pick up you and Henry."

"David we don't need a babysitter." I said as I piled pancakes onto a plate.

David held up his hands passively, "Not a babysitter. Ruby actually needs your help at the school they're converting it to a crisis center so people can find relatives and friends and if people need shelter after the wraith attack. She should be here soon. And I have to go. Just stay safe." David smiled at me as he left.

A little while later Henry came in and sat down at the counter as I slid his pancakes towards him. "Here's your pancakes kid. You better hurry, we have to go down to the school with Ruby to help."

"When?" Henry asked.

"Soon so hurry up." I went back to our bedroom to change. It sucked not having my closet here. I decided on a cashmere white knit sweater, blue jeans, a dark brown coat, dark brown leather knee high boots, and a red knit hat.

When I came out Henry had finished his pancakes and was getting ready to go change.

"You look nice Lucy." Henry said as he walked by.

I smiled surprised, I didn't usually care about my appearance but ever since I remembered my old self, not just my cursed self I had new emotions and feelings and reactions and I was just different. It was kind of confusing trying to merge the two personalities. I had grown up with both.

I hear my cell phone go off and I answered. It was Ruby, she was outside in her car waiting for us. "Come on Henry." I yelled.

* * *

Belle awoke and spread her arm onto the other side of the bed feeling for Rumple, only to find it empty. She stood up and went into the living room to find Rumple with a cup of tea sitting in a chair looking out the window. "Ahem." Belle cleared her throat.

Rumple looked over, "Oh Belle. Good Morning" He said as he stood up.

"You uh- you weren't there when I woke up this morning." Belle replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep last night." Rumple said apologetically.

Belle sighed, "You were thinking about her weren't you?"

Rumple sighed as he sat back down, "This whole time you were alive, both of you. And I never- never even knew or checked. I just listened to Regina. This is my entire fault. Our daughter grew up without us Belle and it's all my fault."

"Rumple, rumple." Belle walked towards him and sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Belle put both hands on his shoulders. "You didn't know. About either of us. It's not your fault. The only person whose fault this is, is Regina's."

"But if I had never sent you away from the dark castle after that night, we would have all been together." He practically whispered.

"You can't go back. Neither of us can. The only thing we can do is try to see her now."

"What are you saying Belle?" Rumple looked at her confused.

Belle brushed back the hair from Rumple's face, "I'm saying I want to meet my daughter. Today." Belle finished.

* * *

It was pure chaos at the crisis center, everyone scrambling trying to find their loved ones and figure out what happened and who was here and who wasn't. Henry was put to work handing out blankets and directing people to cots and I was helping put up posters. Everyone made posters drawing their loved ones from memory, it was nearly impossible to make out if it was a person in most of them. But they were were trying. It was sad, all of these people who had lives and families before the curse and now had to struggle with having multiply different families and lives. I was at the bulletin board hanging up posters when someone cleared their breath behind me.

I turned to see Mr. Gold standing there with the same woman who had talked to me in the shop.

"Lucy? I'm sorry to bother you, but can we talk?"

"Uh sure…" I figured it was about the pocket watch. Well no way in hell was he going to get it back now. I had hid it. For good. I clutched the flyers to my chest before following Mr. Gold who walked about 10 feet away from the bulletin board onto the grass before stopping. Then he turned around and faced me. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" I answered awkwardly.

"Good, good" He replied very scatterbrained as if he was thinking of something else. I was getting ready to tell him to shove it about the pocket watch.

"Lucy I uh…" he started. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Have you had any luck finding your parents, your birth parents?" This totally threw me off.

I lowered my eyes, "They're dead. And my papa died before the curse." Why was he asking? Not that it was any of his business. Nor why should he care.

"Oh right." Mr. Gold looked at a loss for words. Okay I really had to be getting back now… Belle smiled at me, which just further made me want to get the hell out of there.

"Mr. Gold I'm sorry I uh really should be getting back now." I tried to inch away and the woman shot a worried look at Mr. Gold.

He looked at Belle then back at me, "Alice please. I'm sorry to be so mysterious. But I'll get to the point." Since when did he call me Alice? He sighed, "In the _Enchanted forest_. Belle and I," He gestured to the woman who gave me another small smile. "We had a child in the enchanted forest. _Regina"_ He twisted my mother's name, "Kidnapped Belle while she was pregnant and locked her away. She gave birth there."

I just nodded. I was still confused as hell as to why this was relevant to me. "Regina had our child sentenced to death." Oh my god. "But the guard who was supposed to execute our child instead took our baby, and raised her, in exile." I sucked in deeply, feeling as if time had stopped.

"What was the guards name?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.

"Atticus." He practically whispered.

"No, no, no" I started backing up. This couldn't be real. It was me. That's what he was trying to tell me. Why he was uncomfortable, why this was so awkward. I was the baby stolen from them. I tried to turn to leave.

"Alice please, please, wait." The woman stepped towards me and grabbed my arm.

I threw the flyers down and turned back viciously, "My name is Lucy!" I said a little bit too loudly. People had stopped to look at us.

"We just want to get to know you, you're our daughter." Mr. Gold tried. A crowd had started to gather.

"I am _not_ your daughter. I know who you are. Rumplestiltskin. You're a monster." I turned to the woman, "I don't know you. And I'm sorry but I don't want to." I felt a tear spill out as I turned around to see Henry standing in the front of the crowd with Ruby. "Lucy what…" He tried to ask. I pushed past them. I couldn't talk to them right now. There was one person I needed the truth from. And I knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

"David!" Henry turned to see David finally show up to the crisis center. "David it's Lucy!"

"What happened?" David asked confused.

"I don't know Mr. Gold came and talked to her with that woman and then she ran off crying." David looked worried now.

"Henry did she say where she was going?"

Henry shook his head "No. She just ran off."

* * *

Rumple and Belle started heading back towards the shop. "Belle. I'm sorry I know this is all my fault."

She scrunched her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Well our daughter wants little to do with us because of me."

Belle wiped away her tears and grabbed his hand, "Rumple, she just doesn't know you, or me. She'll come around."

"Belle. I honestly wish I could go back. So much. So I could have never lost either of you."

She pressed her hands against his face, "But you found us. Both of us. There's still time, Rumple. We just can't let go." Belle smiled still crying lightly.

"Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me Belle." He smiled sadly, unable to believe that Lucy could ever grow to understand and love him.

* * *

Regina was trying to get a candle to light, trying to jump-start her magic so to speak ,when I came running in.

"Hey!" Regina turned and saw a very grief stricken me shaking.

Regina jumped up and ran over holding her shoulder. "Lucy what is it? What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head and shook off Regina's hand, "It's true isn't it." Regina arched her eyebrows in confusion. "My parents." Realization came upon Regina's face as she realized that I had found out.

"Lucy I-" Regina tried.

"You _knew,"_ I interrupted. "This whole time, in the enchanted forest. _And_ you wanted me killed. You ordered your guards to kill me."

"Lucy I didn't know it was you at the time. Or else I never would have."

I was freely crying, "It shouldn't matter, _you_ sentenced me to death. A baby who had never done anything wrong. What kind of person does that? And then in the enchanted forest after we got out of wonderland you had the chance to make it right. By telling me what happened to them and you didn't. You let me leave and be alone after my Papa died. And then I asked you a couple days ago, you lied and said they didn't want me, that my mother was a drug addict, and they would never come for me."

Regina looked down, she didn't know what to say, it was all true.

"Do you even love me? Why did you even adopt me here?" I finally asked.

Regina felt a single tear slide down her face as she stepped forward and cupped my face, "Lucy of course I love you. You're _my_ daughter. That's why I couldn't risk you knowing about your parents because then they might have taken you from me. You're my daughter Lucy, and I love you."

I backed up shaking my head, "You're not my mother. You're a horrible person. You're an evil witch." I turned and ran leaving my mother there, speechless.

What was I going to do? Move in with the dark one and be a big happy family? Move in with the evil queen. Stay living with the Charming's? My life was so fucked right now. I started running; anywhere, I needed to clear my head.

* * *

Regina was looking for a book in Mr. Gold's shop frantically throwing things around.

"The library's beneath the clock tower. You closed it, remember? When you still had power." Mr. Gold goaded her.

"I need the book. I need to get my children back."

"Correction, mine and Emma's children back. But which book?"

Disbelief came across Regina's face, "You did this on purpose didn't you? You wanted her to turn on me. To _hate_ me."

Mr. Gold got real close in Regina's face, "I did this to get my child back. The one that _you_ stole." Mr. Gold sighed and looked away.

Regina smiled slightly, realizing, "She didn't want you, did she?" Mr. Gold looked down. "She couldn't bear knowing that her father was the dark one."

"You think she did any better finding out her mother was the Evil Queen?" Rumple shot back.

"Yes but she knew me as the evil queen before the curse." Regina stepped closer, "How does it feel Rumple? To have one child jump realms to leave you and another who doesn't want anything to do with you? That's why I'm here actually to bring her back."

Suddenly it dawned on him, "Ah. So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help?"

Regina menacingly said, "Give me the book."

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."

"I don't have time. It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back." Regina pleaded.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time, either. Have a daughter I have to get to know. Leave. Please." He pointed at the door. Nothing happened.

"Well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch." Regina smiled.

"Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest." Gold said.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, you and I, are keeping that little secret. You're up to something. And it doesn't involve going back home." Regina ran her thumb along the edge of the trunk.

Mt. Gold stopped her and then pulled a book out of thin air, "Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system."

"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my children back."

Mr. Gold stepped forward. "Let me make one thing, very, very clear, _Regina._ You may try to get Henry back but you are never going to get _my_ daughter again. The only person who is going to get her back is me."

* * *

Henry and David were trying to work on David's speech and David still needed to figure out how to make the portal work with the hat. He finally decided to go to Gold for the answers since his speech wasn't working out very well.

David went into the shop. "It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away." Mr. Gold said.

"Looks like it," David said.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview."

"Of course it is." David finished, then he remembered what Henry had told him earlier. "What did you say to Lucy? Earlier at the crisis center." Mr. Gold stared at him for clarification. "You caused a big scene, She ran off crying, we haven't seen her since?"

"I told her the truth." Gold replied.

"About…" David prompted.

"That Alice from the enchanted forest is mine and Belle's daughter." He sighed, "She didn't take to kindly to the idea of being the child of the dark one."

"You're Lucy's father?" David asked stunned.

"Is it really so shocking?" Mr. Gold asked slightly offended.

"I'm-, I'm sorry I understand better than most how hard that can be. I'm in the same predicament with Emma."

"Yes, well I sense Emma may be more willing to over look your shortcomings than Lucy will be to overlook mine. So what's the commotion outside?" Mr. Gold abruptly changed the conversation.

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line."

"Do tell?"

"Actually, I'm here to buy something. A way to find someone."

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. "Like a map?"

David looked around, "Something with a bit more kick. Like the ring you gave me to find Snow."

"Ah yes, _magic_. Who are you following?"

"Not telling" David smiled.

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person?" Mr. Gold sounded slightly miffed.

"Yes" David answered with the same smirk.

"May I see it?" Gold asked.

"No." David replied.

Mr. Gold sighed and pulled out a vial from a box behind him.

"Pour this on the object, and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it." Gold smiled as he went to hand David the vial but stopped just before David could grab it.

David sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to Lucy." Gold replied.

"Why?" David asked, actually confused.

"As you so _charmingly_ put it, you're in the same predicament as me. And we both want to get to know our daughters."

"The difference is, is that I'm not the dark one, I don't hurt people and kill and lie, Rumplestiltskin. I think it might be in her best interest to stay away from you actually." David admitted.

Mr. Gold looked vulnerable, "If you don't want to do it for me, do it for her mother. Her mother, Belle is devastated. She deserves to get to know her daughter David."

David looked uncomfortable, perhaps thinking of his own wife and daughter, "Fine. I will. But promise, that you won't hurt her." David finally said.

"I promise." Mr. Gold handed over the potion. David tried to leave but Mr. Gold stopped him. "So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?"

David turned back, "You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here." Mr. Gold's face fell.

As David left Rumple smashed the cases, how would he find Bae now?

* * *

I had been walking back to Mary Margaret's apartment when I saw Natalia come running up. "Alice?!" "

Anya!" I exclaimed.

She came running and we embraced. We had been friends in the enchanted forest. Good friends. She was Princess Anastasia. "Alice it has been so crazy. I found my grandmamma. It's so confusing because I have parents here but my parents Tsar and Tsarina are dead and now I found my grandmamma and I don't know who to live with. I have my parents and little sister here, Jenna, who I didn't know in the Enchanted forest. And I have to find Dmitri. I don't know what to do."

"Anya I'm so sorry." I had forgotten. Her father Tsar and the rest of her family had been murder by Rasputin. "But Alice that's not why I was looking for you. It's Henry! At the city council meeting your mother came and took Henry."

"What?" I asked mortified.

"She brought him back to your house and is holding him there." she said.

"Oh my god I have to go rescue him." I couldn't leave him. No matter what he was my little brother and he always would be.

"Let me help." Anastasia, or Anya as she liked to be called, persisted.

"No. It's too dangerous, my mother won't hurt me. But she might hurt you." Anya smiled. I pulled her into a hug, "Anastasia, thank you, I don't know how I could ever be as good a friend to you as you are to me."

"Just be safe. That's all I ask." She replied.

I smiled before turning and running home.

* * *

As I was walking into the gate I could see Henry dangling in mid-air being held up by an enchanted tree branch. Magic. She was using it on Henry.

"Henry?!" I yelled.

I ran up the familiar steps I grew up on and paused before the door. I took a deep breath before pushing it open.

By the time I had gotten upstairs Henry was safely inside the window.

"Lucy!" Henry sprinted and practically tackled me into a hug. "I knew you would come back for me." Henry said as he looked up at me.

"Of course I would never leave you Henry. I'll always protect you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Lucy what-, what are you doing here?" Mom asked genuinely confused.

"I came back for Henry. Make no mistake." I added bitterly glaring at her.

"Lucy please. I love you. And now that you're here this is where you are going to stay. Both of you." Mom finished with a note of finality.

"How long are we prisoners? Till we grow up?" I asked.

"Lucy, Henry I wanted you here because I love you." Mom tried.

"So we're prisoners because you love us. That's not fair." Henry added as he clung to me.

"You know where I come from. Where Lucy is from," Mom looked at me, "That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all."

"You separated me from my birth parents. And you knew who they were this whole time." I said.

"You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margaret and Emma." Henry added.

Mom looked defensive, "That was an accident."

"The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy." Henry pleaded.

"You ripped away everything that everyone loved." I added.

"But that's all going to change, now. Henry, you can know all the secrets. Lucy, both of you, you can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do." Mom conjured a humongous cupcake and tried to hand it to Henry. "And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book."

"No one's going to want to come over here. They're scared of you." I said.

Mom's tone changed, "You can make them not be scared." She softened, "You can _make_ them love you."

"You can't force that. Out of anyone." I said.

"And I don't want that. I don't want to be you." Henry added. Mom looked down at her lap when the doorbell rang and mom excused herself to answer.

Henry and I were sitting on the bed. "Henry grab your stuff and be ready to run. Okay? No way we're staying with her." I ran to my room and grabbed a duffel and started shoving all my clothes, makeup, toothbrush, and deodorant in. That's when mom called us down, "Henry, Lucy, come down here."

Henry and I both left our rooms and shot each other a worried look before tromping down the stairs. When we got down there I could see David was standing with his sword.

Mom walked up a few steps closer to us and knelt down, "Lucy, Henry, you're both going to go home with David."

"Really?" Henry says getting excited.

"Why?" I ask untrusting.

Mom sighed, "Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know, I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are." Mom turned to me, "Lucy I'm sorry I lied about your parents, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I want you both to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic." She leaned in and whispered, "I want to redeem myself." Then she straightened up and paused, "Go get your things."

I certainly didn't question it and neither did Henry. We bolted back upstairs and grabbed our bags before practically running out the front door with David close behind us. I didn't know why she did it, but whatever the reason, I was glad she had let us go. For Henry's sake at least.

Henry climbed into David's truck and David stopped me just before I was able to. "Lucy." He said as he shut the door.

"David…" I thought he was going to tell me I couldn't stay with him. Maybe I'd be able to stay with Anya, I hoped.

"I talked to your, to your father, Mr. Gold." Well that wasn't where I was expecting this to go.

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out.

David sighed, "Lucy I know how hard this is for you. I found out I had a daughter, who's my age here. It's hard. But no matter what I'm glad I found her no matter the circumstances."

"David…" I started.

"Lucy before you say no, you wondered about your parents for your whole life. And you were lied to, your whole life. Your parents are alive and they want to meet you, get to know you."

"You know who my father is. He's not- he's the dark one! He's dangerous." I turned away.

"You know he asked me to come talk to you."

I looked back, "He did?" David nodded.

"He said he just wanted to get to know you. And that if you didn't want to know him then that was fine but you should at least get to know your mother. Belle." That woman I met. "Her heart is still empty without you Lucy. And she is a good person."

I looked down at my feet. David put his hand on my shoulder, "Lucy you have had a pretty hard life so far. And you've been alone for most of it with no family. You have the chance to get to know people who love you and want to be with you. You have the chance to have a family. But you have to open yourself up to the possibility."

I didn't say anything. I just opened the door and slid in next to Henry. I could see David sigh and walked around to the other door. Did i even want that? I was so used to being alone. I was comfortable that way.

* * *

Henry had said he was hungry so David was taking us to Granny's. As we pulled up Henry and I got out. Henry ran up inside and David went to follow.

"Hey uh David," He turned back. "I think I'm going to go see uh- see my parents."

David smiled, "Are you sure?"

I smiled, "Yeah. And if anything happens I have a prince to come and rescue me" I said eyeing his sword.

He chuckled, "Well be careful. I try not to rescue fair maidens anymore."

I smiled again and turned around and started walking towards Mr. Gold's shop. But when I got there it was empty. Well damn. I knocked and waited for a few minutes but it was still empty. So I sighed and started walking towards their house. This was going to be uncomfortable enough in his store, but now I was going inside his house. _Mr. Gold's_ house.

* * *

I walked up to the house taking it in. It was humongous and very nice. I breathed deeply before knocking on the door.

"I've got it!" I heard a woman yell, Belle I assumed. I had a slight panic attack then. I had no idea how to do this. I turned and tried to run off of the porch.

Belle opened the door and she saw me trying to leave. "Lucy. What- what are you doing here?"

I turned back. "Oh, nothing. I was just…I came to talk to you. But um it's fine I was just going too leave…" I did my best to sound sweet and not awkward and terrified.

She shook her head as if she was asking what had gotten into herself, "Won't you stay? Just for a little bit." She stepped aside and held the door open.

"Oh, uh- yeah, sure." I smiled and carefully walk in. As I walked through the door I saw Mr. Gold standing in an archway across from the door, looking concerned. It was uncomfortable. Belle by the front door. Me in the middle. And Mr. Gold standing on the other side of me. "Lucy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just I wanted to come see you, both of you." I inhaled deeply, "and too apologize. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. To both of you. I-" I shook my head not sure where I was going with this, "I didn't mean what I said. I want to get to know" I looked at Belle, "Both of you." I said looking back. "I was told that you guys didn't want me in this world, and before I thought you had been dead all this time. It's just going to take some adjustment. But I'm willing to try. For you and for me." Well at the end of my big speech Belle had started tearing up. "Oh Alice." She whispered she walked forward slowly and then wrapped her arms around me. I didn't return the gesture at first, but then I was thinking about it and this was my mother. My _birth _mother and she loved me and she wanted me. I don't know what got into me but I hugged her back pressing her body to me. This was so weird, and emotional, and I kind of loved the feeling, being wanted. As we embraced she stroked my hair and whispered, "I've wanted you for such a very long time." I let go and backed up maybe sooner than Belle would have liked but this was still uncomfortable for me. Mr. Gold was still standing in the archway. He looked like he wanted to join in but he didn't. I wiped away a single tear.

"Lucy do you want to stay for a little bit?" Mr. Gold finally said.

"Oh I guess, sure." I nodded.

He smiled, "I'll put on a pot of tea. Why don't you wait here?" he gestured to the living room.

I smiled and walked into the living room. I heard myself take a deep intake of breath. I had thought the mayor's house was nice, this was extraordinary. I took a seat in the middle of the huge couch across from two lazy chairs and a rather large coffee table. I figured there was less chance of one of them sitting next to me if I sat in the middle.

* * *

"I told you she would come around." Belle said.

"Of course you were right, my darling Belle." Rumple said. He quickly busied himself putting on a teapot.

"Are you-" Belle smiled, "Are you nervous."

"What? No of course not." Rumple said defensively.

"Just relax. She wants to be here." She rubbed his arm soothingly.

* * *

I was looking down at my phone when they came in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. They were so old fashioned. Much to my relief they set down the tray on the coffee table and sat in the two chairs facing me. Mr. Gold poured a cup of tea and handed it to me.

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly. We all sat drinking our tea for about a minute. I just avoided eye contact and focused on my mug. Belle tried to fill in the gap, "Sooo Lucy, or do you prefer to be called Alice?" I sat down my mug and thought about it. Was I Lucy or was I Alice? Easy, I was both, but what did I want to be called? "Lucy is fine…" I finally said. It's what I was used to by now.

"It's a beautiful name." Belle tried.

"Thanks, its short for Lucille. My mother-" I stopped. _This_ was my mother. Belle dropped her eyes and looked down at her cup of tea. Damn it. I hadn't meant to upset her. "I mean Regina, she uh named me, or I guess renamed me after her curse…" I finished very lamely, somewhat drifting.

Mr. Gold tried to steer the conversation, "Well why don't you tell us about you."

"About how I am now or who I was in the enchanted forest?"

"Whichever you want." Mr. Gold said.

I smiled nervously and slowly started opening up more and more as we talked. We talked for most of the night, about me mostly, whatever I wanted. I did ask questions here and there and Belle was open but Mr. Gold was very reclusive.

I was getting very tired, they went to bring the tray back eventually and I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes for just a minute.

* * *

"It's going really well!" Belle said excitedly.

"It is going rather well." Rumple replied.

Belle grabbed his shoulder lightly, "You're doing great. Just relax." Belle smiled. They returned to the living room to see a very unconscious Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch. "Oh? What should we do Rumple?" Belle whispered.

"We can leave her here, or David can come pick her up, I'll call him."

Mr. Gold pulled out his phone, "-David? It's uh Mr. Gold. -Lucy is still here. She fell asleep. –You can come get her if you want. But I know it's late, it's no problem if she stays here tonight. –Okay, yes no problem." He closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. "David said Henry is already asleep and he didn't want to leave him, so he said he would pick her up in the morning."

"Alright. Well let's go to bed." Belle smiled and turned to start upstairs. Rumple looked forward in on Lucy sleeping peacefully on the couch. Belle lightly grabbed his arm.

"Rumple? Are you coming?" She gestured towards the stairs.

"Oh yes, I'll uh- I'll be there in a minute. Go up and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay." Belle smiled wondering what he was going to do.

He walked into the living room and Belle stayed half hidden in the archway looking in on him. She saw he walked towards Lucy on the couch and stopped just before he reached her. He carefully pulled off her boots and placed them next to couch. Then he grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over her. Belle couldn't help but have her heart melt as _her _Rumple acted so sweetly. Rumple leaned down over Lucy, "I'm sorry." She heard him whisper before he kissed Lucy's forehead. Belle smiled as she turned around and quietly went upstairs, she didn't want him to know she had been eavesdropping.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling very groggy and unaware. I sat up and realized I was still on the couch. In Mr. Gold's house. Last night was…surreal and weird. I sat having a conversation with my birth parents. I realized that I must have fallen asleep last night. I noticed that someone had taken off my shoes and laid a blanket over me. That was nice. I look at my phone and it said 8:13. I didn't want to stick around and wait for them to wake up. I quietly pulled my boots on and left. I was walking down main street thinking. How totally weird and crazy and fucked up this all was. Magic isn't real here, but it _is_ real. I was walking and not paying attention when I heard someone behind me.

I spun around and there he was. Edward. "Alice?" He cautioned.

"Edward!" Breathlessly I threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, "I wasn't sure if you would remember me, Lucy."

"Of course I remember you Derek." We stayed there holding each other. In the enchanted forest they had been my neighbors. Geoffrey and Beatrice and their 2 sons Charles and Edward. Edward and I had been good friends. I was supposed to go live with them after my papa died. Before I wound up in wonderland.

I let go of him and he took a step back, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh nowhere I guess." I answered shyly. We had hugged for a long time.

"Let's go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

We started walking towards the dock. Closely, our hands brushing against each other's.

"So have you found your brother?" I questioned.

He looked down, "No, I found my parents but I'm still looking for Charles."

I lightly grabbed his hand, "Don't worry I'm sure he's here." I smiled as he looked down at me and I removed my hand.

"What about you? Who are you staying with? Your uh- I mean the evil- the queen?" He stammered out, trying not to upset me I guess.

"No I- I'm staying with Prince David and Henry right now."

"How is it? With Henry I mean." He asked.

"Oh it's fine, why wouldn't it be?" I asked slightly confused.

"I mean isn't it just- awkward. My family here, they just don't really know what to say to me. And trying to balance between my birth parents and my parents here, who I thought had raised me."

"I understand. I actually f-found my birth parents." He stopped and looked at me in disbelief. "They're here."

"They're alive?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. They're- my father is-. Well you wouldn't want to know actually." He grabbed my hand, "Alice who is he? Of course I want to know."

I looked up at him, nervous, "_Rumplestiltskin." _I whispered.


	25. 2x03 Lady of the Lake

Chapter 25

_2x03 Lady of the Lake_

After I said goodbye to Derek I headed home. Or to Snow's apartment I guess which was my home temporarily. Derek was stunned when I told him who my father was. He was worried about me. Said I shouldn't be alone around him and all that. The thing was, I _liked_ Mr. Gold. Even before the curse his sarcastically witty humor reminded me of well, me. We were so alike. I could even understand him better. Belle on the other hand. She was so nice and well _motherly._ And we couldn't be more different. Except for our loves of books. I couldn't even understand why she wanted me. Did she mean that, when she said it? I also didn't understand how they got together except well I guess opposites attract.

As I walked through the door David was standing at the sink and Henry was sitting across from him at the counter. David was talking on the phone. "Alright yes. Actually she just walked in- I'll let her know. I'm sorry." David gave me a look s I walked up and set my bag on the counter.

David put down the phone. "Lucy, guess who that was?" I shrugged. "It was your father." Oops. "He was wondering why he had woken up to an empty house and was about to call a search party thinking you had been kidnapped."

Henry looked at me, "Wait your father? You found your birth parents!" Henry asked excitedly.

I looked down, "Yeah uh I did."

"Well who are they?"

I gulped, "Rumplestiltskin. And Belle." I looked at Henry who's mouth had fallen into an O.

"You mean Mr. Gold?" Henry replied and I nodded.

"Well regardless of what you call him, he and Belle were very worried about you."

"Sorry?" I offered.

"Well it's not me you should apologize too Lucy." David said as he walked off.

I sighed and turned to Henry. "Henry what are they like. I mean in the book, both of them."

"Well Belle went to stay with him at the castle in exchange for winning the ogre wars. That's where they fell in love. But the whole time he has been trying to find his son Baelfire. He came through a portal here and Rumplestiltskin has been trying to find him since, he provided this curse. I don't know much about Belle except she likes to read and she seems nice in the book."

"Mr. Gold has killed people, and hurt people, and lied. Do I really want to open myself up to that." I asked. Although I wasn't sure why I was asking my 10 year old kid brother what I should be doing.

"Yes but consistently he wanted what was best for his son bae. That was the only think he cared about. I think it will be the same for you Lucy. I think he wants what's best for you. And so does Belle. You should call him."

I sighed and picked up the phone as Henry ran off.

After 2 rings I thought about hanging up. "Hello?" Mr. Gold answered.

"Oh. Hi um Rum- I mean Mr. Gold…" I stammered out. "It's me Lucy."

"Lucy. Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Oh yes I'm fine! I just wanted to apologize for leaving this morning with out saying goodbye." I twisted the phone cord in my fingers.

Silence on the other end. "It's okay Lucy. Your mother and I-" He stopped obviously hearing how that sounded. "We were just worried is all" he finished.

"I'm sorry…And thanks for having me last night. Really." I said.

I could hear him sigh, "Lucy you are welcome here any time you please."

"Thanks Mr. Gold… Well I should be going I have homework."

"Oh wait. Your- Belle wants to know if you want to come over later? For dinner?" He sounded hopeful. I got the feeling it was him who wanted me over.

"You know I have a lot of homework and stuff to do. Maybe. Maybe I'll stop by later…" I drifted off.

"Alright. Bye. Lucy." He finished. I didn't know what to say so I hung up the phone. He was being nice to me. So was Belle. They seemed like good people, at least towards me. And they were my birth family and they wanted me back. So why was I being so resistant?


	26. 2x04 The Crocodile

Chapter 26

2x04 The Crocodile

It was 10 o'clock and here I was sitting in Mr. Gold's house at his dining room. I had just eaten dinner with him and Belle and it had gone rather well. Extremely well actually. It was kind of nice. As things were starting to wrap up I stood up and started mumbling something about needing to start heading out. Mr. Gold abruptly stood up.

"Oh Lucy well if you want you can stay. Belle and I, we uh have something to show you."

I smiled curiously and followed Mr. Gold as he headed upstairs with Belle close behind me. He paused to look back at me just before he stopped at a door he carefully opened it and stood back allowing me to walk in first. I was in awe as I walked into the room. It was painted a light shade of lavender and had an exquisite white bed with ornate legs in the middle with cream-colored sheets and a dark purple duvet. The nightstand, vanity, bookcase, desk and dresser all matched the bed and there were amazing paintings hanging around the room. There was a gorgeous glass lighting chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Over the bed were beautiful metal calligraphy letters that spelled out Lucy. I almost got choked up. I turned around and Mr. Gold and Belle were standing by the door.

"You guys did this for me?" I asked softly.

"We just want you to be comfortable here." Belle said

Mr. Gold stepped forward. "We want you to feel like this is your home too."

Wow. I had just slept over last night and this wasn't here so they had to have been working on this all day. I couldn't believe they had done this for me. Without thinking I ran forward and hugged Mr. Gold. I think he was confused at first because it took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he hugged me back. Once he did I was worried he wouldn't let go he was squeezing me so tightly. "Thank you." I said before I let go.

"Lucy, If you want you can stay the night…I know you have school but we really, really want you here." Belle moved to the dresser and pulled open a drawer, "And I picked out a bunch of different clothes for you so that you'll have something to wear when you're here."

I smiled. It was cute how hard they were trying. "I would love to stay." I smiled.

"Excellent!" Mr. Gold said as he left. "I'll go call David."

Belle smiled and walked past me, "Okay well you should probably go to bed, since you have school tomorrow. She paused and turned back and embraced me, "I'm just so happy you're here Lucy." She quickly kissed my forehead and ran after Mr. Gold.

I opened some of the drawers to look for pajamas and I was amazed. They really went all out. All the clothes were vintage and nice and I was so touched by the gesture.

As I laid down to sleep I couldn't help but think about my mom. Regina. As bad as it was I still missed her terribly. She was still my mother. I looked over at my phone at the background of Henry, my mom and I before clicking it shut and closing my eyes.

I woke up around 5am. I'm not sure why but I did. And I couldn't go back to sleep so I stood up and went to look out the window. I was admiring the gorgeous backyard when I saw Belle creeping through the backyard to the small cottage in the back. Straining my neck I looked closer and I could see Mr. Gold in there practicing, well Magic. It looked like he was creating some kind of potion. That was so cool. I want powers. I rolled over and looked up at the chandelier and really focused on it and suddenly it started shaking. I jolted upright and it ceased immediately. 3 more times i made it shake and stop abruptly. I wonder if I had powers because I was the child of the dark one. I decided to go to sleep and ask about it in the morning.

* * *

I woke up 2 hours later around 7 and got dressed for school. Unfortunately I still had to go. As I was climbing downstairs I heard talking. I stopped just before I entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked sounding concerned

Mr. Gold paused, "I was, uh… Going to make you breakfast."

"No, in… In the basement. I saw you practicing magic." Belle replied.

He tried to change the subject, "Let's have breakfast. Lucy will be down soon."

"No, we need to talk about this." Belle said firmly.

He sighed, "It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?" Belle questioned again. I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I've told you – magic is power." He admitted.

"Why do you need it? Tell me!" Belle forced. He said nothing. I came around the corner showing myself. "You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage, to let me in." Belle finished.

"Belle…?" I asked unsure.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" She asked confused. She totally knew I was eavesdropping.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave for school." I lied. Not like I was eavesdropping on my birth parent's less than perfect relationship struggles.

Belle walked towards me and cupped my face in her hands, "Bye Lucy. Be good today." She kissed the top of my head before walking off.

I took a step forward into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to go to school on an empty stomach Lucy? How about I make you something." He pulled out a bowl.

"Okay." I sat down at the bar facing the kitchen and breathed in deeply, not sure how our conversation was about to go. "Mr. Gold can you teach me how to control Magic?" He dropped the bowl and it shattered on the ground. This conversation was already off to a bad start.

"Why do you need to learn how to do that Lucy?" He asked as he stood on the other side of the counter.

"Don't I have magic since I am the child of the dark one?" I had done things before. Little things that I couldn't quite explain, since magic was back in story brook. I had made a glass tip over, a door close, the chandelier, maybe it wasn't me but I had a feeling it was. And I didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

"Lucy all magic comes with a price. If you do have powers I'll teach you how to control them so that you don't have to pay that price." I nodded. "Tell you what let's test it. He pointed to the shattered bowl. "Focus on that bowl and fix it. Really focus." He sounded like he didn't believe I could do anything

I nodded and closed my eyes. What if I looked like a total idiot? I breathed in flicked my hand, focusing on the bowl. When I opened my eyes the bowl was sitting there in front of him, looking absolutely perfect like it had never broken. I smiled and looked up to Mr. Gold for approval. Instead he looked mortified at what I had done. "Mr. Gold?" I cautioned.

He leaned into me grabbing my shoulders, "Lucy you have to promise me. Don't tell anyone what you can do. They'll try to use it against you. And you have to promise me you won't do it on your own. This is very dark magic. And it can control you."

I looked down, "I thought you would be happy I have powers. That I'm like _you_."

He brushed a strand of hair back from my face. What was with these people and touching me? "Lucy I just want- I _need,_ you to be careful. Promise me?"

I nodded solemnly, "I promise."

"Okay now get to school before you're late" He said abruptly.

I grabbed an apple off of the counter and ran off, "Bye! See you later." On my way to school I couldn't help but think that he wasn't happy that I had powers.

* * *

I walked into school and saw Henry walking in. I skipped forward and threw my arm around him. "Hey kid. How have you been doing?"

He giggled, "Good I guess? How are you parents? You haven't really been around much lately…"

Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt. He's right. I kind of ditched Henry for my parents, and friends. I haven't really been around much. And he's been having a hard time without Emma and Snow.

"Would you like to meet them sometime Henry?" I asked genuinely.

"Really?" He asked astounded.

I stopped and planted myself in front of Henry and knelt so we were at the same height, "Of course I want my parents to meet my little brother. And I'm sorry Henry. I've been selfish. Let's walk home together okay?"

"Okay!" Henry leaned down and hugged me. "I love you Lucy."

I smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too Henry." I straightened up, "Now come one, let's get inside before we're late. Race ya!" I took off running as Henry tried to catch up and yelled, "No fair!".

* * *

{Belle and Moe in the Flower Shop after she was kidnapped}

"Who are you? What… What do you want from me?" Belle asked.

Smee smiled mischievously, "I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you."

"So then who put you up to this?" Bell asked confused as Moe entered the room.

"Belle….?" He asked. Belle was in shock. She thought for sure he had died. She got up and ran into his arms. "Oh I've missed you, Belle." He said.

"Oh Father…" Belle said.

"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice." He sounded on the verge of tears.

Belle let go and stepped back, "But to kidnap me?"

"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered the Dark One still had you captive." He said nobly, as if he had saved Belle.

Belle laughed, "He wasn't holding me captive. I chose to be with him." Mr. French's face darkened.

"Are you saying you fell in love with him?"

Belle nodded, "Indeed. And we- we have a child together. A girl, Lucy. But I fear it may be over now…"

Mr. French grabbed Belle's shoulders, "It must be. Promise me you no longer love him. That you will never see him again. Or his daughter."

Belle backed up, "No, no. She's my daughter too! I'm not a child!"

"You don't understand what that man will do to you. What he's already done. You were with his child Belle. Before you were even married! You must leave both of them!"

"You don't understand it's my life!" Belle yelled.

"Then I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. Do it" He pointed at Smee who grabbed Belle and started dragging her back.

"What? Father. Father, what… What are you doing?! Stop!" Belle cried.

"Goodbye, Belle. I love you!" Mr. French wiped his tears. He had to make Belle forget about the dark one and his child. Even if it meant forgetting about him in the process.

* * *

{Mr. Gold, David, and Ruby at Mr. French's Flower Shop}

The three of them entered the shop as Mr. French came out. "You again. Out! This is a private establishment – you're not welcome."

"Where's Belle?" Mr. Gold asked his patience wearing thin.

"I won't let anything happen to her, Moe." David said.

"We're just worried," Ruby added.

"Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking." Moe replied.

"Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her." Mr. Gold tried.

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen. Not again. I know about the child you forced her to have. She can't be a part of that." Moe replied.

"Belle wanted that child more than anything. What have you done with her?" Mr. Gold asked, as he slowly got closer.

"There's only one way to get her-"

Mr. Gold jabbed him in the chest, "What have you done with her!" he yelled.

"I have to make her forget about you. No matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too." Moe admitted.

"He's sending her across the town line." Mr. Gold said, the sudden realization dawned on him.

The three of them started walking out with David tightly holding onto Moe, "Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the town line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So, how are you planning to pull it off?"

Mr. Gold who had been trying to hold it together lunged at Moe and thrust his can into his neck suffocating him, "We have a daughter! Where are you sending them across? Where! Tell me!"

David pulled him off, "Stop it! You're going to kill him." Just then David noticed Moe's hands covered in mining dust. "You've been down in the mines. The tunnels – they lead out of town. That's where you're sending her through!"

* * *

Henry and I carefully walked into the mines. All the kids had been talking about it. How Belle was missing and how the dark one was asking everybody if they had seen her. Henry and I tried Granny's first and she told us that's where Ruby was headed. I could hear talking as I walked in. It was Belle! 'Well at least she's alive' I thought. But she didn't sound happy about being found. As Henry and I walked into the mine Belle had her back to us and didn't see us enter. But David, Mr. Gold, Ruby and Moe did.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me"

"I tried to tell them that, Belle. Come with me, darling." Moe said. Ruby pointed at me maybe to try to tell Belle to stop talking but she missed the hint.

She gasped in disbelief, "After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever."

Henry looked at me unsure of what to do, as Belle turned around to leave. She stopped when she saw me.

"Belle?" I asked unsure.

"Lucy! What- what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were alright. What do you mean you don't want to see him? You can't just leave, you're his true love?" I could feel my own voice shaking.

Belle stepped towards me and rested one hand on my cheek, "Lucy it's more complicated than that." She tried. I wasn't going to hear it. I all but slapped her hand away causing her to jump.

"No. I get it." I nodded and felt a tear spill out. God what the fuck was up with me crying all the time. "You lied. When you told me how much you wanted me, and how we could be a family and finally all be together. You lied because you were planning on leaving." I could see Belle had started to tear up.

"No Lucy I-" Belle tried again.

"Forget it. I don't want to see you again. Ever." I interrupted. I turned and left leaving Belle, David, Mr. Gold, Ruby, Moe, and Henry in the mine. I needed someone to talk to and I knew who it would be.

* * *

I climbed up the familiar steps I had grown up on as I walked into the Mayor's house. Well my house, to be exact. I flung open the door.

"Mom?" I cried out. I was still crying so my voice cracked.

Mom started walking down the stairs as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lucy? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I ran directly into her arms and inhaled her familiar scent. God I had missed her. I totally broke down, "Mom, I'm sorry. You're still my mother. Please still love me. I didn't mean what I had said. I'm sorry." I was bawling. I probably wasn't even coherent.

Mom stood there holding me, stroking my hair, "Lucy of course I still love you. That could never change." Mom pulled back and looked at me, "You're my little girl." She kissed the top of my head. "I'll always love you." She whispered as she cradled me. At least someone would.


	27. 2x05 The Doctor

Chapter 27

_2x05 The Doctor_

**_Sorry it took me so long to update I love your guys reviews! OUATgirl17 :) I tried to message you but it woudln't let me. I LOVE your reviews they're not annoying, I'm going to attempt to answer all of your questions: Lucy is 14 at the beginning of the first chapter (Season 1), Lucy does in fact have magic powers, Will Derek/Edward be a love interest? - You'll have to see :), Will someone try to use her for her power? - Wait and see :), We might see a little bit more of Lucy in the Enchanted forest not sure yet. You will absolutely see Belle when she was pregnant! It comes later on in season 2 when she was with Hook and Regina in the palace - hang in there :), I'm intrigued by your idea about Lucy and the Shawl instead of Belle and rumple, please keep reviewing you rock :) EVERYONE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING also any ideas/scenes you want to see if you review I can try to work them in :))))_**

* * *

David said he had a surprise for me and Henry when we were driving in the car. He definitely felt bad for the both of us. With Emma and Mary Margaret being gone, my parents being well themselves, and our mother. I hadn't told them that I had reconciled with her. And we _had_ reconciled, very minimally. But for now she was the only mother I was on speaking terms with. Belle was very animate about trying to explain herself to me. I hadn't talked to Mr. Gold really either. Not so much because I was mad at him, it was just awkward.

He stopped at the Storybrooke Equestrian Center. David led us in and stopped at a stall.

Henry's face lit up, "Is he mine?!"

David nodded, smiling, "It's for both of you actually."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"So how do I get on him?" Henry asked.

"Oh you're not riding today. Either of you." David said.

"We're…not?" I asked confused.

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle." David replied.

Henry stroked the horse, "Like what?"

"Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then, you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day."

"That's not riding, that's babysitting." I said.

"Ah. Horsesitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between knight and steed." David said somewhat lamely.

"But when will we ride him?" I asked.

David leaned into the horse nuzzling it, "When the horse tells you."

David left and said he would be back soon, after we were done. It was really nice of him to do this even though I knew he was mostly doing it for Henry. But nonetheless I appreciated it.

* * *

{Regina and David at the hospital with Dr. Whale}

David stormed in, "What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

Regina acted like she didn't know, "You'll have to ask his doctors."

"No. I am asking you." David replied firmly.

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt. It's the truth!" Regina pleaded.

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?" David asked.

"Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel." Regina finally said.

"The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and… How it was her fault that he died." David shifted around as he spat out the last sentence. Snow was only a child it couldn't have been her fault.

"Yes, he did." Regina answered sadly.

David look confused as hell "Well, then how could Daniel be back?"

Right then Mr. Gold who had been collecting the rent from the hospital walked by when he over heard what David had said. He stopped stunned, "Daniel's back?" David and Regina both looked over at him in surprise before Regina answered.

"Yes." She managed.

"How?" Mr. Gold said through gritted teeth. The dead couldn't come back. It was had tried and failed, miserably.

"Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has." Regina sounded…hopeful.

David looked at her condescendingly, "You don't know how? Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here?" David asked shocked.

Regina looked at him as if he was stupid, "In my vault, from our land."

"Whose heart did he take?" Gold asked.

Regina looked deep in thought, "I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track." She broke out of her trance and moved to leave, "I need to go. I have to help him."

"No. Where is he? Look what he did – he's dangerous." David answered grabbing onto her arm.

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise." Regina assured.

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina – tell me where he is, or jail." David replied.

Regina sighed, "I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables." She smiled at the end, almost _touched _by the idea that he would return to their familiar place.

David looked mortified. "No. The kids."

Mr. Gold turned to look at him, "What?"

"Lucy and Henry, I dropped them off earlier. They're at the stables!" David said frantically.

Regina's jaw dropped as she realized the possible repercussions of Daniel at the stables in his state, with her kids. The trio quickly ran off to go save them.

* * *

Henry was bringing the hay back while I stood on a stool and gently brushed the horse. It was actually very soothing. Until the horses started whinnying. And suddenly they became very spooked.

"Lucy what's going on?" Henry asked.

"I don't-" I was mid sentence when suddenly the horse reared up knocking me back into the wall, I remember slamming my head into it before passing out. I came too, very dizzy, a few minutes later and looked up to see a man choking Henry up in the air. I jumped up and latched onto his shirt, "Stop! STOP!" I screamed. I tried to shove him into the wall when suddenly he dropped Henry. The man then grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall so that my feet were dangling.

That when I heard mom, "Daniel. Let her go!" I could see Mr. Gold and David there too. Well something needed to be done obviously words weren't working. His grip was tightening around my arms, "STOP!" I screamed. I pulled my hands into my chest and pushed out with all my force, focusing. I dropped to my knees as Daniel flew backwards into the wall with a loud thud before landing on the hay.

David ran forward and pulled Henry and I back out of the stall.

"Gold don't use magic on him!" I heard mom scream.

"That wasn't me." Gold replied exasperated.

"Are you okay?!" David asked both of us.

We both nodded, "Yeah." I replied out of breath.

"Go. Go!" David yelled as he pushed us.

Henry and I ran out and stopped at David's truck panting.

"What, was, that?" Henry asked in between pants.

"What?" I asked. I was more curious as too who that was not what.

"You Lucy! What you did." Oh. The magic. "You used Magic Lucy, that was you! You knocked him back into the wall!"

"I didn't mean to!" I said defensively. "I mean I did, but I just needed him to let go of me, I wasn't necessarily trying to do _that_."

"Since when do you have powers?" Henry replied finally catching his breath.

I looked down, "Since the curse broke. It- its just little things."

"That didn't look little Luc." Just then David and Mr. Gold came out. I was totally in for it, he had told me not to use magic.

"David who was that?" I asked.

David opened the car door and handed Henry and I each a water. I gulped half of it before putting the cap back on, "Daniel your mother's first love. Whale" He shook his head, "Brought him back."

"I'm less concerned about that and more concerned about why he was trying to kill us." I replied slightly annoyed at our near death experience.

David put his hands on his hips as he looked down at me, "Yeah about that… What was it you did Lucy?"

I looked at Mr. Gold. He had told me not to tell anyone and if David knew soon the whole town would know. Mr. Gold nodded once, curtly.

"It- I- I didn't mean to do that!" I finally got out. "He was gripping me tighter and I wanted him off of me. I just kind of I don't know pushed out and he flew back."

"But why do you have powers?" David asked before glaring at Gold.

"It would seem that, as the child of the Dark One, Lucy _inherited_ some of my magical abilities."

David looked worried, "What about your son? Did he have these powers too?"

Gold shook his head, "He was born before I changed."

"I promise I won't use it again?" I pleaded.

"It's not that Lucy." Gold looked at me caringly, "Now that you have broken the magic barrier, like just now with Daniel, that wasn't fixing a broken bowl, that was heavy magic. It will be harder to control."

I looked down at my feet embarrassed. Great. I always mess everything up.

"Can you teach her?" David asked. Gold looked at him very confused David wanted him to _teach_ me dark magic. "To control it." David clarified.

"To control it you need to first learn how to use it." Mr. Gold said bluntly. "And I'm not keen on the idea myself and I doubt her mother would be." Actually probably neither of my mother's would be happy about it. Well you know what, too damn bad. I needed to learn how to do this stuff. It was my life. They aren't the bosses of me. I could feel myself getting heated. Everyone thought they knew what was fucking best for me.

"Lucy!" Henry said. I snapped out of it and looked at him staring intently on my water bottle. That's when I saw, the water had started bubbling. What the hell. "Oh!" I dropped the bottle quickly as pain sensations shot through my hand, the temperature was near boiling. It was _me_. I was making it bubble. I looked down at my hand and I could visibly see the burn mark. David and Mr. Gold exchanged a worried glance.

Henry looked at me and then at Gold and David as if it was obvious, "You have to teach her. She could hurt herself."

"Or someone else." I practically whispered.

Gold looked very conflicted. He finally sighed and said, "I guess I have too. But you need to take this seriously. _Magic_ isn't a joke."

I nodded solemnly, "When do we start?"

"Now. We have to do while it's still on the surface and there's residual magic." He started walking.

David grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, "Lucy be careful okay, if you need anything," He looked up at Gold, "Give me a call." I grimaced before turning and following my father.

* * *

I was very frustrated. Dripping with sweat I focused one more time on trying to levitate the vase. I felt like I was going to rupture a membrane in my head from mentally pushing so hard. I threw down my hands and straightened up, "I can't do this!" I finally said exasperated.

He looked at me very intently, "Lucy I've seen you do it. I need you to focus. Just-"

"What do you think I'm doing!" I interrupted. He stopped and looked at me waiting to see if my rant was over. I dropped my eyes to the ground, "Sorry. We've, just been doing this for a while can we take a break?" It had been almost four hours. I was mentally exhausted, and physically, now thinking about it. I stretched out my arms, they were sore already from where Daniel had grabbed me. The bruises had already started forming black and blue handprints on my arms. And I hadn't done any magic since we got to the pawnshop. It shut down. It's like I had used up my magic when I slammed Daniel into the wall.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Lucy magic is all about channeling you emotions. Knowing what you want to do and doing it. You have to relax and let the _magic_ do the work. You're quite powerful. I've seen you do bigger than this, just, focus." He took his hand off of my shoulder and stepped back. "Now try again. One last time."

I breathed in deeply and focused on the vase. I leaned forward and closed my eyes. As I opened them I exhaled and focused on what I wanted. To my surprise and amazement the vase lifted. That's when the pawnshop door opened.

"Lucy what are you doing!" Regina said angrily.

I jumped and lost my concentration causing the vase to shatter on to the display case.

"Mom!"

Mom stormed forward and grabbed my arm protectively stepping in front of me. "What are you doing with my daughter _Gold."_

Mr. Gold stepped forward, "Well _my_ daughter is learning to control her magic."

"Her- her magic?" Mom turned to look at me.

"It would seem whatever children the dark one has while he is in power also inherits the powers."

"But I- I didn't know." Mom sounded worried.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked confused.

Mom turned around, "Lucy you have to promise me you won't do magic. Dark magic, is evil. I don't want you practicing it."

"But-" I tried.

"No Lucy." Mom said with a note of finality.

"Actually. _Regina._ She is going to learn, because I'm trying to teach her to control it."

Mom looked down and saw my hand she grabbed it and pulled it closer. "What happened to your hand? Did he hurt you!"

"Mom," I pulled away my hand, "it was an accident, and it was my fault."

Gold looked highly offended, "You think _I _would hurt her? Last I checked it was _your_ lover who tried to kill her and left marks on her." He said angrily pointing to my clearly defined bruises.

"Lucy come on we're going home." Mom tried to pull me.

"No Lucy is going to stay here. She's my daughter." Gold pulled on my other arm.

"I raised her! Not you." Mom shot back.

"That was because you kidnapped her Regina! You don't get to take her back she's my child." This fight seemed like it wouldn't end anywhere good. They both had extremely powerful magic.

Mom looked at me lovingly, "Lucy baby who do you want to stay with?"

"Neither of you." I said as I stepped back. They both looked surprised and then very hurt. "You can't fight over me like I'm not- not a person. _I _make my own decisions. Mom I love you but I'm not ready to come home yet. Mr. Gold-" I didn't know where to start. "You've been very nice but I just don't know you yet. Staying here a couple of times was okay but things are…complicated. I want to stay with David and Henry. I can trust them."


	28. 2x06 Tallahassee

Chapter 28

_2x06 Tallahassee_

**_Sorry this is just a plot fille with Lucek ;) like my celebrity pairing name, I have a big chapter coming up, its already finished, I'll post it tonight :)))_**

* * *

As I was walking I stumbled past a familiar house. I stopped and knocked on the door. Beatrice answered. She stopped when she saw me, "Alice?" She immediately burst into tears and pulled me into a tight embrace. Beatrice had been like a mom to me in the Enchanted Forest. "How have you been?" She asked as she led me inside.

"I've been, doing okay. I'm actually here to see Derek- I mean uh Edward." I smiled politely.

"Of course, you come right on in." She turned to the stairs, "Edward!"

I took a seat on the sofa, "So did you guys find Charles?"

"Yes! We did. He's out with Geoffrey right now. Oh Geoffrey is going to be so sad that he missed you."

"It's okay" I smiled, "Another time."

"Absolutely." Beatrice said as she stood up.

Derek came bounding down the stairs and stopped when he saw me.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" He said excitedly.

"I just uh came to see you." I twirled my necklace in my fingers. It was a beautiful white gold chain with a small silver antique key on it.

"Lets go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I turned to Beatrice, "Bye, I'll see you soon." She said okay as Derek and I left.

Derek and I silently walked down to a pond about 15 minutes away from his house. Derek grabbed my hand as we neared the pond.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I looked at him confused. "I know you didn't come see me just to be silent the whole time."

I laughed and then I burst into tears. He stopped and rested one palm on my face, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. I totally lost it and just let everything come flooding out. My magic, Henry, my mom, Emma and Snow missing, Belle and Mr. Gold, who to stay with. He didn't say anything, he just stayed there and held me and let me finish. "Derek what if I hurt someone?"

He pulled back, "Lucy I don't think you're capable of that."

One tear slipped down on my cheek, and I looked down at my hand displaying the burn. "But look, look what I did to _myself_. Imagine what I can do to someone else." I looked up and he was standing closer, much closer then I expected. He placed one hand on my cheek and gently leaned in and planted his lips on mine. I had never been kissed before. He pulled back, much to soon for my liking and looked down at me.

"I don't think you could ever hurt me." He whispered in my ear.

"I hope not." Was all I could get out, my lips were still tingling from the sensation of our kiss.


	29. 2x07 Child of the Moon

Chapter 29

_2x07 Child of the Moon_

**Okay get ready for an action packed chapter! Jk but I mean there is a lot of content, so it'll be a little while until i update again but enjoy and as always please review :) also check out some of my other fanfics. ALSO this takes place right after the last chapter. OKAY and theres a scene where Lucy mimics Belle in episode 1x12 skin deep, see if you can find it! and comment what it is**

* * *

I was still with Derek when Henry called. The dwarves had found fairy dust in the mines! Henry was so excited because it meant we were one step closer to getting Emma and Snow home. Henry practically demanded that I leave at once and come join them while they were celebrating at Granny's.

As I walked into the diner Henry ran into my arms nearly knocking me over. "I can't believe we found it Luc!"

I laughed, "I know it's very exciting. I bet they'll be home before you know it." I looked around and I could see Ruby, Mother Superior, David, and all Seven dwarves who were all there celebrating.

"Here I got this for you." Henry let go of me and grabbed a mug off of the counter and handed me a hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. He had an obsession with it.

I was just moving to go sit down when I saw Belle turn around the corner coming from the bathroom. I turned to Henry furious, "Henry!?"

Henry turned and saw her and looked back, "Lucy I-, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Belle at that moment looked up at me and we made direct eye contact. I hurriedly slammed down the mug on a table and turned to leave, "Lucy?" She said rather loudly. I looked around and I could see everyone had stopped and was looking at us, curious at what might happen. David and I locked eyes.

I didn't care, I ran out of Granny's slamming the door. I heard the door reopen behind me. "LUCY!" Belle yelled. I kept walking. I could hear her running to catch up with me.

I felt her hand grasp my shoulder pulling me to a stop. Damn she was fast, especially for being in those heels.

I whipped around, "What!" I had been trying so hard to avoid her, and I had been doing a damn good job of it.

"Lucy, please. Please talk to me." Belle pleaded.

"Why you obviously don't want to be with me." I snapped as I turned to leave.

"Lucy you know that isn't what I meant. I didn't want to leave _you_. I didn't even want to leave Rumplestiltskin. I just needed space, from him, not from you. Lucy this is all so new, I'm- I'm not that old okay. You can't just push me away because you think I don't want to be with you." I felt a couple of tears fall out.

She cradled my face in her hands, "Please don't give up on me Lucy. I'm still learning, I-, I haven't been a mother before. I don't want to lose you again."

I turned away leaving Belle standing there. I wanted to forgive her really I did. But some part of me just wasn't ready. I left Belle standing there as I was walking back to David's apartment. I walked by the pawnshop and saw Mr. Gold in there. I hurried up the steps and inside.

Mr. Gold was looking at what looked like an old rag, he looked up as the Visitor's bell rang, "Lucy what, what are you doing here?" He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I just came to see you." I said, which was partially a lie, I just didn't want to go back to Snow's quite yet and it was too late to go visit Derek. "What is that?" I asked.

He looked down at the rag, "It- it was my son's."

"Baelfire" I clarified. He nodded. I had only briefly heard what happened, my brother Baelfire had fallen through a portal and Mr. Gold lost him and had been trying to find him ever since. "What happened to him?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I leaned forward and gently placed my hand on top of his, "You're the only father I have, can't I at least know you?"

He looked up at me thoughtfully, "You and your mother are- remarkably similar." He finally said. Doubtful.

I quickly pulled back my hand, "Please, Rumplestiltskin, can't I know about him?"

He nodded, "Very well Lucy sit down." He gestured. And so launched the story of Rumplestiltskin before he was the dark one and his son Baelfire. My father and brother.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Henry's blood curdling screams. I was exhausted, I had stayed at Mr. Golds until pretty late listening to him tell me about Bae before coming home. I felt shaking next to me. I rolled over to see mom, shaking Henry.

"Henry? Henry, wake up. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." I heard mom say as I sat up.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I said groggily.

Henry frantically looked around, "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?"

Mom moved to sit on the bed, "He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares. It's okay." Mom lovingly grabbed his hand, "You can-"

Henry recoiled in pain, "Ah!" Mom grabbed his hand once again and examined it closer. I looked myself; he had a burn mark on it.

"Is that a burn?" Mom said as she examined it. She turned to me, "Lucy did you do this?" Mom said as she eyed _my_ burned hand.

"Mom no. I would never practice on Henry."

She gave me a disbelieving look, "Did you lose control."

"Mom, no! I haven't seen it before, I woke up and you were here it's the first I've seen."

"Lucy it's okay if-"

I jumped out of bed, "Mom! I didn't do it. Is that why you're here? To accuse me of hurting my brother?"

"Lucy-" Mom tried.

"No, mom." Henry said finally speaking up, "It wasn't her."

* * *

A little while later after I had cooled off I came out of the bathroom and Mr. Gold was there examining Henry.

"Good morning Lucy." He said without looking up, "Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me."

"So y-you can help? It was just a dream." Henry tried to reassure.

"Well, what you're describing's certainly not a dream." Mr. Gold replied.

"Then, what was it?" I asked.

"A side effect." He turned to mom, "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …Until now." Mom added as she looked at Henry.

Mr. Gold poured some concoction into a pendant on a chain. "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you."

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there." Mom replied.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." He almost snapped back. Mr. Gold and my mother Regina had a very tense relationship. Mr. Gold held up a pendant.

"A necklace?" I said.

Mr. Gold extended the necklace towards Henry, "You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please."

Henry reached out his hand to take it but mom held him back, "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?" She asked cautiously.

I looked at him. Daring him to actually name a price for helping his daughter's brother, he looked at me then back at Regina before answering. "For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry." He slipped it over Henry's neck, "This one's on me." He added as he smiled at me.

* * *

Henry was still with mom. David called and asked me to go to the station just to handle any phone calls and do secretary work while he was out policing. I didn't mind it kept me from having to think about Derek, or deal with my parents, or worry about my magic. And it got me out of the custody triangle between Mr. Gold and Regina. I had been there all day answering calls and doing clerical chores.

I was in main office with the holding cell filing papers when David came in with Ruby. Ruby was crying and really shaken up.

"What happened?!" I asked as I shut the cabinet.

"Billy. He, was murdered." David said. I gasped as I held my hands up to my face in shock. "We found his body by his truck this morning" David continued on.

I looked at Ruby the realization creeping up on me. "Come on you don't actually think…"

"It was me!" She blurted.

"Ruby. I know you. It wasn't you, it couldn't have been." I stepped towards Ruby but she backed up into the cell.

David and I exchanged a look before he went over and shut the door. "You'll be safe in here tonight." He said as he locked the door.

"Thank you David." Ruby said solemnly.

"Thank me in the morning. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy." David said.

I heard footsteps and as I turned around a man entered. King George. Here he was known as Albert Spencer, an attorney.

"You already have. That thing." He pointed at Ruby. "That she-wolf."

"Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." David angrily got in his face.

"It seems to me, that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment." Albert said patronizingly.

"Leave him alone!" Ruby argued.

He ignored her, "Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" I asked. I knew he had to be here for a reason, not just to taunt David.

He looked at me, "Justice." He pointed at Ruby then looked at David, "Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate."

"Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind." David said firmly.

Albert looked unsurprised by David's answer, "This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands." He threatened.

"Yeah, we'll see. You want her, you have to go through me." David finally said.

Albert took a step towards David, "I look forward to that." Was all Albert said before leaving.

I turned to him. "David, I don't think Ruby is safe here. Albert knows where she is, they'll come for her."

David looked at Ruby and then back at me, "You're right." He paused, "Where can she go that no one would know or think to look?"

David was asking me. I loved how David treated me like an adult. It seemed nobody else in my life did. I thought about it for a minute before it came to me. I looked up suddenly, "The library! It's not open yet, nobody goes in there except you know, Belle, there's metal pipes and we can tie her up."

David looked at me like he couldn't believe I had come up with such a fabulous idea. "Brilliant. I'll bring the chains." David handed me the keys, "let Ruby out and I'll go get them."

I took the keys and turned to unlock the cell. "It's okay Ruby. We won't let anybody hurt you. We'll protect you." I said as I unlocked the door.

She shook her head, "_You're_ the ones that need protection."

I swung open the door standing in front of her. "Ruby, David believes you're good. So it must be true. I can see the good in you. So why can't you see it in yourself."

Ruby smiled and then pulled me into a hug, "I hope you're right."

David came back with the chains and said, "Okay I got the all clear from Belle, she'll meet us there to unlock the library. Come on guys, let's go."

Ruby and I broke apart and I shifted uncomfortably, "You know, I'm just uh, kinda tired. I don't really want to go to the library. I'm, going to go check on Henry."

David gave me one of his 'I'm a prince and I know better looks' before he walked forward and put one hand on my shoulder, "You'll have to forgive her at some point." He whispered before he walked out with Ruby.

Maybe I did have to forgive Belle and maybe I didn't, but for now I wasn't ready to.

* * *

{David, Ruby, Granny and Belle at the Library.}

Ruby pulled on the chains, "These should work." She said hopefully.

"Thanks for letting her hide here. The sheriff's station isn't safe." David said to Belle.

Belle nodded, "Of course. It's, uh… It's not every day you find out your friend's-" She paused.

"A monster?" Ruby finished.

Belle looked at her sympathetically, "Hunted. I was going to say hunted."

Granny sniffed, "The crowd's six blocks from here."

Belle looked at her surprised, "You-, you have wolf hearing too?"

Granny grimaced, "It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel." She added.

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death. I'm going to need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us." David interjected. "Come on." He gestured to Granny to leave.

"Wait." Belle latched onto David's arm. "Lucy. How-, how is she doing."

David paused, "She's fine Belle. It was actually her idea to keep Ruby here."

"Really?" Belle asked. David nodded. "But she…didn't want to come?" Belle asked but she already knew the answer.

David looked Belle in the eye, "She just needs time Belle. She'll come around. I promise."

Belle reluctantly released David's arm as he walked out with Granny and she looked at her feet. She was thinking about Lucy.

"You need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon." Ruby interrupted Belle's thoughts.

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked.

"Hopefully." Ruby answered curtly.

"Then, I'm staying. Think of it as girls' night." Belle smiled at Ruby as Ruby looked ashamed, "What's wrong?"

"I know David wants to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again. Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me." Ruby admitted.

"Okay, I'm not." Belle replied.

"You should be." Ruby warned.

"No matter what you might've done in your past, David sees the good in you and… And that tells me one thing." Belle said.

Ruby looked up at her, "What…?" She asked.

"That it's in there. So if we can all see it, why can't you?" Belle asked thoughtfully. Ruby let out a short chuckle.

"What?" Belle asked confused.

Ruby shook her head, "Lucy- she, back at the station, she told me the exact same thing."

Belle smiled, and looked down at herself, slightly saddened. "Yes, she's very smart."

"Maybe. Maybe, you're both right." Ruby clasped a chain onto Belle's wrist, "But the town's right, too. I am a monster. And that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again."

"No, no, no. Wh-What are you doing?" Belle asked horrified.

"I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf? I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done." Ruby said as she was walking out.

"They'll kill you!" Belle yelled.

Ruby stopped and turned back, "Isn't that what I deserve?" She added before walking out.

* * *

That night after I left the station I went home and made dinner for Henry and I. Mac and Cheese, his favorite. Then we watched a movie. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 10:30.

"Oh geez Hen. It's getting pretty late. You should probably go to bed."

Henry look over at me from the other end of the couch, "I don't want too."

"Because of your nightmares?" I asked. He nodded. "But my, uh- Mr. Gold gave you the pendant to sleep?" He looked down at his feet.

"Will you come with me? Please. Just until I fall asleep?" He looked at me with his big eyes and he looked so sad. How could I say no. It was really sweet actually. So we got into bed but I wasn't tired so I was sitting up looking at my phone when after a few minutes Henry rolled over and placed his head on my chest and draped his arm over my waist. In turn I wrapped my arm around him snuggling him close.

"I love you Henry." I whispered.

"I love you too Lucy." He replied. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. God I loved that kid.

We were still laying like that when around midnight David came in with Ruby.

David was visibly upset and quickly filled me in on what happened with Jefferson's hat. How it was burned and their portal closed.

David sat down in the rocking chair and sighed, "He may never see his mother or grandmother again. How am I going to break that news to him?"

"You won't have too." Ruby said hopefully as I stroked Henry's hair. He was very deep in sleep now.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…" David sounded like he had lost hope.

Ruby looked confident, "you'll find another way."

"You don't know that." David replied.

"Actually,_ I_ do." I said softly.

David and Ruby both looked at me confused. "I have something that, might, just might be able to open a portal."

David looked at me stunned. I pecked the top of Henry's head and carefully slid out of bed so as not to wake him. On top of the dresser was my jewelry box that I brought over from the mayor's house. I quickly unclasped my necklace and slid the key hanging from it into the box unlocking it.

I opened the top and looked down. From the outside it just looked like a regular wooden jewelry box lined with red felt on the inside. I placed my hand inside and felt around for the familiar button. I clicked it and the inside drawer popped open revealing a hidden compartment. I pulled out the familiar Golden pocket watch that belonged to Mr. Rabbit and dangled it by the chain.

I turned around to face David and Ruby and grimaced, "This. Might be their only chance of getting home."


	30. 2x08 Into the Deep

Chapter 30

_2x08 Into the Deep_

**Enjoy! I have the next Chapter done and like hald of the chapter after that so I'll update again soon probably tomorrow!**

* * *

It was almost one in the morning and here was David, Ruby and I trekking through the woods. David was furious when he found out I had a time turner. He looked like he wanted to slap me and I can understand why. He called my mom and said that we just had an errand to do and that she needed to come watch Henry. He didn't give her the specifics.

I didn't hide the pocket watch because I didn't want Emma and Snow to come home. I hid it because it was dangerous. And to be honest I wasn't sure if it still worked. It was cursed so that I could be the only one to use it. And the white rabbit told me to never tell anyone or else I could become enslaved to the power of the pocket watch by those who wanted to jump realms.

"This looks about far enough." David said quietly.

He wanted me to open a portal, now. I hadn't told him but I didn't think it would work of course I know _how_ to use it but its been so long, I just now started working to control my magic, there was no predicting what would happen, but still I would try. I owed Henry that.

"I believe in you Lucy." Ruby said as she gave me a small smile. Well that was flattering. I grimaced as I looked around my surroundings. David had led me to a large clearing. It would have to do for now.

"Step back." I cautioned. They stepped back a couple of feet. "More." I said bluntly. I backed them up until they were about 20 feet away from me. I breathed in deeply and pulled the watch out of my pocket.

I looked down at the familiar pocket watch facing up in my palm. I popped open the glass covering and looked down, admiring the watch. It was beautiful. I breathed in deeply. I still remembered how to do it. I quickly moved the hour hand 3 times clockwise, then moved the minute hand once going counter clockwise. I breathed in getting ready and twisted the dial, the final step. I closed my eyes and waited for the portal to open. It didn't. Other than a few sparks flying off and landing on the ground nothing happened.

"What's going on?" David asked.

Frantically I looked down at the watch and started moving the clock hands in all directions trying to make it work. In a fit of anger I threw the pocket watch on the ground and turned around, "Obviously it isn't working!"

David looked shocked at my outburst. "Is there anyway we can get it to work?"

I shook my head. "I can keep trying but…It's been so long."

David looked down at his feet. Heartbroken no doubt. "What about Mr. Rabbit can we ask him?" Ruby interjected.

I shook my head again, "He died. In wonderland." I said bluntly.

"So we're back to square one then." David said before storming off. "Fabulous." I sighed as I picked up the watch off the ground and slipped it into my pocket. There goes our last chance.

* * *

Once again I was startled awake by Henry who was next to me. This was becoming a regular occurrence to which I wasn't thrilled about. I needed my sleep. Especially after last night. I tried my hardest, I really did and the pocket watch wouldn't work. Maybe the enchantment had worn off. Only I knew it didn't because sparks flew off and landed on the ground, it was me. I didn't have enough power to open it.

David it seemed had forgiven me. He said he had understood why I couldn't tell. How generous of him. He also said it would be best to keep this a secret and to keep trying open the portal on my own, away from the city where I couldn't hurt someone.

"They're… They're alive. They're alive!" Henry yelled as he jolted up in bed.

My mom and david looked startled.

"Who? Who's alive?" I asked.

"My mom and snow!" Henry answered ecstatically.

David looked thrilled, "I told you kid, I told you!"

"Was… Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" Mom asked worriedly.

Henry nodded, "Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?", Mom asked dumbfounded.

Henry look taken aback, "Your mother."

The look on moms face was one I had only seen one time before. It was fear, undoubted fear. When we were in wonderland and Regina had told me about the queen of hearts, saying Death was the only outcome of a confrontation with Cora.

I kind of lost it then. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I started hyperventilating. I gripped the counter. Breathe. Breathe. Focus on your breathing. Mom came in and placed her hands lovingly on my back.

"Shh. Lucy it's okay I wont let her hurt you." Mom said.

"You can't control her! Not even Rumplestiltskin could do that. She's going to hate me for what I did!" Surprisingly I wasn't on the verge of tears. It was only desperation and anger in my voice.

"What happened to Cora?" David asked. He had followed us into the kitchen, alone. I guess he had sent Henry to the bathroom to wash up.

Mom looked over at David and gave him a scathing look. As if it was private family business.

"We, left her in wonderland." I admitted.

Mom looked surprised that I didn't divulge the rest, "After she tried to rip out your heart, Lucy."

"It doesn't matter. She won't forgive me." I turned to mom. "We can't let her come. She'll destroy everything. And everyone."

* * *

{Belle and Mr. Gold at Granny's when Regina enters.}

Regina entered Granny's and was relieved to find Gold there with Belle. She heard him say, "You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world's most powerful magic." Pfft. As if he could win back his true love with the introduction to a tomato condiment.

"Gold. We need to talk." Regina said as she approached their table. She sounded, scared.

Mr. Gold leaned back annoyed, "do we?"

Granny saw the upcoming altercation and intervened. "Folks, I think I may need to close early. Uh, everybody out." She said loudly.

"No. It's okay. We're civil." Regina reassured.

"Yeah, for now." He looked over at Belle who looked nervous, "Belle, you remember the woman who kidnapped our child and locked you up for twenty-eight years?"

It was now Belle's turn to be scared she grabbed her coat and moved to leave, "Uh, I should probably just-"

"No, no. Please, stay where you are." Rumple said calmly. "Whatever she has to say, won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get."

Regina leaned down, "I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us. Other than Lucy."

Mr. Gold looked astounded, "And what on earth can that be?"

Regina leaned down practically in his ear and whispered, "Cora." She straightened up a little, "She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

Mr. Gold looked in shock, "But she was dead. You told me you saw the body." He said patronizingly.

"Apparently, you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way. And I don't think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant that would be for both of us." Regina was on the verge of tears now. Just the prospect of a confrontation with Cora made her lose her cool.

"For you." Gold taunted. "I can handle Cora."

"That's not how she tells the story." Regina reminded him.

Gold gritted his teeth, "I won in the end."

"Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time, you have someone you care about." She looked over at Belle, "Two someone's actually." She added remembering Lucy, "This time, you have a weakness."

"I'm… I'm sorry. Who… Who is this woman?" Belle interrupted, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Someone you'll never meet. So you say she's coming. Where is she now?" Gold reluctantly asked.

Regina grimaced, "With them." Gold still seemed reluctant to go. Regina leaned down once more, "If you don't want to stop Cora for me, stop Cora for Lucy." Gold looked over at Regina. "Lucy is petrified of Cora." Regina added.

Gold looked confused, "Why?"

Regina looked down at her feet slightly ashamed of her mother, "Cora. Tried to rip out her heart."

Gold shook his head, "That must have been a nice introduction to dear old gram."

Belle narrowed her eyes, "Lucy is...scared of this woman."

Regina looked at her like she couldn't believe Belle was interrupting their conversation, "Yes." She said flatly.

Belle leaned forward, "Rumple, you have to help Regina."

"I can protect Lucy." He said. He was the dark one of course.

"Then do it now. Protect Lucy now by stopping Cora." Belle said sincerely.

* * *

Mom called and had David take us over to Mr. Gold pawnshop. I was still fairly shaken up. And I didn't scare easily but Cora was, truly evil. When we got there Mr. Gold told us Henry would be going back, to get them to come home, apparently Gold could have done this the whole time but was only offering to help when he found out Cora would come.

Henry laid down on the bed and Mom laid a comforter over him, "I brought your blanket…from your bedroom back home." Mom said as she smiled and smoothed out the creases.

"Thanks." Henry smiled awkwardly as he fiddled with the pendant around his neck. "So, Cora… She's pretty powerful?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am." Gold said.

As mom was taking off her coat she chortled disbelievingly, "Debatable." I would have to agree with my mother for once.

"Actually, no, it's not." Gold quipped.

"Stop fighting." I said bluntly. I was sick of it. We had bigger problems. Regina and Gold both looked ashamed of themselves. Good. Maybe they'd focus on the bigger problem.

After Henry was asleep. I sat next to him and held his hand. It was only less than 20 minutes later that he awoke.

"Henry. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Did you see her? Did you tell her?" Gold asked.

Henry looked around the room almost as if he was dizzy, "No. I… I didn't get the chance. Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there." He looked pale, he was sweating, he could barely talk.

"Henry?" Mom asked.

Henry winced, "Something's wrong." David said.

I pulled up his sleeve revealing a third degree burn all up and down his arm.

"Henry…?" I finished.

Mom was tending to Henry's burn when Mr. Gold sat down on the edge of the bed, "Here. Let me take care of this." He said as he used magic to heal Henry.

"What caused this?" I asked quietly.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back." Mr. Gold finished.

Mom and David both looked astounded he would even suggest it, 'Out of the question!" Mom said as David yelled, "Not a chance in hell."

"We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again" David finished.

Mr. Gold looked over at David patronizingly, "Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

It was too dangerous for Henry. But it wasn't to dangerous for me. "I'll go." I said.

"No." Mom said flatly as Mr. Gold said, "Absolutely not." Nobody even considered what I wanted.

"Aurora is gone. Why do we need to send anyone back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?" Mom asked.

David had an epiphany and looked up, "Because someone will be there."

"Who?" I asked.

"Snow." David said assertively.

"Well, that's an awfully big assumption" Mom said annoyed.

"No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it. And I'll be waiting." David was getting excited.

"You're going to this netherworld." Mom asked. It sounded like David had finally lost his marbles.

"I faced you. How bad could it be?" He said before he turned to Gold.

"It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse." Mr. Gold replied.

"Well then put me under one!" David sounded exasperated.

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never wake up."

"Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home!" David added, sounding like the Brave Prince we once trusted to look after our kingdom.

* * *

While mom was preparing the potion, I quietly slipped into the main shop. It was closed at the moment. But everybody seemed preoccupied and I wanted some time to myself.

"Ahem." I turned around to see Mr. Gold had come in. Well so much for my alone time.

"Oh sorry." I said. "I didn't uh touch anything." I hurriedly tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Lucy. Have I done something wrong? You seem to have been, distant lately." He admitted.

"No. Everythings been fine. I'm just worried about Cora is all."

"I would never let her hurt you."

"You weren't there the first time. I was on my own when she tried to rip out my heart." He probably felt a pang of guilt because I felt guilty for putting that onto him. But it was true and he asked.

"I know Lucy. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you and Belle. You're the most important things to me now. And I won't let anything happen to you. Cora included." He added.

I nodded and walked back into the office when David was getting ready to go under the sleeping curse. Gold was right behind me.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell." He held out the needle to mom, "Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Mom gave him a dirty look before taking the needle and putting it in its place.

David sat down on the bed as Mr. Gold started spinning. David was just about to prick his finger when he suddenly pulled back and Mr. Gold reluctantly stopped spinning.

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" David asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" David asked confused.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck." Mr. Gold resumed spinning the wheel.

We had been waiting for almost an hour when Henry began to get restless, "Come on… Come back. Should he be in there so long?" Henry turned to me.

"I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up." I said hopefully.

I turned back to gauge moms reaction and saw her and Mr. Gold exchange a worried look before Mr. Gold shook his head. They were worried David would never wake up.

* * *

After hours of being there Henry was still staring intently at David. Mr. Gold pulled out his key ring and handed it to me. "Lucy, why don't you take Henry back to my house. And fix something for you both for dinner and then go to sleep. Regina and I will stay here and watch the prince."

Henry looked up at me reluctantly, "But, I want to stay." To be honest I didn't like this idea at all either.

"No Henry. Follow your sister." Mom said firmly. I knew there was no point in arguing.

Henry sadly got up and followed me out of the shop. We walked to Mr. Gold's house in silence and walked up to the porch. As I unlocked the door it swung open. I carefully led Henry inside and told him to be careful. There were a lot of breakable items in here. I turned on the foyer lights illuminating the darkness. It felt weird somehow, wrong. This wasn't my house. It belonged to a father that I barely knew. As we walked in I heard her. "Lucy is that you?"

Lord Jesus. Hadn't today been long enough already.

"Belle?" I cautioned. I heard the familiar clacking of Belle's heels as she walked into the foyer where Henry and I were standing. "Belle? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Rumple called. Him and Regina actually, they just wanted me to check in on you and make sure you guys were alright tonight." She smiled nervously. She looked excited at the prospect of having a whole night with me. Even if it included Henry.

"We'll be fine." I said harshly as I walked towards the stairs.

"I- I made you guys something to eat. They said you guys hadn't eaten all day." I turned around and she looked so nice and innocent. That's the problem I have with her. Whenever I want to be angry or irritated with her, because she really can be immensely irritating, she goes and does something nice. And then it makes me feel bad.

"Are you hungry?" Belle asked.

"Starving." Henry replied probably sensing the tension. "Come on Lucy, let's go eat." I had a choice. I could continue to be rude and leave Henry and Belle to sit and eat dinner alone or I could tough it out, for Henry. I chose the latter and reluctantly led Henry to the kitchen.

As we walked in I could see Belle put a considerate amount of effort into this dinner. Rosemary Chicken, Grilled asparagus, French Rolls and an arugula salad. I served myself and Henry each a piece of chicken. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry started the interrogation of Belle. Where she grew up, what happened, her family. I had to admit a lot of the stuff even I didn't know. As dinner was nearing an end Henry put down his fork. "Belle?" He said.

"Yes, Henry?" She looked over at Henry sweetly.

"How did you have Lucy in the Dark Palace." He hadn't meant to upset her by it, but it was an invading question.

She scrunched her lips to the side, something she did when she was thinking. I know because I make the exact same facial expression, "Well, that's kind of a complicated story to explain now. And it's getting late." She trailed off.

"No. I'd like to know, actually." I interrupted. I hadn't said anything to Belle and the only words I had spoken at the table were 'pass me a roll'. I figured I was entitled to hear the answer to this question. And besides that, a curious part of me was dying to know.


	31. 2x09 Queen of Hearts

Chapter 31

_2x09_ _Queen of Hearts_

**This chapter takes place right after the last chapter :)**

* * *

Belle sent us upstairs to get changed and get into bed. Then she would start 'storytime'. To be honest now I wasn't so sure I wanted to know. But I figured I'd find out sooner or later so I might as well listen now.

Henry was still in awe over my room. I have to admit it was pretty nice. I hadn't been here in a week or two. He changed into his pajamas then crawled into my bed and got under the covers. I slipped into bed on the left side. I always slept on the left, just a little quirk I had developed.

Belle knocked on the door before entering. Since my side of the bed was closest to the door she walked over and cautiously sat down on the bed by my feet. Henry snuggled into me as Belle began to tell the story of my birth in Regina's Castle.

* * *

{Belle, Hook, and Regina in the Dark Castle.}

Hook had taken out two guards on his was to 'rescue' Belle. _If_ that's what you could call it. He was merely trying to free her so he could figure out how to kill Rumplestiltskin. The ex-husband of the man who killed his precious Milah.

As he opened the door he could see Belle leaning against the wall. Hook was stricken by two things when he entered. First, the walls were in fact written on with strikes marking how many days she had been here. There were too many to count. And the second was the woman, Belle, was holding her very pregnant stomach. Hook hadn't known she was pregnant. She was chained to the cot. It seemed, inhumane.

"Hi, you must be Belle." He said sweetly. Hook had to get Belle to trust him.

"The Queen sent you, didn't she? She wants you to kill me." Belle might be ready to die but as she stroked her stomach longing to hold her unborn fetus she realized she wouldn't be ready until after she knew her baby was safe.

"I'm not here to kill you, love. I'm here to rescue you." Hook said as he undid the chains around Belle's wrists.

"Rescue me?" Belle asked surprised, "Who are you?"

"A friend. We haven't much time. Your father's life is in danger. He's being attacked by the very same monster who stole you away from your family in the first place." Hook said hurriedly.

Belle laughed disbelievingly, "What, Rumplestiltskin?"

"The Dark One – he must be stopped. You spent more time with him than anyone. There are rumors of a magical weapon that has the power to kill him," Hook pressed.

Belle stroked her very large stomach. Her baby was due any day. This baby deserved to see its father. "No, no, no, no. Let… Let me talk to him. He's not a monster." Belle pleaded.

"Belle, your father's life hangs in the balance. I need to know what that weapon is, and where to find it." Hook said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I have no idea how to… How to kill Rumpelstiltskin." Belle answered honestly.

Hook straightened up, "You don't?" He said flatly.

"No. And… And nor would I." Belle answered exasperated her hand flying to her stomach once again.

"Hm. Then, I'm afraid I'm not here to rescue you." Hook said before backhanding Belle knocking her unconscious. Hook looked down at her, "So pretty… Yet, so useless." He raised his hook to finish her off but as he swung his hook was magically removed.

"No. Not useless. She's a valuable chess piece." The Evil Queen said rather cheerfully as she walked through the open door.

"Even pregnant?" Hook asked.

The Evil Queen smiled devilishly, "Even more so pregnant. Now I have _two_ people the Dark One will do anything to get back."

"So why hasn't he come?"

"He doesn't know. Which of course makes the chess piece that much more valuable." Regina answered.

"Do I look like I'm playing a game of chess? My hook, if you please." He snapped.

"No." Regina said flatly.

"The asking was me being a gentleman." Hook said.

"Is that any way to address a queen? Even a pirate should have better manners than that. Yes… I know who you are… Captain. I know why you came here from Neverland. And I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin. The very same one who's unborn child resides here."

Hook straightened up, "Then you also know, that I'll stop at nothing."

"So dedicated and resourceful. No one has been able to fight their way past my defenses before. She can't help you kill Rumpelstiltskin, Hook. But I can, if you do something for me. Care to join me for a drink?" Regina led Hook to her chambers.

* * *

Belle woke up still locked in the same room but without the chains. She awoke with a stinging sensation on her face, no doubt from where the hook struck her. But she awoke with severe abdominal cramping. A very sharp stomach cramp occurred at that moment and she cried out in pain. She slowly stood up off of the bed and held onto the wall bracing herself for the next one. It was time. She knew she needed someone in here to help her with the delivery. Slowly Belle worked her way to the door.

"Help!" She yelled feebly. "Help. Please. Somebody."

"Miss are you doing alright in there?" It was one of the nice guards, Atticus. Sometime he gave her extra food and let her keep her cuffs off for longer. Sometimes he would stay and they would just talk.

"No please you have to help me, the baby is coming." Belle pleaded.

"When?" The guard asked confused

Belle screamed out as another contraction came, "RIGHT NOW!"

Atticus went to tell the queen about Belle and when he returned he had two of the queen's ladies maidens.

He quickly opened the door to find Belle hunched over pressing against the wall for support.

He didn't particularly want to watch this woman give birth but the Queen insisted saying she might try to make a break for it. As if she could leave in her condition. But he was instructed not to leave until after the prisoner had given birth.

Belle was in labor for 14 hours before giving birth. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Tearing agony. "It's a girl miss." One of the handmaidens said before laying the baby in Belle's arms. But when she held her baby for the first time it was all worth it. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Belle looked down at her baby with her golden hair and piercing blue eyes, she was beautiful. Simply gorgeous. Belle opened up her gown and the baby suckled milk from her breast. The baby then grabbed onto Belle's finger. All the while looking up at its mother. Belle didn't know if she could ever love anyone more.

Atticus left to tell the Queen about the baby. Now didn't seem like a good time since she had just discovered her own mother was dead but he had orders he could not disobey. He found the Queen talking over her mothers casket.

Regina was crying, "I'm sorry, mother. Without you, I never would've become the person I am now. But I had no choice. I had to do this. After you killed Daniel, you told me something I've never forgotten. Love is weakness. Well, mother, you are my weakness, because I love you. That's why I couldn't risk taking you to the new land with me. Your grip on my heart is just too strong. And for what I need to do… I can't have any weakness." Now seemed like a good time to interrupt.

"Your highness. The prisoner had her baby. Just minutes ago."

The queen said nothing before placing a single rose on top of Cora's body then, "Goodbye Mother."

"You're highness? What do you want to do about the baby?" Atticus asked.

The Queen got a nasty look in her eye, "Kill it." She said bluntly before turning to walk out.

Kill a baby? A newborn infant? She had never done anything wrong. He slowly walked back to the prisoners room. He _had_ to. He could be arrested and killed for treason if he didn't.

"Pardon?" Atticus clarified.

The queen turned back, "I said kill it! And if you can't I'll find a new head of my security and somebody who will smother the infant!" Regina yelled.

As he walked into Belle's room. Belle didn't even notice he had entered. She was too enchanted with the child at her bosom. "Belle…" He said. He really didn't want to do this. Belle looked up and understood only to well what was going to happen.

"No please. Please don't take her. She's only a baby!" Belle cried. The maidens exchanged apologetic looks.

"I don't have a choice. I'm sorry the Queen gave me orders. I have to follow." Atticus said as he approached the bed.

Belle snuggled the child closer, "You have a choice. You always have a choice." Belle pleaded, "What are you going to do to her?"

Atticus looked down at his feet, ashamed, "The Queen gave me the orders, to kill her."

The look of horror in Belle's eyes grew, "You're going to kill her! She's just a baby. Please Atticus. You're a good man. Please don't do this." Belle cried.

Atticus slowly took the baby from Belle. He had never felt like a worse human being. But as the head of the Queen's knights he had obligations, but he couldn't stop from feeling like a terrible person as he ripped away the child from its mother. The baby screamed as she was taken from Belle's arms.

As he turned to walk away Belle got up and followed him, "Please Atticus. I know you. You're a good man. I can see it. Do the right thing!"

As he left Belle screamed in anger and desperation. That was her baby. She was supposed to protect it. Now her baby was going to die because of her.

Atticus took the baby and slowly walked down to the main room of the palace. He brought it down to the living room and was planning to smother it when he thought of his wife. Elora. They had tried to hard and for so many years to have a child to no avail. He couldn't disgrace her now by killing this child. He knew the only way to save it was to take the baby and run. And that's what he did. He took the baby, disobeying the queen, and _ran._ He ended up on the outskirts of the kingdom in a small village where nobody would find them.

* * *

By the time Belle had finished her story Henry was long asleep. Belle was choked up. And I was ready to sleep of this whole weird experience.

Belle stroked my cheek with one hand, "I never thought I'd see you again. You or Rumple. I'm so happy I found both of you." She said.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

She sighed and removed her hand, "Lucy, it's complicated. I never wanted to leave you, but you pushed me away. And you're father is a good man, but he couldn't be honest with me before, but now he _is_ trying. And that's why we're trying to make it work. We went out on a date today."

"Really?" I asked my excitement shining through.

Belle smiled and nodded, "Yes." She stroked my hair. "We both just want to make it work with you. I never thought I would get you back." Belle's voice cracked, "My heart was empty for such a very long time Lucy."

I nodded. I never knew what to do when Belle admitted she was unhappy. I snuggled deeper into my blankets and Belle sighed then kissed the top of my head before leaving. She was probably hoping I would open up more. Well that's the most she would get to know Lucy Mills tonight.

* * *

{The Next Morning Mr. Gold and Regina in the Pawnshop}

Regina went into the main shop after checking on David, "Any change?" Mr. Gold asked.

Regina shook her head, "No. He's not improving. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back."

"Until?" He asked disbelievingly, "Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked confused.

"They're up against _your_ mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink."

Regina was still confused, "Which is why you sent the message through David…"

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that comes through. It'll be Cora." Mr. Gold replied.

Regina looked worried, "And neither one of us wants that."

Mr. Gold turned and looked out the window, "We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal."

Regina dropped her jaw, "But whoever came through would die."

"Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task." Gold replied.

Regina had doubts, "Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?"

Gold was getting tired of playing games, "Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?" Regina pressed.

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… You become the only mother in your son's life, now don't you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?" Gold replied.

He was making a good point, but Regina wouldn't bite, "No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother. To both of my kids"

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone – including our children. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to them – to protect them – if you want to be better, prove it." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

After an awkward breakfast with Belle, Henry and I walked to the shop with David. I was on my phone while Henry was reading 'Snow White' to David. I really don't now how I'm ever going to go back to the enchanted forest after this. I've been so spoiled here. I was playing Tetris when Mom came in.

"I think this time, it'll happen the other way around." Mom said as she walked in.

"You think so?" Henry asked.

"I do." Mom nodded, "Which is why I need you both to stay here and watch David for a little while."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place." Wow they were actually going to help?

Henry was apparently thinking the same thing, "Really? You're really going to help them?" He asked astounded.

"I promised you I was going to do better – to be better. So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely." Mom answered sincerely.

"Wow. You really have changed." I said.

Mom kissed Henry's and mine's heads, "Be back as soon as I can." She said before she walked out.

A little while later Ruby came storming in with the Dwarves.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold." She said angrily.

I jumped up, "What's going on?"

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Ruby answered.

"They stole it?" Henry asked. I could hear it in his voice he was upset. I however was not surprised.

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy said angrily.

"Except the queen" Doc pointed out.

"And Rumplestiltskin." Happy added. Leroy gave them a menacing look, which silenced them.

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that… That means my mom lied to me." Henry realized.

"She lied to both of us" I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Ruby said.

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret." Henry said defiantly. Henry stood up and we all left, determined to bring home Emma and Snow.

* * *

As Ruby, Henry and I approached we could see the storm brewing overhead. We saw Mom and Mr. Gold standing at the well.

"Mom?" I cautioned. They both turned around.

"You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm helping you, Henry. Both of you." Mom added as she looked at me.

"You're going to kill them!" Ruby yelled.

Mr. Gold used his magic and flung Ruby backwards, "Sorry Dearie."

I looked back at Ruby who was unconscious. "What are you doing!" I asked him. "What are you talking about?" I directed at both of them.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal." She turned to Henry, "You have no idea what she would do to us." Mom was right. Henry didn't have an idea. Cora would rip away everything, everybody loved.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through!" Henry pleaded.

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora." Mr. Gold interjected.

"No. It won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." Henry said.

Mom was crying, "What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means both of you. And I can't let that happen."

"Lucy do something!" Henry yelled. Mom had to hold back Henry now.

"Henry, moms right. What if it's Cora. She can't risk that. You don't understand, Cora is truly wicked."

"What if it isn't! You'd let them die! Lucy you're my sister, you have to save them!" I don't know what Henry expected me to do about it to be honest. I have magic that I can't control and the two most powerful people in town being my parents that can subdue me before I get the chance to do anything. Look at poor Ruby.

"You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" Henry begged.

"Please Mr. Gold, please do something." I pleaded.

"I can't take the chance Lucy." Well he wasn't going to be any help.

Suddenly it hit me. There was one thing I could do. I could try to open another portal. I didn't know if it would work, and it would be very dangerous. But I wouldn't let Henry lose his family. I still had the pocket watch from Mr. Rabbit. I knew I'd have to be quick so they wouldn't catch me. I summoned all the magic I had. I couldn't fail.

Henry broke free from Mom and ran to the well as I pulled the watch out and moved the hour hand clockwise three times and the minute hand counter clockwise once. Mom pulled Henry back, "Henry! What are you doing?" Mom yelled.

This was my chance. I looked over at Mr. Gold who was absorbed in Henry and Regina's confrontation. I ran to the well. Mr. Gold turned and saw me, "Lucy NO!" Just before I turned the dial I turned back to look at them. Fear on all of their faces. I had to do this, for Henry. Then I turned the dial and dropped the pocket watch in. Opening the portal. I remember dropping it in, the portal opening, and the blinding pain that followed as I was thrown from the well steps.

* * *

"LUCY!" Henry yelled. This was all his fault. He's the one that told Lucy to save them. He ran over to his sister where she was lying lifeless on the ground. Mr. Gold and Regina were in close pursuit behind them. "Lucy?" He shook her. She wouldn't wake up. Regina's face crumpled as she cradled Lucy's head. "No, no, my baby." Regina was sobbing. Mr. Gold had fallen to his knees next to her.

Henry turned around as he heard sounds coming from the well. Emma and Mary Margaret emerged from the well. "Mom? Mom!" Henry ran straight into Emma's arms. Henry pulled back from their embrace, "She's gone." Henry sobbed. "She saved you guys." He said referencing Lucy. Emma and Mary Margaret looked up and saw Lucy laying on the ground unmoving.

Emma's jaw dropped, "No there has to be something you can do." Regina's face was twisted in agony. "The wand!" Henry whispered. He let go of Emma and ran to Mr. Gold and Regina on the ground. "The WAND! It still has the fairy dust in it. It has to work."

"Henry it's too late." Regina sobbed out still cradling Lucy's head. Emma and Snow had started crying.

Henry turned to Rumplestiltskin, "If you love her at all, you'll at least try."

Mr. Gold stifled his own sobs and pulled out the wand, he carefully held it about a foot above Lucy and willed the magic to take root in her bones to heal her. He did it several times until the magic in the wand ran out.

Lucy remained unmoving for several seconds.

* * *

I felt myself slowly start to wake up. I sputtered out the taste of magic. I felt horrible. I slowly opened my eyes and I could see Mr. Gold, Emma, Snow and Henry. Mom was holding my head.

"Lucy? Henry asked. I groaned. "Lucy!" He yelled. As I sat up he practically pummeled into me as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my mother wrap her arms around both of us.

"I thought I had lost you forever." She said tearfully. She released me as I sat up all the way.

Snow and Emma knelt down next to me. Snow stroked my face, "Thank you, for what you did, Lucy." Emma smiled and hugged me and Snow wrapped her arms around all of us. I did it.

Ruby ran up to me as I stood up and hugged me, "Are you okay?"

I pulled back and laughed, "I'm fine."

She turned to Snow, "You guys are back?! I'm so happy." She embraced Snow until Snow stopped.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him." Ruby hurriedly pulled Snow out of the forest to go find David.

I could see ahead of them was Mr. Gold walking away from us. I narrowed my eyes and ran to catch up to him.

I caught up to him and pulled his arm, "Why are you leaving?" I asked confused.

He turned around slowly, "Well seeing as your safe I thought it'd be time I bow out."

"But you're the one that saved me…" I said innocently.

"Lucy." He sighed, "I'm the reason you got hurt in the first place.

I cocked my head, "What?"

"If I had subdued the spell like you asked me too, you wouldn't have been hurt. If i hadn't been selfish." He admitted. "What if I didn't have the wand? It was my selfishness that made me almost lose you. It's what lost your mother, and your brother."

My eyes widened, "But you're a good man. Belle believes that. And I do too. You're a good man." I paused, "And a good father. Baelfire and I were lucky, _are_ lucky to have you."

He smiled sadly, "You've inherited your mother's faithful belief in people."

"It's not a belief if I know its true." I smiled.

"Lucy, I promise you that I _am_ going to be a better man. For you and for your mother. I want to bring you home, both of you." He said.

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. There was so much desperation and longing in that hug. 14 years of longing. Me, longing for a father I thought had abandoned me, and him, longing for a daughter he thought was lost forever.


	32. 2x10 The Cricket Game

Chapter 32

_2x10 The Cricket Game_

**soooo sorry I haven't updated but GET READY FOR A PLOT TWIST! Not really a plot twist just something I added that I thought would make my story better, review your thoughts on Lucy's newly extended "family"**

* * *

As we walked into Snow's apartment back from Granny's everyone was exhausted. It had been a long day with saving Snow and Emma and I was exhausted from my near death experience. And Henry just couldn't wait to share with everyone how I saved Emma and Snow and almost died. So I retold the story a good number of times. I was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a good 16 hours. Only problem was I didn't know where 'my bed' was.

Now that Emma and Snow were back I figured I didn't need to stay with Henry anymore. I was exactly sure where I would go but I figure Geoffrey and Beatrice will most likely let me stay with them.

When we got in I packed up my bag and headed towards the door.

Everyone was sitting in the living room that night filling each other in on what the others had missed. I had my suitcase packed and as I walked into the living room, which unfortunately is where the main door was, everyone turned to look at me.

"Lucy where are you going?" Henry asked.

"Well now that Emma and Snow are back you don't really need me here." I said. It was true I had been mooching off of David the whole time they were gone and I wouldn't continue to do it.

"Where are you going to go?" Emma asked.

I shrugged. "Are you going to go to your parent's?" Henry asked.

"Your parents?" Emma asked.

Oh yeah she hadn't been here when I found them. Snow looked confused as well.

"I found them while you were gone." I looked down at me feet, "Well actually they found me."

"Who are they?" Snow asked like it was the most terrific news.

"Mr. Gold… And Belle." I said quietly.

"Mr. Gold is your father?!" Emma looked to David for clarification and David nodded.

"Belle is here? Belle French?" Snow asked. I nodded.

"Wait but what about your other father Atticus? How did-, you just-, Rumplestiltskin- what?!" Emma said. She was very confused and I couldn't blame her.

"Wait but Belle didn't have any kids?" Snow looked confused, still on the topic of Belle.

"It's a long story." I said.

Snow looked excited and jumped up smiling, "Lucy you can't leave. You're family."

"What?" I asked.

"Belle is my cousin!"

David looked at Snow like she was crazy, "Wait, what?"

"My mother Queen Eva, her brother Maurice French is Belle's father. Belle and I grew up together until my mother's death. We became estranged after that as my father traveled often." Snow said.

"So I'm your…" I started.

"Neice once removed." Snow smiled.

I looked down at my feet. That was great and all but, "I just don't want to bother you guys anymore" I admitted.

Snow and Charming exchanged a look before Snow got up. "Lucy… we don't want you to leave. You're the reason that we're all here right now. Even if you weren't my cousins daughter. We love you, you're family."

David stood up, "Lucy you're going to stay here with us. This is your home now."

"Really?" I asked. I figured they wouldn't want me intruding on their family reunion.

"Of course, you're my sister." Henry smiled. I could help but smile back. I was so touched by what they had said.

"Wait so then that would make us…" Emma drifted off.

"Cousins….?" I offered smiling.

"So my son's sister is my cousin." Emma clarified.

I nodded as Snow laughed. "You get used to it Emma. All the royal families are related at most a few Generations back."

"Either way I'm glad to have you kid." Emma gripped my shoulder. Surprisingly, I was glad too.

* * *

The next day we went out shopping, getting stuff for Granny's party.

I was tired by the time we got back. I hadn't exactly recovered all the way from my near-death experience at the Well with Snow and Emma. Speaking of the Well, I hadn't been able to find my pocket watch after I came too. I looked all over for it after my talk with Mr. Gold. I figured it was destroyed when it broke the curse but I still wanted it.

When we walked into the apartment we could hear low talking and giggling.

"Hey! Guess what? Taco shells were on sale," Henry said excitedly as we walked in.

"So was the seasoning." I added.

"Apparently, tacos? Not a big item in the Enchanted-" Emma cut off mid-sentence as we had walked in on Charming and Snow. In bed. Naked. My jaw dropped at the unfortunate timing of our situation.

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon." Henry asked confused. He didn't know about sex yet. Thank god.

Snow was struggling to find the right words, "Uh, The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest."

"And I needed to… Help her rest." Charming added awkwardly.

I looked over at Emma who looked mortified at the encounter. I gripped Henry's shoulder, "Uh, let's… Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight…" I steered Henry towards the kitchen but I could hear Emma and Snow and Charming whispering.

"We thought you were going to be back later!" Snow said defensively.

"Yeah, well, we weren't. So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or… You know what?" Emma stopped talking as Snow giggled, "I'm… I'm… Going to go make some tacos."

When Emma finally joined us she leaned over the counter like she had something important to say. "So guys…"

Henry and I put on our best listening faces. "I was thinking that maybe you guys would want your mom to come tonight. Regina?"

Henry and I exchanged a look. "Do you want her to come?" I asked.

Emma smiled, "It's really up to you guys. She's your mom. And I know you've missed her. And I recognize that she's trying to change. Archie actually said it might be a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea." Henry said, surprising both Emma and I.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Henry turned to Emma, "Do you not want her there?" Henry asked.

"I think if you want her there, than she should come." Emma smiled then turned to me, "Lucy, are you okay with this?"

I nodded, "Yeah I think it's a good idea." I smiled. Somewhere in the back of my mind though this didn't seem good. I was still fairly sure that the townspeople would want to burn my mother at the stake.

"Great I'm going to go call her!" Henry said and he ran off to get the phone.

* * *

As we walked into Granny's I couldn't help but feel like this might be awkward. The Charmings, Emma, Henry, our mother, Ruby, Dr. Hopper, the dwarves, my mother, Granny and Me at the same party. But that was the situation I was in.

As we walked in I could see we were the last ones. Everybody cheered as we entered. "Belle?!" Snow ran forward and hugged her long lost cousin.

"Snow." Belle smiled. "I'm so glad I found you." Belle said gripping her.

Snow looked back at me. "It's crazy, a daughter? Belle." Snow said. "A teenage daughter." Snow said playfully hinting at Belle's young pregnancy.

Belle's jaw dropped playfully, "You're one to talk! You have a grown daughter already…" She looked at me and waved. I gave a small smile in return.

"I need you to tell me all about it." Snow said as she pulled Belle towards one of the vacant booths.

"Well where should I start?" Belle said sitting down.

"How about… right after my mother died. I can't believe we didn't stay in touch." Snow said apologetically.

"Well you know Leopold and Maurice never much cared for each other." Belle smiled playfully at the end.

"Yes. But, how on earth did you end up getting together with Rumplestiltskin, and having _Lucy_?" Snow whispered the last part.

Belle smiled, "I traded with him, I gave myself to him in exchange for winning the Ogre's war and saving my family and friends."

"And he forced you to marry him?" Snow asked incredulous.

"No, no." Belle shook her head, "We- we fell in love then. While I was at the dark castle. Lucy was…. A surprise." Snow smiled thinking of _her_ surprise, Emma.

"But I thought Lucy had a different father, Atticus? She calls him Papa." Snow said.

Belle looked down at her hands, Lucy and Belle both did that when they were reluctant to say something Snow noticed, "Rumple and I, we had a fight. I left the dark palace and ended up on a quest. I had just discovered I was pregnant and I was on my way to the dark palace when the Queen found me." Snow shook her head disapprovingly as Belle continued. "She kept me locked in the tower, I gave birth to Lucy and Regina had her sentenced to be killed. One of the guards, Atticus, took her and raised her. I stayed in the tower until her curse."

Snow looked over at Lucy talking to Henry. "Sentenced? To be killed! How did Regina end up adopting her here then?!" she asked extremely confused.

Belle shook her head, "Lucy, in the enchanted forest her name was Alice, Apparently her and Regina escaped from Wonderland together? I'm not really sure." Belle looked back thoughtfully at Lucy. "Regina just fell in love with her, I guess. It's hard not too", Belle smiled sadly as she saw Lucy laughing with Henry being silly.

Snow sensed the tension. "You know Lucy is staying with us… I'm sure if you asked she would stay with you and Rumplestiltskin." Snow smiled only trying to help.

Belle shook her head, "It's not that. Rumplestiltskin and I, we were together at first and Lucy was staying with us. While you were gone. But he couldn't be honest with me, so I ended things. Lucy she- she's angry with me. She barely speaks to me." Snow scrunched her lips sympathetically.

"I'm working on things with Rumple, but I have to get her back. She's my daughter. I'm worried she'll never forgive me. I never wanted to leave her." Belle finished. Snow looked over at her own daughter, Emma, and realized how lucky she was to have a daughter who wanted to stay with her, she immediately felt sorry for her cousin, and for Lucy, and was once again disgusted by Regina. Snow was about to say something when David started a toast.

* * *

I was standing next to Henry during David's toast. We were about to raise our glasses when Mom walked in, interrupting the toast. "Sorry I'm late", mom whispered.

Everyone looked mortified. I guess Emma forgot to tell everyone that she was coming.

Leroy grabbed a knife, "What is she doing here?!"

"I invited her." Emma said. Mom quietly went to put down her tray on the counter as Snow pulled away Emma with David and Belle to speak privately.

"We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now," Emma said defensively.

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" Snow asked incredulous.

Emma's jaw dropped, "I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon."

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday! After everything she's done?" Snow said exasperated.

"No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry and Lucy. They believe in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too." Emma said.

Henry sat down at the counter and I was standing next to him with mom on the other side where she was sliving lasagna.

"I'm glad you came." Henry smiled.

"Me too." I added looking at mom.

"I'm glad I came too." Mom smiled back at us as Leroy approached.

"Oh, I made a lasagna." Mom said nicely.

"Pft, What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy replied.

Mom narrowed her eyes, "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." She said as she handed him a piece.

Leroy suspiciously sniffed it before taking the plate. Mom was trying to change. I couldn't understand why nobody wanted to accept the fact that she was trying to change. For the better.

* * *

Regina was sitting alone at a booth as the party was winding down and looked around only to realize nobody really wanted to associate with her. So quietly she grabbed her coat and walked out.

Emma saw and ran out after her, "Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?"

Regina turned around slowly, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay." Emma said awkwardly as she turned around to go back inside.

"Thank you." Regina called out after her.

Emma turned back, "You just said that."

"F-For inviting me" Regina replied.

"Henry and Lucy wanted it." Emma admitted, "I'm glad you guys got to spend sometime together."

"So Lucy she- she's going to be staying with you guys?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "At least until she makes up with her par- uh birth parents."

"Well, either way I'd like to see them more. Maybe you'd consider letting them stay over some time. I… I have their rooms just… Just waiting for them." Regina said hopefully.

"Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best." Emma retorted a little too fast.

Regina took high offense, "Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David. At least he took care of them while you were away. Like I did, throughout their whole lives, while _you_ were gone." Regina quipped.

Emma's face fell, "Okay. Thanks for coming." She turned her back to Regina.

"No, wait. I'm sorry." Regina called out, "I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?"

Emma thought about it for a minute before accepting. "Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are."

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" Regina said surprised.

"He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person." Emma looked touched, "You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea."

"Thank you. It was. I should be going." Regina left quickly, Emma watched her walk away before going back inside.

* * *

I was exhausted from the party last night. But now that Emma and Snow were back they weren't pushovers like David and are actually making us go to school. I have to admit I was pretty far behind but now school seemed pretty pointless since the curse was broken.

Emma woke up Henry and I. "Hey guys good morning." I could see her smile in the dim light of morning.

"Morning I mumbled." Rubbing my eyes.

"It's time for school." She said as Henry sat up.

"I didn't know you were serious about making us go today." Henry said as I now sat up.

"Well you guys have already missed too many days since we've been gone." Emma smiled sympathetically. "And I was wondering… Since its your guys first day back in awhile, we can go to Granny's for breakfast?"

"Yeah that sounds good!" Henry said excitedly, "Come on Luc!"

"Actually… I think I'm going to stay behind this time. I'll eat here." I smiled.

Henry's face fell, "Really?" I nodded.

"You sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive! You guys go have fun. I'll see you at school Henry." I smiled so they knew I meant it. Its not that I didn't want to go but I just figured they hadn't spent a lot of time together since they had been back and it would be nice for them to be together.

I crawled back into bed and slept for another half hour or so before rousing myself and getting dressed. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a bowl for cereal when I noticed Snow and Charming sitting at the table drinking their coffee.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?" Snow asked.

"Alright." I replied as I poured cheerios into my bowl. I sat down at the counter after grabbing a spoon. "What about you?"

"Oh I slept good." She replied as she stood up. David and Snow exchanged a weird look before David abruptly left the room, kissing the top of Snow's head on his way. "So Lucy…I wanted to talk." She said that as I had just stuffed a huge mouthful of cheerios in.

I quickly gulped it down, "About what?" I said suspiciously.

"Well…" Snow walked over and leaned over the counter facing me where I was still sitting. "About your parents" She blurted out.

"Oh…" This wasn't where I was expecting this conversation to go. "What about them? Did you change your mind? You want me to leave."

Snow looked shocked, "No, no! Of course not. It's just that maybe, just maybe you could ease up a little bit on them. Belle especially?" Snow looked at me concerned.

"Did Belle say something?" I asked quietly. I had seen them talking at Granny's during the welcome back party. They kept turning and looking back at me. I wasn't stupid I knew their conversation revolved around me.

Snow looked at me sympathetically. I hate sympathy. "She said she missed you Lucy. She said she wanted you to forgive her. She said she had to get you back. And she never wanted to leave you in the first place."

"Well she did." I said briskly.

"She said she's trying to make things work. With-" Snow took a deep breath "you're father. And she wants to make things work with you too Lucy."

I pushed around my unfinished now soggy cheerios in my bowl. Snow really knows how to put somebody in a good mood before the day even starts.

"And I also wanted to talk to you, about your magic Lucy. David told me…"

"What about it?" I said hesitantly.

"He just said that you have it, and that you're working to control it with Rumplestiltskin. He said you inherited it, from your father."

"Yes, that's all true." I answered.

Snow pursed her lips, "Is that going okay?"

"It's fine I guess." I nibbled the inside of my lip.

"I just worried about you alone with him. He used to be, _very_ dangerous."

"He's actually really nice," I said cautiously.

"Okay. Just be careful Well why don't you finish getting ready for school okay?" Snow said. I stood up a little too quickly. I felt bad, I was kind of being a bitch to her. But it really wasn't any of your business. But she was family, technically. And she just wanted to help.

I sighed and walked around the counter and gave her a side hug and planted my lips quickly on her cheek. "Thank you Snow." I let go, "I should go to school now." I smiled and grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

As I was walking to the bus stop, I was thinking about forgiving Belle. She was trying now, and maybe it was time to let it go. I'm still angry but I want to try to get to know my birth mother.I just wish, so badly that things had been different. That she had stayed in the dark palace and I had grown up there. But I'm also happy for the way things turned out. Because if they hadn't turned out this way I wouldn't have my mom or Henry. Henry wouldn't have even been born actually. So there was something I was grateful for. I was just so confused about my emotions.

Suddenly I felt 2 hard pokes in my back. Right here my kidneys are, that made me gasp. I jumped like 3 feet in the air and spun around angrily to see Derek with a lopsided grin on his face. Now_ he_ is something my emotions are confused about.

"Ha gotcha!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people." I dropped my gaze to my feet, "Especially me, I could've hurt you."

He sighed, "Luc, we already went over this. You are _not_ going to hurt me." He struggled to keep up with my brisk pace, "And I thought I'd walk you to school. You know it can be dangerous around here."

"Oh yeah. I mean I could really get into trouble walking to the bus stop." I said sarcastically.

He held up his hands defensively, "Hey easy tiger. Just trying to be nice." He said innocently.

I sighed and stopped, "I know. I- I'm sorry Derek." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's not you," I shook my head, "Snow White is my mother Belle's cousin and my mother Regina's daughter which makes her my aunt once removed and my stepsister. Which is weird enough. But this morning she was trying to get me to talk to and forgive Belle."

He intertwined our fingers and pulled me to keep walking towards the bus stop, "Do you want to forgive her?"

"I don't know- I just, I wish my Papa was back." I said surprisingly. I hadn't thought about him very much since the curse broke but I felt a tear leak out.

He stopped and turned to look at me "He was a good man." He wiped away my tear with his thumb, he shook his head, "I wish things had just been different, that we had never left the enchanted forest. Things are so difficult now. My parents here, their names are Tom and Amanda. I thought they were my parents but they're not, and they didn't even know it. My twelve year old sister Jenna has different parents. My parent's were married to different people before, they have other spouses and kids. My twin brothers Collin and Tristan who are 7 have different parents then me and Jenna." He clasped my one hand in both of his, "If we had stayed in the enchanted forest we would've been together and life wouldn't be- so difficult now."

"If I stayed in the enchanted forest we wouldn't have been together though. I would've been your sister because your parents would have raised me. Incest isn't a good thing." I said back.

"We wouldn't have been actual siblings. And we would be together there too." He said as we resumed walking towards the bus stop.

Wait he said we were together now. "Are we?" I asked softly.

"Are we what?" He asked confused.

"Together…" I mumbled.

"Do you want to be?" He asked. I bite the inside of my lip. Our kiss was great at the pond. And I really liked him. I liked him before the curse and I still liked him after. But I wasn't ready. I need to figure out what is going on with my family first.

"I do. But I don't think now is the right time." I said.

"Oh." He let go of my hand abruptly.

"No wait!" I grasped his shoulder. "Derek I really want you. And I want to be with you. But I just don't think that Now is the right time. I need to figure out stuff with my family. And Henry still needs me. And I just- I don't think now is the right time."

"Okay." Was all he said as we approached the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

I pulled him so he was facing me, "Please don't be mad. I don't want to lose you." I admitted.

"Hey Pussycat come on, quit trying to get at Mills and get on the bus!" I heard someone yelled.

I looked around Derek and saw Elias "Eli". He was this jerk that I knew back in the enchanted forest. He was friends with Derek/Edward back then and apparently now again.

"You're friends with him again?" I asked incredulously as Derek turned around and saw him.

"Well yeah…we were friends in the enchanted forest." He replied.I probably had a disgusted look on my face because then he said, "Oh yeah. I forgot you never liked him."

"Pft well he used to pull my pigtails and push me down. I never really found that amusing" I said bitterly.

Derek ignored my comment. "Well look I should probably go sit with my friends but" He grabbed my chin, "Don't worry. You won't lose me." He kissed me on the forehead before he turned and went to join Eli and Eli's posse.

I started walking towards the bus door when Henry ran over to me. "Hey kid." I said.

"I saw that." Henry mocked.

"Saw what?" I acted like I didn't know.

"I saw Derek kiss you." He said smugly.

"Oh that." I said bluntly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He said.

"Okay good." I said hoping this conversation was over. But it proved to not be because as soon as we sat down Henry opened his mouth.

"So are you guys dating."

"No."

"Do you want to date?" He asked eagerly.

"No." I said again even more bluntly then the first time.

"Well-" He started to say something else but I cut him off.

"Wasn't Emma supposed to walk you to the bus stop this morning?" I snapped.

"Well she was but something happened?" He said.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't know. But it was something big. Something having to do with Archie."

I pursed my lips, "Well I hope he's okay." I said as the bus pulled away from the curb.

* * *

As we were riding the bus home from school I couldn't help but think about how weird Derek was towards me the rest of the day. If he wasn't flat out ignoring me he was nodding curtly in my direction or quickly turning down another hallway to avoid confrontation. As the bus pulled up the stop I got out with Henry and saw Emma. I forgot she was picking us up now. Apparently Henry, at least, was too young to walk towards the bus stop but I think an Eleven and a Fifteen year old was quite old enough to walk by ourselves. Henry felt the same way.

As we crossed the street Henry said, "Emma. We told you we could walk ourselves."

Emme looked sullen, "I know. Something happened, and… I want you to hear it from me first."

"What is it." This didn't sound good at all.

"Come here." Emma led us to a bench.

"Is it about this morning?" Henry asked as we sat down.

Emma knelt in front of us, "Yeah is it" Emma grimaced. "Archie. He- he was killed this morning. We found his body in his office."

"No- no…" Henry whispered taking it in.

"Do you know who did it?" My voice shook.

Emma breathed in deeply before answering, "We do. Pongo was there and we extracted his memories of who did it using magic."

"Who was it?" Henry asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. There were too people I couldn't think of off the top of my head who would do something like that, both were related to me, and both were people I cared deeply about.

"It was Regina." Emma whispered.

"No!" Henry said. He turned and threw his arms around me burying his face in my chest. I sat there shocked.

"But she said she was changing." He choked out.

"We confronted her and she used magic and threatened us before disappearing, it was her, guys."

I held Henry as he was still crying into my chest. "I don't understand. She wanted to change, for us." I said softly.


	33. 2x11 The Outsider

Chapter 33

_2x11 The Outsider._

**JUST so everyone knows a Shaman is like a holy person and a docter/healer so that's how she knew Belle was pregnant. Also this chapter took me a while to write so I'll prolly update on like friday but I'm also going to work on my other fanfics so enjoy PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW bc i feel like alot of people don't read and i want to know what i can do to improve my story**

* * *

After we got back Emma was sitting consoling Henry on the couch. While David and Snow talked quietly in the kitchen.

I realized, _I _wanted to be comforted. Emma was there to comfort Henry, a mother comforting her son and I wanted my mom to comfort me. The only problem was that my mom was the reason I needed to be comforted. My head snapped up as I realized something. I _had_ another mom.

I told Snow that I was going to go see Belle. She smiled and said okay. I guess she was happy that I was going to see her.

As I walked into Granny's I saw Ruby standing at the counter and walked over.

"Hey Ruby. Is my uh-" I shook my head, "is Belle here?" I asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs." Ruby smiled. I stood there awkwardly and looked around.

Ruby realized I didn't know where her room was, this was my first time coming to see her, "Come on, I'll take you to her room." Ruby walked around the counter and led me upstairs. She smiled and pointed to a door. "That one's hers."

"Thanks Ruby." I gave a small smile and breathed in deeply as Ruby left. I knocked on the door softly.

The door opened within a few seconds and Belle was standing there, "Lucy?" She asked confused. I doubt she was expecting it to be me out of everyone. Especially considering that I told her I didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Hi. I um-" I didn't really know what to say.

She smiled, probably sensing my awkwardness, "Do you want to come in?"

I nodded thankfully and walked in as she pulled the door open wider. The hotel room was small. Quite smaller then I expected. Especially compared to Mr. Gold's house here. I was surprised at how long Belle had held out.

She quickly closed the door and followed me as I sat down on the edge of the couch. Belle had a sweet but rather confused look as she sat down on the couch as well. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out and my eyes filled with tears.

Belle grabbed my shoulder lightly, "Lucy what- what's wrong?" I tried to hold back my tears and I couldn't. I started choking on my sobs. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Belle pulled me into her chest and wrapped her arms around me. It took me about a minute to calm down enough to tell her.

"She killed Archie." I said as I pulled back.

"Regina." Belle stated. How did she already know? She must have figured I was wondering because then she said, "I was there when Emma retrieved Pongo's memories."

I sat there while the tears were still streaming down my face. "But she said she wanted to change." I blurted out.

"I know she did." Belle said soothingly. I dissolved and leaned into her nestling my head into the crook of her neck. She started stroking my hair. "Lucy I'm so sorry that you had her for a mother." Belle admitted.

"But she wasn't always bad." This was the woman that raised me. "I know she can be good. But Archie was so good, I just don't understand why she would want to kill him. It doesn't make sense." I snuggled deeper into Belle. Enjoying the sensation of being comforted by someone who truly loved me.

"Sometimes its hard for people to realize that there's good inside them." She shifted prompting me to lean back and look at her. She cradled my face in her hands, "People make mistakes. Lucy. But there are choices everyone makes. And everyone has a choice, you always have a choice. People aren't entirely good or entirely evil. Everyone is both. Some people just need help finding the good inside them."

"Like Rumplestiltskin." I said quietly.

Belle let go of my face and looked down, "Yes, like Rumplestiltskin. He's trying to change for me, and for you. He really loves you Lucy. And I love you too." Belle admitted.

That was the first time I'd heard her say it. I hadn't said it yet to her, or to Mr. Gold, my father. It just felt uncomfortable. I hadn't known them for that long. Especially calling her 'mother' when I have one here. Or had one before she killed Archie and abandoned Henry and I. Or calling Mr. Gold 'dad, or papa'. Atticus was my papa. He couldn't be replaced and I had never called anyone Dad before.

"And we are working on fixing things Lucy. We're going to be together again. As a family. Just give it time. And believe in me okay?" Belle smiled.

"Okay." I nodded. A few more tears spilled over the edges of my eyes and I tried to swat them away with my lashes.

Belle pulled me back into her chest. And let me sit there and cry. I think that's the kindest thing she could have done in that instance. She sat there and held me while I cried. And while we were sitting there I couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if the curse hadn't been cast and I had grown up solely with Belle as my mother.

* * *

The next morning everyone in Snow's apartment was solemn as we got up early and got ready for Archie's funeral.

While we were at the service I wrapped my arm around Henry and he leaned into me as Snow finished up the Eulogy, "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying" She was crying softly now, "… Archie, we'll be listening." Henry bolted as soon as Snow finished saying the words and I ran after him.

We walked back to Snow's house in silence after the funeral for the reception service to honor Archie.

While I was sitting on the bed next to Henry I got an excited call from Mr. Gold asking me to go down to the shop.

I reluctantly left Henry and as I walked into the shop and I could see Belle and Mr. Gold hugging. They broke apart when I entered.

"What's going on?" I asked. I hoped they were going to say they finally got back together. It's been too damn long.

"Lucy. I have something to show you." Mr. Gold turned around and I followed him to the display case where he picked up a vial with some kind of liquid.

"This is a potion. Very powerful" He held it out to me, "That allows me to cross the town line."

I dropped my jaw and turned the vial around in my hands, "What? How?"

"Patience." He replied. "It took me a long time, I have been working on this potion since the curse broke."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I oh so carefully placed the vial back down.

He looked, giddish with excitement, "I'm going to find your brother. I'm going to find my Baelfire."

Wow. That was unexpected. A tiny part of me was actually kind of jealous that he had went and was going through so much effort to find Bae when he never made an effort to find me, or Belle. He just listened to Regina. I also wondered what it would be like when Bae returned. Would he love Bae more than me? But nonetheless he was my brother and I was glad that hopefully, he would be coming home.

"Can I go?" I asked. He looked down in a 'how am I going to break it to her' kind of way. "Please? I can help." I pleaded.

"Lucy. I want you to come so much. You and your mother, but this potion, it's only enough for one of us to cross the town line. And I need to find Bae." Belle looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay." I smiled, "I want you to find him too."

"Good. Now I have… preparations to make for my trip." He said.

"Well I should be going to the library I have to finish up organizing before we open soon." Belle looked at me, "Lucy, do you want to come?"

"Um" I looked around, "Actually, I think I'll stay here and help. Before he leaves." I turned to Gold, "If that's okay?" I wanted to spend time with my father before he left.

Mr. Gold exchanged a surprised look with Belle. "Of course." He said enthusiastically.

Belle said goodbye to both of us and left. I followed Mr. Gold into the back of the shop and helped him box up potion ingredients. We worked in silence for a few minutes before I summoned up enough courage to ask.

"How old is Baelfire now?" I said sheepishly

"I don't know." He admitted, "He was 14 when he fell through the portal."

"How do you know he's alive then?" I asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "I don't. But I have to find out what happened to him if he isn't."

"Where is he going to stay, when he comes back?"

"I don't know. Probably at our house." Mr. Gold gave me a funny look.

"In my room?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled, "No Lucy he can have his own room." I breathed out a very real sigh of relief. "Wait…" He narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you, envious of Baelfire coming back?"

"No! Of course not." I said a little too defensively. "But," I slowed down, "He was your son first…"

"Lucy." He put his hand lovingly on my shoulder, "You're my daughter and Baelfire is my son. I miss him terribly and I want him back but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you." He said as he thumbed my chin. It was the first time he had said he loved me. Everyone was getting so emotional lately.

"Well what if _he_ doesn't like me?" I figured that was a very real possibility, especially if he was still 14 because then it'd be weird because we would be almost the same age except he would be older but younger at the same time.

"Lucy. He's your brother. I'm sure he's going to be quite fond of you." He said rather amused.

I opened my mouth to say something else when his phone rang, "Oh hold on Lucy it's your mother." he said as he pulled out a phone.

'Hey Belle.' He said into the phone. 'Belle? You're… You're breaking up. Who's in the library?-, Belle?-, Belle?-, Belle!' He slammed the phone shut.

"What happened, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I don't know. Something happened at the library." He grabbed his cane, "Stay here, I'll be right back." He hurriedly left the shop.

* * *

{Belle in the Enchanted Forest Defeating the Yaoguai}

Belle tracked the beast to the mountains, "Please be asleep." She whispered as she approached the cave.

She slowly pulled her Dagger out and walked forward but felt a wave of nausea and stumbled, accidentally snapping a twig with her foot, revealing her presence. The Yaoguai growled ferociously before storming out and charging Belle. Belle turned to run but tripped and fell. A hidden warrior shot the Yaoguai with an arrow scaring it off.

Mulan ran over and held out her hand to help Belle up, "How ever can I thank you? Y-you saved my life." Belle said gratefully.

"And you ruined my hunt. It took me weeks to track the Yaoguai here." Mulan said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah. I found it in a day…" Belle replied.

"You had luck on your side." Mulan reasoned.

"No, not luck. It was this." Belle held out her book for Mulan to see. "I could, uh… I can help you find it again." Belle asked hopefully.

"You've done enough damage already. If you really want to help stay out of my way." Mulan said before stalking off to the village. Belle stood there stunned before starting towards the village herself.

* * *

After about 5 minutes I heard the front door open and shuffling from the front of the shop. My father couldn't possibly be back that fast. I went to the front where I saw a rather large man with a red knit hat facing away from me looking around for something, carelessly scattering things everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry the shop is closed." I said politely.

He jumped and turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Something told me this guy wasn't looking for a cherished family relic.

"Nobody is supposed to be here," he said as he inched closer.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously noticing him coming towards me.

"What I came here to get." He was now standing about two feet from me. Either of us could close that gap with a single step.

I took a step back and before I knew what had happened he lunged forward, closing the gap and covered my mouth with one hand and clasped both of my wrists together behind my back with the other. I elbowed him hard in the chest to try to get him to let go of me, but he merely grunted, I wasn't strong enough and on top of that I had my mothers short stature and build. He dragged me to a chair and tied my wrists behind it before gagging me. I tried to scream but it was useless.

I was left tied to a chair in the middle of the store while he smashed everything in the store until he found my father's safe with Bae's Shawl, he pulled it out and then abruptly left. I was practically hysterical at that point. I couldn't even use my magic to untie myself because I wasn't in control and you have to be in control when you use magic.

After maybe 20 minutes or so I heard the door unlock. I prayed it was my father. Thankfully it _was_ him and he stood stunned for a few seconds looking at the trashed store.

I was trying to talk with the gag still on and it sounded like I was an injured animal whose screams were muffled, which is exactly how I felt.

Belle turned around after shutting the door and saw me, "Oh my god! What happened here?" Belle ran past me and stopped to untie my wrists. While Mr. Gold came forward, knelt in front of me, and took the gag off. As soon as I was untied I threw my arms around him. Thankful that my father was now here to protect me.

"This is why he attacked you." Mr. Gold said as he pulled me up. Belle took off a coat that was wrapped around her shoulders and draped it gently over mine, "Lucy I need you to tell me what happened?" Mr. Gold said.

I nodded, "I was in the back finishing putting away the ingredients when Smee came in, he- he didn't know I was going to be here, after you left he thought it was empty. So he tied me up, he…destroyed the store." I shook my head, "And I'm so sorry but…"

"But what?!" He said rather harshly.

I looked down at my feet as Belle lovingly rubbed my arm, "He took Bae's shawl." I admitted.

He looked furious. He grabbed his cane and smashed a model boat on top of a display case. He raised up his cane to smash something else when Belle let go of me and ran forward, "Rumple! Rumple! Stop it! Stop, please." She grabbed his shoulders from behind.

He shrugged Belle off and moved past her towards the door, "No you're right…I'll have to retrieve what's mine." He said.

Belle grabbed my hand and pulled me forward until we were between him and the door.

She grabbed his hand with her other free one that I wasn't hanging on to, "Let me… Let me help you." She said softly.

"This is my fight." He said his voice raising.

"And this is my fault!" Belle said as _her _voice raised and she abruptly let go of his hand, "If Hook had never attacked me, you never would have left the shop."

"How do you propose that we get the shawl back?" He screamed. I clung to Belle's arm tighter, scared, I had never seen him act like this before, "Have you dueled with a pirate before? How exactly are you going to help me?"

Belle stood her ground, she obviously wasn't scared of him, "Well, I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing!" She yelled back.

"No. You're going to take Lucy" He pointed to me, "go back to the library, lock the door, and wait for me to dispense with this problem!" He talked to her like she was a child or incompetent.

"And, if I don't?" Belle retorted, her voice oddly calm, "You'll… You'll cast some spell that gives me no choice?"

He looked at her incredulously, "No. I trust you'll do as I wish, as you trust me to be a better man. Belle, please. Hook has maybe cost me the chance of finding my son. I don't want to lose you, too. Here, look. I want you to take this." He walked past us to a display case. Belle moved to follow and I was still clinging to her arm for dear life so I followed too. Mr. Gold pulled out a real gun and held it out to Belle, "Just in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. Point this, pull this trigger, and the gun'll do the rest for you. Alright? Alright?!" He said frantically at the end.

Belle looked confused before taking it, "Yes, yes!" Belle replied. Mr. Gold turned to walk out the door but Belle stopped him and grabbed his shoulder with me still attached to her arm, "W-wait. Promise me that you going after Hook is just about getting the shawl back."

Mr. Gold looked extremely conflicted and looked like he was about to say something but then abruptly left slamming the door, leaving Belle and I still standing there.

* * *

{Belle in the Village Center at the Well}

Belle was at the well pulling up a bucket of water when a man picked up Belle and menacingly picked her up and held her over the edge. Belle screamed as she tried to grab the well to keep from falling in. She realized they were two men from the journey to find the Yaoguai.

"The yaoguai wasn't at the lake." The first man said.

"I'm, uh… I'm sorry. I… I m… I must've misread that one." Belle reasoned as the man tried to push Belle in. "I think I'm going to be sick." Belle felt unusually sick to her stomach. Like he was going to vomit.

"See, you know what I think happened? I think you sent us in the wrong direction on purpose." He was about to let go of Belle's legs when the other man was hit and pulled onto the ground. Mulan emerged from the crowd.

"Let her go." She said.

"This isn't your fight, solider." The man holding Belle said. The first man drew his sword at Mulan while the second man put down Belle to try to help defeat Mulan. Belle clung to the side of the well after being put down trying not to vomit. Her head was pounding. She was exhausted. Maybe she was getting sick.

"Go." Mulan said after they were defeated, her sword still drawn.

Mulan approached the well as Belle vomited into it. "I didn't expect to see you again. Thank you." Belle said wiping her mouth.

Mulan cringed at Belle's sickness, "I had to put up with brutes like them when I served in the Emperor's army. Fools who think we have no business holding a sword. I only wish there was someone there to stand up for me." Mulan whimpered in pain and grabbed her clearly wounded knee as Belle straightened up feeling much better.

"You're, uh… You're bleeding." Belle pointed out.

"I'll survive. The sun should be setting soon. We need to move out." Mulan said hastily.

Belle narrowed her eyes, "What… What… What do you mean, 'we'?"

"You tracked the Yaoguai in a matter of hours. It took me weeks. You track the beast, and I'll kill it." Mulan rationed. "Unless your too sick…?" Mulan added.

Belle thought about it and pretended the queasiness wasn't there, "I'd be honored to help you."

* * *

"Come on Lucy." Belle said hurriedly as she pulled me towards the library. I was still holding onto her. I don't know why but I felt, safe, with her. Even though I knew she probably couldn't protect me if anything happened. She opened the door to the library and we went inside where I reluctantly let go of Belle's arm as she went to lock the door.

"How about we put away some of these books okay?" Belle said.

I nodded, "What happened here?"

Belle sat down next to a pile of upturned books, "Hook attacked me here so that Smee could go take the shawl while Rumple was rescuing me."

"Is he going to kill hook?" I asked quietly.

Belle pursed her lips, "I sincerely hope not." Belle looked at the mess of books, "Now come on let's put these books in order. I nodded before I saw a ball of twine under a book. I pulled it out. It looked like some kind of knot.

"Wait what is this?" I asked as I held it out to Belle.

Belle took it in her hands, "Let's see." She walked over to a shelf and pulled out a blue book titled The Nautical Guide, she flipped to a page with a diagram that matched the knot called _The Monkey's Fist._

"Huh," Belle said smugly as she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hook came here on his ship. I bet that's where the shawl will be!" Belle slammed the book closed. "I have to go." She moved towards the door.

"No. But wait! Mr. Gold said not to go anywhere." I pleaded.

Belle gripped my shoulders, "Lucy, baby. I need you to go to Snow's apartment and wait there. Alright? I'm going to go tell Rumple. I'll come get you afterwards okay?"

"Please, don't, he's dangerous. What if he hurts you?"

Belle smiled, clearly touched and pulled me into a hug. "Its okay. I'll be fine." Belle pulled back and kissed my forehead, "I love you." She smiled, "Now go."

* * *

I didn't have a choice. I walked back to Snow's apartment from the library very worried about the possibility of what could happen.

As I was walking down Main Street I saw Mr. Gold down a ways. Standing in front of a brick wall staring intently at a red hat on the ground…. I ran over.

"Mr. Gold?" He didn't hear me and started walking the other direction. "MR. GOLD!" I yelled louder. He turned as I practically collided into him out of breath.

"Lucy? What happened?" He sounded worried as he grabbed my arm to steady me.

"It- it's Belle." I gasped out horribly out of breath. "She went to get Bae's shawl back."

"Where?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The docks. She said Hook came on his ship." He didn't say anything. "Please you have to help her!" I gasped out still breathing heavy.

"Don't worry I will. But" He looked me up and down, "Where are you going to go?"

"Snow's apartment. That's where Belle told me to go."

He nodded, "Good wait there. I'll have Belle come get you after I retrieve the shawl."

I furrowed my brow, "Where will you be?"

He sighed, "As soon as I get the shawl I'll have to leave, Lucy. So the potency in the potion doesn't wear off and I can cross the town line."

I looked down at me feet. I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't explain why but having a father for the first time was nice and even though I knew he was leaving to find Bae, it still felt like he was leaving me, and I wanted him to stay with me. He must have noticed my solemn look.

He tilted my chin up towards his, "Lucy it's okay. Everything will be fine. I'll have your mother come get you after I retrieve the shawl and leave. And I'll be back before you know it." He gripped the sides of my face and gently kissed my forehead. "Now go to Mary Margaret's and stay there. I can't be worried about you too."

* * *

{Mulan and Belle Hunting the Yaoguai}

"It's just ahead." Belle pointed.

Mulan was impressed. "You found it. Your books serve you well."

As they approached the burning Village Belle clung to a tree feeling a wave of nausea, as she cried out. Mulan grabbed Belle's arm to steady her. "What's wrong? You were sick on the journey here as well? Do you have some kind of stomach sickness?"

Belle clutched her stomach, "No I- I'm fine," she panted out.

"No you're not. I'll go." Mulan said. As she stalked forward she didn't get more than 2 steps before her leg practically gave out.

"Mulan, your leg's getting worse." Belle pointed out.

Mulan turned back, "I have to protect my village." Mulan tried to walk and almost collapsed, this time Belle steadied her.

"You can't even walk. How… How are you going to kill the Yaoguai?" Belle led Mulan to a fallen over log.

Mulan realized she wouldn't be able to. "I'm not. You are."

Belle's jaw dropped, "Me? I… I'm… I'm… I'm not a soldier."

Mulan smiled gently, "You have good instincts. You tracked down that beast faster than I ever could."

"Uh, tracking it and killing, it are not the same thing." Belle reasoned.

"There was once a time when people didn't think that I had what it took, either, but I proved them wrong." Mulan offered.

Belle narrowed her eyes, "How?"

"By showing them that I had the warrior spirit. Once I found something worth fighting for, I fought for it with everything that I had. I never gave up. Belle… The fate of my village depends on you." Mulan said. Mulan unbuckled her sword and handed it to Belle. "Don't be afraid."

Belle nervously headed down to the burning field. All the while feeling very uncomfortably, sick to her stomach. Just as she approached a dirt trail she saw the Yaoguai. Belle threw her hands in the air waving. "Over here! Over here!" She yelled.

As the beast turned, noticing Belle. Belle quickly dropped her hands realizing what she had done and started running towards the village. Belle ran down the steps being chased by the Yaoguai, desperately trying to think of a way to outsmart the beast. Belle saw the above ground watering system and quickly formed a plan in her mind. She crouched behind it and waited until the Yaoguai came. When it ran past she raised the sword and slashed the pipes releasing a blast of water extinguishing the Yaoguai's flames and it flailed helplessly onto the ground.

Belle cautiously approached the creature and noticed it writing. She cocked her head confused, "You… You're writing something. Jiu wo; Save me. You need help."

She put away he sword and pulled out the satchel of the fairy dust that Grumpy gave her, "Let's, uh… Let's give this a try, shall we?" She emptied the bag of dust over the beast and a cloud of purple magic smoke appeared. When it cleared there was… a man.

"The curse, you broke it…" The man said gratefully as Belle stood there in awe.

"Belle! Someone… Someone did this to you?" Belle asked as she pulled Phillip to his feet. As Phillip stood up Belle felt a wave of dizziness. And clamped her hand to her forehead.

"Maleficent – an evil sorceress from my kingdom determined to do everything in her power to keep me apart from Aurora, my true love. So she exiled me to this land, and turned me into a monster. I tried to warn the villagers, but… No one understood what I really was. Except you." He said gratefully.

Belle tried to put on a happy face, "Well, you're not the first beast I've faced."

"I am forever in your debt. Please, tell me how I might repay you." Phillip said admiring the beautiful woman who had just rescued him.

"My friend's hurt. She… she- she," Everything started spinning.

"She…" Phillip prompted. Belle went to answer but succumbed to the dizziness and collapsed into Phillip's frightened arms.

* * *

{Belle and Phillip at the Shaman}

Belle woke up and gently massaged her throbbing temple, feeling a wave of nausea. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick." She said. She heard rustling in the corner of the room and turned to see Phillip in the corner.

"Oh good you're up." Phillip handed her a cup of water.

"Where are we?" Belle asked noticing the unfamiliar room.

"At the doctor. You fainted so I brought you here." Phillip said.

Belle abruptly sat up, "No I'm not the one who needs a doctor! My friend does, we have to go get her!" Belle jumped up and had to use a barrel to steady herself as she had another wave of nausea.

"Not in this state your not." A woman said as she walked into the room. She was slightly disheveled wearing a grey dress, brown cloak and had a long gray braid, and was carrying incense.

"Are- Are you the doctor?" Belle asked.

The woman grunted as she busied herself "I'm a Shaman actually."

"Well what's wrong with me?" Belle asked.

"You know I think I'm- just going to go," Phillip said awkwardly as he backed up and out of the room.

Belle was starting to panic, "Is- is there something wrong with me."

The woman turned around, "That depends on your opinion of wrong."

Belle narrowed her eyes confused, "What- what is it? What's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant." The woman said briskly as she grabbed a broom and started to sweep.

"Pregnant?!" Belle wasn't sure she had heard that right. She shook her head, "No- no I can't be."

The woman paused and looked Belle directly in the eye, "Have you ever done…" The woman drifted her sentence off hinting at sex.

Belle closed her eyes thinking back to _that_ night. The night before Rumple forced her to leave. The most riveting night of her life. After her kiss with Rumple at the spinning wheel he abruptly swept Belle into the master bedroom of the dark castle. A room in the castle that Belle had never been to before. They gave all they had to give, to each other that night. Belle had never felt so safe, or close, or _whole._ She felt connected to him after that. Particularly like they were two halves of one heart. Which is why it hurt so bad when Rumple thought she could be faking that kind of raw human emotion. She opened her eyes and realized her eyes had filled with tears, "It was only one time…" Belle pleaded as she placed her hand gently on her stomach.

The woman softened, "It doesn't matter. You were meant to carry this child."

Belle was crying, "I- I can't be a mother. I'm not even with the father anymore. My- my own mother died, how-"

The woman cut her off, "Shhh. It's okay. Everything will work out."

"How can you promise that!" Belle said frantically.

"You need to go- find the father. And everything will work out. Your family will be reunited. But you must go with haste. I fear the Queen will find you." The woman said.

"How- how did you know that…?" Belle asked.

The woman smiled, "I know a great many things. Now go find Rumplestiltskin before it is too late."

* * *

Nobody said anything to me when I got back to Snow's. Well actually they probably would have but Snow and David were gone, and Henry was upset about Archie, and Emma was concerned about him. I was sitting next to Henry trying to do homework but all the while thinking about Belle and Mr. Gold when Emma came in.

"You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?" Emma said as she looked over Henry's drawing.

He held them up proudly, "No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look."

"You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina."

Emma and I exchanged a look. I was older than Henry, I knew she wouldn't hurt us. At least I thought so. But I also thought she wouldn't kill Archie. "She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her." I said.

Henry looked over at me sincerely, "She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take us back?"

"That's not going to happen." Emma jumped in. I smiled gratefully.

Just then a knock at the door spooked Pongo and I got up to answer it.

"Pongo? What is it?" Emma asked.

I opened the door to see Archie standing there, alive. "Archie…?"

"Hi." He said as I threw my arms around him.

"What happened?" Emma asked shocked as I let go of Archie.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Archie replied.

"Archie?" Henry asked before colliding into him with a hug.

"Henry. Oh!"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Archie smiled, "Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Wait where did Cora keep you?" Emma asked.

"On Hook's ship." Archie replied

"Wait what?" I said.

"I was tied up in the Briggs," He looked confused, "Belle came and freed me."

Emma looked over at me as my jaw dropped. "Oh my god…"

"Lucy what is it? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Hook he- he stole something from my father. Belle went to find it and I ran into Mr. Gold on my way here and he said he'd handle it but he thought it was only hook he was handling. Not hook and Cora! What are they going to do Emma?"

Emma's jaw dropped at the realization of what had just become known. She shook her head, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen we'll find them!"

"What if we don't find them in time?" I asked frantically.

Emma leaned down and put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we will."

"Let's go we're losing time!" Henry said. Emma and I both turned to look at Henry who looked ready for a fight. No way he was going.

"Henry, you're not going." I said. "It's too dangerous."

He face fell, "Of course I'm going I can help."

Emma looked at him, "No your sister's right. You need to stay here with Archie where we know your safe." He looked unsettled.

"Henry, please. We can't focus on saving my parent's if we're worried about you. You can stay here for me right? Please." I asked.

Reluctantly he nodded. Emma grabbed her coat, "Okay lets go!"

* * *

As we were walking, more running, towards the dock Emma stopped in front of Granny's. "Wait!" She said.

"Now isn't a good time for a burger Emma!" I yelled.

"Just wait here Lucy! I'll be right back." She said as she opened the door to Granny's.

Great just great. Everything was messed up because of me. I was kicking the curb when Emma came running out with Snow, David and Ruby. Emma smiled, "They're filled in on what happened, and I thought we could use Ruby's tracking nose."

Surprisingly I smiled back, grateful to Emma for what I hadn't thought of. We mostly hurried in silence to the docks until Ruby stopped abruptly just before we reached them. "Wait" She said before sniffing.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"The trail. It changes here." Ruby said turning and sniffing the other direction.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

Ruby sniffed one last time before straightening up and looking at us, "The trail I was following is older. I just picked up a new trail where they doubled back. All of them. Belle, Gold, and Hook."

* * *

(Belle and Phillip arrive to where Mulan has set up camp.)

"You know, the Shaman told me. About your…_condition__._ Before you woke up." Phillip said.

Belle grimaced. She didn't need anyone else knowing before she figured out what to do.

"Is there a father?" Phillip continued.

"Yes." Belle said reluctantly.

Phillip was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Since you have rescued me, I will get you back to him. It is my debt return to help you find the father of your child."

Belle smiled, "Thank you but, he- he's a complicated man. It would be best for me to go alone I believe."

"Are you sure?" Phillip asked.

"Yes. But…there is something you can help with." Belle said remembering.

"Anything" Phillip nodded as the trudged deeper into the forest.

"My… My friend's over that ridge. There she is." Belle pointed to Mulan as they approached the clearing.

Mulan stood up, "Belle. You're alive! I was worried when you didn't return.

"I, uh… I did it. I defeated the Yaoguai. …With a little help." Belle exchanged a genuine smile with Phillip.

"Who are you?" Mulan said turning to face him.

"I was the Yaoguai." He said rather proudly.

Mulan shot Belle a very confused look. "He was cursed. So, I helped him. Now he's going to help you. He'll bring you to a Shaman, a healer." Belle clarified.

"Wait. You're not coming?" Mulan said

" I have another beast to face." She smiled, "Goodbye." Belle unsheathed the sword and handed it to Mulan who in turn handed Belle back her book.

"Goodbye, Belle." Mulan said.

Belle smiled. "Belle uh-, good- good luck. With your, things." Phillip said awkwardly. Belle nodded and turned to delve deeper into the forest.

Belle was only walking for a short time before she reached a road. She paused for a minute and looked out thoughtfully over the view. Her hand fluttered to her stomach as she finally allowed herself to think about the child inside of her. _Her_ child. Hers and Rumple's. She realized in that instant that this was her child. And nothing else matter except for him. Belle smiled as she realized she had called it a 'him'. She didn't know it was a he. But she couldn't imagine it being a girl. Rumple would have another son, another family. She only hoped he would be happy about it. Belle gave her stomach one last stroke as she thought about Rumple. The man who held her heart. Her true love. She smiled, "I'm coming back, Rumple."

As she turned away from the view to continue on the road she stopped as the Evil Queen was on the road as well.

Regina gave a nasty smile, "Isn't that sweet? Still fighting for true love, even to the bitter end." She added sarcastically.

"How did you find me?" Belle asked while drastically thinking of ways she could escape. She couldn't think of one.

The queen looked patronizing, "You really should be nicer to your traveling companions. Right, Claude?" She gestured to the 2 men who tried to push Belle into the well. "Take her to the tower."

Two of the guards grabbed her and dragged her to a wooden cell, "What? No. What are you… What are you doing? I… I can save him! Just let me go to him. I… I can break his curse!" Belle screamed.

"You already tried and failed. That monster's beyond saving. I'm sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery." Regina replied as the locked Belle in the portable cell.

"You… You can't keep us apart forever! I'll fight for him. I'll never stop fighting for him!" Belle yelled realizing she wouldn't be leaving. Anytime soon…

"What do you mean?" I said frantically. "Hook was with them?"

"No." Ruby shook her head, "Not with them. He came separately. His trail wasn't as diluted. He was following them."

"What about Cora? Is Cora's scent there?" Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head again, "No, she was nowhere near this. It was all hook."

* * *

"Come on!" I urged Emma to go faster as we followed Ruby to the town line through the forest. Snow and Charming went to get the police car in case someone got hurt. I was wishing with all my power that everyone was okay.

As forest cleared and we approached the road I could see Belle and Gold in the distance. Talking. I breathed a sigh of relief they were safe. As I looked over I saw Hook approaching behind them. "Emma…" I whispered pointing. He hadn't seen us yet. Her eyes widened in fear as he pulled out a gun. "NO!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger. Belle was shot and thrust over the town line, falling into my father's arms.

"Oh, fear not. She'll live. She'll just have no idea who you are." Hook said smugly.

My father looked…broken. "What you've done cannot be undone." He said as he cradled Belle's head.

Emma tried to hold me back but I broke free. "What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed as I pounded my fists into Hook's chest.

Hook moved to the side of the road leaving me standing in the middle, "Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!" Hook said splaying his chest out, ignoring me.

"Oh I intend to." My father yelled. I looked back just in time to see my father summon his magic into a yellow ball of fire to hurl at Hook.

Just then, we all looked down the road as we heard tires screeching. I heard my father yell as he moved Belle out of harm's way. And I heard Emma scream my name as I realized the car was headed directly for me, dead center in the middle of the road…


	34. 2x12 In the Name of the Brother

Chapter 34

_2x12 In the Name of the Brother_

**This chapter gonna make you feel some typa way ;) I appreciate suggestions and ALWAYS love to hear feedback please review AND I want to know what you guys think is going to happen next chapter :)) Also my Iinstgram page for OUAT is allthingsrumbelle**

* * *

I held my arms up protectively over my face and _willed_ the car to change direction. I locked eyes with my father who was cradling Belle. I saw him mouth my name in a whisper as I braced myself for the impact. As the car sped closer I threw out my arms in a sweeping motion as if to push the car to the side. Miraculously, my magic kicked in and it worked, partially, slamming full force into Hook, but not before the driver side mirror rammed my shoulder and my head slammed into the frame of the car.

I lay on the ground looking up at the night sky slightly disoriented. There was a blinding pain in my shoulder that couldn't be ignored. "Lucy? Lucy." Emma placed two hands on the side of my face and tried not to move me, she probably wanted to make sure I didn't have a back or neck injury.

"My shoulder" I gasped out clutching it with my opposite arm. I couldn't move it and there was a searing pain radiating throughout my arm. Not to mention my throbbing head, I moved my hand to my forehead and was immediately met with the sticky sensation of blood. I groaned. Emma ripped off a piece of her shirt and pressed it to my head to stop the bleeding. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Lucy? Is she okay?!" Mr. Gold yelled frantically, he was still with Belle while she was shot. He couldn't be with both of us at the same time.

"She's alright!" Emma called out just as David and Mary Margaret arrived with the squad car and jumped. Emma carefully helped me sit up. "David over here!" She yelled.

David ran over as Emma was trying to help me stand up, I felt horribly dizzy. Emma waited until David grabbed a hold of my good arm and steadied me before running to check on Hook. "Watch her!" Emma yelled, referring to me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" David asked urgently.

I nodded though my right arm was limp and I was unable to move it. "Belle." I gasped out, "We need to check on Belle." David nodded and reluctantly let go of me as he and Snow ran over to my mother and father.

"Are you okay?" David asked as Snow knelt down to help Belle. I saw this as I carefully walked towards them.

"Belle? Belle!" I said frantically as I came closer. The look she gave me was one of, utter confusion, she had no idea who I was. I turned to my father, "Gold fix her!"

He opened his mouth to say something but we both turned to look at Hook as Hook yelled, "His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile! When you took her from me…"

My father slowly started walking towards Hook. I trailed after and grabbed his jacket sleeve with my movable hand, "No, please- please don't!"

He ripped his arm away from my grasp and yelled, "But you took her first." He then kicked Hook in the face before jumping on top of him and trying to suffocate him with his cane.

"Gold, are you insane?!" Emma yelled.

"Yes I am!" He replied. To be honest he sounded insane.

David tried to pull Gold off of Hook, "You can't do this."

"I can if you let me go." Gold replied

"Stop, stop!" I yelled as Emma and David tried to pull my father off of Hook.

"You don't want them to see you like that!" Emma said referring to me and Belle.

"I'm a stranger to her!" My father spat out.

"You're not a stranger to me" I said exasperated. He turned his head sideways to look at me, I had calmed him, even if only a teeny bit.

"Murder is a bad first impression." Emma replied.

"What would Belle want you to do!" I yelled frantically. I was disgusted and horribly angry with Hook but I couldn't wish him dead. And I wouldn't watch him die at the hands of my own father.

Just then the ambulance pulled up and David pulled my Father off of Hook. As David and Emma ran to the ambulance my father grabbed my shoulder lightly unknowing it was hurt to try to guide me towards Belle. I cried out in pain as the agonizing waves rippled through my body and I saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked deeply concerned.

I felt dizzy again, "I-, I-, I just-" My eyelids were starting to get heavy. I remember standing there one minute and falling forward into my fathers very concerned arms the next. I came to about 10 seconds later.

"Help!" My father yelled, "My daughter needs help now! They can wait." I felt very disoriented. David had doubled back and picked me up, cradling me in his arms, and carried me to the ambulance.

"Miss? Miss? I need you to tell me what happened? Okay?" The paramedic asked as David set me down in the back of the ambulance and the paramedic took off the piece of ripped cloth I had pressed over my forehead.

I was so tired, "The- the car, it hit, ma- my shoulder" I gasped out.

"Your left or right shoulder?" He asked as he put a sterile cloth over my forehead

"Right." I panted. He grabbed my elbow to try to rotate my right shoulder. I screamed as the pain abruptly returned to my shoulder.

"The hell do you think your doing!?" I heard my father yell at the paramedic as he approached the ambulance. David who was standing there the whole time turned around and put a hand on my father's chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"Watch it Gold." David said

"It looks dislocated," The paramedic yelled ignoring them both. "Most likely a concussion, and she'll need stitches."

"Well what are you waiting for? Take her to the hospital. Now." My father said scarily.

* * *

We had to wait until Hook and the Outsider were on gurneys before we could leave. They mildly sedated me on the way because I was slightly hysterical with the accident and with everything that had happened. My hysteria seemed to be a common occurrence during catastrophic events.

As the ambulance pulled up everyone was pulled out and it was pure chaos as Snow guided me carefully inside, "I don't know what's going on." I heard Belle yell.

"My father? Wh- where's my father?" I said frantically as a nurse tried to pull me from Snow. I was struggling and the next thing I knew I heard Gold yelling.

"Lucy. What's going on? Where's Belle?" He asked urgently.

"Get him out of here!" David yelled.

"Well, what's happening? Belle!" Him and David started fighting as David wasn't going to let him through.

"Come on, we need to get you to the ER," the nurse tugged on my good arm while I stayed firmly clamped to Snow's arm.

"N- No wait, that- that's my dad." The nurse tried to interrupt me, "I want to see my dad!" I screamed. My father screamed my name and tried to push past David as Snow protectively jumped in front of me.

"Everybody, calm down!" Dr. Whale appeared out of nowhere. He turned to the nurse trying to drag me to the ER, "Bring Ms. Mills to the ER." He turned to my father, "Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. They both are. I promise." The nurse pulled on me again.

"No, Snow. Snow, don't leave me," I cried out, as the nurse pulled up a wheelchair and was trying to force me to sit in it.

She smiled, "Of course. But you have to listen to the Nurse okay? She knows what she's doing." She exchanged a look with David who nodded. They probably thought I was being difficult. But I was scared and I didn't want to be alone.

I nodded and reluctantly sat down still holding Snow's arm.

They rolled me to the ER, which was actually very familiar because it's where David was in a Coma what felt like a lifetime ago. The nurse had me move to sit on the bed and pulled out a kit to stich my forehead. I squeezed Snow's hand as the needle threaded through my skin. "What a brave girl you are Lucy." Snow said as she kissed the side of my head as the nurse finished and got up to get Dr. Whale. Snow shifted, "Lucy I'm going to go see what's going on okay?" Snow smiled, "I'll be back to check on you later." I nodded and watched as she left the room.

* * *

Gold approached the group on his way to try to find Lucy after the disaster with Belle. He didn't know how to tell Lucy that her mother wouldn't remember her possibly forever.

Dr. Whale stopped him on his way, "You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No." Gold replied bluntly.

Dr. Whale looked astounded, "No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me." He said looking directly at Emma, "So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn. Now if you'll _excuse_ me I have to go tell my daughter that her mother has no idea who she is." Gold limped towards reception to find out where his daughter is.

* * *

The nurse said she had to put my shoulder back in now or else I risked permanent nerve damage. I didn't want to be by myself when she did it. But I was just about to cave and let her do it when my father walked in.

"Lucy." He smiled solemnly.

I smiled, "I'm glad you're here they're just uh- about to 're-locate' my shoulder." He snorted at my lame joke.

"Nurse do you mind excusing us for a minute." Gold asked. The nurse looked hesitant but agreed. My father was a scary man and most people agreed to what he wanted, whether they wanted to or not.

Gold walked towards me and sat on the edge of my bed, "Here can I help your injuries?" I nodded. He pressed one hand firmly into my shoulder causing me to wince and then focusing he healed it with magic. "They you go, how's that feel?" I rotated my shoulder around in the socket.

"Good as new," I smiled.

"Good, now let's fix your head." Something was off about him. I couldn't pin point what it was but it was almost like, he was _stalling_. He clamped on hand over the bandage and within seconds I could feel the magic radiating. He moved his hand, "Let's take a look shall we." He smiled as he delicately removed the bandage. I felt my forehead and miraculously even the stitches were gone, it felt perfect. What a waste of time _and_ pain I thought to myself bitterly.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled, "You don't have to thank me Lucy. It's my job to protect you, I always will." He sighed, "Just like it's my job to protect your mother."

I grimaced, "Can- can you fix her?"

He crinkled his nose, "Not this time Lucy. The damage, that was done it- its irreversible."

I nodded I understood. I couldn't help but my eyes filled with tears. He pursued his lips, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He pulled me to his chest when I started crying. I hadn't felt this well _loved_ by a man since my Papa had died. I had felt loved by Belle too and now she didn't even know who I was.

I pulled back "B- but she has to remember me, I'm her daughter. I'm _your_ daughter, she should remember us."

"That's not how magic works." He said as I sniffled. He shifted awkwardly, " Also, Lucy I want you to be careful around Belle now. Okay? She's fragile. And I don't want you seeing her without me there, in case, something...happens" He replied.

"I hate magic." I said bitterly, "I don't want it, I wish it wasn't here, I hate it."

He paused and looked out the window and I immediately felt guilty. That's what my brother Baelfire had said before he left, forever.

"Lucy, I want to go see if I can check you out okay? I want to take you home." I nodded as my father stood up and left the room. What was I going to do. My mother, Regina, was MIA, my other mother didn't remember me, my father was lost without her and to top it off I had a big migraine forming. I sighed and angrily laid back against the pillows.

My father came in and bitterly told me that the hospital wouldn't release me until tomorrow morning. And that he had urgent business to attend to and he had to leave but he would be back tonight. He kissed me on the forehead before he left. He left very quickly. I think he couldn't bear to look at me without thinking of Belle. My mother and I were very similar, we both had a short stature, wide face, angled chin, striking blue eyes, it's like looking in a mirror. Except my mother was older and had brunette hair whereas I had blonde hair. Who knows where that came from because both of them had dark hair and so did Bae. So I could understand why he didn't want to be around me, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

After a little while Emma, Snow, Ruby, Leroy and David came to check on me. I guess they decided that, that was a good place to talk privately because pretty soon they had set up camp in my room. I didn't mind. I didn't want to be by myself and I wanted to know what was going on. I gathered that the man who drove into town was just a regular guy, a foodie and was touring the eastern seaboards cuisine and decided to check out Storybrooke. Granny's did make a good grilled cheese.

After the surgery, and it was discovered that Greg was okay, everyone went to talk to him and I managed to slip out of my room undetected. Just before I left I grabbed my tote bag. I couldn't risk asking anyone where Belle was or they might recognize me. But I figured she might be on a secure floor and wandered my way up to the Psychiatric Floor. I walked by a room while I was looking and had to stop and do a double take of the woman in there. It was Belle, looking very disheveled and fashioning a yellow hospital gown.

I politely knocked on the door. "Belle?" I asked timidly. She looked over, clearly confused. "How are you feeling?"

Belle turned her head slightly, "You- you were at the car accident, weren't you. You were the girl who was hit."

I nodded and smiled glad that she could remember that much at least, "Yes. I was. But I'm much better now Belle."

She shook her head, "Why does everyone keep calling me that. My name isn't Belle."

My heart broke a little bit, "Then what is it."

Belle looked down at her hands and I smirked glad we still had at least that one thing in common. "I- I don't know. But it isn't that. I can't remember, anything before the accident really."

"It's because you crossed over the town line, my father is the one who caught you." I said excitedly.

"You're father" Belle nodded, "Is the man who kissed me earlier?"

My jaw dropped, "Wait he _kissed_ you." Belle nodded. Now_ I_ looked down at my hands mumbling to myself "wait but I don't understand, it should have worked, the kiss was true love and true love can break any curse it's a universal rule why wouldn't true love's kiss work." I mumbled frantically pacing the room.

"Wait, what do you mean true love's kiss." She asked.

I stopped, "You're my father's true love." I said.

Belle nodded and looked at me like I was crazy, "Okay well this has been just great but I really think that its time for you to go now…"

"No wait! I can prove it." I said frantically. I rifled through my bag until I found my wallet, I pulled out a folded picture and handed it to Belle. I nodded as she stared at me confused, "Open it."

She looked it up and down, "Is- is this _me?_" She asked.

I nodded. I just knew this picture would help her remember. It was of me, her and my father. It was taken by David, in front of Mr. Gold's house, when he dropped me off one time, back when I first found out they were my parents. I was standing in the middle slightly in front of them and my father had one arm around Belle and the other on my shoulder ,he was looking at her adoringly while my mother had one arm loving gripping my other arm and she looked at the camera. Belle and I both had the same smile on our face.

"When- when was this taken?" Belle asked.

Before I had a chance to answer my father interrupted. "Lucy. What are you doing here." I turned and could see him standing in the archway. Trying to look shameful I bowed my head and walked towards my father, "I told you to be careful, you're not supposed to be here alone." He said through gritted teeth.

"But- but I can help her we-" I tried. He held up his hand silencing me.

"Go back and wait in your room Lucy. I'll join you there shortly." I turned to look at Belle who looked still very confused and slightly scared. I nodded and walked out turning the corner. I stopped there and turned back Peering around the door into the room, I could just barely see everything going on.

My father walked over to Belle's bedside and pulled out a cup. A chipped cup. I smiled. That cup was a symbol for them. A symbol of their true love. Belle told me that story before about the chipped cup. My mother said sometimes the best teacup is chipped. And I think she was referring to my father. Even though he was damaged, everyone was. And he still had a good heart. Until my mother, nobody saw it, the good in him. But now I see it. I see a man, a brave man. Who is willing to do anything for his family. And that's a family that I want to be a part of.

My father held out the cup for Belle, "I know you don't remember, but just… Indulge me. Please. Be careful with it."

Belle took it and looked at him like he was crazy, "It's a… It's a cup."

"Yeah." He replied.

"It's… It's damaged." Belle added still bewildered.

My father drew a line from his forehead to the cup, "Just…look at it. Focus. It's your talisman."

"It's a cup." Belle stated, she sounded like she was starting to get irritated.

"You dropped it… in my castle. You were afraid that you had angered me," Belle's eyes widened in horror. Damn it dad, she doesn't know that you had a castle and that she worked there.

Belle tried to push the cup back into my father's hands, "Okay, here. You… You need to go and take your cup, okay?" Belle said frantically.

"No, no, no, no. I… I charmed it. If you focus, it will work. It's magic." My father pleaded.

"Okay, just go away. S-stop talking about magic, and take your cup." Belle tried one final time to give him the cup, which he wouldn't take.

"Just look at it." My father said exasperated.

Belle took the cup and smashed it against the wall laying back again the pillows breathing heavily. I looked over at the cup where it lay in pieces shattered on the ground.

"Just go. Just go away." Belle finally said

My father's back was too me so I couldn't see his face but I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry…" My father whispered as he walked out the door. Luckily he walked out the other door so he didn't see me.

I quietly walked back in and Belle glanced over at me. I opened up my bag and knelt down and carefully picked up the teacup fragments, careful not to miss any. I stood up and turned around and saw Belle staring at me. I wasn't planning to say anything. I walked passed her bed but then I paused and turned back.

"This cup is important. It means something to someone that I care about. It's her prized possession, other than me." I added at the end. Belle just stared at me so I continued, "This woman, is…_extraordinary_. I've never met someone like her. She's brave and- and kind" I started choking up at the words I was saying, "Loving." I added. "She always see's the good in people, she's amazing. This woman cares about me, and cares about the man that just left, whose heart you just broke along with this cup." I patted my bag, "This woman-" I went to continue.

"Isn't me." Belle finished. "I'm sorry but I don't know you. I don't know the man who just left, I don't know how you got the picture, maybe I did know you be- before the accident, but I don't know you now. I'm sorry."

My eyes filled with tears. I just wanted my mother back. I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room. I went back to my room and laid down on the bed and turned on my side. A little while later I heard someone enter. I turned to look and it was my father. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. He loving rubbed my back and let me cry. I cried myself to sleep that night. Wishing that I hadn't been so selfish. That I had forgiven Belle sooner, when she asked me too. Because I wouldn't ever get her back, not how she was before.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Mary Margaret's apartment but before Emma could answer it Mr. Gold let himself in.

"Gold." Emma said surprised, "We've all had a long night." Hinting at him to leave.

Blatantly ignoring her he said, "You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah." Emma answered unsure.

"I'm cashing it in." He stated.

Emma felt the room fill with tension "It's not… A good…"

Gold cut her off, "You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag."

"Leaving?" Snow jumped in.

"W-where?" Henry asked.

"Wait. Find someone? Who?" Emma asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, my potion is losing its potency. When it runs out I won't be able to leave and remember why I'll be leaving in the first place. And you're going to come with me." He turned to David and Snow, "You two, are going to watch Lucy while I'm gone. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to her or Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you." Mr. Gold turned to leave, "I have to go pick up Lucy, I'll see you at noon." Mr. gold left the four of them standing there unsure about the outcome of cashing in this 'favor.'


	35. 2x13 Tiny

Chapter 35

_2x13 Tiny_

**OKAY so brownie points the last character I bring in comment what disney movie he is from and if you like/don't like the movie and what you think is going to happen. I hope you enjoy the chapter PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

I woke up to someone tugging on my arm. I groaned. "Lucy, wake up." I heard my father mutter. I recognized his accented voice. One day I'd ask him where it was from. Him and Belle both had interesting accents. Belle. I remembered everything that happened last night and opened my eyes to the blinding white walls of my hospital room. "Come on sweetie get up." My father said. He had stayed all night with me. I rolled over to look at him and slowly sat up, he was holding a bag and an orange juice, which he handed to me. Taking the items I looked inside the bag, "It's a bagel." He said, "I went to get it while you were still sleeping, now I have to go check you out, get ready to go, and eat your breakfast darling."

I nodded groggily, "Thanks." I muttered as he left. Last night was awkward and I had to ask him what his plan was to save Belle. He had to be able to do something.

As I stood up, I pulled on my coat and gathered my bag. I took a bit into the bagel. It was toasted lightly, crisp but not burnt, with a thin slab of butter. Just the way I liked it. I smiled at how my Father had remembered something so miniscule as the way I liked my bagel.

My father walked back in, "Come on Lucy, let's go." I nodded and followed him out the door as we walked towards his car.

As we got into the car my father was silent as he pulled away from the curb. I wasn't good with awkwardness. I figured he was still angry about last night with me talking to Belle, "Look I'm sorry okay? I was only trying to help Belle. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. Alright."

He shook his head, "No Lucy, it- it isn't that." He sighed, "I'm leaving."

My jaw dropped in disbelief, "Leaving? Whe- where are you going?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I have to go find Bae."

I shook my head and clenched my teeth, "Of course, Bae, you have to go find him."

"What does that mean Lucy?" He asked confused.

"You only care about finding Bae. You never looked for me, or Belle when we were gone. I know you knew about us. You just listened to Regina. And now Belle need's you. I- I need you. And you can't be here for both of us if you're off looking for a son who you don't even know is alive anymore!" I finished bitterly.

He was silent for a minute as I crossed my arms fuming. "Would it help if I told you I know he's still alive? And I know where he is."

I tilted my head towards him. "How?"

"Magic." He said curtly.

I shook my head, "I just don't know how you can leave us here. How can you leave us here? With Cora and with everything that has happened. Do you even have a plan to save Belle?"

"Lucy, not looking for you and your mother is one of my biggest regrets, and I pay for it everyday. Every time you talk about your _other_ father Atticus, every time you talk about your mother Regina, every time I see you with Henry, your brother. Every time you address me and you don't know quite exactly what to call me because Mr. Gold seems irrelevant, Rumplestiltskin is disrespectful and I wasn't your father for a very long time so I haven't earned the title. I care about you and your mother more than anything. But I have to find Bae. My potion is wearing off. If it wasn't I would stay but I have to bring my son home. He's your brother, Lucy."

"What about Belle? I can't believe you would give up on her. She's your true love." I said quietly.

"Lucy that woman, Isn't my true love. I'm going to do everything I can to try to bring my true love back but first, I need to find Bae."

That was a long winded speech, he did have a good point but I still didn't want him to leave as we pulled up to the curb and got out it dawned on me, "But where will I be while you're gone?"

He relaxed a little, "I made a deal, you'll be staying with the Charming's" He nodded towards Snow's apartment "and Emma will be coming with me. I'll protect her and they'll protect you."

"You made a deal with Emma to go with you?" I asked as we started walking up towards her apartment.

"Not a deal," He admitted, "She owed me. I'm cashing in. We honor deals, in this family."

"I bet you didn't have to force her. I bet she would have gone with you if you had just asked." I said solemnly as he knocked on the door with his cane.

"That's not a risk I could've taken." He said as the door swung open, "Ready to go, Miss Swan?" He asked as Emma answered the door.

She grimaced, "Almost."

My father and I walked inside, "How you feeling kid?" Emma asked me.

"Good." I smiled. I hated this. I hated that they were leaving. I looked over to see Henry walk in. He immediately dropped his stuff and ran over and hugged me. God I felt terrible. I've been a really bad big sister and I haven't been there for him at all.

"I'm so glad your okay." Henry said giving me a tight squeeze before letting go.

I smiled, "Me too." I eyed the stuff he dropped, it was a suitcase and coat. "You going somewhere?" I asked.

"I'm going with you guys." Henry said. I turned and cast a dark look at my father but the expression on his face was apparent that this was news to him.

He turned to Emma, "I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear._ You_ owe me a favor – you alone. Henry was supposed to stay here with Lucy."

Henry turned to me, "Wait you're not coming?"

Emma glared at my father, "I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go, or we both stay."

My father sighed, "Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?"

I shook my head and picked up Henry's jacket and helped him put it on. I didn't like that Henry was leaving, but he'd be safe with my father. And even though I was ashamed to admit it I was a little jealous. I wanted to travel. Go anywhere but just Storybrooke, and there was a whole world waiting. I've always been enthralled with the idea of traveling.

"Wait. We're flying?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones." He added solemnly.

David overheard as he walked downstairs, "You're a real gentleman, aren't you? Alright, Gold, you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them…"

"Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" Mr. Gold replied bitterly. I gave him a dirty look. He didn't have to be rude about it.

"I'll be devastated." David's face fell, "This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them." David put a hand on my shoulder, "And I'll take care of her." How sweet David was going to protect me from the big bad witch Cora. I briefly wondered when I had become so cynical but realized the answer was a very angry man standing in front of me who comprised half of my DNA.

My father sighed, "I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal. Now we need to get going."

Emma turned and hugged her parents while my baby brother ran forward and wrapped his arms around me, "be careful, please? And let me know what's going on I want to stay in the loop." I said as I released Henry.

"Can do." Henry smiled as he turned to give his grandparents a hug.

Emma opened her arms for a hug from me, "Thank you, for saving me yesterday." I whispered.

Emma squeezed me tighter. "Of course."

I let go and turned to my father. I scrunched my lips and went to hug him, "Be careful please." I said quietly, "And protect Henry."

He pulled back. "I will Lucy. And I need you…to check on Belle. Please. I know you're angry, with me. But I need to know that she is okay."

I nodded, "I can do that". Even if I didn't want to. Even if it killed me.

He smiled and stroked the side of my face, "And be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks, I can't lose you too."

"Okay." I said.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you. Stay safe."

David stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulder, "She will be." I grimaced and watched the only father I had right now walk out the door and leave town, leaving me behind as well.

* * *

_On her way back to her village after abandoning the queen Alice grew tired and realized she did not know where she was going and stopped by the river to sit on a log. While she was there she saw a mother duck leading her babies into the river, safely watching over them. Alice began to cry because she knew she would never have a mother to protect her like this. Alice cried by the river until she felt the ground start to shake. She heard thumping growing louder as the earth began to shake more. The trees behind her started rustling. Alice stood up and turned around as the sounds grew closer and the shaking got more violent. She started backing up away from the trees, when suddenly the biggest man Alice had ever seen broke through the tree line. He looked down at Alice as Alice had frozen with tear stains on her cheek. _

_"__Hi." The giant said shyly. Alice didn't answer. "What's your name?" The giant leaned down to look more closely at Alice and Alice began to cry out of fear. She turned to run. "Wait!" The giant said, "Don't run please. I promise I won't hurt you." Alice paused and looked back at the giant who's face had fallen at the prospect of scaring off a human friend,. Alice immediately felt guilty and approached the giant. "My name is Alice…" She said quietly. The giant looked over to Alice and smiled a tiny bit, "I'm Anton." "Why are you so big? Were you cursed?" Alice asked. Anton smiled widely, "No, I'm a Giant. But I'm actually quite small, as far as giants go." "Well you look awfully big to me" Alice smiled back. "Why were you crying?" Anton asked Alice as he folded his humongous legs criss-cross applesauce. _

_Alice smiled and jumped to grab onto Anton's pant leg and pulled herself up so she was sitting on his knee. "My Papa died and I was sad. And my-" She didn't know how to refer to Regina but she didn't want to confuse Anton, "My mother isn't a good person and I thought she was and now I have to go live with neighbors from our village. And I'm lost. I don't know how to get home." Alice felt a few more tears leak out._

_"__I'm sorry." Anton said. "I have a family but I feel like they don't understand me a lot. That's why I left but I know how to get back home." Anton said. "You know you're the friendliest giant I ever met," Alice said as she looked up at Anton, "I bet everybody likes you at home." Anton looked sad; "They tease me, and call me Tiny and make fun of me because of my size. Nobody cares about my personality." Alice puffed out her bottom lip, "Well I do. I think your great." Alice smiled the most adorable little girl smile. Anton couldn't help but smile back, "You know, Alice, I could help you find your village." Anton said. Alice's eyes widened, "Really?! How." Anton laughed, "I'm humongous, I'll lift you up and you can look out over the land and try to find it." Alice immediately got scared and her eyes filled with fear, "But…I don't like heights, what if you drop me?" "I promise I won't. You can trust me Alice. I'll protect you." Alice smiled, "Okay. In return if you ever need help I'll be there to protect you." Anton smiled back and carefully picked up Alice with one hand and pushed off the ground with the other so he was standing up. Once he was up he cupped his hand so that Alice would be safe and she could see over his fingers._

_"__Anton over there" Alice pointed seeing the top of her familiar cottage. "Where?" Anton aid jokingly as he changed direction. Alice giggled, "There" she pointed. It took Anton only about 3 strides to get to Alice's village. "Alice what am I going to do without you?" Anton asked. "What do you mean?" Alice asked confused. "Well you're my only friend and you're leaving." Alice smiled, "I'm just going home tonight, we can still be friends Anton" "Really?" Anton asked as he set Alice down. "Of course, why don't we meet at the River tomorrow? And we can play together." Anton replied, "I'd like that." After saying goodbye Anton wandered until he found a Tavern in Alice's village. And a nice prince and his beautiful lady friend shrunk him and invited him inside. The next day Alice waited by the river, for hours, for Anton to come back but Anton never did. For Anton had unknowingly unleashed King George's army and led to the downfall of the Giant's._

* * *

After they left we all just stood there.

"Lucy do you want some Lunch?" Snow asked me. "Grilled cheese?" She smiled.

I shook my head, "No I'm- I'm okay I had a bagel earlier. I think- I think I'm going to go home. I want to see if my mother is there. I want to ask her if she can help Belle."

David and Snow exchanged a look, "I don't know if that's such a good idea with Cora running around."

"I'll be fine." I said.

"If something happens to you Gold is going to hurt my family." David said earnestly.

I shook my head, "Glad to see you'd be upset if something happens to me." There was that cynicism again.

David grimaced, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, and I also know that you two are going to go out looking for her as well. My magic is under control and I can handle myself. Besides if you don't let me I'll be forced to go with you on you're quest to find Regina." I said. I wasn't trying to force them but who knew how long my father would be gone and I wouldn't be glued to Snow and David the whole time as much as I loved them.

"Black mail, subtle." Snow muttered.

"Wonder where she gets it." David replied.

I smiled triumphant, "I'll call you if I run into trouble. I need to help Belle." Snow nodded as I turned and walked out the door.

* * *

As I walked up the familiar steps to the Mayor's house I got the distinct feeling someone was…. Watching me. I looked up into my mom's bedroom window but didn't see anyone. Although I thought I saw the curtain shake. I smiled, it'd be the perfect place to hide, nobody would think she would hide in her own house.

I pushed open the front door and walked into the foyer. "Mom?" I yelled. No reply. I cupped my hands, "Mooooooom?" Still no answer. Well it was worth the try. I turned back to leave and immediately the door slammed shut and I felt a gust of wind.

"Hello Alice." I turned around slowly. I recognized that voice. As I turned I took her in, Cora. She hadn't change a single bit, except she looked very smug, as she was standing across the foyer leaning against the dining table.

"Cora." I said icily. I looked around, I didn't have any weapons except my magic.

She shook her head, and made a clacking sound with her teeth, "_Tut tut_, I think that was very disrespectful Lucy. After all I am your grandmother. And that's what I expect to be called." She said as she crossed the foyer.

I nodded, what a crazy bag. "I didn't realize you wanted to embrace the title and not want to kill me anymore."

As she crept closer she said, "Lucy, all of that is behind us, it's in the past. We're a family."

"No we're not." I said bluntly. Cora was about 6 feet from me and I was about 2 feet from the door.

"Now, don't be disrespectful, or I'll have to punish you." She smiled.

I saw the fireplace poker out of the corner of my eye. I wouldn't kill her but she might kill me. I had my hands at my side and I made a flicking motion with my wrist and the poker came hurling at her. She held up her hand and it stopped just before it was about to hit her. "Lucy, you have so much to learn about magic. And _I_ can teach you." She turned the poker with magic so it was facing me, ready to impale me.

"I don't need any help from you." I said as I jumped towards the door and tried to pull it open. Before my hand was even on it Cora had locked it.

"Now, you don't need to hurry off, do you? I want to spend some quality time with my granddaughter."

Just then the door, pushed open. It was mom! "What's going on here?" She asked as she saw me practically jumping out of my skin and Cora in front of me with the fireplace poker pointed at me. I protectively took a step and stood behind Regina and grabbed her hand. "Cora? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see you, and see my granddaughter." Cora said in a sickly sweet voice.

Mom paused, "Come on Lucy we should go."

Abruptly we left and I let go of Mom's hand as mom shut the door and we walked to her car. I went around to the passenger side. Mom turned to me, "Lucy what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I need help." I said as we got in the car.

Mom's brow furrowed as she started the ignition, "What happened?" I tucked my hair behind my ears and moms jaw dropped, "Is that a hospital bracelet?!" Shit.

"Well….. yeah I was there last night but I'm fine, It's not me who needs help."

"Lucy" Mom scolded, "Why were you in the hospital?"

She started driving, "Well last night a stranger drove into Storybrooke, and Hook shot Belle and she was pushed over the town line and then the car, well Emma said the driver was texting so he didn't see and he hit me and then it was chaos and everyone was at the hospital and they had to sedate me." I saw the crazed expression on my mom's face. "But don't worry I'm fine now."

"You were hit by a car? In the hospital and nobody thought to call me? You're still my daughter."

"Well," I looked down at my hands, "Nobody could find you. But that's what I need help with. Mom, Belle she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't remember who she was she doesn't remember me, or Mr. Gold. Please you have to help her."

"Gold can't do anything?" She asked.

I shook my head, "He's gone. Please you're my last hope."

"Lucy, I- I don't think there's anything I can do, especially if the dark one can't do anything."

Just then my phone rang, "Hello?" It was Ruby. 'Lucy. Hi! I'm going to visit Belle at the hospital, I wasn't sure if you would wanted to go?'. I thought about it. I promised my father I would check up on her. "Sure I'll meet you at Granny's I'm turning onto Main street now." I turned back to my mother, "Can you drop me off here?"

Mom nodded still not saying anything and pulled over.

"I have to go, but please, please promise that you'll try? For me."

She smiled, "Of course, I can at least try." I smiled back as I opened the car door and got out. I think she really has changed, she's not helping Cora, she's going to help my mom.

I was thinking about my mom, Regina, as I walked up the porch steps. I walked right by them and didn't even notice.

"Alice?" I turned.

My face lit up, "Oh my god! Charlie?" I smiled as he got up from his chair and pulled me into a hug. Charlie, Derek/Edward's older brother. He was always like an older brother to me too. He was probably about 23 now. He was tall, broad shoulders, devilishly handsome and always had a cute boyish grin. Squeezing me around the middle he lifted me up so my feet just grazed the ground before setting me down. "How have you been?" I said excitedly as he released me.

I noticed Derek sitting at the table awkwardly behind us. "I've been good just catching up with my brother." He gestured towards Derek. "Hey kid, I want to catch up some time I missed you okay?" Charlie said.

My face lit up, "Of course. But" I turned towards the door, "I have to go, I'll see you later." Charlie was always, _brilliant_. He was always loving and kind and protective, I always loved him, like a sibling.

"Okay, have fun." Charlie smiled and gave me one last hug as I turned to leave. I guess Derek wasn't going to say anything to me.

I awkwardly left and after a couple of steps felt somebody grab my arm. "Hey." I turned around, it was Derek.

"Hi." I said coolly.

"I uh- I came by your- Mary Margaret's cottage last night. To see you? You weren't there."

"Yeah." I said bluntly. I held up my wrist with the hospital brand, "I was in the hospital."

His jaw dropped, "Why- why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "It's kind of hard to tell you things when you ignore me for a week."

"Lucy I- I'm sorry. Please, I want to make it up. Where are you going? I can come."

I shook my head, "Belle she accidentally crossed over the town line, she doesn't remember anything. I have to go check on her."

He looked at me as if he understood everything. "Lucy I'm so sorry. That must be hard. I'll go with you. You'll need someone there."

"Okay fine. Come on we have to go. Ruby is waiting." I didn't have the patience to fight with him.

We walked into the diner, and Ruby ran around the counter, "Took you long enough! I thought you were going to ditch me." Ruby said.

"Sorry, I uh got hung up," I gestured to Derek, "Ruby this is-"

"-Derek, right. We met when we found Kathryn Nolan forever ago. Yeah let's go." Ruby said.

On the ride over Ruby drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Derek sat in the back and the way he talked to Ruby would make it seem like they were old friends.

When we got to the hospital and onto the psychiatric floor I looked in and saw Belle. Staring lifelessly at the TV. Ruby walked in to see her.

I took a deep breath before I followed. Derek sensed my hesitation and grabbed my arm, "Hey. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Yeah I do." I briskly as I pulled my arm away. Ruby sat in the chair next to Belle and I sat on the table in front of her.

"Hi?" I said as I sat down. Belle merely looked at me. I shuddered as she looked right through me. I was still mentally kicking myself. What the fuck was wrong with me? I totally blew it with her, if- if I could've forgiven her soon, or if I hadn't let her go get the shawl or if I had gone with her. This was all my fault.

"Hey." Ruby said brightly before she saw the expression on Belle's face. "You don't remember me, do you?" Ruby asked.

Belle shook her head, "Sorry, no, I… I don't."

Ruby smiled, "I'm Ruby. You used to come into my Granny's diner a lot. Before. I thought you could use some comforts from home. You were always telling me about Jules Verne," She pulled a book out of her basket, "so I brought you my favorite – The Mysterious Island."

Belle looked at it confused, "Thank you." She paused, "Were… Were we really friends?"

"Yeah, we were." Ruby replied.

Belle got…excited, more excited then when I showed her that stupid picture, which I'm not going to lie, stung a little. "Then tell me the truth. Before I was brought here, I was hurt. I was bleeding, and then this man came. And he… He healed me. Then, I saw him hold a ball of fire in his hands. How… How is that possible?!"

I put my hand on her knee soothingly, "The nurse said that the tranquilizers can cause hallucinations."

Belle jumped up knocking my hand off of her, "No, I know what I saw. And I don't need any more tranquilizers or-" She pleaded. It broke my heart, her begging.

Ruby and I jumped up, "Belle…"

Belle flipped, "Don't call me that. Why does everyone keep calling me that?" A nurse ran forward and had to restrain her.

"I don't… I'm telling you, I don't…" Belle screamed.

I held my hands up and covered my mouth in horror. What had happened to her? As I lowered my hands Derek stepped forward and grabbed my hand. Honestly in this instance…. I was grateful.

"Take it easy. Take it easy." The nurse forced Belle down into a chair and injected her in the arm with a sedative.

"Has she been like this the whole time?" Ruby asked.

The nurse grimaced, "More or less. We've had to keep her heavily sedated. Okay, let's get you back to bed." The nurse practically had to pick up Belle and almost carried her to the room.

"No…" Belle protested weakly.

Nurse talked to her like she was an infant, "Here we go. There." She said as she led Belle away.

I turned and saw Greg enter the room.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Mendell. She's alright. How are you?" Ruby replied.

"Much improved."

"Well, then, rest up. The sooner you're better, the sooner you can be out of our quiet little town." Ruby smiled before walking out. I abruptly pulled my hand out of Derek's and moved to follow Ruby and walked passed Greg.

"Lucy?" I turned to look at Greg who had called me.

"Yes?" I asked confused. How the hell did he know my name?

He shook his head as if asking what had gotten into himself, "I'm sorry…" I nodded confused. "About hitting you" he clarified.

"Oh, it's alright. You didn't mean to. I'm fine," I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah you healed pretty fast, I thought I heard you had a dislocated shoulder? And I remember you bleeding but you don't have any stiches." Derek shifted uncomfortably next to me.

I tilted my head. What was he angling at? I smiled innocently, "Nope just a bad bruise." I deliberately ignored his comment about my lack of stitching. "Now I should really be going" Derek moved his hand up my arm and ushered me out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you again." Greg called out. Something about this guy was off he knew my name and he seemed very interested in my injuries. And he said 'again' I wouldn't call it 'meeting' when you hit somebody with your car. I didn't like him, not one bit.

* * *

After we had gotten back to Granny's Ruby rushed out of the car saying she had to clock in before her shift. I got out as Ruby ran off and Derek followed uncomfortably.

"Derek, I think I should go home," I said.

He nodded, "I'll walk you. It's not that far and they haven't found Cora yet."

As we walked for about a minute we both turned to each other to say something and saw the other one doing the same thing, we both chuckled awkwardly.

"Ladies first," He said.

I smiled, "It's just I feel like things were going so well and now its like we can't even talk."

Derek looked extremely hurt which I didn't understand, but before he got a chance to answer the ground started shaking.

"Oh my god!" Derek yelled as we squatted to the ground trying not to fall over.

"Is that an earthquake?" I yelled back.

"In Maine?" He said sarcastically. Well you know what I had read about earthquakes and seen them in movies and this is sure as hell what it felt like.

Just then we saw a Giant go stomping past. A very…familiar giant. "Hey I- I think I know that giant." I said straightening up.

"How in the Hell do you know a giant Alice?" Derek asked confused.

I took off running, I had to see if that was him, "Come on!" I pulled Derek's hand and he trailed me as we ran.

I looped around to try to cut him off and saw Leroy, David and Snow run on the cross street and the Giant follow them knocking into some telephone poles. It was unmistakable, it was Anton. But I couldn't understand why he'd be causing this chaos. He was always so gentle. A gentle giant.

I chased after as they neared the wharf where Billy's body was found. "Anton! Anton!" I called. He didn't hear me I was about a block away and I could only see him because he was so big over the roof tops. I followed the sound of his booming voice as he talked to someone. I rounded the corner with Derek to see a very scared Snow, David and Leroy and Anton running to smash them. "NO!" I screamed.

As Anton landed he fell through the ground. I ran up to him. "Anton!" He turned and saw me. "Alice?" He asked awestruck. Then a cloud of smoke appeared and he was gone.

"No!" I screamed. He was my friend. I ran over to the gaping hole and practically fell in, Derek caught my waist holding me back. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief as Anton was still there hanging onto one of the pipes over a black hole that ran deep under Storybrooke.

Snow's jaw dropped, "Lucy do you know him?"

I nodded, "From the enchanted forest."

I leaned over the edge to talk to him as Leroy called Granny, Ruby and the rest of the Dwarves to come help.

"Anton? Anton! What are you doing here?" I pressed.

"Alice I haven't seen you in so long." He sounded…nostalgic.

"Just hang on Anton! We'll get you out of there soon!"

"That better hold." David said toward Leroy eyeing that rope that he would shimmy down to save Anton.

"It'll hold." Leroy replied begrudgingly.

Snow abruptly pulled David into a kiss, "Most people would let that giant die after what he's done." She said as she pulled back.

David smiled, "You wouldn't." Their love was always inspirational to me. After everything, they still found each other, still loved each other and still believed in each other. It reminded me of my parents love, after everything my father had done my mother believed in him, loved him and could still see the good in him. That's why I was so worried about him. Without Belle who could curb my father?

David wrapped the rope around his waist and begin to repel down, "Alright, Anton! I'm coming down!" He reached out to Anton, "Take my hand."

"No!" Anton said gruffly.

"No?" David asked confused.

"I don't want to go back up there. I should just let go!" Anton said.

"You'll die." I yelled down. Like hell he was going to let go.

"Maybe death hurts less than life."

David extended his hand one last time, "If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand!"

Anton finally grabbed David's hand and we pulled them up. Anton fell to the ground as we pulled him up.

"Anton!" I knelt down and smiled at him and hugged his shoulders. "Alice. I didn't know you were here I never would have done any of this." Anton turned to David, "You saved my life."

David smiled proudly, "That's what we do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Leroy answered.

David, "We're not all the same, Anton. I don't know what my brother did to you, but… That's not us."

"You have no idea." Anton replied.

David stood up and helped pull Anton up.

"Come on everybody free drinks at the diner!" Granny said.

Anton and I kept pace as we walked towards Granny's. "So how do you two know eachother?" Snow asked.

I smiled, "We met back home after I got out of wonderland."

"And before James started the war against the giants." Anton added.

"Is that why you never came?" I asked, "That day we said we would meet at the river. I waited."

Anton looked away nervously as we kept walking, "The night before, after I took you home I met James and Jack at a Tavern, that night they started the Giant's war."

* * *

After it was discovered that Anton had a bean that could take us home we went to look at the Farmland here.

Anton knelt down and kneaded the soil, "Well, what's the verdict?" David asked.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel. Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem." Anton hinted.

"What's that?" I asked.

Anton grimaced, "Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… Can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them." Mary Margaret replied.

"No one touches our crop." Leroy said visciously.

"Your crop?" Anton asked confused, "I thought you guys were miners?"

Leroy shrugged, "Work is work. It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay." Anton said nonchalantly.

"Happy!" Leroy called, Happy handed a pickaxe to Anton.

"Here. To help break up the earth." Leroy clarified.

Anton looked at it and the word "Tiny" Engraved itself to it.

Anton smiled, "'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that."

Leroy smiled, 'Axe never lies.'

David cocked his head confused, "Wait a second. I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?"

"Cause you ain't a dwarf." Leroy repelied, "Welcome aboard, brother."

They turned to start digging.

"Wait." Derek said, "What about the protection? If Cora or Regina see us digging they'll know something is up. We have to protect it sooner than later."

David nodded, "He's right." He turned to me, "Lucy can you cast a protection spell?"

I stood there dumbfounded, "Me?"

David nodded, "I've seen you do magic. You're good. You can cast it."

I bite my lip, "I- I mean I can try. But maybe you should have Mother Superior do it, just in case."

"Lucy, you can do it." Snow smiled, "We believe in you."

I nodded, "Okay" I yelled, "Everyone go stand on the road" I started walking, "I'd rather not kill anyone" I muttered to myself.

David stayed put, "I'll stay here so we can see if it works."

"Alright. I'll try not to make you disappear." I said worriedly.

David smiled, "You'll do fine."

"I hope your right." I mumbled as I walked towards the road. Everyone stood behind me and David saluted to me. I saluted back praying I didn't hurt anyone. My magic was kind of under control but I didn't really know how to do anything.

I focused and nothing happened. I felt like I was going too burst a temple from trying so hard. And to be honest on a more vain level I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. I felt someone get close behind me, "Relax". Derek whispered in my ear. I shuddered thinking of the last time his lips were that close to my face.

"You can do it Lucy." Snow said as Derek stepped back.

I closed my eyes and focused, thinking of my anger, what I wanted to do, why I needed to do it, and who I was going to protect and help. And _what_ I was going to protect. I could feel the magic start radiating and I mentally pushed it out, formed it into what I wanted which was an invisibility spell. I heard Snow gasp and I opened my eyes.

There was nothing in front of me, no one. "David." I yelled frantically.

"Lucy?" He yelled back unsure. I could hear him but I couldn't see him.

I immediately ran forward and smacked into the invisibility spell. Didn't smack really but I stopped as soon as I felt the weird gooey sensation.

I carefully stepped through it. I saw David and I could see everyone following me through. "Oh my god it worked!" I said triumphantly. "I did it!"

"I knew you could." Derek smiled.

David clasped a hand on my shoulder, "I never doubted it kid."

As David and Snow stayed with Anton and the Dwarves to start preparing to plant. Derek and I strolled back to the diner. It was mostly a silent walk. Finally as we turned onto main street I broke the tension, "Look I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to."

He didn't even look at me, "I'm not mad at you." He said quietly.

"You're not?" I asked confused. What the hell? He's been awkward around me ever since I said I didn't want a relationship.

"I get it. You don't like me…in that way. I understand you don't want to date me, look I saw the way you were with my brother Charlie." He walked straight angrily. Oh my god. I laughed out loud. "Don't laugh at me. I really liked you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. But you don't need to laugh." This was preposterous. I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking and pulled Derek around a Brick wall behind The Rabbit Hole. I pushed him up against the wall.

"Are you stupid?" I asked out loud. as I had both my hands on his chest pressing up to the brick wall.

"What-?" Derek asked. I let my hands slide off his chest as I fell into him. My lips pressing against his, his hands moved to the small of my lower back holding me steady and my hands trailed up to his neck as we held each other in that kiss, our lips grinding together. My tongue explored the inside of his lower lip as our bodies became more entangled.

I abruptly pulled back, "You moron, _of course_ I like you. I always have. Charlie is like an older brother to me too. I never liked him in that way"

Derek had a stupid boyish grin on his face and looked like his whole day had been made. "So… we're kissing but not dating?"

"Derek," I unwrapped my arms from around his neck as I looked down at my hands, "Everybody I love leaves. My father is gone. Henry's gone. Regina's gone. Belle's mentally gone. I don't think I could bear it if you were gone too." I admitted

He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him, "I'm not going anywhere. Alice in Wonderland," He smiled, "I have loved you since I was twelve years old. And that hasn't changed."

He was so sweet. He was kind, and sweet and handsome and smart. Why wouldn't I let myself open up to him? I know why it's because I'm afraid he'll get hurt, or leave me and I'm not stable enough to be okay if he was to ever leave. I pecked him on the lips and pulled him to the diner.

* * *

Later that night at Granny's, after Derek had left because his parents wanted him home, Granny, Ruby, the Dwarves, me, Snow and Charming were all celebrating. I was sitting in the outer seat with Ruby facing the door, at a booth with Snow and Charming talking, when the door opened.

I looked at the man who entered. Man was maybe too strong a word. Guy was better. He couldn't be out of his teenage years yet but on the later end. 18 or 19 years old at the latest. He wearing dark, dark blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and a flannel he had left unbuttoned with a beanie on his head. He took off the beanie shaking out his hair. It was medium dark brown. He was, devilishly handsome, and grown. He had a small golden hoop earring in his left ear As he walked in, the door shutting behind him, he looked at me and we made direct, I do mean direct, eye contact. I was the first to look away. Something about our brief encounter was…. electrifying.

Leroy got up off of a barstool. "Hey man how you doing?" The stranger shook Leroy's hand and chuckled.

"I'm doing good. Where's uh, where's your friend?" He inquired. Leroy gestured towards us.

"David. This is the guy I told you about. My friend who want's to help with the beans." Leroy said loudly.

David excused himself and stood up looking the guy up and down, "Okay, we could always use workers. You got a name?"

The stranger smiled and held out his hand for David to shake, "Jim. Jim Hawkins."


	36. 12x14 Manhattan

Chapter 36

_2x14 Manhattan_

**Sorry for this short chapter the next one will be a lot longer :)**

* * *

I didn't know if it would work but I had to try. I knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply I pushed it open and walked inside.

"Lucy what- what are you doing here?" Belle asked.

I took in her appearance; very disheveled still, her once beautifully curled ringlets hung limp around her face. She was doing nothing, literally, staring at a wall when I walked in. I smiled warmly, "I thought you could use some company." I gave her my saddest look, "Do you want me to leave?"

I think she debated it for a second but then she put on a very fake smile, "No it- it's alright."

"Great! I brought something for you. Well for us. I- I thought it might help." I said as I walked over to the VCR.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What is it?"

I opened my bag and pulled out the VHS. I chuckled to myself at how old this was, nobody even used Cassette Tapes anymore. But in the enchanted forest they hadn't even discovered electricity, life was so beautifully complicated right now.

I put in the tape and grabbed the remote. I sat carefully at the edge of Belle's bed and rewound the movie all the way to the beginning.

I turned back, "This was my favorite movie when I was a kid, I used to watch it on replay, it used to bother my mom so much. It's pretty ironic actually that this was my favorite movie with the way things turned out."

"With the way what turned out?" Belle inquired.

I smiled intent on not telling, "Just watch the movie. Maybe it'll make sense."

"What movie is it?" Belle asked still confused.

"Beauty and the Beast." I said quietly.

Belle nodded once as the tape paused itself after it rewound, "you… came here, to watch a cartoon…with me?"

"Just watch it. Do you really have anything else to do?" I said sarcastically, slightly annoyed.

She chuckled, surprisingly, "I guess not."

I smiled, "Good" I scooted backwards on the bed towards Belle, "Now slide over, I'm not going to be sitting in that Chair the whole time." Belle slid over and I leaned back against the bed, our arms brushed briefly and I hit play, hoping that by some miracle she might remember that this was _her_ story.

As the movie progressed I could sense Belle's annoyance at me pausing every scene to analyze it for her and point something else out that probably seemed miniscule to her but meant everything to me. As Belle traded her place for her father's I excitedly turned to my Belle. "See Belle! You see how good the Belle in the movie is? How kind, how noble and brave, she gives herself to the beast to save her village from the war!"

Belle looked at me like I as crazy, "What are you talking about? Didn't she just trade for her father's place so he could leave?"

Oh fuck. I was mixing up the movie with what actually happened in real life. I scrunched down, "Yeah, I mean of course. It's there's just a book I read that said Belle traded places to save her village."

Belle looked thoughtful for a moment, "Belle…. Is that why you showed this to me? Because you think I have the same name as the main character." Belle asked.

Sure…. let's go with that. "Exactly, I thought if you heard the name it might help you remember." I said innocently.

Belle smiled and grabbed my hand, "Thank you that was…very sweet." I almost broke down sobbing right there and asked her to remember me. But I didn't. And she didn't remember me. Belle pulled her hand away to soon, "Lucy? You and your father were, very concerned when I was injured. Why?" Belle narrowed her eyes, "How did we know each other?"

I breathed in deeply, " You and my father were…close. Very close. We all were."

Belle tilted her head, "How close, were… your father and I?"

"You were dating." I nodded as Belle looked shock. My father wasn't _that_ bad looking. And he was a good man, deep down, even if he didn't know it.

"And you and I we were close too?" Bell asked.

I felt my heart splinter away. "Yeah, pretty close." I thought about telling her how close we were. Biologically close. Since she was my mother. But Belle wasn't that much older than me. And especially because of the weird frozen in time age conundrum she probably would have had to be a young pregnant teenager for our ages to fit accurately now. Probably best to avoid broaching that subject if I wanted to have any semblance of a relationship with her now.

Belle smiled, "Well I'm glad, you're the opposite of me, and I like that."

I smiled and leaned back again pressing play. Daringly I gently rested my head onto Belle's shoulder. She froze for a few seconds and then carefully rested her head on top of mine. I smiled as the movie continued on.

I don't remember falling asleep. But I woke up to Belle vigorously shaking my arm and the uncomfortable sound of static waves filling the air, "Lucy! The movie's over."

I jumped up and went to pause the VHS to stop the static sound on the tape. I shook my head, "Sorry I- I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Belle smiled, "It's alright."

"Did you like it?" I asked eagerly sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

She nodded, "Yes, I- I loved the characters, I loved how Belle learned to love the Beast and her love- it strengthened him, and he was able to become a man again. It's quite an amazing story."

"Do you believe in love Belle?" I asked actually curious.

Belle nodded, "Absolutely, I- I hope to have it someday."

She did have it! With my father she still could if it wasn't for that fucking moron Captain Hook. I could- I could kill him. I wanted to kill him. I don't know why but in that instance Derek popped into my mind. "How do you know, when you're in love?" I asked timidly.

Belle sat up a little bit straighter, "You know, to me, love is… Love is layered. Love is a… A mystery to be uncovered. When you love somebody you know one hundred percent that you want to be with them. There are no doubts. And once you find something worth fighting for you never give up, and love is worth fighting for."

"What kind of love is worth fighting for?" I asked.

Belle cocked her head, "I- I don't understand the question."

I shook my head, "True love is worth fighting for but what about the love between siblings, or friends or…a mother and daughter."

Belle smiled and brushed back a loose strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, "I think any kind of love is worth fighting for. If you're lucky enough to have somebody that loves you, don't ever give up on them."

In that instance my phone rang, interrupting our very sweet mother daughter moment. Well it was a mother daughter moment to me. Belle was probably like 'I'll say anything to get this crazy girl to leave me alone.'

I smiled apologetically and held up one finger as I pulled out my phone. It was Snow, "Hello?" -Lucy where are you?- "I'm at the hospital….Why?" –You need to come home now. We should talk- "Okay I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

I turned back to Belle, "I'm sorry I have to go. But I had a really nice time today."

Belle smiled, "Me too. Will- will you come visit me again?"

I smiled delighted, "Of course. You- you must get lonely here."

Belle nodded, "Okay well bye Lucy thank you for coming."

"Of course." I turned and started heading towards the door.

Belle jumped up, "Wait Lucy you forgot your tape!"

I smiled, "It's okay. You can keep it, I don't mind." I turned back and walked out the door hoping Belle would watch it and it might jog her memory.

* * *

I was sitting in Snow's apartment with David. In complete shock after what Snow had just told us. David didn't seem to be doing any better.

"So Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" David clarified.

"Apparently." Snow said nervously.

"But I'm his grandfather." David asked still processing.

Snow nodded, "You can have more than one."

"So my brother whom I have known since birth. Is also my nephew." Snow nodded again. "And I thought this family tree couldn't be any more messed up."

"And his…step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen." I said

"Actually, his step-great-grandmother. And she's also his adoptive mother. _Your_ adopted mother" Snow replied.

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land cause that dinner would suck." David said.

"Or, maybe this will mellow everyone out." Snow said. Doubtful.

* * *

After our conversation ended and much convincing, and my reluctant admittance that I didn't have any plans the rest of the day, David convinced me to go ask mother superior if she could check my protection spell.

As I pulled open the door to the ex-sisters convent I heard someone angrily, yelling with a hushed tone at mother superior.

"I just don't understand why you can't look into it." I recognized that voice. It was Jim. He was wearing a long sleeve beige Henley shirt today that accentuated his muscular arms.

"Look I'm sorry there's no possible way I can do that. That's not how magic works. You could ask" Mother superior lowered her voice, "The dark one. But dark magic is risky."

"It's fine." Jim said bitterly, "I'll figure it out myself since you won't help me." He spat. Jim turned around and paused when he saw me standing there. I gave a small smile as he angrily stalked past me our hands briefly brushing just before I heard the door slam. What was all the fighting about? What was Jim trying to do and why couldn't mother superior help him?

Mother Superior smiled at me, "Lucy what can I do for you?"

"David and Snow had me cast a protection spell to protect the beans, they were wondering if you could check it though, to make sure it was okay."

"Of course, let me just get my coat." Mother Superior pulled on her blue woolen shawl and we started the walk to where I had cast the protection spell.

As we neared I abruptly stopped, "This is it mother Superior."

She stopped as well and waved her hand over it, "It's strong, incredibly strong. I don't think that I could take it down. And you concealed it so well it goes completely undetected."

I grimaced and Mother Superior turned to me. "Lucy? What is it that frightens you? I can sense your feelings are misplaced."

I looked down at my hands, "It's just my father, the dark one, his magic is just that, purely dark. Emma- Emma has light magic. What if-" I dropped my voice down to a whisper, "What if I'm evil, because of my magic, what if I turn into evil."

"Have you used your magic for evil purposes." She asked. I shook my head no. "Have you wanted to use it for evil purposes?"

I shook my head no and the paused remembering what I had just said this morning, "I wasn't thinking about my magic but I- I said I wanted to kill Hook… after what he did to Belle. Does- does that make me evil?" I asked sincerely.

Mother Superior smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Lucy, I think that was a normal thought in the face of what happened. As long as you weren't planning to act on it." I shook my head.

"As for your magic, Lucy you were born with magic, and magic in its purest form is _good_. It's light magic, magic, is corrupted by people, like Regina and the Dark One. You're magic hasn't fully developed yet, you can choose to embrace the dark side or choose the side of good. It's entirely up to you. But you must know once you choose the side of darkness it's extremely hard to change."

"Like my mom, and Rumplestiltskin?" Mother superior nodded.

"They can change, if they truly wish, they can become good, but it takes work, and practice, and they have to want it, more than anything." She said as she removed her hand.

"But- what if there's evil in my heart, what if it's blackened." I asked, confiding my deepest fear in Mother Superior.

She smiled, "I think the very fact that you are worried about that means that your heart is good and your magic is light." She pointed to the invisible protection field, "This spell was cast with light magic Lucy. And _you_ cast it. That means that when you do magic, you automatically choose to do light magic. Not dark magic. You don't think about your anger, and rage when you do magic. You think about who you want to help and protect. I think your heart is pure. Which is remarkable in the face of your, parents." Mother Superior finished.

Just then David came out of the spell, "Hey what's going on? Is the protection spell okay?" He asked concerned.

Mother Superior beamed as she turned to David, "I couldn't have done it better myself. Lucy's magic is…remarkable."


	37. 2x15 The Queen is Dead

Chapter 37

2x15 The Queen is dead

**so so so SO sorry it took me so long to update I know it's been like a month. and sorry this chapter kind of sucks but I've been having a lot of personal/family problems and then things were hectic around the holidays and we were up at our cabin w/o wifi and now I'm sick. So enjoy and please Review and I will most definitely have the next chapter up before monday! So enjoy**

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking on my arm. I groaned and rolled over. Just once in my entire life I'd like to sleep in. One time. It was David and he sat down next to me on the bed so I figured it must be important and I sat up. "Good morning prince."

He chuckled, "Good morning Lucille." I rolled my eyes. David had been calling me that lately, Lucille- my full name, and it was funny because he was really ever the only one who did call me by my full name.

David shifted uncomfortably, "I figure you have something important to say, since you woke me up on a Saturday…" I prompted.

He leaned into me and lowered his voice, "I do. It's about Snow." I nodded, though confused, and he continued, "Today is her birthday and Snow hates celebrating. Queen Ava died on Snow's birthday and Snow in the past was very hesitant about celebrating. So I wanted to let you know, in case she isn't in a good mood, that it isn't you. And don't bring it up, try to just act casual. Play it cool."

I nodded, "Okay." I could do that.

David smiled, "Now come on kid, you want some breakfast?"

I nodded gingerly and got up, following David into the kitchen where I sat down on a Bar Stool at the counter.

David was making breakfast, pancakes. Henry's favorite, I smiled solemnly wondering what he was doing right now. I was lost in my thoughts when Snow came in. I looked up and saw how sad she was. Maybe it was because of my own mother mentally being gone and my adopted mother abandoning me or just the fact that Snow never seemed unhappy and today she was, but whatever the reason when she walked in I jumped off the stool and hugged her.

"Good morning auntie." I said sweetly.

David sighed as Snow rejected my hug. I guess I didn't play it cool enough, Snow stepped back, "No why are you doing this?" She looked mortified.

"Hugging my favorite aunt?" I asked confused.

Snow let it go and turned to David, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast." He said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Snow asked suspiciously.

"We're hungry." I interjected,

Snow looked disgusted, "You think I don't know what you're doing? We talked about this. We had a deal." Snow said to David.

David dropped the plate angrily, but then calmed himself, "I know. I know. But, with the curse broken, I thought maybe you would change your mind."

"Well, I didn't." Snow said bitterly as she eyed a package on the table, "What's this?"

I stated the obvious, "It looks like a birthday present…"

Snow turned to David furious, "No, I told you…"

"It's not from me!" David said defensively.

"No one else knows." Snow pointed out.

"I know." I said sarcastically. Snow and David both turned to look at me angrily, I dropped my head, "But it's not from me either." I mumbled. Apparently today nobody was in the mood for my jokes.

"Apparently, someone does, and they also think you should celebrate. It was left outside the door this morning." David replied.

Snow cast him one last irritated look then ripped open the package. "What is it?" David asked. As he walked forward he froze, "I thought that was lost when the curse hit."

Snow started crying, "So did I." I craned my neck and could see it was a Tiara.

Snow turned to me, "Lucy was- was this in your fathers shop?"

I shook my head, "No I told you it didn't come from me." Snow opened the card and apparently it was from a woman named Johanna. Snow was talking softly to David about it and I gather that Johanna was one of Queen Ava's handmaidens and like a mother to Snow after Queen Ava died.

Snow raced off to go find her. But before she left she kissed David lovingly and then walked over to me, "Thank you for being understanding." She smiled and kissed the top of my head before running out.

David said he had to go down to the station and I could go if I wanted. I had to finish getting ready before I headed over, so I told David I'd meet him there.

* * *

I arrived at the station just as Snow did. She grabbed and my hand and pulled me along. "Come on, there's something important we need to discuss inside!" She exclaimed.

"David?" Snow called out. We walked into the station to see David unconscious on the ground, bleeding. "David! David?! David! David!" Snow called as we both knelt next to him. I shook his arm and Snow stroked his head.

David woke up and groaned, "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Hook. He ambushed me." David replied as Snow and I helped him to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine. It's not me he wants. It's Gold…and his hook. Yeah, I'm going to enjoy throwing his ass in jail." David said bitterly.

"Hook isn't the problem, David." Snow said worriedly.

David gently massaged the area where he was hit, "Tell that to my head."

Snow shook her head, "It's Regina. She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger." My jaw dropped in shock.

"But, The dagger controls him. If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding." I said frantically.

"Or… Become the Dark One herself." Snow replied.

"Neither one of those options sounds good. Lucky for us, we can call the man himself. He's with Emma." David said.

Snow shook her head, "Tried it. Sent a message."

"Well, we can't just wait." I said.

"No, we have to buy time until they call us back or return." Snow answered.

"How?" I asked.

Snow pursued her lips, "Regina. She doesn't trust her mother. Never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down."

"And you think she'll just trust you?" David asked questioningly.

"Well, she doesn't need to trust me. She just has to listen to me. And I know how to get her to do that." Snow replied before leaving to go meet with Regina.

After Snow left I tried to call my Father and Henry but no answer. I finally tried Emma's phone. This was urgent and they needed to know, now.

* * *

Emma's phone rang as Neal and Henry came out of the pizzeria. "Hello?" Emma said. 'Emma!' Lucy said frantically, Emma's brow furrowed, "Hey kid what's up?" 'I need to talk to my dad is he there?' Lucy asked urgently. "Yeah hold on" Emma looked over to Gold, "Here's your dad." Emma handed the phone over. Neal's face contorted in confusion.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?" Gold asked worried. 'No. Not good. But it's Cora and my mom. They're looking for your dagger. Hook is helping them. If you tell us where it is we can keep it safe until you come back.' Gold smiled at the worried tone in his daughter's voice grateful to have somebody who still cared and worried about him. "Lucy that dagger hasn't left my possession in a couple hundred years, they won't find it. The only person who knows where it is, are your mother and I and she can't really be of any help now." Gold said bitterly. 'But they found the map! The one Belle drew.' Lucy replied. Gold pursed his lips, this complicated things but it didn't make it impossible. "Sweetheart, I'll be back soon and I'll take are of everything. Not to worry. But I want you to promise me that you'll be careful, stay with Snow and David and I don't want you seeing Regina." 'Okay' Lucy said reluctantly. 'Can I talk to Henry?' Gold nodded even though Lucy couldn't see that through the phone, "Of course. I love you." Gold added, Lucy paused, "I love you too." Gold handed the phone to his grandson.

"Wait he-" Neal pointed to his father and looked at Emma. "Whose dad is he?" Neal asked bewildered.

Emma exchanged a nervous look with Henry right as Gold handed the phone to Henry, "Henry its your sister."

Neal looked between Henry and Mr. Gold, "what the hell was that? You have more kids?"

Mr. Gold straightened up, squaring his shoulders and placed both hands on his cane, "Just one. A girl."

Neal wasn't any less confused he glanced over at his son eagerly talking into the phone, "And she's Henry's sister?" He shot a worried look at Emma.

Emma threw her hands up, "Whoa, nothing like that, Henry's adopted mother adopted Lucy and Henry."

Neal shook his head, "Wait what? They were adopted? What's going on?"

"Bae we have a lot to talk about why don't we go back to your apartment?" Gold suggested as Henry hung up the phone.

Neal debated it. On the one hand he did want to know what was going on. "Nah I'm going to take my kid to the museum then maybe we can talk." Neal said as he turned and started walking back to his apartment with Henry at his heels.

* * *

As I hit 'End' on the call I couldn't help but be concerned about my fathers uncertain fate.

"Lucy? Lucy?" David shook my arm vigorously and I snapped out of my trance.

"What?" I said shaking my head.

David looked at me confused, "What did your father say?"

"He won't tell me where it is. He doesn't trust me." I nodded incredulously. "I'm his own daughter and he doesn't even trust me.

David grew concerned, "This is bad. That means we have the same odds of getting it as Regina and Cora."

"I doubt it." I said, my face getting grim. "They don't play by the rules. And people who don't play by the rules turn the odds in their favor."

"You're right. Lucy come on we need to go get Snow and see Mother Superior. Now." I nodded and raced after David.

* * *

As David, Snow and I pulled up to the now ex-convent Mother Superior was already racing towards us and David slammed on the brakes and we all jumped out.

"Mother Superior! We need your help." Snow yelled as I slammed the passenger door shut.

Mother Superior nodded, "I know. Something's wrong. I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled."

"That's why we're here. Cora and Regina are trying to find my father's dagger." I said.

Mother Superior looked unsurprised, "So they may control The Dark One."

"We're hoping your magic will find the dagger first. Please, Mother Superior, you're our only hope." David pleaded. Mother Superior Agreed and e drove to the Pawnshop. Once standing outside of my father's shop Mother Superior pulled out her wand to break the enchantment over the shop. As she did her wand lit up and she cried out abruptly, dropping it.

"Ah! He's cast a protection spell." She said as she picked up her wand.

"Well, then we need to try something equally powerful." Snow said.

David looked at me, "Wait can't blood relatives break protection enchantments?"

Mother Superior shook her head, "Normally yes, but this is the dark one we're talking about. I wouldn't risk Lucy's life, especially when she doesn't know enough magic to begin with."

Well…damn. I couldn't even be useful. "What about dark magic?" I asked timidly.

Mother superior's jaw dropped, "Dear, you don't know what you're saying."

"Cora can't get that dagger. If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell, we need to make an exception and use it. Just like you told me once before." Snow said defiantly.

Mother Superior looked appalled at what Snow was insinuating, "What… I never told you any such thing."

"Look, I kept your secret." Snow retorted clearly annoyed. Mother superior opened her mouth to say something when my phone rang.

"Wait, everybody hold on." I hushed everyone as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said suspiciously.

"Lucy! It's me." I recognized the accented voice of my father immediately.

I turned away from David and Mary Margaret who looked concerned. "What's wrong did something happen?"

I heard heavy breathing on his end of the line almost like he was in pain. "No, I- I need to talk to David and Mary Margaret. Are they there?"

"Yes?" I said confused. I turned back to David and Mary Margaret and held out the phone, hitting the speaker button. "They're right here."

He paused almost like he was catching his breath, "Good. Listen carefully. I will tell you where the dagger is under one condition."

I looked over to David bewildered. As David squared his shoulders, "Okay. What is it."

My father sighed relieved, "Cora and Regina. Know everything. They're everywhere. I'm sure Cora is looking into a glass ball somewhere and can see us having this conversation." He said bitterly. Even in the wake of everything that had happened I smirked at my father's cynicism.

"Okay, and?" Snow said impatiently.

"When you find the dagger, I have no doubts that an encounter with Regina and or Cora will ensue shortly thereafter. So _prince"_ He twisted his last words. "I will tell you where the dagger is, so long as Lucy doesn't go with you to retrieve it and remains in the, _limited_ safety of Mother Superior."

My jaw dropped, "Wait, that's what this deal is. But- but I can help! I'm not a baby."

"No Lucy." My father said firmly. "I've already lost your mother I can't risk losing you too. David. Promise me." I looked at David fully aware of the words that were about to come out of his mouth but nonetheless hoping I was wrong.

He looked at me apologetically. "I promise." He turned away from me, "Mother Superior can you please take Lucy to Granny's."

Reluctantly I left, incredibly angry with the adults in my life for treating me like an utter child.

Mother superior left me at Granny's and Ruby made me a burger and fries and gave me an ice tea. I was still unbelievably angry with everyone for thinking they knew what was best for me and treating me like a child. I am 15. I am the child of the dark one. I am gifted with my own powers. I could take care of myself. I didn't need anyone. But nonetheless, here I was pushing around now cold French fries on my plate next to my barely touched burger when David and Snow stumbled in a couple hours later. Snow looked like she was about to collapse and was hyperventilating. I jumped off my barstool and ran over to snow.

"What happened?" I said frantically.

"She killed her!" Snow sobbed out.

"Killed who?" What was going on.

David sat Snow down in a booth as Ruby and Granny ran over. "Wait did you get the dagger?" I asked. That's all I was concerned about at the moment. That dagger controlled my father's fate.

David sighed, "We found the dagger. But Gold was right. Regina and Cora found us and killed Johanna," He looked over tenderly at a now quiet Snow before looking back to me abruptly. David and I locked eyes, "But not before they snatched the dagger."


	38. 2x16 The Millers Daughter

Chapter 38

_2x16 The Millers Daughter_

**_Fyi next update coming soon definitely before next monday, I have pneumonia so I haven't really been up to writing too much but enjoy and review ;)_**

* * *

"Wait but I don't understand how did this happen? How was he poisoned with magic if he wasn't even in Storybrooke?" I was sandwiched between David and Mary Margaret in the cab of the truck. We were on the way to the docks to pickup Henry, Emma, Neal and my father.

David sighed, "It was Hook, he made some sort of poison here and brought it with him. Gold is…" He exchanged a look with Mary Margaret that worried me to my core. It was a 'how do we break it to her look'. "He was gravely injured. Emma said the poison is racing towards his heart."

I slumped against the backseat of the truck and Snow put her arm around me, "But- but he's going to be okay right? Now that he's back he can be cured?" I asked David.

David kept his eyes firmly just above the steering wheel looking out the windshield, "I hope so." David pulled to a stop and turned to me and smiled, seeing my grim expression his face softened and he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me into him kissing the left side of my forehead, "He's the dark one, we'll figure something out."

"They're back!" Snow said excitedly causing both David and I to jump. We all leapt out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Snow yelled as we ran towards them. Ruby had gotten there before us and was helping half walk half carry my father to the truck with a man who I assumed was Neal, Emma was tying up the boat with Henry. As I ran towards them I could see my father was…weak and feeble. He couldn't stand on his own.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're alright." Emma said as she stood up.

Henry turned and saw me, "Lucy!" I smiled as Henry collided into me. "I drove a ship!"

I smiled as Henry released me and cast a worried glance at David who had taken Ruby's place and was helping my father walk to the car, "Did you now?" I was happy he was back but at the moment I was more worried about my father.

"Uh-huh! My dad showed me how." Henry said.

"That's me." The man aiding my father said quietly. I looked over at Baelfire who was Emma's age. It was weird to see him and quite odd circumstances to meet under.

"Thank you, thank you." My father said briskly.

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" David asked concerned as he and Neal set down my father on the bumper of the truck..

My father gasped as he repositioned himself on the bumper of the truck, "Well, you'd know if she was, cause most of you would be dead by now."

David pulled away Snow to have a private conversation about Snow's unrelenting urge to kill Cora, not that I blamed her for wanting that.

Good ol' dad with his sarcasm. I was shocked to admit I had actually kind of missed him. "Lucy? Where- where's Lucy?" He ask.

I was standing back with Henry and Emma so his view of me was blocked. He was leaning back with his eyes closed, gasping in pain when, smiling, I moved forward and grabbed his hand, "Dad, I'm right here." He opened his eyes slowly. And since I was close to him now I could see the blood soaked rag covering what I figured was the wound.

"Oh good," he panted, "You're- you're alright." I gave a small smile, "Neal, Neal." He called out. I looked back to see Neal had been talking to Emma but abruptly he cut off his conversation and came over.

Neil and I locked eyes briefly before he looked to our father. We knew who the other one was, but it didn't make it any less awkward, "Yeah what is it?" Neal said as he shoved both hands into his front pockets.

Our father took a couple of deep breaths before answering, "This is your sister. Lucy this is Baelfire, your brother." Neal gave me a shocked look. Oh… maybe he hadn't known who I was. Awkward. Before either of us had the chance to respond Emma came over.

"You okay?" She asked.

My father nodded, "Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us." At this David and Neal each grabbed one of my father's arms and helped him into the passenger side of the truck.

Henry and Ruby had come over, "Let me guess. Lucy and I get to go with Ruby." Henry asked.

Emma grimaced, "You got it kid."

Wait what? I wasn't going to go sit at Granny's while this unfolded, "I'm going with you." I informed Emma.

Emma shook her head, "No it's going to get too dangerous. You need to be safe."

I looked at Snow, I knew it was wrong what I was about to say but I was going to do it anyway, "No, he's my father and if he dies I should be there."

Snow looked away from me to Emma, "She's right, Emma."

Emma grimaced, "Okay fine. Now come on we have to go." I nodded solemnly but inside I was grinning triumphantly. I would finally get to be a part of the action. And I knew it was wrong to use the memory of Snow's dead mother to force them into letting me come, but I wasn't lying. It was true. He was my father and if he was dying I wanted to be there.

* * *

As soon as we entered the shop we started preparing for battle, "Lucy, get the glass jar on the third shelf of the bookcase." My father grunted as David and Neal laid him on his bed. The same bed where Henry had traveled in his dreams to try to bring Snow and Emma back when they were trapped in the Enchanted forest.

I nodded and scurried off, emerging after I had procured the jar. An empty jar to my surprise. "Lucy, did you find it?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing in it." I said as I held it up to him. As I did I heard something rattling around. "What the-…." I stuck my hand in the jar and at first felt nothing but then felt a tiny powdery coated, hard object. I pulled it out but still couldn't see anything though I could feel it.

My father panted and I could tell he was getting weaker contrary to what he said earlier about feeling stronger, "Invisible chalk. Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line, Emma help her. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle."

I nodded and quickly ran to the front of the shop with Emma to draw the line. I kneeled down and started drawing it, when Neal came in.

"Missed a spot." Neal said smiling.

Emma threw a very irritated look over her shoulder, "You're hilarious."

"I didn't know you were magical. Either of you." He added.

"Oh, my." Emma smiled, "Are you getting judgey about this? Cause you're not allowed to have opinions about surprises, Mr. Son-of-Rumplestiltskin." Ouch, well I was a daughter of Rumplestiltskin…

Neal's face fell, "Oh…"

"What 'oh'?" Emma said.

Neal shifted awkwardly, "I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise." Neal replied.

Emma paused before answering, refusing to look at Neal, "You think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged?" Emma clapped the residual chalk off of her hands before standing up. But I saw the expression on her face. And by the look she had, she did care he was engaged, she cared a lot.

* * *

"You're not getting any better, are you?" Snow said as she looked at the doublesided candle and back to Rumplestiltskin.

Gold panted, "The candle can save me. There's nothing else."

Snow looked at him incredulous, "I wouldn't use this to save my own mother. What makes you think I would use it for you?"

Mr. Gold smiled, "Because you're all grown up now. And for once, our interests are aligned."

Snow nodded, "She dies instead of you."

"I know you can do this. I know you want to do this." Mr. Gold persuaded.

"There's no coming back from murder." Snow said.

"And there's no coming back from death, either." Gold snapped, "And that's what will happen to your loved ones."

Snow contemplated this, "Even if I were to do this… The candle only works if you whisper the victim's name over them."

"The heart will do." Mr. Gold encouraged..

Snow shook her head, "Cora's heart – it's not in her body."

Mr. Gold sighed, obviously annoyed, "Use the candle, curse the heart. And then… Here comes the tricky part."

"That's not the tricky part?" Snow asked incredulously.

Mr. Gold grimaced, "You have to put the heart back inside Cora's body. She will die, and I will live."

Snow nodded, "There's another way. I get Cora's heart, I control her and make her do the right thing, and I let you die. Takes care of two evils at once." She replied.

Gold chuckled, "I'm just imagining my poor Lucy's face when she finds out that you killed her Father."

* * *

Emma and I both entered and I could sense that we had clearly interrupted a conversation between Snow and my father, "We drew the invisible line. I…think. What now? You cast a protection spell?"

My father shook his head, "No, no. You guys are going to do that for me. I'm relying on you both."

Emma and I exchanged a look. "I can't cast a spell. I can spell 'spell'." Emma said._ I_ could cast a protection spell, and I did, over the beanstalk plants.

My father who was now hunched over on the pillows nodded, "You can. It's in you."

Emma looked in fake awe, "How? Here? Like, from my brain?" She said sarcastically.

Mr. Gold sighed, "Just try. Lucy help her." He said. Emma closed her eyes and I assumed was trying to cast it. I watched her try, almost about to burst into laughter at her obviously unenthusiastic attempt attempt.

My father abruptly shot up, his voice raised, "Stop thinking! Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it. You need to _combine_ your powers to make the strongest protection enchantment you can." Emma nodded finally taking it seriously and turned to me.

We stood facing each other and held out our palms in front of us barely touching briefly before interlocking our fingers our palms touching, and closing our eyes focusing. I could feel Emma's magic radiating from my palm's through me and I'm sure she could sense mine. Feeding off of each other's powers, my head tipped back as I could feel a wave of magic forming over the entire shop.

"Oh, yeah. You feel it?" My father said. I looked back and I saw him smiling, a small smile, but still smiling.

"Yeah… I think I did." Emma said with delight as we unlocked our hands and broke apart.

"Good. Very good." My father replied.

Just then I felt the shop shake, like the earthquake when the Mines erupted. "They're Here." Emma said. She was referring to Regina and Cora. I just couldn't believe that my mother would do this, could do this.

"It's them. Regina and Cora. Come on we need to protect the front of the shop." David said as everyone followed him. I moved to follow when my dad grabbed my arm.

"Lucy, wait." He gasped, "Stay here, I don't want you to get hurt." I heard a loud bang and realized that they were inside the shop my face contorted with fear.

"Regina think about what you're doing." I heard Emma say.

"Don't talk to me." My mother snapped.

But my mother wouldn't hurt me. Would she? As the fighting grew louder I grasped my father's hand tightly and saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

I heard Neal and Cora fighting over the dagger before I heard Emma scream, "Fall back to Gold! I have the chalk."

They came running into the back room and Emma drew a line in the doorway.

I was sitting on the floor criss-cross applesauce leaning up against the bed my father was resting on when they came in. "It's getting weaker." Neal said, his sword still poised at the door.

"She's going to get through." I said quietly.

"Maybe it's for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world." My father replied.

"No. No, you're not dying." Neal said with a hint of annoyance as he walked over to me and my father dropping his sword carelessly onto the table.

"I am dying. That much is certain." My father said, no fear or anger, just certainty layering his voice.

"Daddy." I murmured as I turned around and grabbed my father's hand. I kissed his hand softly before laying my head down gently, my chin resting on the back of his hand which was sprawled flat on the bed as I sat on my knees. I felt a tear slip out. A single tear, I wouldn't show the water works. But he was still my father, the only father I had ever known and I would be crushed if he died.

He finally opened his eyes looking at me. "Oh Lucy." He took the other hand I wasn't laying on and stroked my cheek. "Lucy, I need to talk to Belle. Please."

I nodded and pulled my cell phone out of my oversized coat pocket and dialed the number Belle had given me. Neal had taken a seat on a stool next to my father's head and after I had handed my father the phone I turned around and leaned against the bed again, my head near my father's knees.

"Who's Belle?" Neal asked. The question was asked without specification but was clearly meant for me as Neal was looking directly at me. I stared straight ahead afraid if I said who Belle was I would completely lose it. And I couldn't lose it. Not now.

"Your dad's girlfriend." Emma finally said, "And Lucy's mother." She added. Now I did turn to look at Neal who was no longer looking at me but was staring at my father his mouth agape. Emma had walked a couple feet away and with her back facing away she leaned against the table. Giving my father as much privacy as was allowed in the small back portion of the shop I guess.

I could only hear the conversation from my father's end, but what he said, nearly broke me. "I-I… I know. I know. It's just… Sweetheart, I… I'm dying. I know that you're…confused about who you are. So, I'm going to tell you. You are a hero, who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You were…are an amazing mother. And you wanted our- our baby more than anything. You make me want to go back. Back, to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So, when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you… Belle…"

My father dropped his arm onto the bed after hanging up. I kept staring at a dent in the wood floor in front of me, afraid if I moved that tears would start streaming. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want him to leave me. Leave me alone to care for Belle who currently couldn't remember me. It was slightly awkward to invade that intimate moment for him with Neal and Emma. Neal cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence.

"Didn't know you had that in you." Neal said.

"Oh, I'm full of love. I've spent a lifetime looking for you. For a chance to say I love you. And I'm sorry." My father said. The look on Neal's face… well it didn't lie. He wanted to love Dad more than anything and he's waited a very long time to hear those words.

"I didn't think you would go back on our deal." Neal practically mumbled, sounding more like a hurt toddler than a grown man with a son.

"I just made the wrong choice." Our father said sincerely, "May I?" Dad held out his hand to Neal.

"I'm still angry." Neal said not yet taking the offering.

"I know…" My father said. Neal looked back the grabbed my father's hand roughly, pressing his forehead into our dad's. I turned back to look and smiled, glad that the two men in my family had reconciled. My father opened his eyes and saw me, watching. "Lucy" He whispered. I knew I should join in on this moment, but I hadn't wanted to interrupt. I turned around and got on my knees as my father grabbed my hand. Neal still hadn't moved yet letting me in. But after a minute he let go with one hand of my father and wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest. And there we stayed my father holding mine and Neal's hands and Neal crushing me to his chest while I wet his shirt with my now fresh tears.

"Neal." My father finally said. "I need you to do something. I know you're angry with me but please. I need you to protect Lucy. If not for me, than for her, she's your sister and one of the most important things to me. I need to know that she'll be okay, after I'm gone."

Without hesitation, Neal pulled me in just a little bit tighter, surprising me, "Papa I promise. I'll take care of her."

I probably would have cried more and mumbled a thanks but just then Cora finally broke the invisibility chalk in the doorway and Neal, Emma and I jumped up with Neal's sword already pointed at the door. All of us standing protectively in front of my father's bed.

Cora emerged and saw us all standing there, "You three – out of the way." Cora flicked her wrist and after a cloud of purple smoke cleared we were standing in the forest. Probably miles away from where the pawnshop was.

* * *

"No...no." I said looking around. We were in the forest. Far away from my father. He had no one to protect him. "We have to go back! We have to go save him."

Emma looked at me saddened with Neal. Neal walked forward and put one hand on my shoulder, "Luc I don't think we'll make it in time. He was too sick and Cora," He let go of me and looked at his feet, "I- I don't think she'd hesitate before she..."

"Before she killed him?" I finished. I turned facing away from him as a sob escaped my throat.

"And we don't know if there's something going on right now. You're father loved you Lucy. He wouldn't want you to risk getting hurt." Emma said.

"It's not me we even need to worry about! I'm fine." I almost yelled, "He need's help, we have to go help him." I turned to Neal, "Neal please, he's our dad, we at least have to go try."

Neal had still been looking at the ground but now looked at me. "You're right, come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand as and took off running.

As we ran out of the woods and around the edge of town towards the store I flung open the backdoor to the pawnshop. My jaw dropped in disbelief, "It- He's gone. Where is he?" The bed was empty. Nobody was there anymore. I turned to Neal who looked just as confused as I felt. "Neal what happened to him!" Emma's face did that thing when all the hope left her eyes and she was pitying whoever it was. And right now it was me. Or us, me and Neal.

He was really gone. He was just- gone. Not even a final goodbye. Cora took that from me. I wanted to kill her myself. She killed Snow's mom, she killed my father, she ruined my mother Regina, she was pure evil. I was drowning in my conniving thoughts when Emma broke the silence. "Lucy, we- we should go check on Henry. Go get him. Tell him what happened."

I nodded wiping the tears off of my face. My brother needed me. And I wanted him to comfort me. I had just lost my father, I needed comforting. Emma walked into the front of the shop and out the front door, while I followed with Neal dragging behind us.

Just as we exited I heard Emma suck in deeply and she paused on the stairs. "Lucy." She said.

I furrowed my brow, "What?" That was when I saw. Down the street my father was walking towards us. Slowly but it was definitely him. He was leaning heavily on his Cane and his limp was strong. My jaw dropped, "Dad?" I practically whispered. He smiled only about 20 feet away now. "Dad!" I yelled. I pushed past Emma and collided into my father crying without shame as he squeezed me tight. "I thought you were dead." I said through my tears as I surely suffocated him with my squeezing. Suddenly I felt someone pressing up against me from the back. It was Neal. I was sandwiched in a tight hug between my father and brother.

My father chuckled, "I'm the dark one remember. Nobody kills me."

"Papa." Neal said. "I really thought you were gone."

My father stroke Neal's cheek over my head, "I'm here now. And I won't leave you. Either of you." I could practically hear him smile. "I promise."


	39. 2x17 Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter 39

_2x17 Welcome to Storybrooke_

Sorry this chapter took so long :p, I'm going to try to update again soon. Enjoy!

* * *

_Regina awoke with a start and was unfamiliar with her surroundings. She sat up and immediately felt a breeze on her neck. She brought both hands to her neck to feel for her hair but immediately noticed it was gone. Not completely but it was cut more than a couple of inches and hung in layers just before her shoulders. Regina stood up and went to a window and looked out over an unfamiliar, very odd, town. Regina's jaw dropped, "I did it. I won." She said awestruck. Regina went to a closet filled with hundreds of outfits and picked out a black silken dress. Cut much shorter and tighter than she was used to in the enchanted forest. After she was dressed Regina bustled happily out of her very large master bedroom suite and was at the top of the stairs when she noticed a door ajar. Narrowing her eyes, because she certainly hadn't opened the door, she walked over and poked her head into the room._

_Regina's jaw dropped as she pushed the door open wider. The room was painted a light baby pink with a princess bed in the middle and a window seat and all white wooden furniture with silver and crystal handles. And there in the bed was a sleeping child facing the wall so that Regina couldn't see her face. Regina walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed still confused about what had happened. Regina was just about to wake the child when she noticed the picture on the nightstand under the lamp. It was a picture of Regina holding the now sleeping child, who was grinning while sitting on Regina's lap while Regina's arms wrapped around the child's waist and her head rested on the child's shoulder. It was a child Regina immediately recognized. Alice from Wonderland. But it wasn't the picture that took her by surprise. It was the engravement on the silver picture frame. Regina sucked in a breath of cold air as she leaned forward to read the caption._

_Mommy + Me_

_The child stirred and was awoken by Regina and rolled over immediately her eyes still partially closed. "Mommy? What- what are you doing." The child clearly had a lisp that made everything she said sound that much cuter and girl had an adorable confused scowl on her face._

_Regina's mouth was still open but no words came out. She was staring at the strikingly gorgeous child in front of her. She looked exactly the same as when Regina had seen her a few days ago in Wonderland, which now felt like a lifetime ago. Except now Alice had on light pink and white polka dotted pajamas and her blonde curls once held back with a bow were now wild and untamed after sleeping on them all night. The child blinked and Regina was in awe over the beautiful blue eyes she had. _

_"Moo-ooom" The child dragged out the syllables clearly annoyed. Regina shook her head and smiled. She liked the sound of being called Mom._

_Regina shook her head, "I'm sorry baby" she answered. _

_The child scowled again and sat up, "I'm not a baby. I'm 9. Remember?" The lisp was especially prominent when the child tried to pronounce her R's because they came out sounding like W's. So it sounded like we-memb-ah instead of re-mem-ber._

_Regina chuckled, "Of course I couldn't forget. Mommy was just thinking."_

_The child cocked her head sideways, "About what?"_

_Regina scrunched her nose and leaned in, "About how adorable you are, Alice."_

_The child scrunched her nose too, "Alice?" She said questioningly sounding very much like Al-wyss. _

_"That's your name isn't it?" Regina asked half joking._

_"Mommy that's not my name. My name is wucy. Or you call me wucille when you're weally weally angwy."_

_"Of course. I- I don't know what got into me." Regina picked up the child and placed Lucy on her lap so that Lucy was kneeling on Regina's lap, facing her while Regina sat on the bed. Lucy immediately started to play with Regina's necklace. Regina intertwined her fingers into Lucy's matter curls trying to smooth them down, "Okay baby what do you say we go out to breakfast." _

_Lucy's brow furrowed once again while she twisted Regina's necklace making Regina smile. God Lucy was cute. "What about school?" Lucy asked._

_Regina's head tipped back, "Crap! We have to get ready. What time does school start?"_

_Lucy pursued her lips, "8"_

_Regina looked at her watch, "It's 7:15. We still have time. Let's get you ready and go get something to eat." Regina kissed the top of Lucy's head and stood up saddling Lucy on her left hip and holding her in place around the waist. Lucy was small which is why Regina could pick her up and hold her. Very small for her age, she only felt about 50 pounds and was just under 4 feet which was very small at her age of 9. Regina grimaced as she figured Lucy's small build was attributed Belle who even at full-grown was only about 5'2. Regina shook the thought off. Lucy was her daughter now. Not Belle's or anybody else's. She was Lucy's mother, and it was going to stay that way. _

_After much debate over what outfit Lucy would wear, to Regina's dismay, they had agreed upon a navy blue dress, which she wore with gray tights and black knit boots. Under a beige pea coat and adorable white knit hat. As they were walking down Main Street to Lucy's school Regina wasn't listening to Lucy chattering away about class but was instead watching everyone she knew go about their day completely unaware of the curse Regina had cast. _

_As they sat down at the bar of a diner called "Granny's" on the way to Lucy's school. Regina had just finished cutting up Lucy's pancakes for her and was about to eat her own when Graham walked in._

_He checked out Madame Mayor's stunning physique. And tipped his head down, "Good morning Mayor." He said seductively. He leaned over the counter near Lucy. "And good morning Miss Lucy." He smiled._

_"Good mowning Gwaham." Lucy said in between bites of apple pancakes._

_Regina obviously returned the feelings towards Graham, though Lucy was oblivious to any kind of hidden meaning behind their words. Regina smiled, "That uniform suits you nicely sheriff. So…well fitting."_

_Graham leaned over into Regina's ear, "Want me to come over later." He whispered._

_"Hey! You like apple pancakes too?!" Regina turned around to see an eager young boy eyeing her breakfast plate who looked a couple of years older than Lucy. Lucy gave him a confused look as too why the kid was bothering her and her mommy. Lucy loved spending 1 on 1 time with Madame Mayor. _

_Regina was astonished that this…child had interrupted her. She was the queen for godsakes! Or here at least she was the mayor. "__Who are you?" She looked up, "Whose child is this?" She saw Marco reading a paper eyeing them, "Is he yours?" Regina asked. _

_Marco looked surprised the Mayor had asked him, "Mine? No. I was never so lucky." He said with a hint of longing. _

_A handsome man nearby intervened, "He's mine." He gave Regina a rugged smile, "And you'll have to excuse him. His manners are a little rough around the edges." He laughed and held out his hand, which Regina hesitatingly took, "I'm, uh, Kurt Flynn. Sorry to interrupt your guys' breakfast, but we're, uh, looking to rent a hotel room for the night. "_

_Regina let go of his hand and chuckled, "Why would you need a hotel room?"_

_ Kurt smiled confused by the question, "The same reason that most people need one. We need a place to sleep." _

_Regina dropped her fake smile. "Would you excuse me for a moment? Graham?" She turned to leave and remembered Lucy still sitting at the counter eating her pancakes. Caring for a child was going to take some getting used too. "Baby I'll be right back?" Regina said. Lucy nodded with her mouth full of apple pancake before Regina kissed her cheek and pulled Graham off to the side._

_"Who the hell are those people?" Regina asked murderously. _

_ Graham shook his head, "Uh, I don't know. They just showed up. They were camping in the woods near the toll bridge. I was just as surprised to see them as you are."_

_ "I don't like surprises, sheriff. I find them threatening." Regina whispered, "And do you know what happens when I feel threatened? Bad things." Regina looked over at Lucy sitting at the counter with stick syrup fingers and realized she would do anything to protect her. Anything. Regina walked over and grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the syrup around Lucy's mouth. Regina chuckled, completely in love with her daughter, "Come on let's go to school."_

* * *

Things have been…tense. Since my father, Rumplestiltskin, 'tricked Snow White' into killing Cora. I was still staying with the Charmings, and David wouldn't even look at me. I loved Snow but my father didn't trick her. She knew what she was doing and it wasn't his fault that she regretted it later. But I was glad she did it. I needed my father. But Snow wouldn't eat, or shower, or move from the bed. She was severely depressed. So this morning I said goodbye to Henry, grabbed a slice of toast and left before anyone saw me.

* * *

David heard 3 short raps on the door and went to answer. He almost slammed it shut in the Dark One's face. "Get out!" David said angrily.

Rumple pursed his lips. "I think you're going to want to hear what I have to say" He eyed Mary Margaret writhing in bed, "for her sake."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Regina. She's planning to strike back - against your mother." He replied.

Henry's eyes widened in fear, "What is she gonna do to her?"

Mr. Gold looked away, "Oh, she didn't say."

David shook his head angrily, "No. You don't get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that. You're going to figure this out. And you're going to help us."

"And why should I?" He replied.

David leaned into Mr. Gold, "Because aside from us being family now and Lucy _living_ with us, Mary Margaret saved your life. Now you owe her a debt. And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're going to help us stop Regina." David said with note of finality.

* * *

_It was only after they got to school that Regina realized that the children had a uniform and Lucy was certainly not in dress code. After a quick talk with the teacher about how it was laundry day at the Mills residence and the assurance, from the mayor, that Lucy would be in uniform tomorrow was Lucy permitted into class. Regina kneeled in front of her daughter, tightening her coat. "Lucy have a good day okay? I love you." Lucy frowned. Regina grew concerned, "Lucy what's wrong?"_

_"I- I don't want you to weave (leave), what if I get wonewy (lonely)". Regina smiled and pulled Lucy into her chest, "Well if that happens. I will come pick you up. Just have your teacher call me."_

_"You pwomise?" Lucy said sweetly._

_Regina smiled as her heart melted, "I promise."_

_Lucy pulled back and smiled sweetly, "I love you, Mommy."_

_Regina loved the admiration in Lucy's eyes when she said that. Regina tilted out her cheek hoping for a kiss and was surprised when Lucy immediately complied plopping a wet, syrup-y kiss on Regina's cheek before turning and running off into her classroom._

* * *

_About a week passed and Regina slipped into the same routine. Sleeping with Graham every night. Kicking him out in the morning before Lucy woke up. Getting Lucy ready for school. Walking down Main Street watching the same people doing the same mundane tasks as Lucy chattered away incessantly. Frozen permanently in the mind of a 9 year old child forever._

_"I'm not happy." Regina said as she pushed open the door to the Pawnshop._

_ Mr. Gold pointed outside, "I believe Dr. Hopper's office is down the street."_

_ "Oh, I don't wanna talk to him." Regina pointed at Gold, "I wanna talk to you." She replied._

_ Mr. Gold put down the tea kettle he was polishing, "Very well, Madame Mayor. What is it you wanna talk about?"_

_ Regina shook her head incredulously, "This town. This isn't the deal we made."_

_Mr. Gold looked at her utterly confused," I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a blank stare._

_ Regina leaned into him, "You don't, do you? I was supposed to be happy here."_

_"Forgive me, but, um, you're the Mayor. You're the most powerful woman in the town. You have a beautiful daughter. What is there to be unhappy about?" Mr. Gold asked._

_ "Everyone in this town does exactly what I want them to!"_

_ "And that's a problem?" Gold chuckled._

_ "Well, they do it because they have to, not because they want to. It's not real." Regina said desperately. _

_ "I'm sorry, what exactly is it you want?" Mr. Gold asked._

_Regina shook her head as she walked out, "Nothing you can give me."_

* * *

I wandered around Storybrooke for most of the morning. I had been feeling kind of lonely lately to be honest. I was thinking about going to visit Natalia but decided against it. Her Grandmamma was deeply religious and today was Sunday. Of course I would be allowed inside but I would be subjected to praying with them to a god who I didn't even know existed. I decided to go to Granny's and grab a bite. After all the walking my stomach was growling, going off of just one piece of toast. As I was about to walk into Granny's I noticed a single rose growing along the fence line. I smiled and stopped to inhale the sweet scent and admire the deep red color. Roses were my favorite flowers. Red roses specifically, although white roses are beautiful as well.

"Beautiful." A deep booming voice said.

I straightened up and looked up to see Sir Maurice towering over me. Belle's father. My grandfather. Who also happened to be a florist.

I gave a small smile, "Yes, its quite exquisite."

He chuckled, "I wasn't talking about the rose Lucy." Righhhttt. Well this just got creepy. Last I checked he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

He looked at me longingly, "You just- you look so much like your mother. My dear Belle. Its- uncanny. You're eyes and the texture of your hair. Even the way you walk. You're so similar you could be sisters."

"Did you hear what happened?" I said quietly.

He looked away, "Yes I- I went to visit her." He shook his head, "She doesn't even remember me. I can't believe I ever almost subjected her to this." I nodded slowly kind of weirded out by this whole experience. Last I remembered he didn't want anything to do with me. Now he wanted to talk to me? He probably just realized I'm the closest to Belle he would ever get again. "I- I wanted to apologize. I know that what I tried to do with Belle was wrong and I'm sorry that I told her to abandon you. But I know my daughter and she's smart. She never would have done it willingly. I can't believe how selfish I've been. My wife Collette, Belle- Belle's mother would be so disappointed. Any child of Belle's is a grandchild of mine." He definitely just wanted me because Belle was gone. Sick. "I don't know if you would be interested but I believe you should come stay with me. And I'll bring Belle home. We can be a family."

My jaw dropped. "You- You want me to come live with you?"

"I think it's the best thing right now. And I know it's what Belle would have wanted" he said. Incorrect, Belle would want me to live with my father who I wasn't even living with now. Things were so awkward _anywhere_ I went to live right now. Maybe I could go runaway to live with Neal. That's a plan.

"Lucy?" I looked around Maurice to see Neal, speak of the Devil, started walking towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"That's my brother…" I hinted as I moved to leave.

"Oh alright." He said hurriedly. "Well I just- I brought something for you." I narrowed my eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and my jaw dropped. He smiled, "It's a photocopy for you. Back in the enchanted forest I had a craftsman come paint this." He chuckled, "You can surely see the resemblance."

My jaw dropped again as I took in the picture, "She looks just like me." I whispered. The hair, though a deep shade of brown as opposed to my blonde was the exact length and texture. And our eyes were…identical. Even in our faces, it looks like me with dyed hair. "Thank you." I said gratefully as Neal approached us. Maurice nodded and left.

"Hey kiddo. Who was that?" Neal asked sounding concerned as I folded up the paper and shoved it into my pocket.

"My grandfather. On my mother's side." I said.

"He's not giving you any problems is he?" I smiled at Neal's concern for me. "No- he, he was alright." I wiped away the wetness under my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Emma's bringing Henry by to come see me. Uh Emma, she doesn't want Henry around. With everything that's been happening with your Mom. She wants me to take him back to New York." He answered. I tore my eyes away from Neal.

I nodded stoutly as the water started forming in my eyes again as much as I wanted Henry here, it was best for him to leave. I couldn't protect him anymore. But I knew Henry wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave me or mom as much as he might hate her right now. And I know because I couldn't leave either. "Tell him-" I struggled to steady my voice, "Tell him I said he should go. He might listen."

Neal smiled as I finally looked at him, "You know I would take you too, if you could cross the line. I made him a promise that I intend to keep. Whether Dad's here or not." I smiled actually liking the feeling of having an older brother to watch over me instead of me always watching over my brother.

"Its okay. I should- I should go. I'll see you later Neal." I smiled as I left though inside my heart was splintering into pieces.

* * *

_Regina had called and invited Kurt and Owen over to Dinner with her and Lucy. Though not sure why she had taken a liking to Owen and even found Kurt, intriguing. For the first time ever, there were prospects._

_Kurt smiled as an uncomfortable silence filled the air, "This is delicious lasagna, isn't it Owen?"_

_Owen frowned, "Not really". Lucy stopped eating to look at Owen as Regina put down her fork and wiped her mouth with a napkin._

_"Owen" Kurt scolded. _

_Regina shook her head, "It's okay. I know I'm not the greatest cook." She smiled, "Unless it involves apples." Regina chuckled and turned to Owen, "Speaking of which. How would you like to help me make turnovers for dessert? There's a bunch of apples sitting in the sink. Why don't you and Lucy go pick out some red ones?" Regina smiled as Owen and Lucy trotted into the kitchen._

_Kurt laughed, "Owen…is a bit of a free spirit. Like his mom."_

_ Regina nodded, "Is she back in New Jersey? With the boss?" _

_Kurt chuckled, positive that Regina had no idea what the boss was, "With the boss." He smiled sadly, "She uh... she passed away six months ago."_

_ Regina's eyes immediately filled with understanding, "I'm sorry". _

_Kurt continued, "That's why I brought him here actually. I thought that camping, new surroundings…that might help him take his mind off of things, but..."_

_Regina nodded, "I came here looking to start over too" She smiled, "With Lucy." Her face fell slightly, "It hasn't turned out quite the way I'd hoped." _

_Kurt looked intrigued, "And why's that?"_

_ Regina leaned forward, "What good's a new life if you don't have anyone to share it with?"_

_Kurt opened his mouth to say something when they heard Owen yell, "Hey! I thought we were making dessert!" Regina smiled and excused herself before going into the kitchen._

_As she put the turnovers into the oven Owen and Lucy leaned over the oven door to watch. _

_"Voila." Regina smiled as she pushed the tray in. Lucy wasn't paying attention and put her hand down absentmindedly onto the burning oven door. Lucy cried out in pain, "Ouch!"_

_Regina slammed the oven shut and pick up Lucy as Lucy began to cry. "Oh baby." Regina said as she brought Lucy to the sink. Holding Lucy up with her knee she held Lucy's hand under the cold water. Then, once Lucy had calmed down, Regina picked her up and placed her on the island counter in front of the sink. Regina pulled out a band aid and put it over Lucy's finger before kissing it. "See now _this_ is why we don't play with the stove. Regina leaned into Lucy, "Now why don't you go tell Kurt the turnovers are almost done." Lucy nodded as Regina kissed her forehead before setting Lucy down on the ground._

_Regina was putting away the first aid kit when Owen said, "So, how come you don't have a son?"_

_Regina was thoroughly surprised by the question, "It just didn't work out that way I guess."_

_Owen nodded, "It's too bad. You're a really good mom."_

_Regina smiled, touched, "Thank you."_

_ In the other room Lucy walked up to Kurt. "Kuwt, my mom says dessewt is almost weady."_

_Kurt chuckled admiring the gorgeous little girl. He'd always wanted a daughter and there had been talk of getting pregnant again when his wife died in the car accident. "Does that mean dinner's over?" Kurt asked._

_ Lucy nodded smiling. Kurt noticed Lucy's hand and grabbed it delicately, "Hey what happened?"_

_Lucy looked at the band-aid, "Oh I got a owwie because the oven was hot, but Mommy fixed it."_

_Kurt smiled, "Is she a good Mommy?"_

_Lucy nodded, "The best. Now come on…" Lucy grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him into the kitchen while he chuckled._

_Kurt walked into the kitchen with Lucy and saw Regina and Owen talking, "How's desert coming?"_

_Regina stood up and smiled, "Great! Owen and I were just talking, and…I know this might sound crazy, but how would you too feel about sticking around town a little longer?"_

_Kurt shrugged, "Uh, stick around? As in?"_

_Regina smiled enthusiastically, "Move here! I could get you a job at the city, and there's a great school for Owen."_

_Owen looked up to Kurt, "Please Dad, can we?" _

_"It could be a chance for a new start." Regina was trying to be helpful but what clearly crossing a line. _

_Kurt smiled awkwardly, "Look, I appreciate everything you've done for us, but our life is in New Jersey. It's not here." He said nicely, but firmly. Regina looked to Owen who looked heart broken._

_ "Of course." Regina replied._

* * *

After I said goodbye to Neal, I meandered down to the docks. I wanted some company so I called Derek and told him to come meet me. I was sitting on a bench looking at the picture of Belle Maurice had given me when I heard a twig snap behind me. I leapt up off the bench and jumped around shoving the paper roughly into my pocket noticing the guy standing behind me.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." I narrowed my eyes as I took him in. Tall maybe 5'10. Muscular. He had short brown hair and the outline of a 5 o'clock shadow. He was wearing a long sleeve navy blue sweater and a dark pair of denim jeans. He had on a grey woolen coat and a pair of old work boots. He was standing, awkwardly holding a small piece of paper. Something about him was so…familiar.

"Where do I know you from?" I asked suspiciously. I couldn't place his face.

"Uh we met once before at the diner. Leroy's friend?" Oh! I did remember him. We met at the diner. Now I could remember. He walked over and held out his hand, "James Hawkins." He shrugged, "Jim."

I took it cautiously, "Lucy. Lucy Mills. You wanted to help with the beans." He held onto my hand for an extra second before letting it fall to my side.

"Yes, I did." It was hard for me to focus on anything but his eyes piercing sage green. "What were you looking at?" He asked nodding towards my hand in my pocket.

I tilted my head slightly sideways, "None of your business. It's just a photo."

He chuckled, "Come on." His eyes twinkled, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." My jaw dropped at what he had just proposed. He held up the piece of paper in his hand. I quickly shut my mouth and felt like a complete idiot. He meant show him my _paper_ and he'll show me his.

"I don't even know you." I replied. He smiled and walked around the bench and sat down.

He patted the seat next to him, "That's why its perfect. You can dump whatever your feeling onto me and I can dump whatever I'm feeling onto you, then we never have to see each other again."

I looked around for Derek and then reluctantly sat down not seeing him. "You first." I said hesitantly.

He nodded and unfolded his paper. It was a picture of a woman maybe in her late thirties early forties. She had dark brown hair and laugh lines. She was beautiful by anyone's standards. "It's my mom." He said quietly.

"What happened to her?" I asked still admiring the picture as I ran my thumb over her face.

He quickly folded it up and put it into his pocket. "I think she's still at home. At my home world."

I turned to him, "You're not from the Enchanted forest?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head and looked up from the sky. "I'm not even from this dimension. My mother ran an inn on our home planet, Montressor." He looked back down, "I was a military cadet in the Intergalactic Space Academy. We were studying Time Travel when I got separated and ended up in the Enchanted Forest right before the evil queen cast the curse. I need to get back home."

Wow. I hadn't even known there were other worlds and dimensions. Well kind of because Dr. Whale was Frankenstein and from a different world but I must just be so stupid and naïve. I pulled out the folded paper in my pocket and opened it holding it out for him.

"It's a painting of you." Jim said as he leaned in to examine better.

I smiled sadly, "Its my mother Belle, actually."

He looked up at me astounded, "That's incredible. The resemblance…"

I nodded and pursued my lips before opening my mouth, "She's sick. She- she crossed over the town line."

He looked at me full of understanding. "Is there nothing they can do?" I shook my head. "What about your father? Can't Rumplestiltskin do something?"

I looked at him confused, "How did you know he was my father?" I said curiously.

He abruptly leaned back against the bench, "Oh I- I don't know. I must have heard the dwarves talking about it." But something about the way he immediately brushed it off bothered me.

Before I had time to answer I heard some one call my name.

"Lucy?" I turned around to see Derek standing maybe 10 feet behind us looking at us oddly. I realized how close Jim and I were as he was leaning into me to look at the picture.

"Derek!" I immediately folded the picture and put it in my pocket standing up, I paused and turned back. "Oh bye, Jim." He smiled and it almost gave me butterflies although I wasn't quite sure why.

As I was approached Derek, Jim jumped up and yelled out, "Bye Lucy. Give my regards to your mother." Before giving me a lopsided grin.

I smiled but noticed Derek's frown as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and all but ushered me away. As we left the docks I pushed Derek's arm off of my shoulder and came to a stop. He was being crazy possessive. "What are you doing?"

Derek gave me a confused look, "What?"

I looked at him in mock awe, "You practically pulled me away from the docks?"

He sighed, "I just don't think you should be talking to him."

I shook my head once, "Why not?"

Derek looked back over his shoulder, "I've just heard things. I don't think he's a very good person. Why were you talking to him anyway?"

"I don't know, I was waiting for you and he came up to me and we started talking." I replied innocently.

Derek cracked his knuckles and started walking, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I was touched by what he had said. Even though I shot him down time and time again he was always there for me when I needed him. I had to make a choice. I couldn't keep using him again and again.

I moved forward and grabbed his hand. Just his fingertips, I was testing the boundaries. He stopped, facing away from me as I held onto his fingers. "Derek I-" Before I knew what was happening he had whipped around and pressed his lips to mine. Angrily, hungry for more. His hands were on my jawline and my hands moved to his waist. He pulled me into him and my tongue grazed his teeth. He bit my bottom lip softly, tugging on it before he released me, pushing my body away from his.

"What do you want Alice?" He whispered. "What do you want!" He said louder.

"I don't know!" I replied. My hands traced his neck as I leaned into him, "I want this I do. I want you."

"I love you!" He said, his eyes brimmed red, "What the hell is wrong with you that you can't just let me."

I felt tears fall over my lash line, "I've been on my own. For a long time. Now everything is changing, with my parents, _all of them_, with my brothers" I stroked his face, "With you." He turned his head away from me. "I'm trying. You don't ever give me credit for trying. Because-" I choked and he looked back at me. "I love you too. I've loved you since I was 9 years old. But you can't wait for me. I'm only 15! I don't have all of the answers. But I just-" I was full on crying now and Derek pulled me into his chest and had one hand cradling the back of my head, "I just need you to wait for me."

Derek pulled back to look at me, "I would wait for you forever if you'd let me. I'll wait until whenever you're ready. Just don't push me away." I breathed heavily into his chest. "Don't push me away." He whispered.

* * *

Derek and I decided to head back to Granny's to grab a bite. We were walking towards Granny's on main street holding hands and giggling when Greg came up to us.

"Hey. Lucy right?" I nodded. Something about Greg made me uncomfortable. And now that he was well again I didn't see why he was still here. Derek squeezed my hand. "You have a brother right? Henry."

"Yes." I answered.

Greg nodded, "Well I just saw him up by the White Pine Trail. He was all by himself and I wanted to take him back but he said he was doing a Boy Scout Merit badge. I called your mom and she said she'd come I just thought I'd let you know." Oh no Mom was going to get Henry?!

I nodded slowly, still processing. "Oh…kay thanks." Greg nodded and left.

Derek turned to me, "I didn't know Henry was a Boy Scout?"

"He's not." I said as I started running up to the trail pulling Derek with me.

When we got up to the trail I could see clear footprints where Henry had diverged from the path. As we approached the well I saw Henry about to lite a dynamite stick.

I let go of Derek's hand and put out the match with magic as Henry turned around, hearing us approach, "Henry? What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm getting rid of magic. It's ruining everything."

I held my hands up passively, "Henry that's not going to get rid of magic. That is going to destroy the well and injure all of us."

Henry started tearing up, "Lucy, Rumplestiltskin came to the apartment this morning. Mom wants to cast a curse to use on us to make us love her. If we destroy magic no one will have powers."

"Henry?" We both turned and saw Mom approaching. Derek, who was standing behind me, stepped closer.

"I'm getting rid of magic and you guys can't stop me!" Henry said loudly.

"All that's going to do is get you killed." Mom pointed out.

"You just say that because you need magic. So you can cast that curse on me and Lucy." Henry went to light the dynamite but mom flicked her wrist and it had vanished. Henry dropped the match. And mom started coming closer and I instinctively went and stood in front of Henry.

Mom looked heartbroken at the idea of my wanting to protect Henry from her, "I can't lose you, either of you." Mom ran her fingers through my hair. "You both mean too much to me."

I looked at Mom. Did she mean it? She had lied before and couldn't be trust. "Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Mary Margaret." I said.

"Lucy, she has to pay." Mom replied.

"Mom." I said testing the waters. It had been so long since I had seen her. Actually called her mom, "I'm not saying what she did wasn't wrong, because it was. And you have every right to be angry. But, you tried to kill my father. If Mary Margaret hadn't gotten to Cora first you and Cora would have killed him. Mary Margaret messed up, but she's a good person And so are you, you messed up too. Evil isn't born, it's made. But your…" I struggled to find the right word, "_Vengeance_ is only going to cost you Henry and Me. This curse, it isn't a solution."

"It won't make us love you for real. It'll be fake." Henry added.

Mom smiled sadly, "But it will be something. I know it's hard for you to understand right now but you'll see. We can be happy. We can have everything."

Henry looked at her earnestly, "Not like this."

"Hey Regina! Get away from the kids!" Emma yelled as she approached with David and Neal.

Mom turned back to look at them hatefully, "They're not yours. They're mine. And after I cast this, you'll never see them again." Mom said. So much for wanting to change.

"That's never going to happen." David said.

"If you want to kill Mary Margaret you're going to have to go through us." Emma yelled.

Mom shrugged, "Okay." She said condescendingly. Mom made a fireball and held it in her hand and David pulled out his gun and angled it at my mother. Oh my god was David going to shoot her? Was Mom going to kill them?

I instinctually stepped forward and held my arm out in front of my mother blocking her. David's aim wasn't good enough to shoot around me, and I knew he wouldn't risk it. Henry had a bigger idea. He jumped in between the two sides. "Stop!" He screamed.

"Henry, get out of the way!" Neal yelled.

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" Henry pleaded.

"There's no way to get rid of it. You can't just blow it up!" Mom said defensively

Emma held out her hand for Henry to take, "Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her."

"It's not just her." I yelled. My mother wasn't the only one at fault.

"It's everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret." Henry turned back to look at Mom, "Look what it did to you! It's ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things."

"And bad people." Emma said urging Henry to take her hand.

"Lucy, help me." Henry said. I walked forward and placed my hand on his shoulder as Henry turned back to our mom, "Please. It's going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it. "

Mom shook her head, "I can't do that Henry. But there is something I can do." Mom pulled out the scroll with the curse on it and dropped it into the fire in her hand before extinguishing the flame.

"Thank you." Henry said before he ran to Emma who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Lucy, come on." Neal said. Derek was standing off to the side and hand been the whole time. I felt bad about it to be honest. He didn't need to see my nut-job family.

I was more forgiving than Henry, I wrapped my arms around Mom's waist from the front, I felt her stiffen in surprise then wrap her arms around my back. "Thank you Mommy." I whispered. Then I let go and grabbed Derek's hand as we followed Emma, Henry, David and Neal back into town.

* * *

_That night Lucy lay snuggled in bed, under the soft glow of the bedside lamp, while Regina tried to read her a bedtime story but couldn't quite get the words out._

_"Mommy what's wrong?" Lucy asked._

_Regina smiled sadly, "Nothing. Just- Owen left town today and I had wanted him to stay a little bit longer."_

_"Mommy how come he left?" _

_Regina turned away and deliberately didn't look Lucy in the eye. "He had to go back home."_

_Lucy pursued her lips, "Mommy how come I don't have a brother." _

_Regina smiled and looked back at Lucy, "It just didn't work out that way." _

_Lucy frowned, "I want a little brother. Or a sister." Lucy shook her head, "No make it a brother."_

_Regina chuckled, "Why do you want a brother instead."_

_Lucy grabbed Regina's hand, "Because then I don't have to share my Mommy with another little girl."_


	40. 2x18 Selfless, Brave, and True

Chapter 40

_2x18 Selfless, Brave, and True_

**Okay next chapter is going to take a while because is very long and theres a lot of content which is why i tried to post this chapter so fast so enjoy and comment what you think the answer to Lucy's question is vvvv **

* * *

I woke this morning with Henry snuggled up next to me. Last night he was upset about our encounter with mom and we had talked in my bed and Henry had fallen asleep. Our conversation still echoed in my mind.

"Lucy was Mom always like this?" Henry asked his eyes big.

I stroked his head, "I don't thing evil is born. It's made. By other evil."

He leaned into my chest, "Do you think she can ever change?"

I had wanted desperately to tell Henry that for our mother Redemption was possible but to be honest, I just wasn't sure if I believed it. I abruptly changed the subject, ignoring his question and Henry had fallen asleep shortly thereafter.

Henry stirred next to me. I carefully got up so as not to wake Henry. He was tired and could use the extra sleep but I needed to get ready. Neal had asked Henry and I to come hang out this morning and I always took a while to get ready. I had just finished getting dressed and was brushing my hair when Henry woke up. I sat down next to him on the bed, "Hey bub. Good morning." I stroked his hair which was slightly damp with sweat. Henry gave me a fake smile. I could catch it from a mile away. "You okay?"

Henry nodded as he sat up, "What time is it?"

I got up to grab my hairbrush and checked my watch. "Almost 10, you better hurry so we aren't late to go see Neal."

After Henry was dressed and we both had our teeth brushed we walked downstairs. We could hear David and Emma talking in rather angry hushed tones as we came downstairs.

"It's time to haul her ass out of bed and get her to move past this." Emma said.

I heard something slam onto the counter as David said, "That's a little harsh, don't you think? She took Cora's life."

Henry and I walked downstairs, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything's fine, guys. Get your coats. We're going to be late." Emma said rather briskly.

I nodded sensing the tension as Henry and I gathered our coats and rushed outside. Everything was definitely not fine.

* * *

As we got to Neal's he almost immediately sent Henry and I off to go get hot cocoas for everyone at Granny's. While we were waiting Emma texted me, _-Tamara is coming. Now. Hurry back &amp; don't tell Henry-_ Well this was awkward. I remember when we were at the Pawnshop when we thought my Dad was dying Neal had mentioned something about being engaged to a woman named Tamara. How would she fair being in storybrooke?

When we arrived back, with only 4 hot cocoas there was a sense of tension. When we walked in, Emma was standing awkwardly across from my brother Neal, and a woman I didn't know, who I presumed was Tamara. They were holding hands.

"Oh perfect timing!" Neal said as he came and took a hot cocoa from Henry and I both.

Neal set down the hot cocoas on the coffee table and came back with Tamara while Emma hung back. Neal beamed, "Henry, Lucy, this is Tamara." He grabbed her hand and turned to look at her smiling, "My fiancée."

Neal scratched the back of his head. "Um, Tamara this is my sister Lucy."

Tamara smiled and held her hand out for me to shake. "And this is uh, well Henry." Tamara shook Henry's hand. "Hi guys. Nice to meet you."

We were all sitting awkwardly around the coffee table not quite talking. I nibbled at my bagel, which I had slathered with cream cheese and lox. My favorite type of bagel.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Henry finally asked breaking the tension.

There was an awkward moment went Tamara looked at Neal waiting for him to answer, but when she realized he wasn't going to she started. "Um... well, I was super late to work, rushing like crazy, guzzling my giant coffee, when this guy" she lovingly squeezed Neal's arm, "crashed into me." She laughed, "My coffee soaked my blouse. There was no time to change, so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains. And he said I could keep it or call him if I wanted to return it. I decided to call, and, well, we've been together ever since." Tamara smiled at Neal who seemed less than comfortable with us hearing the story of how they met.

"Sounds like fate." Emma finally said. "I've gotta drop Lucy and Henry off with his grandpa. Thanks for the bagel."

"It was nice meeting you, Tamara." I said as I was about to walk towards the door.

"You, too. Lucy. I guess I'll uh see you again tonight at dinner." Tamara smiled.

Dinner? I shook my head. "Sorry?"

Tamara looked at Neal who shifted awkwardly, "Dad didn't tell you yet. He's having Tamara and I over for dinner tonight. He said you were going to be there."

I checked my phone and sure enough there was a missed call from him. "Yeah for sure. I should go." I smiled as I followed Emma who was holding the door open. Well tonight was going to be fun. Not.

* * *

When we got back to the Charmings, Henry and I were sitting on the couch while he watched TV and I looked at my phone. Emma came and kneeled in front of us. "Hey guys I have to go do some work Errands okay? Let me know if you need anything. I'll be back later." Henry's eyes never left the TV screen behind Emma. Emma grimaced at me as I nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. As soon as Emma left I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the TV.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Henry asked clearly annoyed.

I gave him a patronizing look. "Henry you need to stop it." I wasn't afraid to tell it like it was.

Henry shook his head, "Stop what?"

I pursued my lips, "Emma loves you. And your only hurting her by ignoring her and not speaking to her."

"Lucy, Emma lied to me. Just like mom. I don't need anymore liars in my life." Henry said exasperated.

I gripped his shoulder, "Henry I'm your big sister. I love you more than anyone else. Have I ever lied to you?" Henry shook his head as I nodded. "So listen to me when I tell you Emma lied because she loves you. This time it was different. She didn't know that Neal was Baelfire and my brother and your father and that he was going to come back or even wanted anything to do with you. She didn't. And she thought she was protecting you by telling you that he had died. She didn't want you to get hurt worse by knowing that Neal had left you."

"But Neal didn't even know I was born so he couldn't have chosen to leave me." Henry protested.

"Henry, Neal left Emma to take the blame for stealing the watches that Neal had stolen and she gave birth to you in jail. By all means, Neal wasn't the best candidate for a father. How was Emma supposed to know that he had gotten his life together and was engaged and was ready to be a father?" I asked.

Henry looked away from me and looked slightly ashamed. "Henry I'm not saying you don't have the right to be angry because you do. And you were angry for long enough already. Where we live, Storybrooke, its dangerous. And you don't know how long somebody has. Look at Belle. I didn't forgive her and now she's gone. She's not coming back Henry. I don't want you to have the same thing happen with Emma. Because the guilt" I shook my head struggling to find words, "it eats you alive."

Henry threw his arms around me, squeezing tight. "I'm sorry about Belle." He said. "And you're right. I'll- I'll talk to Emma. Lucy you always know what to do."

I snorted as Henry released me, "Hardly, but unfortunately I do have some less than pleasant life experience in this area."

Henry opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang. I smiled apologetically and pulled it out, it was my father. He had called to tell me about the dinner and ask me to come over soon to help.

As I hung up I turned back to Henry, "Hey kid I have to go. I'll see you later okay?" He nodded as I kissed the top of his head and left, grabbing my bag.

As I stood on the steps of my fathers house I had a dilemma. I didn't know whether or not to knock or just enter. Dad had given me a key but it still felt weird. The hell with it I unlocked the door letting myself in and saw my father sitting on the sofa.

"Lucy," He smiled, "You came."

"I told you I would." I said as he stood up.

"And I see your using my key."

I shifted awkwardly, "Well its faster than waiting for you to come unlock the door for me."

My father chuckled and looked down at his cane and limb foot, "Yes I suppose it would be."

He grabbed his coat and headed outside as I changed the conversation, "So what is this dinner for?" I asked.

He walked towards the car, "I wanted to spend time with Neal. But with Tamara in town that seems unlikely so I thought we could get to know her. But first we have to go to the store."

My eyebrows arched, "I don't know how to cook." I informed him.

My father chuckled as he opened the passenger door for me, "Well luckily for us I happen to know a thing or two."

Well after our fiasco at the grocery store of deciding what to have for dinner, we finally decided on salmon, brown rice, a nice green salad and French bread, we had hurried back home and were now straightening up the place. Well I was straightening while my father cooked. As I brought in a couple of mugs from the dining room my father asked me to bring our coats upstairs and put my bag in his room. "Aren't you the dark one. Can't you snap and this whole place would be clean already." I grumbled.

"I heard that." My father said as he stirred water in the pan, "You shouldn't use magic unless you have too Lucy. Otherwise it becomes too easy, to careless. You'll lose sight of your self."

I rolled my eyes. "I jut wanted to zap this place clean not create another curse dad." I grabbed the two coats and my bag and trotted upstairs. I hated cleaning, with a passion. My room was permanently a mess because I was too lazy to clean or do laundry. Until Belle. Belle tidied up my room every morning and did my laundry almost daily.

I laid the coat carefully on my dad's bed and moved to leave when I saw the picture on my dad's bed. It was a painting of Belle. She was smiling, she looked so happy. She had the most beautiful smile. I quickly left the room shutting the door and walked over to my room.

I paused before I pushed open the door. I walked into my room. It was musty. I hadn't been in here in weeks. Not since Belle was pushed over the town line. It was depressing, she had decorated the whole room. Pick out all of the clothes. She'd wanted me to live here with her. I threw my coat and bag carelessly onto the bed. My coat slipped off the side and fell onto the floor. I sighed and grabbed the coat and walked over to the closet where I hung it up. As I was about to close the closet door I noticed the off-white cardigan hanging up. I grabbed it held it up to my skin, it was soft; cashmere. I decided to change before dinner. I pulled on the cardigan over my red v-neck and jeans accompanying my brown knee high boots. I was admiring my mother's outfit tastes in the mirror when I heard the doorbell.

"Lucy can you grab that!" My father yelled downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I shuffled down to the front door and pulled it open wide and immediately greeted Neal and Tamara.

Tamara smiled, "Hi Lucy."

"Hello." I replied. I curtsied once, very tiny, more for dramatic effect and then moved out of the way so they could enter. Neal pulled off his coat and helped Tamara with hers, then hung them up on the coat rack. Then they stood there waiting for me to make the next move.

"Oh, uh right this way." I smile awkwardly as I led them down the hallway to the kitchen. My father was still fixing dinner and was turned around at the stove so he didn't see us enter.

"Dad?" Neal said. Dad turned around, startled by the sudden voice, "This is Tamara." Neal said proudly as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Nice to meet you dearie." Dad said as he warmly cupped Tamara's hand inside of both of his hands. "Well I see you've already met Lucy." Tamara chuckled and smiled at me, "Lucy, sweetheart why don't you show Neal and Tamara around."

"Sure. Uh right this way." I paused at the door, "Well this is the dining room and that was the kitchen where my dad was, in case you didn't know." Tamara smiled and turned to look at Neal as he chuckled.

I walked around to the adjacent sitting room and family room. I nodded to the right, "So this is the living room, or the sitting room we mostly just drink tea and talk in here." That was the room I fell asleep in. When I first found out they were my parents. I shuffled a few feet over left, "And this is the family room or whatever. We don't hang out in here that much. Well I do. Only to watch TV, it's the only one in the house. And I had to beg him to even get this TV because whenever were home he wasn't us to spend time together or something." I showed them the bathroom and then led them upstairs.

"You're home is very beautiful." Tamara said as she admired the mahogany staircase.

"Thank you." I said proudly. As if I had anything to do with it, actually Belle had done most of the decorating.

I proudly showed them my room and was grinning ear to ear when Tamara said it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. I showed them my dad's room and the bathroom. As I walked back into the main upstairs hallway I realized I had forgotten a room. I quickly hung a left and opened wide to a dark blue room with a humongous bed in the middle and dark cherry wood furniture. "Neal this is your room." I nodded to the left, "And the adjoining bathroom. If you want it, Dad said you could stay here. Tamara too."

Tamara smiled at Neal and I realized she was holding onto his arm. "Uh yeah, you know I guess one night wouldn't hurt." He finally said.

"Lucy, Dinner's ready!" I heard my father yell.

"Oh we should we should probably go." I exited and realized I'd missed another room. This house was just so big. I opened the door, "This is my father's room he does all his business stuff for the shop in here."

"You're father owns a shop?" Tamara asked Neal.

Neal shrugged, "Yeah just a pawnshop."

Tamara smiled, "You'll have to show me sometime."

"Lucy? Come on!" I heard my father yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I turned to Neal, "We should probably-"

"Go before he gets mad?" Neal finished.

I chuckled, "Probably."

As we were walking towards the main Stairwell Tamara paused as we passed a door. "Hey what room is this?" She moved to open it her hand resting on the doorknob.

"No!" I said spastically as I leapt in front of the door. "We- we- we don't go in there. It's private."

Tamara looked over worriedly at Neal, "Lucy, I'm sorry she didn't know…" Neal said.

I shook my head, "No uh, sorry. It's- it _was_ my mother's library. We don't go in there."

I retreated downstairs and after a minute heard them follow suit. Maybe I did overreact a little but Tamara had no right to go into that room. Neal either.

* * *

After things had calmed down as we started dinner it turned to an enthralling game of Tamara trying to guess which "fictional" characters my father and I were.

"Are you… sleeping beauty?" Tamara guessed.

I burst out laughing, "Aurora? No, but I have met her she's quite lovely."

Tamara nodded, "You met… sleeping beauty?" I smiled as Tamara nodded still processing, "Okay well you don't have fins so you're not Ariel."

Neal turned to Tamara, "Baby think she has blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"And I'm _not_ a princess." I added in.

My father was sitting at the end of the table playfully watching our charade. "Well technically you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay but not a Disney princess, it will confuse her."

Tamara clapped, "I got it! You're Gretel and Henry's Hansel?"

I smiled, "Not quite."

Tamara sighed, "Okay my last guess is goldilocks?"

Neal looked over at me and I nodded, "Baby, she's Alice. From Alice in wonderland."

Tamara's jaw dropped, "No! But what? With the rabbit and the tea party and the heart queen"

I sighed, "I know the animated films are very misleading. But actually most of that was true"

Tamara turned to looked over to my father who was drinking wine, "Wait but then, who are you?"

My father carefully set down the glass on the table, "Somebody you would never guess."

"He's Rumplestiltskin." I said.

"The dark one." Neal added quietly.

"What's the dark one?" Tamara asked. My father looked down at his hand.

"A powerful sorcerer." I finally said. I didn't want to give too much away. It wasn't my place to tell.

"What's the source of your power?" Tamara asked. Nobody said anything.

My father stood up and grabbed his cane. "That, is a story for another night. I'm going to start cleaning up."

Tamara abruptly stood up, "Don't worry about it. Neal and I can do it."

"Then I'm going to turn in for the night." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head before he went upstairs.

"Do you guys need any help?" I offered.

Tamara smiled, "No we've got it."

I nodded and then went to the den. I curled up under a cozy red blanket and flicked on the TV. I went to Netflix and turned on _Lost. _My favorite TV show and my newest addiction.

I was watching the episode where Jack, John and Kate finally get into the hatch and there's that weird guy who lived down there and had to press a button every 100 seconds. I didn't realize when I slowly started nodding off…

I jolted awake very confused and hearing screaming. I realized I had fallen asleep and left the TV on. Netflix had continued playing and Claire was on, screaming about how someone took her baby. I grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV and was submerged into darkness. I grabbed my phone and was almost blinded by the light. It was 2am. I sighed and stood up stretching. Sleeping on the couch wasn't good for my back.

I turned on my phone flashlight, one of the many perks of having 21st century technology, and trudged upstairs. Well clumsy me I missed the last step and tripped at the top of the stairs. My phone landed face down and I was in darkness once again my knee was throbbing from where I had slammed it onto the top step when my foot missed. I sat there for a minute and massaged it when I heard a door creak open then closed quietly. I stayed there frozen. I heard someone tiptoe passed me. Whoever it was never looked down. I saw a door open down the hall. I quietly got up and followed, creeping down the hallway. I recognized that room.

I peeked my head in. I hadn't been here in so long. It was my mother's library. The walls were lined with all of my mother's books. More books than I could read in a lifetime. I saw Tamara facing away from the door holding a book.

"What are you doing?" I said.

Tamara jumped dropping the book in her hand, "Oh Lucy." She scrambled to pick up the book and flung it carelessly onto a shelf. "I- I didn't see you."

"You shouldn't be in here." I said angrily. She had no right to be snooping through my mother's belongings.

Tamara started walking towards me, "I know. I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom and I just opened the wrong door. I didn't mean to snoop. I was just overwhelmed by all the books in here."

I crossed my arms and didn't say anything as Tamara walked passed me. "Why didn't you use the bathroom in Neal's room?" I asked.

Tamara paused in the doorway before turning back, "Neal's a light sleeper, I didn't want to wake him." She turned and walked out. Something wasn't right about this.

I walked over to where Tamara had thrown the book. I picked it up looking at the spine luckily it wasn't damaged. It was an orange book with a small silver engravement. It was a dagger, my father's dagger specifically. I flipped it over to the front, there wasn't a title; the cover was blank. I flipped open to the page where Tamara had folded over a corner, which was in the middle of the book. I flipped to the chapter beginning. I gasped as I read the chapter title, _The Dagger; What holds the Power? _Why was Tamara snooping around my mother's library in the middle of the night? And why was she so concerned with my father's power?


	41. 2x19 Lacey

Chapter 41

2x19 Lacey

**OH MY GOD THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP HOURS AGO BUT IVE BEEN CRYING OVER RUMBELLE. DOES NOBODY UNDERSTAND THE STRUGGLE. AND PEOPLE THAT ARE SHIPPING SCARLET BEAUTY CAN BACK THE FUCK UP AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR YOUR IRRELEVANCE. Honestly im dying Rumbelle is endgame and im so heart broken. AND so is Lucy in case you are wondering! Down the line Lucy is very VERY upset with Belle when I get to writing that chapter she is furious. But yeah sorry it took me so long to update i was sick for like2 and a half weeks and then I've been having a ton of make up work. So please R&amp;R or PM if you want to talk about last nights episodes with me **

* * *

I was thinking about Derek. I was laying awake at about roughly 3 in the morning thinking about Derek when I heard a yell. It was my father, I leapt out of bed and raced into his room, my heart pounding in my chest. I wanted to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack or something, I mean he is getting old now.

"Dad? Dad, are you okay?" As I entered his room he was sitting in a half upright position looking absolutely horrified. Which worried me because my father wasn't scared of anything, or anyone.

He straightened up and rubbed his head, "Yeah I- I must of just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" I asked.

My father shook his head and chuckled nervously, "You know I can't remember now, so it couldn't have been that bad." He abruptly changed the subject as I took a seat on the edge of the bed, "What are you doing up sweetheart?"

I shrugged, "I don't know I just couldn't sleep."

He smiled, "Well how about a nice cup of tea then?"

* * *

As I slowly sipped my tea, the warm liquid heating my insides, I was very aware of the uncomfortable silence between us. We haven't necessarily had any problems but things were kind of tense between us since he had returned. I had been staying here at his house a lot but it felt less homey with Belle gone.

My father set down his cup, "Lucy what's bothering you?"

I gulped down my last sip, "Why do you think something's bothering me?

He cocked his head, "You haven't been quite the same since I returned."

I put down my cup, "I'm just worried about Belle." My father looked down at the table, I don't think its what he expected me to say. "Have you even seen her since you got back?"

My father looked up at me, "You know… I haven't quite had the time yet."

"Are you looking for a cure? To get her memories back." I asked

"Lucy I-" He started.

"I don't understand why you're not trying." I interrupted.

"I am trying!" He exploded, his fist pounding the table. "There isn't a cure! She crossed the town line. You don't think I want her back?"

I shrank deeper into my chair wishing I had never said anything. He slowly unclenched his fist, "Lucy I- I'm sorry."

I was surprised to feel a tear spill out of one of my eyes, "I miss her." I said quietly, as if it was shameful to announce that I missed my mother.

My father looked at me as he tilted his head, "Oh sweetheart, I miss her too." He held out his hand and pulled me towards him where I sat on his lap and buried my face in his neck, now crying inconsolably. He stroked my hair as he cradled me. There was so much love in our embrace.

I sat back and wiped my eyes, "I went into her library a couple nights ago." I admitted. My father's jaw clenched briefly before he relaxed it, there was an unspoken rule that we wouldn't go in there.

"What, were you doing in there?" He finally said.

I shook my head, "I don't know Tamara was in there and after she left I-"

"Tamara?" My father interrupted, "What on earth was she doing there?"

"I don't know. I had told her earlier that we didn't go in there but she said she got lost trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night. She was just reading." I answered.

"Reading what?" He asked.

I shook my head again, "It was an orange book with the dagger engraved in gold on the spine. I think she was just curious…."

"Maybe." My father finally said before he submerged deep into thought.

"Daddy, can we bring Belle home?" I asked.

He snapped out of thoughts and looked at me, "Sweetheart of course we can." He stroked my face, "I'll go see if we can bring her home tomorrow. Alright? But for now I think you should go to bed, it's very late."

I nodded, "Okay." I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I stood up and skipped to the doorway. I paused and looked back, "I love you dad." I gave a small smile.

My father's face softened and he cleared his throat, "Lucy I Love you too."

* * *

"Neal… come on." I dangled the wooden sword Neal handed to me with two fingers. Neal had dragged me out of bed this morning to swordfight with him and Henry.

"What afraid you're going to get beat?" Neal grinned from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes in response.

"She's a princess remember?" Henry chimed in as if making an excuse for my lack of interest in a wooden sword.

Neal dropped his shoulders, "Come on Luc, just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can't learn a thing or two."

I shook my head, "Fine. But shoulders down! I have too nice a face…." Henry grinned, mimicking the exact look Neal had a minute ago as we began to carelessly jab at eachother.

* * *

Regina saw Mr. Gold watching Neal playing with Lucy and Henry, "Seems like we both have been pushed to the side lines." She pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" Gold replied annoyed.

Regina smiled, "The real question is what's Henry doing with Lucy and _your_ son?"

Gold smiled, "Oh that..." He turned to Regina, "That's right, you didn't get the birth announcement, did you?" He pointed to Neal, "That's Henry's father."

Regina's face fell, "What?"

Mr. Gold looked at her condescendingly, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Miss Swan and my son-"

"You're Henry's grandfather!" Regina announced.

"Guess that makes us family!" He looked back to the trio, "He's got my eyes, don't you think?" He grabbed his cane and started limping down the ramp.

Regina followed him and angrily grabbed at his coat sleeve. "You did this!"

Mr. Gold shook his head, "Trust me, dearie, it was as much a shock to me as it is to you."

Regina shook her head, "No! You must have known! When I adopted him, it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that that was a coincidence?"

"No, not coincidence. Fate. And apparently, fate has a sense of humor."

Regina nodded, "Fate. So, you're playing the part of the loving grandpa now?" She leaned in and lowered her voice, "They won't accept you, no matter what you do. Not your son, not Lucy… not any of them."

"We'll see." Gold responded.

"I've already seen, Gold." Regina said, knowing she was pressing him, "I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out. You always choose darkness."

"You think you know me, dearie. But you don't." He replied stoutly.

Gold deliberately avoided eye contact with Regina, "I know you well enough. If your own children couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?"

* * *

Gold thought about it. Who would bring out the good in him? The only person who ever had was Belle, and she was gone. But he had promised his daughter he would try, and he was a man of his word. So reluctantly he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Belle's jaw dropped, "You're alive. "

"Indeed I am." Rumple smiled, "I imagine my last phone call was a bit alarming."

Belle nodded, "Yeah. Sounded like you were on your deathbed."

Rumple took a couple steps forward, "I'm really sorry if I startled you. I know that you have no memory of me. But my feelings for you are real. And I just needed you to know that in case... well in case I died."

"I'm glad you're okay." Belle smiled, "And I could tell your feelings were true."

Rumple cocked his head, "You could?"

Belle nodded, "I have a sense about people. I can't explain how, but I... I could just tell."

"So, you believe we know each other?" He specified.

"I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself, means that I have a past, and... that past probably included you."

Gold laughed, "It did."

Belle brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "You- you said in your phone call a lot of things… Was it true? What you said about me being a mother." Gold sucked in a breath of cold air. "Did we, _do_ we… have a child?"

Mr. Gold placed both hands on his cane, "You've been through a lot. Serious injury. All the drugs you've been on since you've been in here. Once you remember who you are, it'll all become clear."

"Can you help me do that?" Belle asked, "Remember who I am?"

Mr. Gold smiled, "Only if you help me remember who I am."

"Sorry, what?" Belle asked.

Rumple leaned in to "Belle, you always brought out the best in me. And right now I need that. So, yes, I will do everything I can to bring you back, for you and for me."

Belle smiled and grabbed his hand, "We can help each other."

"Yeah." Rumple looked down at Belle's hand and momentarily lost his train of thought, "Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here. You've been locked up long enough."

* * *

"All I'm saying is, it's been a long time since I've held a sword. A couple hundred years." Neal said defensively.

"Well we've never held a sword." Henry replied. It was really cute how him and Neal were bonding I had to admit. And I really did love having Neal around.

"And we did have a deal…" I added.

"Alright, alright!" Neal threw up his arms in defeat before wrapping an arm around each of us and pulling Henry and I tight into him as we walked towards Granny's, "A deal's a deal, burgers and shakes on me. Although I have a feeling I still would have been paying even if-"

"Lucy!" Henry stopped abruptly.

"What?" I leaned around Neal to look at my little brother.

Henry's head was cocked, "Isn't that Belle?" He pointed across the street.

I turned to look and sure enough there was my mother. My jaw dropped as I took in her new appearance. She had ditched the hospital gown in favor of skintight black jeans, a blue shirt that was very low-cut revealing a black lace bralette, dark eyeliner and an edgy updo.

She was leaning up against the brick wall to The Rabbit Hole the local tavern, although I didn't find the name quite humorous due to my involvement with wonderland. She was standing there twirling a loose strand of hair with her fingers totally enthralled with some guy, who definitely wasn't my father but who had his back to me so I couldn't tell.

I watched for maybe a minute until she flirtatiously grabbed his shoulder before I'd had enough. I squared my shoulders darted out into the road, almost being hit by poor Marco driving his car. "Lucy!" Henry shouted.

"Hey watch it Alice!" Marco yelled. I kept on running full speed. Was it possible Belle had her memory back? She certainly didn't seem back to her normal self though. I skidded to a stop just a few feet behind the mystery man Belle seemed so enchanted with. It was definitely her. Belle narrowed her eyes at me and peered around the man.

"Can I help you?" She said with a hint of annoyance. The man turned around and I could see it was Keith. My father had informed me he was a good for nothing and the drunken Sheriff of Sherwood Forest. What business could Belle have with him?

"Belle?" I looked her up and down as Henry and Neal joined me on either side, "What happened to you?"

She smiled, "Oh the name's Lacey now."

I shook my head, "What?"

Belle sighed clearly irritated, "I remember who I am. And that's Lacey."

I turned to look at Henry before I looked back at Belle, "What the hell are you talking about? Do you remember me?"

Belle smiled apologetically at Keith, "I'll just…be going inside then." He said before he left. Keith walked around Belle and Belle's eyes trailed him as he walked behind her and into the Rabbit Hole. As Belle turned around I noticed her shirt had a gaping hole in the back revealing her whole bra.

"Belle?"

She slowly turned back to look at me, "I already told you my name is Lacey."

"Do you know who I am though?" I asked, Internally my head was screaming 50 million questions at me.

"Yeah…. of course I do. You're the girl who was hit by the car in the accident. You came and visited me in the hospital." My jaw dropped, is that all she remembered? Belle leaned down, "Look you seem like a sweet kid but now I remember who I am and my life, isn't very well suited for children so maybe I'll see you around. Okay?" Belle smiled very fake-ly and patted the top of my head like a dog before walking inside. I couldn't even process what had just happened.

Neal stepped in front of me, "So that was your mom?"

"That, was not my mother." I replied. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly began dialing.

* * *

"Hello?" Gold answered. _"Dad?" _"Lucy. What is it?" Gold said. He was currently standing in Town Hall about to interrogate the only person who could have given Belle false memories. _"What are you doing?" _"I just… have some business to attend to." He replied. Lucy paused on the other line. _"Have you seen Belle lately?" _"Don't tell me you saw her?" Gold replied, he hadn't wanted Lucy to know about _Lacey_ until he had fixed her memory. _"Yeah I just met Lacey. What the hell is wrong with her?" _ "She has her curse memories back. It'll take some time for me to sort things out." _"But you're going to look for a cure?" _Gold smiled, "Sweetheart of course I am. Things will be back to normal soon. I promise."

Gold pressed the end button and angrily placed it back into his pocket. He didn't necessarily make a false promise but he had no idea when or if things would be back to normal. He thrust open the huge door to Madame Mayor's office.

"What have you done with Belle," He accused.

Regina sat at her desk, "I'm sorry do I look like a one handed pirate with a pistol?" She retorted, "You know who shot her."

"Stop playing games, she's gone and now she's someone else." He nearly shouted. Rumple did have quite the temper.

"Oh" Regina smiled, "You mean she has her memories back?" Regina scrunched her nose, "You're welcome."

Gold shook his head, "Not_ her_ memories, her curse memories."

"From the curse you gave me." Regina loudly talked over Gold as she walked over to the table. "See all I did was jog things back in place."

"Well undo it. Bring her back." Gold demanded.

Regina pursued her lips, "You know I can't. She crossed the town line. Her old self is gone. These curse memories she has are now real. Lacey is here to stay."

"Any curse can be broken dearie. Now you are going to help me..." He informed Regina.

"Or what." She snapped back. "You'll kill me?" She smiled. "No you won't."

Rumple nodded, "Oh won't I?"

"You're on your best behavior because of Neal and Lucy." She smiled, "How do you think she would take it if you killed now the only mother she has left. You don't want her to know who you really are? So I suggest you get use to Lacey."

Gold paused, he could kill Regina. He could kill her right now. It'd be so easy. But she was right. He wouldn't risk losing his son and daughter, especially now that Belle was gone. "Alright, I'll find a way." He said promptly as he sat down.

"Finding a way isn't the problem dear, we both know what is." Regina said disinterestedly.

"True love's kiss." Gold realized.

Regina nodded, "And I don't think our new resident feels the same way about you as you do about her."

"Then I'll make her!" He said determined.

Regina smiled, "Now there's the charm that should easily woo a lovely young lady, she'll most certainly fall in love with you at first sight." Regina chuckled, "Oh wait that didn't happen did it."

Gold leapt up and leaned over the desk, "She will. Or I promise you, there will be suffering."

Regina looked at him unfazed, "Finally something we both can agree on." Regina went back to her papers as he turned and walked out, "Good luck Gold." She paused, "Oh and give my best to Lacey."

* * *

I knew the one person who could help. I quickly said goodbye to Neal and Henry and headed downtown to my mom's office. As I pulled open the door to her office my mom was pulling on her coat. She smiled brightly, "Lucy! What are you doing here?" I hadn't seen her since she tried to kill my father with Cora.

"I- I need your help." I stammered.

My mom nodded, "With Belle? Gold was here earlier." She clarified. "Lucy I would but I have some important business to attend to right now."

I looked down at my hands, "You know I just thought for once you'd put me first."

Her jaw dropped and she placed her hands on my shoulders, "Lucy you and Henry are always first. I did what was best for you."

Wait what? Belle did- did she have something to do with it! Was that why my father was here? "Wait you- you gave Belle the memories?"

She straightened up and realized she'd let something slip, "Well I mean yes, but it was only so you could move on."

I shook my head, "No, no you did it so you could get rid of my mother. You don't want me with her just like you hid her from me all these years."

Mom's face softened, "Lucy I'm your mother."

"Then start acting like it." I snapped before I turned and walked out leaving my mother standing in her office.

* * *

I walked around Storybrooke for a long time before I ended up at the docks where I saw Emma sitting alone on a bench. "Is this seat taken?" I asked as I pulled down my hood.

Emma looked up and smiled, "Of course not." For a few minutes we sat and looked out over the water. "Are we really going to go back?" I asked Emma.

Emma looked over at me, "Do you want to?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of problems back home. And I haven't been there in so long… But I tell you I might miss plumbing and electricity too much."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah it would take a lot of getting used too."

I turned to face her, "Emma do you think people can change?"

Emma grimaced and turned towards me, "I think they can try." She smiled, "I think it depends on the person if they can change or not." I nodded and leaned back against the seat. Emma sighed, "Are you talking about Regina or Gold."

A short laugh escaped my lips soon turning to tears. "Neither" I finally said. She looked at me confused and I backpeddled, "It's Belle." I shook my head, "She has her curse memories back and she is… not the same person that she was."

Emma looked at my sympathetically, "What happened to her?"

I shook my head, "She's crazy, like she has this whole slutty backstory that involves a lot of alcohol, oh and her new name is Lacey."

Emma pursed her lips, "Well she hasn't really changed then. It's just the curse."

"She said her life wasn't well suited for children." I admitted. I acted like this didn't bother me but it really did. "I just- I feel like every time things are starting to get better something happens. A monster comes or a catastrophe, for once why couldn't things just go back to normal."

"I feel the exact same way." Emma grabbed my knees, "But don't worry things will calm down soon. I promise."

* * *

As I walked into my father's house it was quiet. I took off my coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "Hello?" I called out.

"Lucy?" My father said, "I'm up here." I jogged upstairs and into my father's room where he was humming. My father, the dark one, humming.

"What's uh going on?" I asked.

"Just getting ready." He said. He was looking in the mirror fumbling with his tie.

I arched an eyebrow, "For what?"

He turned around to face me dropping the ends and letting the tie hang around his neck, "I uh I have a date, with Lacey."

"With Lacey?" I was stunned I figured he wouldn't want anything to do with this woman. "Why would you be going on a date with her?"

"Lucy what is the key thing to remember about curses?"

I bit the inside of my lip, I know he had told me this during one of our magic lessons, then is clicked, "Any curse can be broken!"

He smiled proudly, "Bingo. I just have to get her to fall in love with me and she'll be back to her old self." My father continued smiling then suddenly dropped his head low and began fumbling with his tie trying to straighten it.

I stepped forward and grabbed both ends of fabric my fingers tracing the silky material and began to tie. "Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Pft. Of course not." He said as he puffed out his chest, "Uh where did you learn to tie a tie?" He said changing the subject.

I chuckled, "Years of tying Henry's." I pushed the knot up to his collarbone straightening it. I looked up at my father, "Don't worry. You'll do great, she's a little rough around the edges but she fell in love with you once she can do it again." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed my father on the cheek.

* * *

A very nervous Gold was sitting across from Lacey wearing an extremely short blue sequined mini dress, he picked up his menu and fumbled it. Lacey chuckled, "Are you, uh... are you nervous, Mr. Gold?"

He smiled nervously, "No, no. Of course not. I'm just, uh, deciding what to have."

"What the hell happened to you?" Granny said as she approached the table to take their orders, "You raid the back of Ruby's closet?"

"Perhaps Lacey and I could order." Gold interjected seeing Lacey's offended look, "Um, two burgers, two iced teas, please."

"Actually I'm gonna go chicken parm and white wine." Lacey hesitated, "And make it the bottle." She added.

"All righty. Coming up." Granny said as she collected their menus.

Lacey shook her head, "I've never really been much of a burger girl." She admitted.

Gold nodded, Lacey was so the polar opposite of Belle it amazed him, "Mm. Well, whatever you want, you shall have."

Lacey nodded, "You know, you... you're a classy guy, Mr. Gold. This is not what I was expecting from you, given all the... stuff people say about you.

"Oh, that again. My reputation. What is it you hear?" Gold asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, just that, you know, you're the most powerful man in town, and you got that power from being ruthless. And that when people cross you, they...get hurt."

Gold grabbed the wine to pour Lacey a glass, "I am simply a shop owner, and procurer... of difficult-to-find objects. People like to believe the worst in me, but, Lacey, I... I would rather you believe the best."

"I... I just... I... I just don't get why people are scared of you. You know, I see a man who wouldn't hurt anyone. I mean you're a father aren't you?"

Gold nodded, "Yes, my daughter Lucy she's just 15."

Lacey smiled, "Well certainly you couldn't be that scary then can you?"

"Thank you, Lacey." Gold replied sincerely. "I really needed to hear that. Especially now."

"Well, you know what they say. You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them." Gold leaned forward and accidentally knocked over his whole ice tea onto Lacey's dress. Thankfully she laughed, "Oh. Did I say something wrong?"

He vehemently shook his head, "No, no. It... it's just that... I... I knew someone once who said that exact same thing to me." He handed her a towel, "Gosh, I'm so sorry. Your dress..."

Lacey shrugged, "A bit of water will take it right out. Okay." She smiled and excused herself to the restroom all the while Gold couldn't help but think maybe, just maybe Belle was somewhere underneath.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. It had been an emotional night, on my favorite TV show, my favorite ship had broken up and the woman started dating someone else. I fell asleep cringing into the sofa very, very, disappointed with the producers of the show.

I struggled to sit up and checked my phone, it was after midnight. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Lucy what are you doing up?" My father said as he limped into the family room.

"I was just waiting for you." I said. He nodded, "So how was it?!" I finally asked.

He smiled, "Very… informative."

"Uh…. What?" A kind of dazed look covered my father's face, "Dad? What are you talking about?"

He looked at me directly, "Lucy it is very important that I do this right. Belle doesn't know who I am. I have to get Lacey to fall in love with me and kiss _Lacey _to bring Belle back. So Lacey might be here for a while."

My father turned to walk out of the room while I sat on the arm of the couch thoroughly confused, "But, you do want her back don't you?"

He paused and turned to look back at me in the doorway, "Of course I do. I want Lacey gone as soon as possible." He smiled and headed upstairs.

Why did I get the feeling that my father was lying to me? And why on earth would he want Lacey around for longer…


	42. 2x20 The Evil Queen

Chapter 42

**Hey guys so I tried to hurry and finish this chapter because most likely I won't be updating for at least 2 weeeks, I have 2 very important tests next weekend so that's what I'll be doing butt enjoy and please review, your reviews are what make me want to write more**

* * *

_2x20 The Evil Queen_

I woke up this morning feeling very refreshed and leaned over to look at my clock. I stretched and sat up in bed. I swung my legs over and stood up to look out my window over Storybrooke. It was a beautiful day. I looked down into our driveway and saw my Dad's Cadillac. I was feeling a little jittery. My dad promised he would take me driving this morning. My first driving lesson and I was a little bit nervous. So I got dressed, brushed my teeth and headed down stairs.

As soon as I hit the last step I heard giggling and my father talking to someone. Curiously I turned the corner into the kitchen, which is when I stumbled upon Lacey. She was sitting at the counter on a barstool. Today her provocative clothing of choice was a white tank top, tight denim mini skirt, and strappy high heeled Sandals. My father was standing on the other side of the counter and leaned in as she whispered something in his ear causing him to laugh. I'm going to be sick.

"Ahem?" I said as I walked in. My father abruptly straightened up when he noticed me, and Lacey lazily pivoted in her seat to glance at me. I walked around the counter, past Lacey, and stood near my father. He plastered on a huge fake smile.

"Good morning princess." He said as he wrapped one arm around me and kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright." I mumbled as Lacey continued to stare at me. I found it odd that she didn't say anything to me. I mean after our encounter I had thought things might be a little awkward but aren't you usually nice to the kid of the person you're dating? Especially if it's your own, not that Belle knew that.

"Darling I just made a pot of tea if you want some." I nodded and grabbed a mug before taking the kettle off of the stove and pouring myself a cup. In all honesty I love tea. I was never a coffee drinker and Tea was so soothing. And surprisingly my father knew how to make the best cup of tea, like that'd I'd ever tasted.

I poured a large dollop of cream into my mug before turning around and facing my father and Lacey. "Did she stay the night?" I asked casually as I took a sip of my tea.

Before my father could answer Lacey jumped in, "No, actually I came this morning. I just" She looked over at my father, all gooey-eyed, "couldn't stay away." She finished as my father smiled flirtatiously at her. Gack. I really was developing an intense hate for Lacey.

My father looked over at me, "So Lucy what are your plans for the day?"

I shrugged, "Well after our lesson I'll probably go see Henry or Neal."

"Lesson?" My father asked.

Oh my god. Did he honestly forget? I stared at him, "My driving lesson? You promised to take me today, it's my first one."

He grimaced at me, "Sweetheart I promised Lacey we would spend the day together."

I raised my eyebrows, "So you're breaking our deal?" That was all I had to say. He looked over at Lacey.

"Dearie I'm so sorry I forgot I already promised Lucy that we would go." He smiled apologetically, "Can we just push it back about an hour." He practically jumped as he looked like he suddenly got a brilliant idea, "Or I have a better idea why don't you come with us?"

"Alright!" Lacey said enthusiastically.

My jaw dropped, "Dad! You said it was just us who would go."

"Lucy…. Don't be rude to our guest." My father scolded me. He turned to Lacey, "You're sure you don't mind going?"

Lacey leaned forward and rested her hand on top of my fathers, "Of course Mr. Gold." She glanced at me, and might I add she was leaning so far forward I could see right down her shirt, before she turned back to my father, "We can have our fun later" she whispered.

Well after much useless debate from me, I climbed into the drivers seat and my father climbed into the passengers, while I begrudgingly unlocked the door so Lacey could get in the back. "Everyone buckled up?" My father asked as I started the ignition. I mumbled out my yes while Lacey didn't reply. "Alright Lucy now put your foot on the brake, that's the left peddle, the right is gas but we won't be using that right this moment. Okay now put the car into reverse and slowly ease off of the brake."

Our driveway was on a slight downward tilt and I eased off too fast so the car shot backwards so I smashed my foot down on the brake causing the car to slam to a halt. Lacey's head smacked into the back of my father's headrest. "Sorry, sorry," I mumbled while I snickered quietly.

"Lacey! Lacey are you alright?" My father asked urgently.

Lacey was rubbing her forehead, "Yeah I'm fine. Easy there tiger you don't want to hurt anyone." Lacey said to me.

"Lacey is right. You have to take driving seriously." My father supported.

"Oh so it's my fault she was too dumb to wear a seatbelt?" I ask incredulously.

"Lucy!" My father scolded. He breathed in deeply and calmed down, "Now try again." I took a deep breath and eased off the brake slightly and managed to back out without any problems. "Okay" My father said, "Now but the car into drive and gently, dear god gently, tap the gas pedal."

"Yeah try not to kill us all." Lacey muttered in the backseat. I turned around just to give her one of my thoroughly irritated looks. Which I usually had on my face 90% of the time anyway, but she was being especially annoying this morning. As we turned off of our street onto Main Street and came to a stop at the light, Lacey leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my father from the back seat, "Mr. Gooollllddd. How much longer?"

He chuckled and looked down admiringly at her arms, "Not that much longer then we can go off."

Lacey squealed sounding like an overly hyper 12 year old, "Perfect because I was thinking we could-"

I turned around to the backseat, "Hey! Can you shut up for like 10 seconds." Lacey clenched her jaw and leaned back in her seat, giving me a death stare.

"Lucy!" He paused, "It- it's a green light." My father said not acknowledging what had just occurred. Did he even care about my feelings? Obviously I wasn't okay with Lacey being here.

Once again Lacey leaned forward while I was driving but instead grabbed my father's shoulder tightly, "Hey you know what's coming up? The Rabbit Hole." Lacey informed him.

My father smiled and turned around to look at her, their faces just inches apart, "Oh is it?" He said coyly.

I could see them clearly out of the rearview mirror and I saw Lacey puff out her bottom lip, "What if we stop super quickly, for a drink. Just one."

"No." I said firmly.

My father looked at me before he looked again back at Lacey, "That sounds splendid Lacey."

"But dad!" I protested.

My father pointed to the approaching Rabbit Hole, "Lucy pull over up there, we'll have one drink and then we can go." As I pulled over he leaned into my ear, "You owe me after how disrespectful you were."

Well I was fuming and my father got out and gentlemanly opened the door for Lacey and held out his hand which she promptly grabbed to escort her in. I just couldn't believe how he was acting. Lacey is not Belle, not my mother, not his girlfriend. She was rude and disrespectful and obviously very promiscuous.

* * *

I knew they would take a while, much more than "one drink" so I rolled down my window and settled in, still furious. I had my back pressed against the driver's door and I placed my elbow in the window frame and was resting my head on it with my feet up on the dash. I felt someone hit my arm, which my head was resting on and my head smack down into the car door. I shot up, "What the-" I glared as I saw Jim doubled over with laughter. "Oh it's you."

He brushed his hair back with his hand, his biceps bulging with every movement. "You say that like it's a bad thing?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, I was not in the mood. "Come on what's wrong I've seen you sitting here for almost a half an hour."

I shook my head, "Family problems." But more importantly why was he watching me for half an hour? I opened the car door, "How's your day going."

He nodded, "It's alright. I don't really have anything to do though now that the beans are gone."

"Wait what?" I leaned back against the driver door.

"Somebody burned all the bean crop to the ground." He clarified.

"What! Who- who would do such a thing? Is anything salvageable?" I asked. He shook his head no.

He kicked the front tire, "I- I'm so pissed" He sighed. "I needed those beans to get back home." His head dropped forward.

I smiled sadly, my heart ached for him. I could perfectly imagine what it's like to lose a parent, especially a mother. I grabbed the outside of his forearm, "It'll be okay. I'll help you. We'll find another way."

He lifted his head to look up at me, "You promise."

I smiled, "Of course I do." It was at that moment I realized how close together we were. I had a boyfriend, sort of. I couldn't be seen around Storybrooke being this close to someone else, it might give people the wrong impression especially since we are just friends.

I turned as I heard someone calling my name, "Lucy?" I looked over thankfully to see Neal. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

I sighed, "Waiting on Dad and his new girlfriend." I smiled obviously annoyed.

Neal put his hands in his pockets, "What were you guys doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well he as supposed to teach me how to drive but _Lacey_ wanted to stop for a drink."

Jim chuckled, "You don't know how to drive?" I turned and glared at him, which shut him up.

Neal looked at his watch, "It's a little early to be drinking, it's not even 5 yet…."

"Exactly." I replied.

Neal glanced over at the Rabbit Hole, "Well how long have you been waiting here?"

"Almost a half an hour." I replied irritated.

"Well…. You want me to take you?" Neal offered.

"Wait really? Will- will he be mad?" I asked.

Neal shrugged, "Eh who cares. Let's go."

I smiled. I really loved my brother, "Alright." I looked over at Jim, "Hey Sailor, you coming?" He smiled and nodded.

"Hey what's your name?" Neal asked him.

"Jim. Jim Hawkins." He replied.

Neal nodded, "I'm her brother, Neal."

"Nice to meet you" Jim said as he climbed into the backseat and Neal and I climbed into the front.

* * *

After a little while of driving Neal relaxed, "You know kid you're not half bad at this, must get it from me."

I rolled my eyes, "You know it's a lot easier when there's not some slut in the backseat who can't keep her mouth closed, or her legs for that matter."

There was a moment of silence, "Is she really that bad?" Neal asked.

I sighed, "Not like…terrible. But if you met Belle you would understand. Because Belle is so opposite of stupid Lacey."

Jim leaned forward over the seat, "Hey I know something that'll cheer you up. Take a left up here."

I nodded curiously and took a left, it took us on a winding road with increasing elevation. As we came to the end of the road there was a dirt patch and a spot pull off. I pulled to a stop at the top of the hill. I breathed in deeply as I took in the view. It was breathtaking you could see the whole city of Storybrooke. Both, my mother Regina's house, my father and Belle's house, the school, town hall, you could even see the ocean. "How did you find this?" I turned around and asked.

Jim shrugged, "I like to explore, I stumbled across this a couple of weeks ago."

Neal opened his door and got out, Jim and I followed, "This is amazing. I'll have to take Tamara here." Neal turned to me, "Okay Lucy go sit on the hood of the car."

"What? Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want to commemorate your first driving lesson." Neal said.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Neal…. honestly?"

"I missed my baby sister's first just about everything. At least let me take a picture of you at your first driving lesson." Neal pleaded,

"Ugh fine." I reluctantly agreed.

Neal smiled, "Do you have your phone? I forgot mine."

I nodded and turned back, "Uh yeah it's in the center console."

Jim beat me to it and reached through the open window and grabbed my phone, "Oh…. It's dead." Really? That's weird I could have sworn I had a full battery charge when I left. "Here you can take it with mine and I'll send it to you." Neal nodded as Jim handed him his own phone.

Neal smiled, "Okay come on Luc smile for us." I glanced at Jim who was standing about a foot behind Neal and we made eye contact. Every time he looked at me it was electrifying. I turned back to Neal revealing my nice straight teeth after 3 years of orthodontic work. "Beautiful" Neal said. "When you get that forward it to me."

"Hey, how about one of you two?" Jim asked.

Neal paused, "Oh uh- I'm not-"

I cocked my head to the side, "Come on Neal, you made me do it." Neal smiled and reluctantly handed the phone to Jim and leaned against the hood of the car with me. He gently wrapped an arm around me and we both smiled.

"One more." Jim prompted.

I smiled and leaned into Neal's shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, it looked felt more natural and less forced. Besides I totally loved my big brother and I wanted at least one picture that reflected that.

As we got back in the car and started driving back to The Rabbit Hole, Jim got both Neal and mine's phone number and sent us the pictures. As I pulled to a stop I immediately made the one of Neal and I my home screen. A picture of Henry and I was my lock screen. Both of my brothers.

"Hey kiddo, it was fun but I should probably be going." Neal said. "Tamara wants to go for a bite at Granny's then go for a walk."

I nodded, "Alright." After Neal got out of the car I leapt out, "Oh wait! Can you go give these to dad" I held up the keys, "I'm going to go I don't feel like waiting around for him all day."

Neal smiled and took the keys before heading towards the Rabbit Hole door, "Sure. I'll see you later."

As Jim got out of the car and Neal locked it Jim turned to me, "So what are you doing now?" Ohhhh… I hadn't really planned on spending the day with him.

"I'm uh, going to the Charming's. I promised my little brother I would hang out with him."

He arced one eyebrow, "Alright, I'll see you later then."

I actually started heading home but ended up walking for about half an hour around Storybrooke, taking the scenic route. I needed to clear my head from Jim. I mean I had Derek. Jim knew that so why was he still trying to hang out with me? As I finally came to Main Street I saw Emma's VW Bug. As I walked by I saw Emma and Henry in it. Henry was turned talking to Emma and didn't see me. I cautiously knocked on the window and saw Henry jump, then relax when he realized it was me.

He abruptly opened the door, "What are you-" I started to ask when Henry interrupted me.

"Quick get in!" He said urgently as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car where I fell over him and onto Emma.

"Ouch!" Emma said as I repositioned myself so I was sitting slightly more comfortably in between them.

"Henry what is going on!" I asked.

"Stakeout. You can't be seen talking to us form outside the car or you could blow our cover."

"Oh… who are we staking out?" I asked.

Emma hesitated and Henry blurted out, "Neal." He looked over at Emma, "Oops sorry."

I looked from Henry to Emma confused, "I was with Neal all morning why are you staking him out?"

"Why were you with Neal?" Henry asked.

"He was just giving me a driving lesson." I sidetracked.

Emma sighed, "Look we're not staking out Neal… we're staking out Tamara."

"Why?"

Emma looked reluctant to share, "Just… something seems off about her."

I nodded, "You got that right. She's up to something."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"When she slept over I woke up in the middle of the night and found her rummaging around Belle's library reading a chapter on what hold's the dark one's power. When I confronted her she said she got lost looking for the bathroom. And while she was over she only talked to us about magic." I told her

Emma's eyes bugged out, "So you agree? I'm not crazy."

I shook my head, "No there's something very weird about her."

Henry smiled, "So you're in?"

"Heck yes." I replied. Henry smiled. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse. This is about keeping Storybrooke secret." Henry informed me.

"Then we need a new name." I replied.

"Operation Tiger." Emma suggested

"Why?" Henry asked.

Emma's jaw dropped, "I need a why? You never need a why."

"I want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight." Henry responded before falling into deep thought.

"Something like a praying mantis?" I suggested.

"That's perfect!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh! Duck." Emma said as the door to Granny's opened. "Oh. No, it's not them." She corrected.

"Stakeouts are fun." Henry said as he was eating. He's so precious. I probably loved my baby brother more than anyone on this planet.

"Not usually." Emma replied

Henry cocked his head, looking very much like both me and Neal, "But this one?"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, kind of."

Henry shrugged, "I thought by now we'd be having adventures. Over there, you know? Riding horses, shooting bow and arrows." He saw Emma's distressed face, "This is cool, too."

"Is that still something you want? I mean, if there was a way to... go back to the enchanted forest?" Emma asked.

Henry leaned forward, "Is there?"

Emma and I exchanged a concerned look before she replied, "No, don't be crazy."

"There is!" Henry exclaimed, "A way back. The... a bean or something. The giant brought it, didn't he?"

"You are a smart kid." Emma replied as I took a sip of Henry's hot chocolate.

"That's awesome! We could get, like, a castle... you, me, Lucy, and Neal." As soon as the words spilled out of Henry's mouth I almost choked on his hot chocolate and a ferocious chuckle escaped my lips. Neal is engaged…to Tamara.

"Oh, hey, whoa. No way. That... we're not... that's not..." Emma quickly backpeddled.

"Duck!" I rushed as I saw Tamara stroll out of Granny's with Tamara at his arm.

Henry smiled mischievously, "Operation Praying Mantis is on."

* * *

As we saw Neal and Tamara leave Granny's we quickly shuttled up to Neal's room where Emma was currently trying to pick the lock. "Hang on. I almost got it." Emma informed us.

"So once we find proof that Tamara's evil, I guess the wedding's off?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Henry..." Emma turned back and shook her head, "Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right?"

"I mean, once he's single, it could happen. Thrown together, moonlight, wine..." He said innocently.

"You know I would rather have you for a sister in law than Tamara…" I told Emma.

Emma locked her jaw, "Listen to me, both of you. I am onto Tamara for other reasons, not because she's with Neal, okay?"

"Okay…" Henry and I said in extremely high-pitched voices very unconvincingly.

"Ah! Yes!" Emma proclaimed as she opened the door Henry and I both moved towards the door when Emma's arm shot out blocking us, "Unh-unh! Unh-unh! You guys gotta be the lookout."

"But... but what do we do?" Henry asked.

"Whistle?" I suggested.

Emma shook he head, "No, that's too obvious. You gotta hit the door. You know, like, just like..." She thumped it "like, kick it like you're bored. Like... Or, like, stumble into it. Like, oh, I'm... you know? Just hit the door, okay?" Emma said exasperated "Hit the door."

"Yeah. Got it. Now go." Henry urged.

I was leaning up against the door while Henry was balancing on the carpet while we waited on Emma. "Henry. You're supposed to be around the corner being lookout."

He turned to look at me, "What is that 2 seconds of me being around the corner going to do honestly?" I rolled my eyes as I realized my sarcasm was rubbing off on him, "Besides they just left. I bet they won't be back for a while."

Right at Henry said that Neal came around the corner. I beg to differ, that advanced noticed of Henry being around the corner would have been useful right about now, "Hey- hey!" I said too enthusiastically. Henry turned around as his jaw dropped and he stared at Neal.

"Uh? Hey, Henry. Lucy." He nodded confused, "What's up."

Time to improvise, luckily Henry took control and lunged forward and clung to Neal, "We missed you! It's been so long since we've seen you we came to visit but you weren't here."

"But…I just saw Lucy an hour ago…" Neal said, "We hung out all morning."

Henry let go and grimaced at me. "Oh right!" I snapped my fingers and in the process purposefully hit the door with my elbow, "I just came to see you again." I said as lightly kicked the door again.

He narrowed his eyes at me before he realized what was happening, "Oh, hell no. I taught her that. Emma!" He pulled out his keys and started rattling the door.

The door swung open revealing Emma who was clearly snooping, "So you weren't here, and the door was open, and we just…" She sighed, giving up.

"Emma, what's... what's this about?" Neal said.

Emma hesitated before spilling, "Tamara. I think she's playing you."

Neal chuckled, "She's playing me? How?"

Emma looked over at Henry and I and I nodded urging her to tell Neal our suspicions, "I think she's the "she" August was trying to warn us about. But, I didn't want to tell you until I had proof."

"Oh." He paused and then laughed out loud, "Okay, yeah. Well, as long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings..." He shook his head, "Are you out of your mind?" He told Emma.

Emma held out her hands to try to calm him down, "He warned us about a woman."

"Yeah, which covers half the world." He said unbelievingly before he looked over at Henry and I, "You roped the kids into this?"

"She lied to me." Emma justified, "Remember I had that thing with lies?"

"You thought you had a thing with lies." Neal said, "I never bought it."

"Yeah, you did." Emma said firmly, "Listen to me, Neal. She's got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are... whoever she's going to give that to that could blow this whole town right open." It was actually very sweet. Emma just wanted to the protect Storybrooke. In the short time she had been her she was already leaving her old ways behind her and trying to be a better person for Henry. And quite frankly I could slap Neal for not noticing it.

Neal breathed in deeply, "Emma, I helped her make that list. It was to help her come to grips with this place." Emma looked away from Neal, "It's not easy, you know? I mean, she's trying to deal with it for me."

"Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn't that. Do I look like a jealous ex?" Neal grimaced, "Okay, maybe I'm crazy. But let's find out. There's a floorboard loose. It shouldn't be. So let's look under it. If there's nothing there, fine. I back off."

"Okay. Yeah, sure." Neal said, sounding very certain that Emma wouldn't find anything. "What the hell?" Neal agreed.

Emma leaned down and tried to pry the plank up and looked up at Neal expectantly, "A little help?"

"Oh. Right." Neal cleared his throat and leaned down and helped Emma lift up the board. I gave Emma an encouraging look as she reached her hand in and felt around. I cringed as she came out empty handed.

"Oh." Emma said defeated. I exchanged an uncomfortable look with Henry. I could only imagine how Emma felt, but she had nothing to be embarrassed about, we are a family.

Neal leaned into Emma and whispered, "Listen. I know Tamara being here is a little awkward..."

"Don't." Emma stopped him, "Lucy, Henry, let's go." I give Neal a sympathizing look and followed Emma while Neal trailed us.

* * *

Emma headed down to the station while Henry and I headed back to Snow's apartment.

"You know I'm glad you came." Henry smiled.

I looked at him and my heart splintered off. I keep saying how I want to be a better sister but I continually put myself first. I smiled and grabbed his hand, "You know me too. I feel like since we're not living together anymore we just aren't as close."

Henry gave me a confused look, "Of course we are. You're the only sister I have Lucy." I kept walking forward but felt Henry hesitated. "Lucy… do you think we're ever going to go back and live with mom" He finally said.

I breathed in deeply and tried to think of the right way to phrase this, "It's possible. But I think Mom just has a lot of her own issues to work out right now. But we know that underneath she's a good person. We just have to help her remember" Henry nodded and kept walking, and then suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked smiling.

Henry shook his head. "I was just thinking about that one time we both got the flu at the same time."

I nodded as the memories came flooding in, "I haven't thought about that in forever. We were so sick."

"It was so much fun though." Henry reminded me.

I smiled, "Yeah that was actually one of the best times. We stayed home from school and mom actually took off work." I nibbled the inside of my lower lip as the happy memory floated through my mind, "She cooked home-made chicken soup and we played board games and watched movies."

"She'd bring us anything we asked." Henry said as the good memory was slowly pushed out by the bad ones.

Henry started swinging his arm that I was holding onto, "Yeah sometimes its hard to remember all the good times we had with mom." I said.

I heard Henry gulp, "I really miss her Luc." He said quietly.

I smiled and pulled Henry into my chest, "I know. I miss her too." I said as I stroked his hair. I suddenly pulled back, "What if we go visit her?"

"Right now?" Henry asked.

I shrugged, "You got anything better to do?" Henry gave me his huge enamoring smile and grabbed my arm and took off running to our other home.

As we approached Madame Mayor's house I couldn't help but admire the estate. It was a beautiful place to grow up and still probably my favorite place. As Henry and I jogged up the brick steps we paused at the door. "Should we knock?" Henry asked me.

I shrugged, "I mean it is our house…" Henry nodded and I pulled out my key and unlocked the front door.

"Mom?" Henry called out. "Mom we're home! It's me and Lucy." Henry looked around the foyer, "That's weird, she's not here."

"I'll call her. She's probably at the store or something." I pulled out my cell and dialed, after only one ring it went to voice mail, 'You have been forwarded to the automated voice mailing system of_ Regina Mills_. Please leave your message at the tone.' I lowered the phone confused.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

I shook my head, "Mom just declined my phone call…" It was highly improbable she would decline a call from me or Henry, especially now.

"She did?" Henry asked; he knew it too. "Do you think she's alright?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But something…doesn't seem right."

* * *

"Greg. It's the daughter calling; Lucy." Tamara said holding up the Queen's phone to show him. Regina craned her neck to see if she was telling the truth. Why would Lucy be calling her? Lucy made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with her.

"Decline it." He replied firmly. He grabbed the phone from Tamara and looked at Regina's background of Lucy and Henry. "Cute kid, both of them." Greg smiled, "So tough to raise at that age, they want to be adults but they don't quite know how the world works yet."

He shoved the phone in Regina's face, "I suggest you start cooperating with us or you won't ever see them again."

Regina struggled against her restraints, confident that when they slipped up and made a mistake, and they would, that she would enjoy every second of crushing their hearts, and anybody else's who tried to keep her from seeing her children.

* * *

After we left Mom's house, we went back to Mary Margaret's where Henry and I started inhaling ice cream. A little while later Emma came home and we all stood around the counter laughing and talking when I got a text from Derek. He had invited me to a beach bonfire tonight.

"Ohh, who is that?" Emma asked intrigued.

"I bet it's Lucy's boyfriend." Henry replied.

Emma's eyebrows raise, "Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't. But… I do have plans tonight." I leaned over and kissed the side of Henry's forehead before walking towards the door, "Gotta go. Love you kid."

"Lub you twu." He said in between a huge mouthful of ice cream.

"Bye Emma." I called over my shoulder.

"Bye have fun! Be safe tonight." She yelled.

"Of course!" I replied innocently as I shut the door to Mary Margaret's apartment.

* * *

As I rushed back to my father's to start getting ready, I got a text from Jim.

'Hey what are you doing tonight?'

I smiled and typed back, '_Going to a party, why_?'

_'Just bored.'_

_"You want to go…to the party?"_

_"What kind of party is it?"_

_'It's at the beach, we're just hanging out.'_

_'Who's going?'_

_'Uh Me, Nat and her friend Dimitri, Charlie and Lauren and Derek._' He didn't reply for a couple minutes.

_'Can I bring someone?'_ He finally replied.

I was slightly caught off guard, I didn't really know he had any friends or more-than-friends,_ 'Sure, it starts at 8.'_

_'See you there.'_ He responded immediately. I paused as I approached the door to my father's house. He seemed upset about the text where I mentioned Derek. And then when he did reply he asked if he could bring somebody.

As I walked in I could see my father and Lacey in the sitting room. Lacey was giggling over I'm sure something my father had said that probably wasn't that funny. They didn't even notice me.

I checked my watch, 7:15pm. I bolted upstairs to start getting ready. I did my makeup and curled my hair and thought long and hard about what to wear. It would definitely be cold so something warm would be good, but with Derek there I wanted to look cute, plus if it was cold he might offer to lend me his Jacket. Dad might be mad if I wear something too revealing… You know what fuck it Lacey barely wore any clothes and he was fine with it. You know what they say, like mother like daughter.

I finally decided on a tight pair of ripped blue denim jeans, a white lace crop top, a pair of black chucks, and a thin red cardigan. Perfect so it looked cute but it wasn't that warm so Derek could give me his Jacket. I applied my favorite lipstick, Mauvy Night, perfect for a dark beach bonfire and grabbed my bad.

As I walked out I could see the door to my Mother's library was open. I walked over and poked my head in and could see Lacey admiring all the books.

"It's exquisite." She said. That- that wasn't her library! I mean it was but it wasn't, and she didn't belong in there. Only Belle did. My father had no right to show it to her.

"What are you doing in here?" I accused.

Lacey jumped, startled and looked over to my father who was standing with his hands on his cane, "Lucy I didn't know you were home."

"She shouldn't be in here." I told him, "This is my mother's library."

My father opened his mouth to say something when Lacey interrupted, "I'm sorry I didn't know," she walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder, "I didn't mean to intrude."

I stared at her blankly; how the fuck was it possible that this could happen? That a woman could forget her child and true love and her whole life?

I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder, "I'm going out." I informed them.

My father walked forward leaning heavily on his cane, "Where? Who are you going out with?"

"I'm going to a movie with Natalia." I answered.

"Well you're- you're going out like that? Don't you… want a jacket?"

I feigned shock and looked down at my bare stomach, "Is there… something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked innocently.

My father harrumphed and looked away from me, "It's just a little skimpy darling."

"Is it?" I turned to Lacey, "What do you think of my outfit?"

"I think it's bloody perfect." She replied, "The lace on the top is absolutely adorable. I may even have to borrow it sometime."

I cringed, "Right…. Well I should be going…" The thought of Lacey wearing any of my clothes kind of made me sick.

"Well what time are you coming back?" My father asked sounding concerned. I felt bad, slightly, but I couldn't stand seeing him with Lacey and it's not like he was even looking for a cure to bring Belle back.

"I'm spending the night at Nat's, I'll be back tomorrow." I turned to leave.

"Hmm" Lacey turned to my father, "You're just going to let her go?" she chuckled, "What I was doing at her age was-"

"What sweeping the palace floors?" I finished.

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked.

"Uh Lucy, just go have fun." My father rushed. You know whatever I'm over it, the fact that he cared more about stupid Lacey then me was fine. I'd get over it, I always do. I turned and walked out leaving them alone to do whatever in my mother's library.

* * *

As I made my way onto the beach I could see the faint glow of the bonfire a little ways down. I had texted Derek a few minutes ago and he said he'd wait for me at the concrete but I didn't see him. I sighed and headed towards the beach. As I walked past a huge boulder separating the cement from the sand an unknown assailant tackled me and clasped his hand over my mouth muffling my scream. I looked up and saw Derek leaning over me smiling. I wacked him in his side as he removed his hand from my mouth and got off of me. "Oh you jerk." I said as I hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ah don't be mad, it was just a little scare." He said as he stood up.

He offered out his hand to me, which I gratefully took and he pulled me up, "Well it worked." I retorted.

He smiled at me as his hand lingered intertwined in mine, "I'm glad you could come."

"Me too." I laughed nervously. He scrunched his lips cutely and led me to the bonfire. As we approached I could see Charlie and whom I assumed was Lauren, and Natalia and Dimitri and 2 people sitting behind them that I couldn't quite see. Nat came up and hugged me.

"Girl where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Nat squeezed me tightly before letting go.

I laughed, "What can I say, it's a busy life being a princess." I joked. Nat laughed as Charlie came up and hugged me.

"Hey little sis. I know the Princess is busy but she doesn't even have time to come say hello to her favorite almost-brother." He gave me his crooked grin and my heart instantly turned into a rock. They were right I had been kind of ignoring them recently, I literally only hang out with the Charming's and Gold's and my mom and Henry. I needed to stop blowing off my friends and start being more social. I needed to stop blowing off everyone quite frankly. Charlie had his arm around me and helped Lauren up. "Lucy this is Lauren my girlfriend."

"It's so nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand.

"Me too." She grinned, "Charlie has told me so much about you."

I mocked a horrified look, "Oh gosh nothing embarrassing I hope."

Charlie laughed, "Lucy, Lucy… of course it was all embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes and noticed the two people sitting behind Dimitri. Jim and a girl, who I didn't recognize.

"Hey Lucy." Jim said across the fire.

Derek grabbed my hand, "Uh you know Jim, Charlie invited him."

"Actually Lucy invited me," Jim corrected him.

Derek turned to me, "You invited him?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah I was with him when you texted me. We just… ran into each other." I lied.

Jim arced his eyebrows at me but let it go, "This is Scarlett." Jim informed me pointing to the beautiful blonde hair blue eyed girl who was sitting awkwardly next to him. She looked to be about Jim and Charlie's age.

Derek nodded and sat down on a blanket next to the fire and for a minute everything was quiet. Dimitri leaned forward and reached over Nat and Derek and passed me a bottle. "Now that everyone's here the party can really get started."

I smiled and took a whiff, "Oh god what is that?"

Charlie smiled, "Firewhiskey. Little sis is going to get turnt tonight."

I smiled nervously; I had never drunken before. I hesitated before bringing the bottle to my lips, not sure how my body would handle the alcohol, not to mention it was illegal. I mean back in the Enchanted forest it wasn't, kind of just as soon as you became an adult you could go into a tavern but here... Everyone watch me intently. Derek leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I glanced at him then looked up at Jim who was sitting directly across from me at the fire He was staring at me intently. Daring me to do it I knew. The hell with it. I pressed my lips to the bottle and tilted my head back. The vile liquid burning my throat as I swallowed down four humongous gulps. I took the bottle away sputtering and coughing. Charlie, Lauren, Dimitri and Nat all laughed, as Derek open a water bottle and handed it to me. "Looks to me like someone is going to have a fun night." Charlie predicted. He was right.

I remember watching Jim and Scarlett start making out by the fire which is when I became thoroughly irritated, for no damn god reason and I grabbed the bottle and started downing it. By midnight I was pretty hammered having taken several more large swigs of Firewhiskey and in the process I spilled some on my clothing, which now reeked of booze. Apparently when you drink a lot you get pretty hot so I had the bright idea to go swimming. I stood up and started stumbling towards the ocean.

Charlie laughed, "Derek go with her; make sure she doesn't drown." I heard him say as I walked down to the shoreline. Derek wasn't drunk thankfully, or at least not as drunk as I was.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled up my Jeans to my knees and braved the icy water. I shiver as the water numbed my legs.

"Hey, try not to drown." Derek yelled from the shore.

"Why not? Then you'd have to come save me." I giggled. He smiled and kicked off his flip-flops and started coming towards me. When he reached me he leaned down and cupped the water and splashed me.

I shrieked as the icy water nearly drenched me, "You ass." I said as I scooped up water and completely soaked him.

He laughed manically, "Oh, you are going to pay for that one!" He lunged for me and I turned and ran a couple feet down the water line before he caught me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Now you are going to pay." He walked deeper into the water as I pounded his back with my fists. "I'm dunking you!"

"No! No! Derek." I begged.

He leaned over and let go of one of my legs and I slipped out of his grip a little bit, "What the magic phrase?" He tempted.

"I'm sorry." I laughed, "I'm so absolutely sorry I got you wet your highness."

He straightened up and carried me back to the beach just a couple feet up from the ocean. He spun in a circle and lost his balance and we both plummeted onto the extremely cold beach floor. He was also slightly intoxicated which may have contributed to his unbalance, but we were both laughing so hard as we lay on the beach. We both paused and looked up, admiring the stars.

I glanced at Derek who was still looking up at the night sky. "What are you thinking about?" I said softly.

He smiled, "Home. The sky reminds me of the sky back home, in the Enchanted Forest. I was just wondering if we'd ever see it again."

I rolled over and balanced my chin gently on his chest, "Do you want to go back?"

He looked away from the sky and rested his eyes on my face, smiling, "I don't know. Right now I kind of have everything I need." Honestly I was getting lost in his dreamy eyes. Our faces were extremely close. I don't know if it was the alcohol or not but I leaned down and pressed my lips softly onto his. Not to my surprise he opened his mouth fully and expressed his desire as his tongue grazed my teeth. I could taste the alcohol that still lingered on his breath. To my own surprise, and his. I repositioned myself, moving up a little bit so I was half laying on top of him and gently placed my hands around his neck and pushed myself deeper into the kiss. Derek ran his hands up along my rib cage and underneath my shirt as his natural body urges took over his senses.

I was getting lost in our passionate…. Moment, when suddenly he broke off and sat up, facing me. "No, no, stop."

Confused I leaned back on my heels, and tucked a long strand of hair behind my ear. "Is- is something wrong?" I asked.

He sat out facing the water with his knees pulled up and his hands tightly clenched between them. He shook his head angrily and sighed, "It's just we've done this before Lucy. I know you're not ready to commit and I would never force you but… Every time we get together we do this. You act like you care and I think you're maturing and then you just leave. Sometimes I don't even hear from you for days, or a week. I feel like I'm putting forward all the effort into… whatever this is."

I nodded taking in what he had just said. My face immediately felt hot, what he was saying wasn't untrue. I wasn't trying to use him but he was always there when I needed him and I could never be there for him. I immediately thought of my father and Belle. Now he would never get Belle back but would be stuck with Lacey. Life is too short to be scared of loving somebody, or of being loved.

I scooted in between his legs, which he dropped into a V position, and I sat criss-cross applesauce while my knees rested on his upper thighs. I stared at him as he deliberately avoided looking at me. "Derek?" He turned his head to the side. I gently placed one hand on his left cheek and turned his head towards me so he would look at me. "I know it hasn't been easy. And I am so sorry about how I've acted. But you're right. I have been immature. I know that if I wait too long I'll lose you. And I don't know what I would do if I lost you. And I never want to think about it." I breathed in deeply, "Because I love you Derek Windsor. And I know it took me a long time to realize that but I hope you still love me too. Because I want all of you, not just here and there. I want all of you… officially."

He smiled and leaned in and stroked my cheeks, his soft palms resting on my milky white skin, "Lucille Mills I have waited my whole life to hear those words from you." He leaned in and kissed me. I leaned into his chest and tangled my hands in his hair while his hands traced out my lower back. This kiss was magical. It wasn't like our others, it wasn't born of desperation or longing. It was made of love and was unlike anything I had ever experienced before and it made me slightly dizzy. In this moment I realized just how much I loved Derek and none of the rest of it mattered.


	43. 2x21 The Second Star to the Right

Chapter 43

_2x21 Second Star to the Right_

I awoke with a searing pain in my forehead and looked over Derek to see that the fire and dwindled down to mere embers. I had fallen asleep draped over his chest as my head nestled into his neck and shoulder. I looked up at him and I could see he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, I smiled as I stroked his face lightly with one hand. I guess I didn't do it lightly enough because I heard him breathe in deeply and adjust his position. He had his arm wrapped securely around me and gave me a tight squeeze before his hand started to gently caress my stomach.

He closed his eyes, "Mhhh, good morning."

My hand fluttered back down to his chest where I drawing a circle with my finger over his heart. "Good morning." I whispered.

"Did you sleep alright?" He said groggily.

I nodded against his chest. I briefly picked up my head to look around the fire. Natalia and Dmitri were still fast asleep as were Charlie and Lauren. Jim was missing from the fire but Scarlett was still fast asleep. It was odd. After Derek and I came back to the campfire after making out and were cuddled up together Jim refused to look at me or acknowledge my presence. I believe Derek noticed it too because he tightened his grip on me and refused to let me go the whole night.

I had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager and be out with your friends, and not quite truthful about where you are going. But most importantly I forgot what it felt like to have fun with people your own age who cared about you and loved you and that's what I had here. I had a second family.

I'd also forgotten what it was like to "like" someone. Every time Derek looked at me my heart fluttered and I found that I couldn't quite take my eyes off of him for very long. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 11 am. I figured I should probably head home before my father came looking for me. "Hey I should probably go," I whispered into Derek's ear.

He frowned adorably with his eyes closed, "It's still early." He half-heartedly tried.

I bit my lip, I wanted to stay so badly. "Yes, but I'd rather not tempt fate."

He groaned and half sat up. "Okay hold on I'll walk you." He said groggily.

I placed my hand on his shoulder steadying him, "No it's alright, you should stay."

He looked at me squinting his eyes, "I don't want you to have to walk home alone."

I smiled gratefully, "I'll be fine." I leaned in and pecked his lips, "Really. Go back to sleep."

He nodded and fell back to the ground while I stood up. As soon as I did the dizziness from my post drinking night kicked in and I was unsteady. Great, I was hung over. It certainly would explain the searing head pain and the seemingly extra bright morning sunlight.

I carefully made my way off to the beach where I saw Jim sitting on one of the boulders smoking. "You know that stuff kills you right?" I said.

He looked over at me one and took a slow drag from the cigarette before blowing it out. "Alcohol kills you too." He said as he smashed out the butt of the cigarette on the rock before tossing it carelessly onto the ground.

I glared and walked over where I bent down to pick up the cigarette but I lost my balance. Jim jumped off the rock and grabbed my arm steadying me. "Jesus, are you still drunk?"

I pulled my arm back and straightened up, a little to fast, "I'm fine thank you for your information." I put my hand over my eyes to block out the sun and look at him.

"Oh my god your eyes are bloodshot." He said. He handed me a pair of sunglasses dangling from his shirt.

I hesitated before taking them, "Thanks." As I slid them on, the dark metal framing my face, my eyes were instantly put at ease.

He chuckled, "No problem."

I grimaced, "Right well I have to go."

His eyes bugged out of his head, "You're going home like that?"

I nodded, confused, "Yes why?"

"You can barely stand, you reek of booze and your still wearing the same clothes you left in last night. You don't think that's going to raise any factors with the dark one." He arched one eyebrow.

"He's too busy with his new-old girlfriend." I said as I rolled my eyes. "But just to be on the safe side, I'll go hang out at his shop for a little while, then I'll go home."

"Well nonetheless, I'll help you there." He said as he moved to follow me.

I thought about arguing with him but decided against it, I looked over down the beach and everyone was still sleeping, it was a short walk anyways, "Okay fine but hurry up."

As we walked, well Jim walked and I stumbled, he kept extremely close to me ready to catch me if I had any spills. "I can't believe he just let you walk home alone, in your condition." Jim finally said referring to Derek.

I stopped and looked at him, "He was still sleeping, he was going to walk me but I told him not too." I answered defensively. As I started walking again I looked over at him, "Besides you were the one pressuring me to take shots," I accused.

His jaw dropped, "Me? I didn't even say anything to you."

"I saw the way you were looking at me, daring me to drink." He stuck his hands in his pocket and kept walking, "And I did notice you didn't talk to me for most of the night, what am I not cool enough to talk to when Scarlett's around."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, "Are you jealous?" He mused.

"Me?" I asked awestruck, "Why would I be jealous, my _boyfriend_ was there." I emphasized, maybe a little to heavily. Jim hadn't exactly kept it a secret that he was fond of me.

He grunted in response and started walking faster. I picked up my pace, "Wait Jim-" I grabbed his shoulder and practically fell but thankfully he caught me.

"Could you at least watch were you're walking!" He said harshly as we approached the street where my father's shop was.

I paused, I had never seen him this angry before, really angry in general. "My apologies." I said tautly. Now I picked up my pace and headed towards the shop. It was odd because I noticed Snow, David, Emma and Neal standing across the street conferring in a semi-circle.

"Wait- Lucy!" Jim said behind me, I could hear him approaching. You know what, it was fine really. If he wanted to be an ass he could be an ass somewhere else.

"Hey… Lucy?" Neal yelled across the street. I turned I could see everyone watching my I gave a friendly wave and walked up the porch steps. Jim was right behind me.

As I pulled open the door I could see my father and Lacey in a very tight embrace, they looked like they were about to do _it_. And I was going to be sick. They hadn't heard us, they were too busy watching each other. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door, "Ahem."

My father looked up and saw me and then noticed Jim and clenched his teeth and abruptly let go of Lacey.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My father asked Jim murderously as he stalked towards us.

Jim swallowed hard and looked my father directly in the eye, a brave feat with Rumplestiltskin's reputation. "I just wanted to make sure she got home alright."

My eyes went big as I realized what was about to occur as my father kept coming towards him. "Dad…" I questioned. He was only about a foot away. "Dad!" I yelled as he lunged at Jim, his hands around Jim's neck as he slammed Jim into the wall behind us.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my daughter" My father squeezed tighter as he snarled in Jim's face, "Stay away from my family, because let me be clear, you're not welcome."

I stood there shocked as my father stepped back. Jim looked at me, asking if I would be okay. I nodded quickly and tried to tell him to get the hell out of here with my eyes. Jim left and pulled the door shut behind him.

I turned to my father furious, "What was that?" I demanded.

He ignored me and glanced over at Lacey who was standing frozen near the table. "Lacey, can you excuse us for a moment, please."

Lace pursued her lips, "Make it quick." She said as she disappeared behind the curtain into the back of the shop.

"What were you doing with him?" My father asked.

My jaw dropped, "What was _I_ doing with him? Why were _you_ trying to kill him?"

"He's somebody I crossed paths with many years ago." My father replied and he turned around and walked towards me, "And not somebody I am pleased about seeing again."

I shifted uncomfortably, I hadn't planned on him being at the shop and I think I needed to shower. My father sniffed, "Is that?" He took a step closer to me and sniffed again, "Is that…alcohol? I smell." I stood tall, intent on not saying anything, "And why are you wearing glasses inside?" He took them off and gasped. I guess my eyes were that bad.

"Lucy have you been drinking!" My father demanded.

"So what." I replied.

"So what!" My father exploded, "What do you mean so what, this is exactly why you shouldn't be hanging around with Jim Hawkins!"

I rolled my eyes, "He just walked me home I was with Derek last night."

My father paused, "You told me you were with Natalia."

Shit. "Well…" I backtracked, "Plans changed, not like you would have cared anyway."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

Was he serious, "It means ever since Lacey came she's all you care about anymore!" I shouted as I slammed the door and stepped out onto the porch.

* * *

"Hey Jim." David gestured as Jim came out of the shop, "Come over here."

Jim walked over and approached the circle of Snow, David, Emma and Neal. "Hey what happened in there?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, I was just walking Lucy home." Jim said nonchalantly.

"You were with Lucy last night?" Neal asked. Jim could sense what they were getting at.

"Well yes but we were with Natalia and Dmitri and Derek." He said.

"So what happened?" Neal asked. "Why was she upset, and why'd we hear yelling?"

Jim shoved his hands into his pockets, "I may have had an unpleasant previous experience with the dark one…"

Neal nodded understandingly, "Yeah most people have."

They all turned to look at the shop as they heard the door slam and Lucy come out onto the porch follow shortly thereafter by Gold.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked as Lucy stopped on the porch.

"It means you haven't been acting like yourself. Your acting like the person you used to be before Belle and you haven't even been looking for a cure!" Lucy nearly shouted sounding exasperated. "She's not Belle-"

"I know she's not Belle!" Gold snapped. "But she's who we have."

Lucy shook her head, "No you haven't even tried, you like her better this way because she brings out the darkness in you. She doesn't care if you act like a villain. You like her better this way!" She repeated.

Everyone around the group was listening intently to the drama unfold on the porch of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Neal was getting antsy, ready to intercede, he didn't like where this was going.

Gold sighed, "Lucy what do you want me to do? She's your mother I can't just-"

"That's not my mother! That's a whore." Lucy yelled. Wham. Everyone saw it. Lucy clutched her reddening face as Gold stared at his hand.

"Did he just…" Snow started.

"Slap her." Charming finished, staring stunned with the rest of the group.

Neal had seen enough he ran over crossing the street as Lucy ran down the porch steps and bumped into Neal. "Lucy I'm sorry." Gold yelled.

Neal grabbed Lucy's arm's, "Hey, hey are you okay?" Neal asked deeply concerned.

Lucy shoved Neal's chest until he released her, "I'm fine! Leave me alone." Lucy took off running.

Neal ran up to his father, "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Bae I-" Gold started.

"My names Neal!" He yelled before he shook his head, "You're unbelievable you know that. You spent years looking for me, I come to town and you disappear. You haven't even bothered to see how Lucy is handling the whole Belle situation." Gold looked down at his hands, which were resting on his cane. Neal leaned in, "You know with Belle gone there's only a handful of people that actually care about you and now that list is even smaller."

Neal turned to leave, "Then why are you still here?" Gold yelled.

Neal turned back, "I'm here for Henry, and Lucy. Not for you. Make no mistake. As far as I'm concerned you can stay the hell away from all of us." Neal walked past the gate and immediately started running after Lucy.

* * *

"You know. I do have a question." Greg leaned down and whispered to Regina. "Everyone else has stayed the same. For 30 years. _But_ how did your daughter start aging? When I was here I remember this adorable little girl, and now. Well now she's almost a woman." Greg pressed.

Regina bit her lip, hell bent on not saying anything. Greg nodded and stood back up, "Alright, suit your self." He walked over to the machine and flipped on the highest power. "I have a feeling you'll tell me after this." He started the machine and Regina immediately started convulsing as her body tried to absorb the shock. After it subsided Greg leaned down again, "Now. Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Regina tried to hold back tears. "I cast an aging potion. When Henry was 5. I wanted them to grow up together."

"Where's the rest of the magic?" Greg pressed.

Regina shook her head, "I don't have any, I, used the rest of it up."

* * *

As Gold walked inside he shut the door carefully behind him, positive that he had now lost both his son and daughter. Maybe forever.

"What happened?" Lacey asks as she joined Gold in the main room.

Gold looked over at her, unsure of how to tell Lacey about the situation, or if she'd even want to know. "Lacey I-" Gold started.

"I heard what she said about me. _You're daughter_, Lucy?" Lacey interrupted. The words felt like a dagger piercing through his chest.

"It's not that she doesn't like you." Gold started. Lacey looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Her mother. Is gone and she's having a hard time coping."

Lacey stared at him confused, "I thought Regina was her mother?"

Gold shook his head, "No her real mother, the one who actually gave birth to her."

"What happened to her?" Lacey murmured as she placed her hand on top of Gold's.

"She's gone." Gold replied through clenched teeth.

Lacey cocked her head, "What do you mean? Is she coming back?"

Gold suddenly looked very different, as if he was thinking about something else entirely and he seemed deeply saddened, "God, I hope so." He replied. Lacey's hand slowly slid off of Gold's as she realized he was still in love with this other woman. Lucy's mother. Lacey recoiled as if she had been slapped. Gold immediately recognized the hurt in her eyes and tried to back peddle, "For her." He rushed out. "I hope she comes back for Lucy." He traced Lacey's cheek softly with two fingers.

"And what if she doesn't?" Lacey asked.

Gold removed his hand and looked down at his palms, "Then I guess she'll have to move on. We all will."

* * *

"Hey kid." I turned to see Neal standing behind me. He'd followed me to the wishing well. It was the one place I thought nobody would be able to find me. I dried my eyes and turned back around.

"I'm fine Neal. I don't want to talk." I said firmly.

"Okay." He came around the other side of the well and stood opposite of me. Staring at me.

After a few minutes of deliberate eye contact avoiding I finally met his eyes, "What!"

He shook his head. "I was just thinking about the time Dad really let me down. Abandoned me. I ended up in 19th century London."

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"But you're so young?" I asked confused.

Neal chuckled, "Well unfortunately I spent a lot of time on a particular island where nobody aged." He glanced at me, "But that's besides the point." He stared at me and I looked down at my hands, "Look Lucy I'm not going to defend what he did okay. Or what he's doing. Because it isn't right. But he's in a lot of pain right now. I can see it, when I talk to him, when he talks about her."

I nod as tears start to fall down my face again, "But Neal he hasn't even been looking for a cure. Or trying to bring her back. He _likes_ Lacey. He likes that she loves his darkness and using magic."

"So you know what we have to do?" He stares at me waiting for a reply, "We have to get her back! Your mom, Belle"

"It's impossible?" I tell my brother.

Neal smiles and walks around the well so that he's standing next to me. "Look kid. I think we've both seen enough, to let us know, that nothing's impossible. Especially when you have a crazy, big, magical family like ours."

I threw my arms around Neal, and at first he hesitated but then pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you Neal. You're the best big brother."

Neal kissed the top of my head, "Of course kid, anything for my baby sister." Right in the middle of our loving brother/sister embrace, Neal's phone rang. He pulled back, "Hold on kid." Neal hung up after about two minutes. "Hey kid I have to go. We have a lead on where Regina might be."

"Wait what's wrong with Regina?"

Neal shook his head, "Nothing yet. Just nobody's been able to get a hold of her. So we're going looking." He bit his lip, "I'm meeting Emma and Jim there."

My jaw drops, "What? Why would Emma take Jim."

Neal shrugs, "I don't know but I have to meet them there. Emma told me to ask you to go get Henry. He should be back at David and Snow's."

I nod, "Okay." Neal smiles and turns to leave and I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Hey." I call out after Neal, "Be careful. I'm rather fond of you."

Neal chuckles, "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just go take care of Henry."


	44. 2x22 Straight on 'Till Morning

Chapter 44

_2x22 Straight on 'Till Morning_

**Where have you seen that taser before? Hmmm, brownie points to whoever guesses correctly vvvv enjoy this chapter! I actually had alot of fun writing it. So please Review thoughts/ideas/ predictions about Season 3 :))))**

* * *

As Mr. Gold approached the playground he could see Lucy pushing Henry on the swingset. He noticed the jagged rocks under Henry. 'It would be so easy.' He thought. One flick of his wrist and Henry Mills would be gone forever, and Mr. Gold would enjoy a life with his children and the love of his life. He twisted his cane delicately and noticed one strand of twine on the rope swing snap.

* * *

"Higher I want to go higher!" Henry demanded. I rolled my eyes and gave his back a huge shove and watched him soar up on the swingset. Suddenly a chill went through my body. Something didn't feel right. I looked up and could see the rope was thinning near the top. As Henry swung back I grabbed him and held him steady.

"Hey!" Henry said.

I looked around cautiously, "Come on kid, let's go somewhere else." Something wasn't right here. "Emma!" I heard Henry say excitedly. I turned back and could see Emma, David and Mary Margaret and Jim talking to my father. I glared in his direction, clearly I didn't want to see him. I noticed Jim stood a couple of paces behind David, safely away from my father. Emma tapped Jim and they both looked over at us. Jim and I locked eyes briefly and I could tell something was wrong. Right away, although I didn't know what yet.

"Lucy, Henry, hey." Emma said. She looked at me and my suspicions were confirmed. I could see the devastation in her eyes. I knew they had gone down to the docks to look for my mom. Emma pulled Henry off to the side and Jim paused in front of me, he looked like he wasn't quite sure how to continue.

"It's my mom right?" I swallowed hard. "Is- is she…"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your mom is fine. We found her and brought her to Snow and David's."

I stared at him intensely, I knew something happened. "What is it?" Jim stared at me. "Just tell me." I demanded.

"Emma and Neal and I. We were down in the docks. We were separated from David and Snow. Tamara and Greg opened up a portal and Tamara- she, she shot Neal. Emma and I we tried to keep ahold of him but he slipped. He fell through the portal. He didn't make it."

I looked over at Henry and saw him clutching onto Emma as tears stained his face. My pulse quickened and I turned away from Jim, panting and clutching my sides, trying to get enough air into my lungs, trying to hold myself together.

I felt Jim's warm hand on my back, "Lucy, I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Maybe- maybe he's still alive. Maybe he made it." I tried to rationalize. I was gasping in short breaths trying to keep everything in.

Jim slowly turned me around to face him. I rested my gaze on his eyes. They were so full of regret, of anguish, of compassion. "I'm sorry, he's dead." He said firmly. That was when all hell broke loose. I let out this animal like shriek as the floodgates I had been trying so hard to keep shut all came gushing out. I covered my eyes with my hands and openly sobbed. Jim pulled me into his chest and gently rested his chin on the top of my head. I wept into his neck while my tears trickled down his shirt.

I loved Neal. God I loved him so much. He was my brother, biologically my blood brother. I had only known him a short time but while he was here he took care of me. He understood what Rumplestiltskin was like to have as a father, he understood what it was like to be alone, he understood me. He protected me. What would I do without him? Now I could fully understand the devastation I saw on Emma's face.

* * *

"Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you, and it's not good." Mary Margaret said firmly.

Gold walked passed her and looked at Jim Hawkins talking to his daughter, whom he had explicitly told to stay away from. "Not interested." He replied.

"It's about your son." David answered.

"Yeah, what about him." Gold asked.

David paused and looked to Mary Margaret for Encouragement, "Tamara shot him."

Gold turned around not sure if he was hearing right, "What? He's dead?"

"They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He's gone." David pressed.

Gold looked distraught, "Bae wasn't supposed to die." He whispered.

David carried on, "Greg and Tamara—they took something from Regina—a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke."

"If they activate it, it's a self-destruct. Everyone not born in this world will die." Mary Margaret added.

"I know this is hard, but we need your help." David asked.

Gold looked to his daughter who looked in pure agony over the loss of her brother. Gold realized if he truly loved his daughter, he would stay away from her and from magic. "No." He stated.

David looked at him incredulous, "They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't want to stop them?"

Mr. Gold shook his head, "They didn't kill my son. I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this—this is it. But I'm prepared to pay it. "

"But... We'll die. You'll die!" Mary Margaret pressed.

"Well, I've made my peace with that." Gold said. He sounded hollow, shell shocked, he hadn't quite processed what had happened yet.

"What about Lucy?! Or Belle? Don't you care about them?" Mary Margaret asked as a last ditch attempt to enlist Gold in helping.

"Belle is gone." He said unemotionally. Gold looked over at his daughter who was openly sobbing, "Lucy misses her brother." He turned to look back at David and Snow. "Now we can all be together." He said quietly before walking away.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Lucy? Henry!" As we walked into Mary Margaret's apartment Mom started running towards Henry and I. As she embraced us suddenly the ground started shaking and a plate fell off the counter, it was an earthquake. Mom held Henry and I steady.

"Regina was that…?" Emma asked.

Mom straightened up and nodded with a dark look in her eye, "Yes, the diamond was activated."

"So we're all going to die?" I asked.

I looked around the room to all the adults and none of them seemed eager to answer my questions. Mom placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Henry was born here, so he'll live."

"But I'll be alone." He replied. He sounded so young and vulnerable, I just wanted to hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Henry." Mom said

Emma shook her head, "It's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let it." She turned to my mother, "You did this, now make it stop." Emma asked desperately.

"I can't there's no way-" Regina started.

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT" Emma yelled, "It's your fault.

"STOP!" Henry yelled looking between his two mothers, "I already lost my dad I don't want to lose anybody else. We have to work together."

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point." Hook said appearing out of nowhere.

David promptly turned around and upon seeing Hook socked him right in the face. Everybody stared shocked at the scene unfolding.

"Bloody Hell." Hook whispered wiping his lip as David pulled out a gun and waved it in Hook's direction.

"Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist." David threatened.

Hook smiled, "I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway."

"No thanks to you." Emma said bitterly, "Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

Hook cocked his head, "Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it."

Emma shook her head, "We don't have time for this. We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here," Hook interjected, "'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?" He prompted.

"There is no stopping it." Regina repeated. "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"Or it'll give us the time we need!" David said enthusiastically.

"The time for what?" Mary Margaret asked.

David smiled, "To steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

Emma shook her head, "How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are."

"Well, I do. I can help." Hook offered.

"Pft Help yourself." Emma said disbelievingly, "You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"No, we won't have to. I'll go with him," David said and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Hook smiled.

David shrugged, "Just being clear."

"David!" Mary Margaret said suddenly, "What if he tricks you." She said eyeing hook.

David look at hook and then clapped Jim on the shoulder, "I'll take Jim. 2 against 1." Hook smiled devilishly at Jim although I didn't know why, but nobody else seemed to notice.

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry and Lucy, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans." Emma commanded. Mary Margaret nodded and we turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mom said, Henry and I turned back and she knelt down gently resting one hand on each of our shoulders, "before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. You just know that I love you both. More than anything."

"I love you, too." Henry and I both said as we hugged our mother before departing ways, fully aware this may be the last time we see each other.

* * *

Mr. Gold was sitting in the back office with Lacey when he heard rummaging and stepped out into the front shop, "Ah a sure sign of impending doom. Looters." He said as he took in the 7 Dwarves rifling through the whole shop.

Leroy put a drinking stein down on the display case, "It ain't looting if the stuff you find's already yours. We need Sneezy's drinking stein. We can bring his memories back."

Mr. Gold chuckled, "Oh, can you?"

Leroy nodded, "Mother Superior finally figured it out. He needs to drink this," Leroy held up a Vial with blue liquid, :out of his old stein —something important to him."

Mr. Gold nodded, "So she found the solution to the memory problem? Today? In the nick of time before we all die?" He clarified sarcastically.

"Die? Who's dying?" Sneezy / Mr. Clark said.

Leroy ignored him, "She's been working on it all along. Then when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, she found the ingredient she needed—a hair from Pinocchio's head. Someone who returned to who he should be. Someone who wasn't cursed."

Mr. Gold stared at Leroy, "So you're gonna wake your friend up, to tell him he's about to die?"

"I don't want that!" Sneezy / Mr. Clark shouted.

"Shut it, Clark!" Leroy yelled. "He wants to know who he is and be with his family, no matter how much time he has left."

"Not if I'm gonna die!" Sneezy / Mr. Clark informed them. Mr. Gold looked over at Leroy with a very I-told-you-so look.

Leroy shook his head, "Take him back to Granny's. We'll do it there." He was fed up with Gold's attitude.

As the 6 dwarves exited with Sneezy / Mr. Clark Leroy pulled out another vial filled to the brim with the same blue liquid.

"I asked her to make a second dose. This is for you." Leroy held out the bottle to Gold.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with that?" Gold replied indignantly.

Leroy shook his head, "Belle once helped remind me who I was. I've never forgotten. I wanna return to favor. Don't let her die as Lacey." He handed the bottle to Gold before leaving. Gold pocketed the Vial as Lacey walked into the front room.

"What was all that about?" She asked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." Gold said quietly before walking away. "Do you want a drink?" He offered to Lacey, knowing her love for hard alcohol, but also feeling like he could use a drink himself after the day he'd had.

Gold grabbed two glasses and set them down in front of Lacey before filling up the glasses each halfway with Scotch. "To the end of the world." He murmured before holding one of the glasses out to lacey. Lacey paused not sure what to think. "Come on. It'll help numb it." Gold reminded.

Lacey nodded, "I uh, I'll drink to that." She reached for the cup and clumsily knocked it over spilling scotch all over the table. Gold jumped as the noise startled him. Lacey immediately started looking around for anything to mop up the spilled drink. "Oh I- I'm so sorry." Lacey said hurriedly. Gold set down his glass and tried to help. Lacey looked around and saw an old rag and used it to start mopping up the drink, "Uh, here I got it." Lacey said.

Gold noticed what she was using and couldn't stand the thought of the only thing he had left of his son being used as a mere alcohol towelette. "Stop! Stop! Put that down!" Gold demanded.

"It's just an old rag." Lacey said.

"It belonged to someone very important! You wouldn't understand!" Gold yelled as he ripped Bae's shawl out of Lacey's grasp.

"I said I'm sorry." Lacey told him. Gold's eyes immediately softened at his love. The woman who used to be his love. It wasn't her fault she didn't remember. It was his. He immediately recoiled and placed the shawl back and turned to the cabinet pulling out a blue bag. He dumped out the bags contents and the shattered chipped cup that signified Belle and Rumplestiltskin's forbidden love clattered onto the table. He used magic to reassemble it in front of Lacey.

Lacey nodded, "That cup again. What is it?"

"It's something from my past. From our past." Gold nearly whispered in his last attempt to revive Belle. "And I'm sorry. Let's not fight." He poured the potion into Belle's cup and handed it to Lacey. She hesitated momentarily before pressing the cup to her lips and swallowing the potion.

Rumple watched as the potion took affect and Belle's memories returned. Belle's heart filled with love for the man in front of her and Rumple fought to hold back tears. "Belle…Belle." He said softly.

"_Rumple_." Belle whispered before grabbing his shoulder and entangling her lips in his. Rumple pressed Belle's body to his, never wanting to let her go again.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, "I didn't wanna wake you up to die. But I needed you." He admits. Belle's tears fall across her face as she brushes back some of Rumple's hair from his eyes.

"You lost your son." She tells him, now fully understanding what that means to Rumplestiltskin as Belle, and not as Lacey. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Belle embraces her Rumple, resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back delicately.

"I've failed, Belle." He pulls back to look at Belle. She stares at him waiting for clarification. "Bae is gone. Lucy- Lucy hates me Belle."

"Rumple, where is she?" Belle asks, the concern in her voice obvious.

He shakes his head, "I don't know. We had that fight this morning…."

Belle grabbed her blue peacoat, which was draped over a chair, "We have to go find her."

"What if she doesn't want to see us?" Rumple asked worried.

Belle grabbed Rumple's hand, "Rumple we have to find our daughter before its too late."

* * *

"We have the beans!" David announced. I turned to look at the door and saw David, Jim and Hook all enter Granny's.

"You did it?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." David answered giving us his famous cocky Charming smile.

"Okay." Emma replied, "Let's get going. Henry, Lucy?"

"Wh—where's our mom?" Henry asked. I looked up at Emma and saw her I-have-something-I-don't-want-to-tell-you face. I realized she was starting to have that look more and more.

"Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but..." Emma started

"But what?" I pressed. I had already lost enough people. I didn't want to lose the only mother I had left.

"She won't survive." Emma replied.

"What?!" I clarified.

"No. No." Henry whispered.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you both to safety." Emma said.

"But we can't do this!" Henry exclaimed, "She's family! We don't leave family behind!"

"She's our Mom, Emma." I added.

"This is what she wants. We have a ways out. We have to take it." Emma replied.

"We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?" Henry asked urgently.

"The Wraith!" Mary Margaret interrupted.

"What?" Emma asked.

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?" She answered.

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work." Emma reminded.

"It could." She said hopefully.

Emma shook her head, "It's too risky. No one will go along with it."

Archie interrupted, "Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?" Everyone agreed as Mary Margaret smiled.

"Thank you, Archie." She said before turning to Emma, "This is what we should do."

"And will do." David confirmed.

Mary Margaret pleaded with Emma, "Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not to late."

Emma pulled Henry into a hug, "I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did." Another earthquake and a loud boom, the biggest one yet, interrupt Emma. "This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive." Emma said desperately.

"But it's wrong." Mary Margaret said regretfully, "Emma, I killed her mother."

"You did that to Cora because you had to." Emma justified.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

* * *

Mom looked shocked as Me, Henry, Emma, Jim, David and Snow walked down into the mines, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes." Henry said.

"They're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void." David explained.

"No. You don't know that it'll work." Regina protested.

I stepped hesitantly towards her, "We have to try."

"Everybody, step aside. Emma?" David prompted

Emma pulled out the pouch with the bean in it and her jaw dropped. "It's empty. Hook." She realized. Hook had stolen the last bean. Our last attempt at saving ourselves. Of getting our happy endings.

* * *

After much argument and protest from all around we had decided that there wasn't enough time to go looking for Hook. We had lost our chance and now we were all going to die. We wanted to spend our last few minutes together.

"I can't contain this much longer." Regina whispered. I walked over to my Mom while Henry was with Emma and the Charmings. Jim stood a respectful distance back.

"Mom?" I said quietly, my voice laden with sorrow.

She smiled at me, "Baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I caused all this." I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed against her, not wanting to break the connection between her and the self-distruct. Henry came over and Mom looked at him, "I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not." I pulled Henry into our uncomfortable hug.

Emma gasped and came over, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are. Together just maybe we can combine our magic to diffuse it."

"I can help!" I exclaimed. I was magical I could do anything to help.

"No!" Emma and Regina both said at the same time. I recoiled and Emma softened, "Lucy take Henry, you and Jim go around the corner so you can resist the shock."

Jim held out his hand, which I grabbed, while still holding on to Henry and he led us behind the post, farther back in the mines. David and Mary Margaret left my view.

Jim grimaced at me and wrapped an arm around me pulling me into him, Henry was sandwiched in between us, holding onto me for dear life. "Henry…I'm sorry you have to be alone." I whispered.

He squeezed me tight, "I love you."

I kissed the top of his head, "I love you too Henry." Jim squeezed my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him, our foreheads touching. I didn't know how to feel about this. The more rational side of me told me I wished I had seen Derek once last time before we all died, but the less rational, smaller part of me said I was fine being wrapped in the arms of Jim Hawkins for my final moments.

After only a minute I felt Jim's body shutter and fall to the floor. It happened all too fast. Once minute Jim and I were holding Henry and the next he was passed out on the floor. Henry was ripped away from me and I looked up to see Tamara holding a Taser against Henry's neck, and Greg standing next to her. "Scream or say anything… and I'll do it." She said quietly.

My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. Jim was unconscious and nobody could see us from around the corner. I still had my magic. I held up my hands and froze when Tamara pressed the Taser deeper into Henry's neck. "Don't even try it." Before I could register what happened next Greg had grabbed my wrist and clasped on some kind of black, metal, electronic bracelet. As soon as he did I tried to use magic to knock him and Tamara back but I couldn't, it's like it was blocking me from using magic. "Let's go. Now." Greg grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forward while Tamara did the same to Henry. Henry looked at me and I could see all the fear on my face reflected in his eyes. Goddamnit I had to save him. We had come this far. I looked back one last time to see Jim still facedown on the ground and I hoped that he was still alive.

* * *

"We're alive!" David exclaimed as he helped Snow to her feet.

"Emma?" Snow asked as she helped Emma to her feet.

"We did it." Emma realized.

"Yes, we did." Regina smiled.

David smiled, "Gotta hand it to Henry. He's right about a lot of things."

"Yes, he is." Emma chuckled, "Isn't that right, kid?" Emma didn't hear a reply, "Henry?"

"Henry?" Regina called out, "Lucy?" As they rounded the corner they saw Jim passed out on the ground.

"Oh my god." Mary Margaret whispered as David and Emma pulled him to his feet.

"Jim? Jim what happened?" David asked as Jim started waking up.

Jim groaned, "It- it was Tamara and Greg." He breathed in deeply, "They snuck up on us."

"They took Henry and Lucy?" Emma realized.

Jim nodded, "Aye. There's- god I just- They tazed me, I passed out before they were taken."

"But they're still alive?" Regina clarified.

Jim nodded again, "They were alive when they left here, I don't know if they are now."

* * *

"Relax. We're not gonna hurt you." Tamara said as her and Greg led us down to the docks.

"Like hell you aren't." I retorted, "You tried to blow up Storybrooke."

Tamara shrugged, "True. But that was never the point."

"It wasn't?" Henry asked.

Greg shook his head, "We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything" He leaned down towards my brother, "you."

* * *

"Emma, you don't even know where you're going!" Mary Margaret pointed out as she, David, Regina and Jim ran towards the docks towed by Emma.

"Doesn't matter. I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to." Emma said determinedly. As the approached the docks they could see Greg holding Lucy and Tamara holding Henry at the edge of the dock. Greg threw the bean into the water.

"The last bean. They've opened a portal." Regina said. All 5 of them yelled out Lucy and Henry's names at the same time. "Mom!" Lucy yelled before Tamara and Greg jumped through the portal while clutching Lucy and Henry.

"No! No! No! We have to follow them!" Emma yelled as David held her back while the portal closed, "There has to be a way!" Emma said desperately.

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" Regina replied, heartbroken over the loss of her children.

"I don't care!" Emma shouted.

Regina struggled to think of a solution, "Without it, there's no way to follow."

"There has to be. We can't just let Greg and Tamara take them!" Emma gasped out.

"Take who?" David, Emma, Regina, Jim and Mary Margaret turned around to see the Dark One and Belle approaching.

Nobody said anything at first. Afraid of something the dark one might do when he found out his daughter and grandson were kidnapped. Finally David stepped forward, "Lucy and Henry." David answered. Gold's expression grew hard as stared at David, processing what he had just said.

"What?" Belle asked. "Where are they?"

"Greg and Tamara took them. We don't know where." Regina answered.

Belle turned to Gold, "Rumple we have to get her back!"

"Yeah. You're the Dark One. Do something." David seconded.

"Gold, help us." Emma pleaded.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross world's to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." He couldn't believe he had lost his other child to a portal, and once again it was his fault. He could have protected her if he hadn't been busy ignoring her and dealing with Lacey.

"So that's it? They're gone forever? I refuse to believe that." Regina replied.

Belle stepped forward as she spotted something In the distance, "What is that?"

Emma realized it was the Jolly Roger coming Back. "Hook."

* * *

As Hook docked the ship everyone came running up, "What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded.

"Helping." Hook replied smugly.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well, you're too late."

"Am I?" He asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

Hook held out the beans to Emma, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

"Enough waiting around, let's go." Regina demanded. She didn't want her children in the hands of Greg and Tamara any longer than they had to be.

"Go? Where?" Hook asked, "I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did." David told him.

"We need to get Henry and Lucy. Greg and Tamara took them through a portal." Emma informed him.

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them." Hook replied.

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" Regina asked, her voice a mixture of worry about her children and annoyance at this one handed pirate.

"Leave that to me." Gold said as he walked up with Lacey. "I can get us to where we need to go."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Well, let's do it." Everyone boarded the ship

Mr. Gold turned to his love, "Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here."

Belle's jaw dropped, "No. Why? I want to help. That's my daughter out there." Belle said firmly.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "The town is no longer safe."

"What?" David and Belle said at the same time.

"Well, Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. Others will follow." He announced.

David shook his head, "No. We can't leave people in danger."

Mr. Gold pulled out a small rolled up piece of parchment, tied with ribbon, and handed it to Belle, "After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell. It'll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find."

Belle watched him concerned, "Then how will you find your way back to me?" Rumple didn't answer and Belle gathered his thoughts from the silence, "You're not coming back, are you?" She realized.

"The prophecy." Mr. Gold reminded her, "It's my daughter, and he boy is my undoing, but he's also my grandson. I must save them. I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye." He said quietly.

Belle nodded as her eyes started to tear up, "I understand, but I also know that the future isn't always what it seems. I will see you again." Rumple embraced Belle as he delicately planted a kiss on her lips.

Belle pulled away only to whisper into Rumple's ear, "Bring her back to me. Please. I can't let her remember me as Lacey."

Rumple squeezed Belle tighter before releasing her, "I'll make sure Lucy gets back here, safe and sound. I promise." He said before climbing aboard the Jolly Roger.

* * *

"So, are you done trying to kill me?" Gold asked patronizingly as he approached Killian Jones on the Jolly Roger.

Hook glared at him, "I believe so." He muttered.

Mr. Gold smiled sarcastically, "Excellent. Then you can live." He summoned the magic locator globe and pressed his finger firmly on the needle point. As his blood dripped into it, a location was discovered. One that nobody else other than Hook, Jim and Rumplestiltskin recognized.

"Where is that?" Regina asked, "Where did they take my children?"

Hook looked between Jim and Rumplestiltskin, all 3 very aware of the consequences of going to this world, "Neverland." He said spitefully before throwing in the magic bean.

* * *

As Hook started gearing up the ship he tossed at rope at Jim, "Come on boy I know you remember how to let down the Jolly Roger's sail."

Jim bent down and picked up the rope, "That I do." He muttered.

"So who are we up against?" David interrupted as Hook steered towards the portal. "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns," Rumple answered, "Manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma asked.

"Someone we all should fear." Rumplestiltskin replied as the Jolly Roger was engulfed in the Portal causing the waves to go manic and becoming calm once again as the Jolly Roger disappeared into an unknown future.


	45. 3x01 The Heart of the Truest Believer

**A big Thank you to my faithful readers :))) And also if any of you are OQ shippers (which is my second OTP) be sure to check out my new OQ fanfic series :) oh and make sure to review. Also now that I'm out for summer and mostly free (other than work) so I am going to try to update once a week, enjoy! **

* * *

As I landed with a hard thud on the ground I immediately rolled up towards the sky, which is harder than it sounds with your hands tied, and sat up looking for Henry. He hurried to his feet next to me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt my hair to make sure my ribbon was still tying it up, it was. I looked back up and Henry nodded at me and I hurried up after him and moved to run when suddenly the back of mine and Henry's shirts were yanked back. "No, uh-uh uh-uh uh. Slow down. You got nowhere to go." Greg said.

As I looked around I realized we were in an unknown place. It didn't look like anywhere I had read about or seen in the Enchanted forest. This was swampy and there was no smoke from nearby fires in houses, which would have been inevitable in a land without electricity.

Tamara smiled, "We made it. Mission accomplished."

Henry cocked his head, "Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get us. Both of them."

Greg pointed to the thick underbrush of the forest, "You might wanna take a look around, kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

Henry shook his head, "It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again." He said matter-of-factly.

A weird screeching/howling noise came from the jungle that sent a shiver down my spine, and it wasn't just that I was still wet from the portal. "I don't think we're in the enchanted forest Henry."

"Your sister's right." Tamara grinned, "This is Neverland." She informed us. Oh my god.

Henry gasped in disbelief, "Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?"

Tamara shrugged, "It's the mother lode of magic." She turned to Greg, "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."

Greg took out the communicator and tossed it over to Tamara, "Here you go, T." Something about this wasn't right. I remember hearing stories of Neverland. My Papa told them to me. The treacherous villain was a young man named Peter Pan. He kidnapped boys in their sleep and brought them to Neverland where they were never to return to their families again. But something about this wasn't right. They didn't have offices in the jungle.

"An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there?" I questioned.

Greg stalked towards me, "Who we work for is not your concern. Just know that they take care of us."

"Do they?" Henry added, "Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." Greg reinforced.

"Greg?" Tamara said frantically. "I'm not getting a status light on this thing." She handed the walkie-talkie communicator to Greg.

"Did you check the batteries?" Greg replied. He pulled the back off and sand fell out where the batteries should be.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara questioned angry.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." I threw out.

Tamara and Greg glared at me and Greg planted one hand firmly on my back pushing me forward, "Let's go. Walk!"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had left everyone on ship and retreated down to the barracks. He needed to think of a plan. While he didn't know Henry very well Henry was Bae's son, his grandson and he had to save him. Lucy… Lucy was a different story. Rumple swallowed the lump in his throat when he thought about his daughter.

It was his fault she was here. She could be at home with her mother right now, instead of here with….Peter Pan. He smashed the wall with his hand then recoiled holding his bleeding knuckles. 'How could he have lost another child? Hadn't he learned with Bae?' He thought to himself. Now Bae was gone forever, Lucy may or may not be gone forever. If he found out Lucy was…dead, he couldn't bear to even think of the words. He didn't care to go on living, not if he lost her. Belle would be able to go on he thought, but he knew he couldn't bear the pain of losing both of his children. He thought of the last time he had seen her, at the playground. After they had found out that Neal was dead. She had walked past Rumple clinging very tightly, much to Rumple's dismay, to the arm of Jim Hawkins, pausing only to whisper to him, "I never want to see you again." At the time Rumple had thought that it was just anger, that she would get over it so he hadn't bothered to say anything back to her, but now that she was gone possibly forever he had to tell her how much he loved her, how he would rip his own heart out if anything happened to her. And at the hands of Pan, anything was possible.

He knew he need to revert to the person he once was, before Lucy, before Belle, after he had lost Bae. The Dark One who was a ruthless, callous, dealmaker who would stop at nothing and no one to get what he wanted. Ah yes, that man, that man always got what he wanted. To better acquaint with his former self he snapped his fingers and at once he was dressed in his clothes from the Enchanted forest. The tight leather coat that clung to his skin felt oddly comforting. He looked in the mirror and barely recognized the man he had now become. Although he looked more familiar to himself in his coat something was missing. He brought a hand to his cheek and fondled the now smooth skin. 'The only thing missing are the scales.' He thought to himself.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Rumple turned from the mirror to see Jim Hawkins.

Rumple took a step towards him with his cane, "Hm. Brave of you to come down here by yourself dearie…"

"I'm not afraid of you." Jim said stoutly. Rumple continued to stare at him, nearly burning a whole in Jim's eyes. Jim gulped before continuing, "I'm her to help. I want- I _need_ to help."

Rumple narrowed his eyes and took another step towards him, "Interesting that you are so concerned with helping my daughter because you know that she-" Rumple paused for effect, "loves somebody else."

Jim shook his head, "That's not why I'm here. I'm not here for her. I'm here to pay a debt to you." Jim paused, "Many years ago _I_ deceived you and I made you lose the one chance to find your son. Neal- he pushed me out of the way when Tamara pulled out a gun. He saved my life, I promised him that I would take care of Lucy and Henry. That's why I was with them in the mines. It was my fault they were taken-"

Rumple held up a hand, "If you're here for forgiveness, you can turn around and go back up to the deck. You shan't be receiving any from me. Neal is gone. I _will_ bring Lucy back. I promised her mother I would." Rumple took a step forward and grabbed the back of Jim's head and pulled him in so Rumple's mouth was by Jim's ear, "But let me make one thing very clear. There are very few people I care about in this world. Lucy and Henry being two of them. So make no mistake, I will sacrifice you if I have to, to save them." Jim felt a shiver go down his spine as the Dark one abruptly disappeared.

* * *

"Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my children's lives are in danger!" Regina questioned the one handed pirate as the ship started coming to a halt.

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen." Hook replied, "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and. then we sail right through, take him by surprise." Hook explained to her before sighing, "Oh the irony..."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "What irony?"

Hook stared past the mast and out onto the water, "Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor, _helping_ to find his daughter. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

Regina figured it was best to change the subject. They needed his boat and it would be best not to remind Killian Jones of his treacherous past with the dark one, if Regina wanted to see her children again. "Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?"

Hook shrugged, "I hope not, or we've wasted our lives."

* * *

Elsewhere on the boat David and Mary Margaret tried to talk to Emma, "What happened to Neal, and Henry and Lucy, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." She reasoned.

Emma shook her head, "I don't." She stood up to look Snow White in the eye, "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on."

Snow smiled kindly, "And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom-"

"I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom." Emma interrupted, "And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Henry and-" She paused before the next words came out of her mouth.

Mary Margaret nodded, "You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day."

"And that's why we're here now." David added, "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?" Emma said as her voice raised an octave higher.

"It's who we are." David smiled optimistically which angered Emma even more.

"Why?" Emma questioned, "Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked!"

"No. No, we found you." David corrected.

Emma stared at them, her jaw agape, "And lost Henry! And Lucy, and Neal, and countless other people!" She yelled.

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't. We'll find them." Mary Margaret pressed.

"No, you won't." Mr. Gold appeared, sprouting a new outfit.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!" Hook said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get Henry and Lucy." Gold informed them.

Regina grew furious, "We agreed to do this together." She reminded him.

"Actually, we made no such agreement." Gold replied.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

Mr. Gold stared back, "Because I wanna succeed."

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" Emma questioned

Mr. Gold chuckled, "Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself."

Emma cocked her head, "I slayed a dragon, I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you." Gold informed her. "When have you ever taken a real leap of faith?" Emma's eyes narrowed at Gold, "You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've known you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"Henry's my son, and Lucy is my cousin. I'll do whatever it takes." Emma said determinedly.

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is." He stared out at the impending island, "Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." He spun his cane on the deck and as everyone stared at it nobody realized that Rumplestiltskin had seized the moment to escape. Everyone looked at each other as the Dark One's cane cracked to the ground, confidence quivering now that they didn't have the dark one on their side anymore.

* * *

I reached up to touch my hair to make sure my ribbon was still in it. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I felt the silky ribbon slide through my fingers, that was holding my hair up into a pony tail.

"We making s'mores?" Henry asked as Greg leaned over and tried to start a fire. He had been trying for a few minutes. What a Panzy. I could make a fire from the time I was 6 years old in the enchanted forest. Tamara had been silent. She glanced around nervously, probably realizing that she had been mislead by Peter Pan.

"No." Greg said bitterly, "Building a signal. Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know that we're here." Yeah right. Like Henry and I were going to help him after he kidnapped us.

"And what if that's not enough?" Tamara jumped in, "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

Greg stood up and grabbed her hand trying to calm her down, "Don't let the kid get in your head." A rustling came from the forest and a group of boys walked out, merely wearing rags and carrying weapons. Oh shit.

"Who are you?" Greg asked

The leader who looked maybe a year older than me smiled as he removed his hood, "We're the home office. Welcome to Neverland."

"The "home office" is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara questioned incredulously.

"They're not teenagers." I told them, "They're the lost boys." I knew about them. After being kidnapped from their families Pan had turned them into Savages. I took a step protectively in front of Henry.

"Look at that." The leader smiled at me. I wasn't sure if that was Pan or not, he certainly seemed to be in charge but I wasn't getting the feeling he was the mastermind behind this ingenious plan.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked from behind me.

The leader shrugged, "Who said we wanna destroy magic?"

"That was our mission." Tamara interrupted.

The leader smiled devilishly, "So you were told." He cocked his head, "Yes. Now the children, hand them over."

"Not until you tell us the plan... for magic, for getting home." Tamara pressed.

The leader laughed, "You're not getting home."

Greg stepped in front of us, although I realized it was not for mine and Henry's benefit so much as it was for his and Tamara's. As soon as the lost boys got us Greg and Tamara didn't have any leverage. "Then you're not getting the boy." He said firmly.

"Of course we are." As soon as the Leader said that a shadow came down and ripped a black shell out of Greg that I thought was his shadow. I had never heard a scream like that before. Like his shadow was being ripped from his person. Greg fell to the floor dead. This was our chance.

"Run!" I yelled in unison with Tamara as I shoved Henry to get him going. I heard Tamara scream and looked back briefly only to see an arrow being shot through her back. Well looked like it was just Henry and I. We pushed deeper into the jungle

"Get them." The leader said quietly.

"Come on./Where'd he go?!/This way!" We could hear the lost boys yelling as they tried to find us.

Henry tripped and fell causing me to tumble on top of him. Goddamn it. We were going to die. I thought hysterically. Suddenly a pair of hands pulled me into a bush along with Henry.

He pulled off the rope around mine and Henry's wrists; freeing our hands. "Thanks." Henry muttered. I leaned away from the boy cautiously.

The boy removed his hood, "Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful."

"Are you a lost boy?" I questioned.

The boy hook his head, "I was. But I escaped. And now they're after me, too."

"How? What happened?" I asked. Like I was going to trust his word.

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on." He stood up and took off running. My choices were follow this stranger to places unknown or try to go back and possibly end up like Tamara. Henry looked to me waiting for directions. I grabbed his hand and ran after the hooded stranger.

"I think we lost them." I gasped out, panting, a few minutes later. I wasn't very physically fit, I didn't have an athletic bone in my body and this running for our lives so we weren't shot through the back with arrows, was particularly tiresome.

"Okay." The boy said. As he slowed his pace.

"Can we rest for a minute?" Henry gasped. I guess neither of us were in very good shape.

The boy didn't answer Henry's question but came to a halt, "You're new. Did the shadow take you guys, too?"

I shook my head, "No. We were kidnapped by some people who work for Pan." My breathing slowed.

The boy grimaced at me, "I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you."

That seemed oddly optimistic for someone who had evaded Pan's capture for who knew how long. Pan hadn't caught him yet. "Why does Pan want y_ou_?" I questioned.

The boy pulled out a vial that hung around his neck, "Pixie dust. I stole it from him 'cause I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless."

Henry patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Our family's coming to rescue us, and you could come with us."

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?" The boy questioned.

Henry looked at me and smiled, "Our family's different. We always find each other."

The boy looked mortified, "You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

Henry looked scared and I glared at the boy until I realized he was quaking with fear to. I leaned down to both of them, "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time. Is there a place where we can hide from the lost boys?" I asked.

The boy looked around at the mention of them, "There's a place they can't track us. The echo caves. But it's far."

I breathed in deeply and grimaced, "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

* * *

As Rumple approached the now deserted beach spot he could see Greg was dead. He leaned down to touch his neck and could only feel cold, no throbbing pulsating. He heard a gurgling sound and looked forward to see Tamara trying to crawl away with an arrow in her back. "So where are they? Lucy and Henry." Tamara tried to answer but the only thing that came out of her mouth was blood, "Now, now. I can help you speak." Rumple said soothingly. He used magic to remove the arrow and heal the wound and all at once Tamara was fine.

"Thank you." She said entranced with him.

"Where are Lucy and Henry? They killed them?" He inquired. He had no time for mumbled apologies.

Tamara shook her head, "I don't think so. I told them to run, and they did."

"Where?" He questioned.

Tamara pointed, "The jungle. Pan wants them. He's behind all this. Look, Mr. Gold, I didn't know who I was working for. I'm sorry about Neal. I'm so sorry." She rushed out.

He stared at her blankly, "I know. You were merely a pawn."

"Can...Can you forgive me?" Tamara whispered.

Mr. Gold paused, "No." He said bluntly before he crushed her heart into dust.

* * *

"They're close." I yelled, we could hear the rustling behind us grow louder.

"I can see them. We're almost to the caves!" Henry yelled.

The boy grabbed our hands, "Come on. Follow me." Right as he said that an arrow was shot out and barely missed my head.

"They cut us off!" I realized.

Henry looked at me and back to the boy, "They know about the caves. "

"We have to go this way!" The boy yelled.

The boy whose name I still had not learned pulled us out of the jungle and we nearly tumbled over the edge of a cliff. "Watch out!" I screamed pulling Henry back as we teetered near the edge. I looked around, we were isolated. It was plunging to our deaths or being captured by the lost boys.

The lost boys heard us screaming and we could hear them approaching. "What do we do? Is there any other way to the echo caves?" Henry asked.

The boy shook his head, "No. We're done for. I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live." I tried to pull my bracelet off that was disabling my magic but to no avail. I couldn't protect myself or Henry. If I could just _use_ my magic, I couldn't poof us out of here but I could delay the lost boys or create a bridge or something.

"You wanna give up?" Henry asked.

The boy stared at him and twiddled the vial around his neck, "We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end."

Henry's head tipped back and he got his idea face. He ripped the necklace off of the boy, "No. It's our way out."

"What... what are you doing?" The boy asked nervously as Henry pulled me and the boy back.

"Getting a running start." Henry answered.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying." Henry told me. Oh lord Jesus. This as not a suitable plan.

I held up my wrist with the bracelet, "If this doesn't work I can't protect us."

"Besides that," The boy interrupted, "Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work."

"That's because you have to believe." Henry replied.

"I definitely do not believe." The boy responded terrified.

"That's okay..." Henry popped the cork to the vial, "Because I do." Henry poured the pixie dust over us and pulled me and the other boy to what I was confident was our impending, plummeting death.

* * *

"Come out and say hello, dearie." Rumplestiltskin taunted before posing on a boulder.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin." Felix emerged from the treeline, "Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again."

Rumple glared, "Oh, yeah. I'm sure he is." He muttered.

Felix came closer, "He wanted me to let you know you're welcome in Neverland, for as long as you wish to stay... With one caveat."

"There's always something with him." Rumple retorted.

"If you're here for the children... Well... That makes you Pan's enemy." Felix informed him.

"Then nothing's changed." Rumple snarled.

Felix stared at him bemused, "If you go against him, you will not survive."

Rumpled chuckled, "Well, the question isn't, will I survive? Because we both know I won't." Rumple stood up and closed in on Felix grabbing his shirt to rough him up, "No, no. The real question is... How many of you I take with me."

Felix tried to stand tall, "So is that your answer?"

"That's my answer." Rumple replied.

"Well, then, I suppose that means I'll see you again, in less friendly circumstances." Felix replied staring down the dark one.

"Count on it." Rumple replied as he shoved off the boy and walked away.

"One last thing." Felix called out as he turned around to face the dark one once again, "There's something he wanted you to have." Felix threw down a cornhusk doll with a little blue sweater onto the ground. Rumple couldn't believe it. He leaned down to look more closely at it, trying to convince himself it wasn't the same one. As he picked it up though, he could see that it was, and tears started falling from his eyes. Felix knelt down next to him. "Isn't it funny... The things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry?" Rumple clutched the doll, dissolving into sobs as Felix stood back up, "See you around... Dark One." He said slowly.

* * *

I scrunched my eyes tight, but didn't feel a dropping sensation. I felt Henry's lips at my ear, "You can open your eyes Lucy." I opened one eye first, then the other and was awestruck at the view of all of Neverland as Henry, the boy and I soared. The boy pointed to a landing spot and Henry led us down. Henry abruptly let go of mine and the boys hand and all three of us summersaulted onto the ground. As we stood up I dusted myself off.

"See? If you believe, anything is possible." Henry said.

The boy smiled devilishly, "You couldn't be more right, Henry."

I realized at that point that he shouldn't know Henry's name. We didn't know his name, we had never introduced ourselves. I took a step towards Henry, "How... how'd you know his name? We never told you." I questioned.

He cocked his head to the side, "Well _Lucy_, let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve."

"You lied to us!" Henry accused, "You are a lost boy. You work for Pan."

"Not exactly. I am Peter Pan." The boy said appearing a lot more menacing. Holy shit. Once again I stepped in front of Henry to try to protect him.

I shook my head, "But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?"

"Because I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe." He informed us.

"Why did you bring us here?" Henry questioned.

Pan cocked his head, "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?" I asked.

"The heart of the truest believer. And when Henry took that pixie dust, and jumped off that cliff... You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart." He leaned towards Henry and I puffed out my chest to block him from getting any closer to my little brother, "And now? You... and it... are mine."

"Why did you bring Lucy then?" Henry questioned. I was wondering the same thing actually.

Pan smiled, "Excellent Question Henry." He walked slowly encircling us, "You see, I had Greg and Tamara do some observation. I said, 'What is the one thing Henry can't live without?' And what they discovered, was so much better than what I thought." Pan stared at me, "You see Henry I thought they would say you loved your family the most, or some kind of gaming console, or even your precious book, but what they discovered," Pan grinned, "Was that the thing _you_ love most, is your sister, Lucy." Pan stalked towards me, "And once I discovered her _lineage,_ how could I not bring her. The daughter of the Dark One, raised by the evil Queen, but alas… still a product of true love."

"I still don't understand why you need her?" Henry asked. Pan looked towards him and back to me, I saw his sadistic face in a brief flash before his hand plunged into my chest and ripped out my heart. I keeled over in pain and gasped for breaths as Henry jumped to my side, "Give it back!" Henry screamed.

Pan threw it up in the air and caught it nonchalantly, "You see Henry, if I have this then it's my way of ensuring that you do whatever I desire." Pan gave my heart a squeeze as I whimpered in pain. "So Henry it would be in _your_ best interest to listen, since the thing you love most is your sister, and with one little squeeze, I could end her life."


	46. 3x02 Lost Girl

Chapter 46

**sorry I haven't updated, I have been so busy with work and school but here ya go enjoy and please review**

* * *

_3x02 Lost Girl_

"Up here! We made it." David announced as they reached the top of the mountain. As they looked out over the island, nothing except lush greenery was visible.

"Pan's lair should be just right..." Hook looked around and paused unsure.

"Where? All I see is jungle." Regina pointed out.

Hook pulled out his pocket telescope and tried to look for Pan's camp, "Aye. The Dark Jungle, It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

"Grown a lot." Jim added.

"So this nature hike was for nothing." Regina pointed out petulantly.

David nodded, this wasn't exactly surprising to him, nothing good could come from working with a Pirate, "Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle."

Hook shook his head, "Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it." Everyone except Jim stared blankly at Hook as if he had just spoken another language. "In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

Regina scoffed, "You wanna sleep while my children are out there suffering?"

Hook nodded, "If we want to live long enough to save them. Yes." The reminder of the possible imminent death Regina's children were facing was enough to shock the possible fight out of any of them, who thought stumbling through the jungle at night was a good idea? Regina, Jim, and David followed Hook back into the jungle to set up camp while Emma, dawdled.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma just kept staring at the jungle, "Regina's right. Henry and Lucy are out there somewhere.

Mary Margaret nodded, "And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get them." She pointed out.

Emma grimaced, "I know. I just hope we're not too late."

Mary Margaret smiled, "After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is _never_ too late."

* * *

After camp was set up and everyone had fallen asleep, Emma stirred lightly, then jolted upright as she heard wails pierce the air. "Guys, wake up!" Emma said. Nobody moved. Emma pulled out her sword and moved deeper into the forest and turned around to come face to face with Pan.

"You hear that, too?" He taunted. "You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

Pan chuckled, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

In a swift movement Emma pinned Pan against the tree, holding her sword at his throat, "Where are Henry and Lucy?"

Pan smiled, "You've got fire. I like fire."

"Where's my son and cousin?" Emma said louder, pressing the blade a little bit deeper into pan's throat.

"They're still alive, if that's what you're worried about." Pan admitted.

"Why the hell did you take them." Emma spat.

Pan smiled devilishly, "They're very interesting children, Emma. And Henry- well, Henry is a very special boy."

"I know." Emma said aggressively, "That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with them?"

Pan smiled once more, "I came here to see who I was up against 'the savior'. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed."

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see them again?"

Pan mocked a look of horror, "No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son." Pan pulled out a piece of parchment from his shirt pocket.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What about Lucy?"

Pan laughed before growing serious, "Ah Lucy, Lucy is a different story."

"She's not with Henry?" Emma questioned.

Pan smiled, "Well I guess you'll find out when you find Henry, won't you?"

"If this is some kind of trap... " Emma threatened.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." Pan reinforced.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Emma questioned.

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him." Pan replied before holding out the paper to Emma, which she promptly snatched, "And, Emma you are the only one who can."

Emma opened the parchment only to find nothing, "It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are." Pan responded before vanishing into the night.

* * *

"He so likes his games." Hook reminded. Emma had woken everyone up when she returned with the map and Regina was pacing, while hook was sitting on a log and Emma stared daftly, at the blank paper.

"What game? There's nothing there." Regina replied impatiently.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Hook affirmed.

Emma sighed, "Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing."

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked.

"Because he doesn't need to." Hook said as he stood up, "This whole island's his bloody trap." Just as Hook finished David, Jim and Mary Margaret came back in from the jungle.

"His trail ran cold." Jim announced.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David said.

Mary Margaret tried to sound hopeful, "Any luck with the map?"

"Don't hold your breath." Regina responded bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked earnestly.

Regina scoffed, "Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my children."

"You got a better idea?" Emma asked annoyed.

Regina leaned down, "Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

"Pan said it had to be me." Emma reminded.

"I'd listen to Emma, love." Hook said. Regina frowned at being referred to by the pirates sultry casual nickname, "Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

David clenched his teeth, "Sadly, I agree with the pirate."

Hook smiled at David, "I'm winning you over. I can feel it." He said sarcastically. David looked disgusted.

Mary Margaret interrupted, "And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina."

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces." David backed up Mary Margaret.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Regina pressed.

Emma stood back up, "Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Great."

Mary Margaret defended Emma, "She'll get there." She turned to Emma, "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

But something deeper was bothering Emma. Pan said the map would lead them to _Henry_. Not Lucy. He said he had different plans for her. Emma was almost positive he was trying to split up the group, and no doubt Regina would split off to look for Lucy if she thought they were separated. No, it was better for everying for them to keep thinking that they were still together.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was having a self-contemplation moment. He seemed to be having a lot of those, these days, when he heard a rustling behind the treeline. He carefully set down the cornhusk doll and moved to investigate, "Who's there? Show yourself." He called out. Behind him another rustling. He turned back in time to see a cloaked figure grab the doll and flee. "That doesn't belong to you, dearie." He says through gritted teeth as he lunged after the culprit. As he catches the cloaked figure he rips back the hood only to freeze as the person under the cloak is revealed to be Belle. "Belle?" He whispers stunned. "Belle." He reinforces, "I don't understand. How did you get here?

Belle looks him up and down with a slight frown before answering, "I thought you didn't dress like that anymore. I thought that was your past." She asks sweetly.

Rumple shakes his head, "Well, this is now my future. Becoming this again, The Dark One, that's the only way I'll save my daughter and grandson."

Belle delicately strokes his face, "But you haven't completely become him, have you?" She whispers, "There's still hope." She says as she leans in to kiss him.

Just as their lips are about to touch Rumple pulls back, "No." He shakes his head. "You're not really here, are you?"

"No, of course not." Belle chuckles, "I'm still in Storybrooke, right where you left me."

"Are you okay? Did the protection spell work?" Rumple asks urgently.

"It-it did." Belle stutters. "We're all fine. Storybrooke's safe. We all are."

Mr. Gold nods acting convinced before lunging for Belle's neck, "How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you?"

"He didn't. You did." Belle mutters as Rumple unwinds his hands from her neck.

"What?" He whispers.

"The question is why." Belle asks him.

* * *

"My name is Emma Swan."

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." Hook replies. Emma had been sitting atop a rock for nearly 10 minutes trying to figure out what to say to unlock the protection spell. Snow and David were sitting across from her trying to provide encouragement, Jim was sitting on the ground dragging a stick through the dirt while Killian traced back and forth.

Mary Margaret smiles, "Don't hold anything back."

Emma sighs, "I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke."

Regina, who had been leaning up against a tree trunk scoffs, "That election was a sham. Are we really doing this?"

Mary Margaret ignores her, "Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" She asks.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming…which apparently makes me the product of true love… I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse…

David stands up, "And you were able to break the curse because you're the..." He smiles. Emma stares at him dumbfounded.

Mary Margaret leapt up, joining her husband, "Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it."

"Say what?" The pirate asks.

Regina rolls her eyes, "The "s" word."

Emma breathes in deeply, "I'm the savior." Everyone leans in to see the moment of truth revealed and stare at the still blank parchment. "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that." Emma says.

Mary Margaret smiles, "No, it's okay. We'll figure it out. "

"No, you won't." She says spitefully as she rips the map out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" Snow says hastily as Emma leaps up.

"But I can." Regina ignores them; "I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Lucy and Henry." Emma nibbles the inside of her lip at Regina's mention of finding Lucy and Henry together.

David shakes his head, "I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea."

Hook nods, "For once I agree with the prince." David turned and gave him another disgusted look, "Well, I told you we're getting along." Hook shrugs. Regina places her hand over the map and it begins to illuminate.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asks Regina.

"A locator spell." Regina replies; sounding irritated she had to spell it out to Emma, "This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." The parchment suddenly lifts up and starts going into the dark jungle.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all." Jim points out.

Emma grimaces, "You mean the place Hook told us never to set foot?"

Hook smiles, "That's the one."

Regina steps up behind Emma, "Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead."

* * *

"So do you know why you brought me to the island?" Belle asks as they approach a cliff overlooking the island..

Rumple looks at her confused, "I thought you were gonna show me the answer."

"Only you know that." Belle replied.

"I have no idea." Rumple starts to get agitated.

"Yes, you do." Belle says feistily, "You're holding back."

"I'm not!" Rumple replies angrily.

Belle stares at him. The same look he has received from her many times before. A look of knowing but being too polite to point out his holding back. But this time she presses on, "What is it you're not saying?" She finally asks.

Rumple shakes his head, "I'm a coward. I'm just like my father. "

Belle nods, "You feel better now, don't you? You know why I'm here."

"You always saw the good in me." He admits as he takes Belle's hand.

"I still do." She replied vehemently, "And as much as you deny it, I think you see it too. So why am I here? What are you wrestling with?" She inquires.

Rumple sighs, "Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep Henry, and he allows me to live. Take Lucy and go home. The boy needn't be my undoing."

Belle nods, "And you're afraid you'll make a selfish choice."

"I generally do."

"You abandoned your son, Baelfire, and regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Henry. Letting go of the past... it's the first step." Belle reminds him.

Rumple stares at the cornhusk doll, "You know, this was the last thing my father gave me."

"And what happened to him?"

"He left me." Gold replies through gritted teeth.

"If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go." Belle answers with a note of finality before turning and disappearing back into the jungle.

Rumple contemplates Belle's words and throws the doll over the cliff down into the impending waters below. Ridding himself of Peter Pan, once and for all.

* * *

"No one's here." Mary Margaret pointed out as they approached the abandoned camp. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes. Blame me... again." Regina says arrogantly.

Emma notices somebody atop the hill, "Guys... Hold on." She runs up to see who it is, "Is that... Henry!"

Henry turns around only revealed to be Pan in Henry's coat and scarf, "Hi, Emma." He says smugly.

"Where the hell are Henry and Lucy?" She asks enraged, she was sick of Pan's games.

Pan shakes his head, "You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form." He turns to Hook, "I expect more from you, captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook replies stoutly.

Pan turns to Jim, "And Jim. Tsk tsk. You know all to well what happens when people venture through the dark jungle."

Jim's eyes light up with rage as he lunges towards Pan only to be stopped in his tracks as Hook shoots his arm out in front, to stop him. "Not yet." Hook grits.

Everyone stares at the scene in front of them confused about the obvious tension occurring between Jim, Hook and Pan, and clearly missing an important piece of information when Emma drops the subject. "Give them to me."

"Sorry. Can't." Pan replies, "Don't you know? Cheaters never win."

Everyone prepares for battle as the lost boys began to encircle them, "Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." Hook says just as the first arrow fires.

David pushes Mary Margaret out of the way and takes an arrow to the side. Hook battles Felix and Jim battles 2 of the younger lost boys. Regina stuns 3 of them and Emma tackles one of the boys and they roll down a hill landing with Emma on top of him, "Where's Henry?! Where's Lucy?! Where are they!" She screams as she holds her blade to his neck. He gulps terrified and Emma suddenly jumps off of him.

"Emma, are you all right?" Mary Margaret asks? Pan whistles and the Lost Boys retreat to him.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where they are... only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry and Lucy your regards." Pan smiles before disappearing into the night.

* * *

As Pan returned to his camp his smugness started fading. Things weren't going as planned. Together, they were stronger than anticipated. He needed to do something. Change the game. Set them on one goal. One goal they would do anything for, and use it to his advantage.

"What are you thinking?" Felix asked him. Pan smiled devilishly. Felix could always tell when he was up to something.

"We need to up the playing field. The game is about to change." Pan knelt down to a sleeping Lucy and Henry. He placed one hand over Lucy's mouth and shook her awake. Terror filled her eyes when she finally woke up. Pan placed his free hand over his mouth in a shushing gesture and glanced down to Henry. "If you want him to stay alive you'll do exactly as I say." Lucy nodded and stood up. And Pan pulled her a few feet away so Henry couldn't hear them. "Here you are Lucy." Pan held out her heart to Felix.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you giving this to him?" Very untrusting, that one.

Pan smirked, "You see Lucy I have no use for it, or you."

"What are you taking about?" She asked, starting to get nervous.

Pan ignored her and turned to Felix, "Felix. Take Lucy out and drop her off somewhere in the dark jungle. Then give her heart back."

"Wa- Wait! I can't go off by myself!" Lucy yelled. Henry rolled over in his sleep but didn't wake, and Pan looked back at her.

"Well Lucy, if you want your brother to live, you have no choice." Lucy turned to leave. "Oh wait!" Pan said. Lucy looked back at him and he removed her magic-stopping bracelet. "You might be needing some Magic in the dark jungle, very nasty place." He added before giving her his disgustingly smug smile.

* * *

"How much farther?" I asked. No reply from Felix. My knees felt like they were going to buckle. They had been numb from laying on the ground for a day and a half and now with this excessive walking they felt like they would fall off. And I needed my strength. As soon as Felix gave me my heart back I would subdue him and rush back to camp and take Henry. So yes I needed my strength. And on top of this, I felt so bad for leaving Henry. Was I really protecting him if I couldn't be there to actually protect him?

"Okay this is far enough." Felix said suddenly.

I turned around and we stared at each other for a minute. "Well?" I ask irritated.

He very slowly, and in my opinion unwillingly, hands me my heart back. As soon as it's in my hands I plunge it back into my chest and flay both hands out in front of me, utilizing my magic. A move that should have sent him flying backwards into the nearest tree, as it did to Daniel in the stable. But nothing happened. He chuckled, "I would rethink this."

Why wasn't my magic working here? Agitated I give him a swift kick on the outside of his upper thigh. He doubles over in pain as I reach for his weapon. A big spiked wood ball at the end of a stick. As I reach for it his arm shoots out and pulls my foot sending me sprawled out on my back. I grab the nearest stick and hold it in front of my face just in time for Felix's wooden flail to snap my stick in half, inches from my face. A piercing scream cascades through the air and I realize it's my own. I roll over to try to stand up and the last thing I feel is Felix's hands yanking my head backwards by my pony tail before smashing my head forwards into the rock in front of me. Blinding pain shoots everywhere in my body and I can feel the blood running down my hair and face. One more pitiful scream escapes my lips before everything goes black.

* * *

"The map is working! We know where Henry is." Emma exclaimed as everyone surrounded her trying to catch a glimpse of the map. After she said the words she hoped no one would realize she hadn't said they knew were Lucy was.

"Where?" Regina asked urgently.

Killian took the map and looked at it tracing his finger over the X on Pan's camp, "Uh... we're here at the Southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north. That's where he's keeping Henry and Lucy." Emma gulped.

Regina scoffed, "What are we waiting for?"

"Well, the terrain's not easy." Killian hesitated, "There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

David nods, "We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

"Agreed." Emma piped in, "It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours-" A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air causing everyone to jump out of there skin. "That was a scream!" Emma announced.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Thank you captain obvious."

"Wait." Mary Margaret said, "That was a girl's scream…" Everyone in the circle looked at each other not quite sure whether or not to say it out loud. There was only _one_ girl on this island that they knew of. Lucy. And she should be with Henry. A softer distressed scream wailed through.

"Lucy!" Jim said as he took off running towards the sound, everyone following closely on his heels. After a few minutes of running he stopped in his tracks to catch his breath, which was when he noticed something on the ground. "Look." He bent down to pick it up and it was a dirty ribbon. A dirty yellow ribbon, that belonged to Lucille Mills.

"Is that Lucy's?" Emma asked as she, David, Regina and Hook surrounded him. Jim nods.

"How can you be sure?" Regina asked doubtfully.

"Her m-" Jim paused, "Ahem _Belle_ gave it to her. She never took it off."

"GUYS." Mary Margaret yells from behind them. Everyone turns around to see Mary Margaret kneeling down next to a boulder, "This rock has blood on it." Mary Margaret traces her finger down the rock and holds it up for everyone to see, her finger now coated in what looks like red paint, "And it's fresh." She added.

Hook shook his head, "I don't understand. If there's blood on that rock, and we just heard a girl screaming, and Lucy's ribbon is here… than where the hell is Lucy?"


	47. 3x03 Quite the Common Fairy

Chapter 47

3x03 Quite a Common Fairy

Everything is blurry. "Come on faster. Pick up your feet." I hear a low voice say next to me. I look over and see a woman but it's too blurry to make out her face. I feel her arm wrapped around my waist, have dragging half carrying me as I am leaning so heavily onto her. After a few seconds, the blurry edges of the forest once again fade into blackness.

* * *

"Where am I?" I sputtered as I sat up and evidently I sat up too fast and my head started to pound. I groaned and closed my eyes, laying my head back down. I felt something covering my head and reached up and felt a cloth wrapping covering my head, it was sticky. I looked down at my hand and it was covered in blood. My own blood, I realized.

"Wicked concussion. Probably from that rock your head was slammed against repeatedly. I heard you scream." A woman's voice said. She had an unusual accent. Similar to Belle's but slightly different. I opened one eye and saw the woman was dressed in all forest green with blonde hair piled on top of her head, holding out a cup to me. "Here." She said. I grabbed the cup and gulped down the liquid, which I discovered was some sort of Tea. It tasted good, even without cream and sugar. I didn't recognize my surroundings, only that I was in a small, open, wooden, room.

After I finished the tea, I mumbled a thanks and handed back the glass and she walked over to the railing and placed the cup down. Damn we had to be above ground level if there was a railing. I looked around, this place was pretty barren, I noticed a hole cut into the ground with a ladder and realized I was in a tree house. A very empty Tree House, other than a chest and the hammock I was laying in, there wasn't much.

"Who are you?" I asked as she took a seat atop the chest across the room from me.

She grimaced, "Now I could ask the same of you." She leaned forward, "how did you get on the island?"

I gulped and tried to seek out an exit. I could make a run for it but she looked fast and nimble, if I could out run her, _if_ being the operative word, I could leap over that railing, but I didn't know how high off the ground we were, I could break a leg and then where would I be? The same went for that hole in the tree stump, if I jumped down and it was too far I could break my leg.

"Ahem?" I looked back at the woman. And she stared at me expectantly. "Look you can't get past me, not to mention you're too injured to go anywhere." Well that explained why my head was pounding. Her face softened at my resistance, "Look I'll go first. My name is Tinkerbelle."

My jaw dropped, "The fairy?"

Her mouth formed into a hard line, "Not anymore."

I squinted at her confused, "What happened?"

She leaned back against the wall, "You first."

I nodded feeling slightly more at ease, "My name is Lucy, well Alice, but Lucy." She stared at me looking confused as I backtracked. "It's a long story. My mom, uh my adopted mom, Regina, renamed me, but my name _was_ Alice before. Alice in Wonderland."

She stared at me, shocked then abruptly leaned forward, "You mean the Evil Queen. Regina. That's your mum." I nodded. She shook her head, "That still doesn't explain how you got on the island."

I nodded, "Right I was getting to that. My little brother Henry, he's here too. Peter Pan abducted both of us from Storybrooke."

She arched an eyebrow, "Storybrooke…?" She rolled the word around in her mouth. Tinkerbelle shook her head again, "You said she was your adopted mum, who are your birth parents."

"Um, Rumplestiltskin and Belle." I said nervously.

"_Rumplestiltskin." _Her jaw dropped. "The dark one?!" I nodded, "How in the hell were you born to the Dark One and ended up being raised by the Evil Queen."

"It's a very long story." I struggled to sit up as the room grew heavier, "And I really" _pant_ "must be" _pant_ "going" _pant._ As I fell back into the hammock my vision started going fuzzy as my head began to pound even more. I looked up and Tinkerbelle was towering over me. "What did you do to me?" I whispered.

She leaned down next to me, "Don't worry it's just poppies, I put them in your tea. They'll put you to sleep, which will numb the pain." That was the last thing I heard before blackness.

* * *

"Cuckoooo!" Pan yells to a sleeping Henry, "Wake up, I got you." Pan says as he throws an apple at Henry.

"I don't like apples." Henry says as he sits up.

Pan looks at him funny, "Who doesn't like apples?"

Henry shakes his head, "It's a family thing." Henry looks around, "Hey where's Lucy?" Henry notices she is missing. "Whe- where's my sister?" Henry asked, very concerned.

Pan arched an eyebrow feigning confusion before a very mocked recognition spread across his face. "Oh Lucy?" Henry nodded. "She went home." Pan continued.

Henry stared at him, "What?"

Pan nodded, "You're sister Lucy, she went home." Henry continued to look at him. "You see I gave her the option she could stay here, forever, with you, or she could return home to her family and friends alone. She chose the latter."

Henry shook his head vehemently, "No you're lying! She wouldn't leave me."

Pan leaned in close to him, "Henry, look around. She already left." Henry was so confused, would his sister really leave him? But Pan was right, Lucy was nowhere to be found, but that also left open the possibility that Peter Pan had killed her...

* * *

Hook held up a lantern with his one good hand to light the path for Emma, Regina and Snow, so they didn't trip over the fallen tree. "Come on, enough with the chatter." Regina snapped, "Lucy could be out here somewhere."

"You don't need to tell us." Snow reminded, "She's part of our family, we love her too." Snow glanced at Emma hoping for backup but Emma averted her eyes and picked up her pace. Emma wasn't exactly comfortable admitting _anyone_ was a part of her family, not yet.

Jim noticed Hook was dallying behind them with David and Jim paused, trying to follow his lead. "So you're gonna tell her?" Hook asked David.

David paused and looked back at him, "Tell her what?"

Hook stared intently at David, "I saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see." David looked around and noticed Jim standing nearby, watching them. David shook his head, slowly, once. "Aye don't mine the lad, he's trustworthy, was one of my best mates."

David flipped around and stared at Jim incredulously, "You never told me you worked for Hook."

Jim shrugged, "You never asked."

David rolled his eyes and slowly lifted up his shirt, his chest had a large cut and lots of small little black veins growing outwards, climbing further out. "The arrow nicked me."

Hook sighed, "I'm sorry, mate."

"Do you know how long?" David asked.

Hook shook his head, "Days. Weeks at most. You won't see summer. It's really bad, mate. You might want to tell her."

"No." David said as he hurried to catch up with them

"Well, you have to." Hook replied.

David paused, "Maybe I don't."

"How's that?" Jim asked.

"Pixie dust." David said, "You believe in this Tinker Bell's power? In her pixie dust?"

Hook nodded, "Indeed, I do."

"Then let's get her and that dust." David said firmly.

* * *

Emma noticed Regina was hanging back and stretching out her ankles. "Hey." Emma said.

Regina shrugged indignantly, "Hey."

Emma looked forward and saw David, Hook, Snow and Jim moving forward, "You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there." Regina said a little too fast, "You go waste your time searching. I'll wait."

Emma frowned, "What did you do to her?"

"What? Why would you assume I did something?" Regina miffed.

"You've met her before, right. In the Enchanted Forest." Emma hit the nail on the head, "What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?" She joked.

'She's not an angel." Regina blurted out, "Okay, we have a complicated history."

"I knew it." Emma said.

"You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Mills." Regina admitted as she sat down.

Emma grimaced, "Operation Mills?" She asked.

Regina shook her head, "That's what I've been calling it in my head because-"

"Henry would call it that." Emma finished

Regina smiled, "He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do."

Emma nodded, "Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

Regina shook her head, "No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry and Lucy. Don't worry about Tinker Bell."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed, "What I always do."

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Regina said as she heard the bushes rustling and stood up.

Tinkerbelle emerged from the bushes, "A complicated history, that's how you call it?" She said shocked, "That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it."

Regina's jaw dropped, "You look terrible."

Tinkerbelle leaned forward, "You're trying to provoke me?" She whispered angrily.

"Come on and get me, Tinkerbelle." Regina said calmly.

Tink shook her head, "You think you're so smart, but you're all gonna fail." Tink opened her fist and blew poppy dust into Regina's face, then calmly watched Regina pass out and land on the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

As Hook climbed up the ladder to the Treehouse he could hear heavy breathing. "Somebody's home." He whispered. Everyone quietly filed in after him as they stared at the hammock. Whoever this mystery person was, was facing away from them, looking out the window with a blanket practically pulled up to there head.

"Who is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Emma replied. Carefully she walked forward, trying to be noiseless and paused just as her hand was about to grab the blanket. She looked back and Hook nodded at her. Emma drew her sword to have at the ready and in one swift movement pulled back the blanket and rolled the mystery person over to face them. "Lucy?" Emma said confused as she lowered her weapon.

"Oh my god it's her!" Mary Margaret said as she rushed forward and knelt down next to Lucy's head.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret lifted up the cloth wrapping around Lucy's head and gasped. "What is it?!" David asked.

Mary Margaret held out the rag for them to see, "It's blood." The gash had stopped bleeding but her face was covered and her hair was matted with dark red, sticky blood.

"Does she have a pulse?" Emma asked scared.

Mary Margaret held her head to Lucy's heart, "Barely. We need to get her to Regina so she can heal her, now."

"We'll go get Regina, you guys stay here." Emma said firmly.

"Alright." David replied.

"Well let's look around while we're here." Hook said. David and Jim nodded and immediately started looking through Tinkerbelle's meager belongings.

"Guys, I've found something. It's a handkerchief." David said.

"That's Regina's." Jim said, "How did it get here?"

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina." Hook realized

"But, if she's been watching her-" David said.

"We're in the wrong place." Hook finished.

"Regina." David said. "We need to save Regina and have her heal Lucy, now." David bent over to pick up Lucy but was severely weakened by the Dream Shade. As David went to lift her up he took a deep intake of breath and clutched his side, David shuddered as he realized he didn't have the strength to carry her. Hook saw the dilemma and bent down to pick her up when David's hand shot out, "Don't, you, touch, my niece." He panted out.

"Look we haven't got time to argue." Hook said angrily.

"I'll do it." Jim finally said. He picked up Lucy in one swift motion and placed her over his shoulder, "We're wasting time. Let's go."

"What happened?" Emma asked as they saw David, Hook and Jim- who was carrying Lucy, coming down from the Tinkerbelle's tree house.

"Regina, did you find her?" David asked urgently.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "No she wasn't there anymore, we were coming back to tell you. Why? What happened?"

David pulled out Regina's handkerchief: "We found this in Tinkerbelle's tree house."

"She was tracking Regina." Emma realized.

Hook nodded, "Aye" He glanced at Lucy who was still slung over Jim's shoulder, "And we need to find Regina, now."

* * *

Regina groaned and rolled around. She felt stiff and achy. Regina saw Tinkerbelle sitting on a log across from her. It was mostly dark wherever they were, Regina thought it was cave. "About time you woke up." Tinkerbelle said as she stared at Regina, "I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time."

Regina half laughed, "Look, you don't know why I'm here-"

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here." Tink interrupted, "You're trying to find your son and daughter."

Regina sighed as she tried to sit up and looked down at her wrists, bound by rope, "I take it by the restraints you're not helping."

"Hell, no. You're the last person I'd ever help after how you burned me." Tinkerbelle replied angrily.

"Burned you?" Regina asked confused, "You're the one who interfered in my life."

"And threw away my own in the process!" Tinkerbelle added

"So, what do you want from me?" Regina asked, "To kill me? You think it's that easy?" Regina gave a sly smile and started to work Tinkerbelle, getting her feeling insecure, "Whatever you knocked me out with I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies. But they're wearing off." Regina slowly stood up, "And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing." Regina leaned down to Tinkerbelle's face, "You don't have magic. But I do." Regina broke apart the rope magically and Tinkerbelle leapt up and held an arrow to Regina's throat.

"Yeah, I know. But even your magic can't stop this. Ever hear of dreamshade?" Tinkerbelle demanded.

"Yes." Regina replied.

"Good." Tinkerbelle answered.

"How the hell did you get like this?" Regina asked.

Tinkerbelle practically snarled, "I met you."

"Okay, you wanna kill me?" Regina goaded, "I can make it easier." Before Tink knew what was happening Regina had plunged her hand into her chest and ripped out her own heart. She held it out for Tinkerbelle to take, "You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. You should do it. Go ahead. Crush it."

"You think I won't take it?" Tinkerbelle yelled.

Regina nodded, "No, I'm counting on it. Show me, who you are, Tinkerbelle."

"Gladly." Tinkerbelle took Regina's heart and lightly squeezed but stopped as Regina began to gasp for air, "Do you know what you've cost me?" She turned around facing away from Regina, and then it clicked.

"Your wings." Regina realized.

"Why?" Tinkerbelle asked with her back still turned.

"Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?" Regina prompted.

Tinkerbelle whipped back around, "No!" She yelled, "Why did you lie? Because I've been over a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?" She finished.

"Yes. Yes, it was." Regina replied emotionally as she started to tear up, "You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn't- You said I can let go of the anger that was weighting me down and suddenly it felt like - without it- I would just float away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?"

"Happy." Tinkerbelle offered.

Regina shook her head, "Weak."

"And look, what good it did you. That strength you gained. Because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash." Tinkerbelle said as she got up in Regina's face.

Regina nodded, "Alright, you want a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, Fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result." Regina took a closer look at the decaying heart, "A small, hard, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are."

"You said I was a terrible fairy." Tinkerbelle reminded her.

'Well then, prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my children back." Regina asked.

"You love your children?" Tinkerbelle asked.

Regina smiled and nodded, "Very much. With them I've finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?"

Tinkerbelle shook her head, "It's too late for me."

"Only if you kill me." Regina told her.

"I won't kill you. But I won't help you either." Tinkerbelle said firmly, "Besides, it's probably too late, for your son. He's been with him too long." Tinkerbelle handed the heart to Regina and turned and left just as quickly as she had appeared.

* * *

Tinkerbelle emerged from the cave to come face to face with Emma, Snow, Hook and David. Jim was lagging behind, still carrying Lucy, "Where's Regina?" Emma demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma retorted.

"I'm fine." Regina said as she appeared behind Tinkerbelle.

Tinkerbelle looked highly offended, "Do you mind removing those? You might stick me. But I'll take you down."

"It's okay." Regina said, "She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"Oh yeah? Then why was she hiding Lucy in her Tree House?" Emma said indignantly. Regina looked confused and Emma turned backwards slightly, "Jim." Emma summoned. Jim emerged to the clearing still carrying Lucy.

Regina's jaw dropped as she turned to stare at Tinkerbelle, "You didn't tell me you had my daughter."

"She's hurt, badly." Mary Margaret said without lowering her bow.

Tink held her hands up, "It's not what you think."

"Yeah, we'll be the judge of that." David replied.

Regina rushed forward, "Here place her down, now." Carefully Jim laid her down so her head was resting in Regina's lap. Regina carefully removed the wrapping and held a hand to Lucy's heart and angled her head to listen to her breathing for a very long minute.

"Well?" Emma finally asked.

"Give me a minute." Regina muttered as she moved her hand and placed it over the gash on Lucy's forehead. After a few seconds an orange glow started to ooze out of Regina's hand and when she removed her hand the gash was immediately started coughing and Regina brushed some loose hair out of her eyes. Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes.

* * *

"Mom?" I said. I had to be dreaming, but this felt real. She was leaning over me, which was impossible because I was in Tinkerbelle's Tree House still.

She started to laugh and then cry, "Hi baby." She began to stroke my cheek. I realized then that if I could feel her hand that I wasn't dreaming and it was actually her. I sat up and practically leapt into her lap, "Mom!" I said excitedly. She was squeezing me so tight I was worried she wouldn't let go.

I heard chuckles and turned around to see David, Snow, Emma, Hook and even Jim all laughing. And then I saw Tink standing behind my mom and I, "What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to save you." David answered smiling at me.

As my mom and I stood up Emma leaned took a step closer to me, "Lucy, this is important, where's Henry?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." Everybody's face fell. But the one that hit me the hardest was Emma's. I thought I'd seen devastation in her eyes when Neal died. And that was nothing compared to this. "Greg and Tamara they gave me the bracelet so I couldn't use any magic and at first we thought Pan was an escaped lost boy, he said he was helping us but then he led us straight into the camp. He- he took my heart so I couldn't make a run for it. I was only there for a couple days, then he said I had to leave, he said he would _kill_ Henry if I didn't, so he took off the bracelet and gave Felix my heart and then he led me out to the Jungle. Only I was going to attack him and track my way back in to get Henry, but my magic it wasn't working, so Felix got the upper hand when we started to fight and that was when he bashed my head into the rock over and over again." I paused nearly starting to cry. My mom pulled me into her chest and stroked my hair but she misinterpreted me. I wasn't crying out of sadness or because I was scared of Felix, quite the contrary, I was crying out out of pure anger and rage that Felix had defeated me and I had lost my little brother.

I took a step back from my mother, "_Mom_, it was my fault. My magic it- it wasn't working I could have gone back and saved Henry."

To my surprise my mom shook her head, "Lucy, it's not your fault. Magic works differently in different worlds, you've only practiced in Storybrooke, you're not advance enough to use it across realms yet."

"See I told you I wasn't lying." Tink said to David and snow, eyeing her drawn bow.

"That still doesn't answer why she was with you." David replied as Snow steadied her bow once again.

"No, she _saved_ me." I said, "She practically carried me back to her house and she made sure I didn't bleed to death."

Tink gave me a small smile and Regina looked back at her confused, "You did all that, even though you knew she was my daughter." Tinkerbelle didn't say anything.

"Well, Is she going to help us now?" Hook asked interrupting

Tinkerbelle turned to look at him, "Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook."

Hook nodded stiffly, "Lady Bell." Something told me there was more to there relationship than just what was on the surface.

Regina shook her head, "She's not gonna help us."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

Hook shrugged, "Tink, after all we've been through together, A little assistance?" Tinkerbelle stared blankly at them.

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina informed us.

David's jaw dropped, "No pixie dust?"

Regina shook her head again, "Not even her wings."

"How?" Emma asked.

Tinkerbelle turned to glare at my mother, "I guess people just stopped believing in me." She turned back to us, "And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful."

"But you know where Pan is?" Snow asked

Tinkerbelle nodded, "Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that." Mary Margaret asked, "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" Emma asked.

"Maybe." Tink crossed her arms, "Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you." Mary Margaret said sincerely.

"Just get us inside." Emma prodded, "We'll take care of things from there."

Tinkerbelle furrowed her brow, "And what's in there for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy."

"You can come with us." Emma offered.

"That's right. A home." Mary Margaret said, "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"And Mother Superior is in Storybrooke! You can tell her you've been a good fairy and get your wings back." I added.

Tinkerbelle debated it for all of 2 seconds before leaning in to us, "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot. So you'd better have a good plan."

Emma nodded, "Thank you. We will."

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret said as we all started back to the camp.

* * *

Regina looked back and saw Lucy leaning on Emma. Regina smiled and turned back around leaning against the tree. It was uncanny how similar they looked, what with their similar body build and exact same hair color.

Tinkerbelle walked over and sat down next to Regina, "Did you ever go back and find him? The man with the lion tattoo?" She asked.

"No." Regina admitted.

Tinkerbelle shook her head, "Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?"

Regina stared at her, "It's a lot of things. But how is it selfish?"

"Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his and everyone else's who was affected by your decision." Tinkerbelle replied. Regina had never thought about it like that. She looked over to Lucy. If Regina had met this mystery man so many years ago everything would have been different. She wouldn't have raised Lucy and Henry, and they never would have gone to Storybrooke. Regina thought long and hard about it but she couldn't imagine it any differently, no matter how they got here Regina was grateful her selfishness had produced Lucy and Henry, her own little family. The two people who consistently placed there faith in her. Besides if it was meant to be, fate would have found a way to unite her with the man with the lion tattoo.


	48. 3x04 Nasty Habits

Chapter 48

3x04 Nasty Habits

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. It's been almost a year of me writing this story and I can tell you I have no intention to stop writing this. I'm just really busy starting college and I'm doing the fall play so ya know priorities. But thanks for all your love and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing :) xoxo**

* * *

After Felix had captured Neal he tied rope around his hands and led him back to Pan. "Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire." Felix prodded Neal with his stick, "Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again."

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son and sister." Neal replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone." Felix spat.

"I'm gonna get them back." Neal said determinedly. And as he was walking he felt the rope loosen around his hands and he immediately started working at it, discreetly.

Felix laughed, "You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan's not be to trifled with. You might have a shot with the girl but you know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just... give him up?"

Neal shrugged as his hands broke free of the rope, "Maybe, if I ask nicely." Neal kept walking waiting for an opportunity to take Felix.

Felix snickered, "You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid."

Neal nodded, "I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot." Before Felix knew what was happening Neal had clasped both hands tightly and turned around swinging them directly into Felix's face. The sudden impact knocked Felix out. Neal dropped the rope on the ground, "I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. I sure as hell ain't lost."

* * *

Rumple was sitting by the fire and had mashed up some berries on a stone palette and mixed in a few other plants to make a kind of black paste. He dipped 3 fingers in and slowly dragged them down his face.

"You always felt more comfortable behind a mask." A voice said from behind him.

Rumple didn't even have to turn to see who it was, as Belle took a seat next him he put the palette on the ground. "You were the only one who could ever see past it" Rumple smiled at Belle, "past the mask of the monster."

Belle grabbed his hand, "Then why put it back on now?" Belle asked.

"I need the monster, Belle." Rumple admitted, "It's the only way I can save him. And that's what I've decided. I'm gonna save Henry."

"The prophecy states that Henry will be your undoing." Belle reminded, "To save him, you ensure your own death. Just get Lucy, and come back to me."

"You don't think I can do it?" Rumple accused.

Belle took her hand and placed it into her own lap, "I think your intentions are good. But a lifetime of craven self-interest is a nasty habit that you've never been able to break."

Rumple looked at the fire, "Things are different now."

Bell shook her head, "How? What... what's different?"

"Because I have nothing to live for." Rumple whispered, still staring at the fire.

"What about me?" Belle asked sincerely, "And Lucy."

Rumple turned to look at her, "Lucy won't forgive me, and you're not real. Just a vision."

"But I'm... I'm back in Storybrooke, waiting for you." Belle scrunched her lips to the side.

"You shouldn't be." Rumple grimaced, "When I said good-bye to you, Belle, we both know it was for good." Rumple stood up.

"Well, maybe I think you'll come back." Belle called after him.

Rumple turned back, "Even if I did, eventually you'd leave me because you can see me for what I really am. You think you see a good man, but in time, you'd see the monster. I will make sure our daughter gets home, but my son is dead. The only way I can redeem myself is by saving his son and giving my life.

* * *

I was sitting on the ground in between the rock Snow and Emma were sitting on and the rock my mom was sitting on, Emma was just about to go over the diorama she'd just spent the 20 minutes making.

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound." Emma waved her stick where Tink had just moved behind her, "According to, uh..." Emma paused.

"Tinkerbelle." Tink said cheerfully as she spread out her blanket.

Emma nodded, "Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

"Tink is fine." Tinkerbelle said.

"Not sure that's any better." Emma muttered, causing me to snicker, "Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front," Emma pointed to the diorama, "which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here." She pointed, "She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in. And Lucy and Jim will wait at Tink's treehouse and after we get Henry we will all meet up there again." I nodded, I wasn't thrilled with this plan, not because I would have to stay with Jim but because I wanted to go help save Henry but everybody (except me) mutually agreed that I shouldn't go anywhere near Pan's camp.

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside." Tinkerbelle reminded us.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." My mom said sarcastically.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in." Tink replied, unfazed by my mother's rudeness.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Dreamshade. Hook warned us."

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of-" Tink started.

David jumped up cutting Tink off, "Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

Tink shrugged, "I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan." She looked around as nobody said anything, "You do have an escape plan, don't you?" She clarified

"It... it was more of a last-minute trip." Snow admitted.

Tink stared at her, "If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters." She answered.

My mom jumped up, sensing Tinkerbelle's new reluctance, "We'll figure it out."

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time." Tinkerbelle replied.

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David said firmly.

Tinkerbelle shook her head, "You don't get it." She pulled a watch out of her pocket, "Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is?" She asked

"Yeah, a watch." Emma replied irritated.

"I got it from the people who brought Lucy and your son here for Pan." Tinkerbelle informed us.

Emma leapt up, "Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?" The words slurred together. I may have forgotten to mention to them just what happened to Greg and Tamara

"I got it off the girl's body." Tinkerbelle said, "Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother smile looking very satisfied, "This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island." Tinkerbelle started walking away, "When you figure that out, you know where I live."

"Where the hell is she going?" Snow hissed.

"I'll get her, bring her back." David said stoutly as he turned to leave.

"Don't." Emma said, "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" My mom retorted.

"Neal taught me that." Emma said sincerely. Regina pursed her lips.

David turned around, "What about you, Hook? You got off this island before."

Hook nodded, "Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission." I clarified.

Hook looked at me, "One man. Your brother, and Emma's partner in crime Neal."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Maybe we can find out." Hook said as he started leading us away from base camp.

* * *

Rumple was looking for Pan's camp when he heard boys chattering. As he pushed aside the foliage he saw two young sentries standing guard. As he emerged they picked up their spears, "Stop by order of Pan!" Rumple threw poppy dust into their faces and they both passed out. "I don't take orders." Rumple gritted. He bent down and picked up one of the boys spears. As he heard the forest behind him rustle he pivoted around and held the spear at the ready.

Neal came barreling through the forest and fell but quickly got to his feet as Rumple held his fight stance. "Bae?" Rumple asked confused, "You're not real. You're dead."

"What? Of course I'm real." Neal said confused. "What the hell's going on?!" He yelled.

Rumple angled the spear towards his heart, "You're a vision, just like Belle." Rumple stalked closer.

Neal realized his father wasn't entirely sane in this exact moment, and held up his hands protectively in front of him, "No. No, hey. Listen to me. It's me. I was shot. Okay? But I survived. See? I'm alive."

Rumple ran forward and pushed Neal up against the tree, Rumple's hand around his neck and the spear at his throat, "My son is dead!" Rumple yelled violently, "You're just here to remind me of my failure!"

"That's not why I'm here." Neal said almost hysterically.

"My weakness." Rumple yelled as his hand closed tighter around Neal's throat.

"Put the spear down." Neal prompted.

"You're here to question my resolve." Rumple insinuated, "But you won't succeed. I will save my daughter and sacrifice my life for Henry. And nothing will stand in my way!"

"Please, papa." Neal begged in one last futile attempt to avoid being killed by his own father.

Only the real Baelfire would ever call him Papa, "Bae? Is that really you?" Rumple asked with tears in his eyes as he dropped the spear.

"Yeah." Neal whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Rumple admitted.

* * *

"How is it possible?" Rumple asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Neal said as he bent over and picked up his dropped spear, "Let's just say that the debt Robin Hood owes you has been paid."

"You were back in our land?" Rumple asked confused.

Neal nodded, "Yeah, but I made it here. The only thing that matters now is that I help Emma save Henry and Lucy. Where is Emma?"

Rumple shrugged, "I left her and the rest of them aboard Hook's ship. As noble as their intentions may be, they don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done."

"Like what you did to these boys?" Neal started walking away then paused, "They're not, uh..."

"No, they're just sleeping." Rumple turned to see Neal gesture to the passed out lost boys, "For now."

"Let's leave it that way, okay?" Neal asked, but came out sounding more like a demand.

"You don't have the stomach either." He realized.

Neal picked up the sack of arrows, "I'll do what needs to be done. But killing lost boys? We don't have to do that."

Rumple grimaced, "We shall see."

"So I take it you have a plan? The whole "sacrifice your life" thing was just you being dramatic." Neal pressed.

"Well, it's the only way. Pan's too powerful." Rumple replied, "You can only beat him if you're willing to die, which I am."

Neal cocked his head to the side, "What if I told you there was another way?" Neal said as he turned and started walking towards the shore. Enticed, Rumple followed him.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Rumple asked his son, slightly out of breath, his leg was cramping from all of the walking he had been doing since coming to Neverland.

Neal knelt to the ground and picked up a seashell, "You know how if you hold a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean? Certain shells," Neal held it up to his face, "the ocean can hear you", Neal took a deep breath and blew into the conch omitting a siren.

"Why would we need the ocean to hear us?" Rumple asked as Neal continued blowing into the conch. Neal pointed to the water and Rumple turned to look, in time to see the water start to become choppy and move, suddenly revealing several tentacles. Rumple took a step back, "What have you done?"

"Give me the spear." Neal said impatiently as the squid grew closer. Rumple handed Neal the spear who promptly threw it, nailing the squid in the head. Neal grabbed the rope attached to the spear and started pulling, Rumple jumped in and helped, trying to pull in the fighting squid. Finally the squid stopped jerking just as the pulled him up to the shore.

"A squid?" Rumple asked.

Neal nodded, "That's right. I believe you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys."

"Squid ink. So this is your plan?" Rumple arched an eyebrows.

"It can immobilize the most magical of creatures." Neal reminded him, "At least for a little while..."

"I have some experience with it." Rumple said, trying to sound modest. As if he hadn't removed squid ink hundreds of times.

"Can you get it out?" Neal asked.

Rumple looked over to the dead squid carcass, "Indeed. But how do you plan on getting close enough to use it?"

Neal picked up the crossbow at his feet and gestured to it, "I don't need to get close. All I need is one clean shot to get Henry and Lucy back."

Rumple nodded, this wasn't the worst plan Neal could have thought of. "Well, leave that to me."

* * *

I was exhausted. God knows we had walked how many miles just to find this cave that may provide answers and may not. I was hot, sweaty and in need of a decent shower.

"What is this supposed to be?" My mom asked eyeing the rock formation. 

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma said sarcastically.

Hook nodded, "Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand..." He stepped forward, "What do you say, savior?" He said as he gestured to Emma.

"I'll do it." David and Jim both said at the same time. I looked over and truth be told it didn't look like David was in such hot shape. But he rushed forward and Jim, Hook and David pulled the rope up revealing the entrance to the cave.

"Ladies first." Jim said. I trailed after my mom, Emma and Snow and felt my heart flutter when Jim tipped his head at me as I walked by. As I was walking in I turned to look behind me at him and turned back forward just in time to bash my knee on a rock and fall down. Stupid clumsy me.

I grunted, "OW! Son of a-"

"Lucy!" My mom scowled, and luckily I cut off my sentence just in time.

Emma stretched out her arm to help me up. "Thanks." I muttered. Emma smiled at me. But it was that kind of meaningless smile that didn't touch her eyes. I think she was angry at me. Well not me personally, but because I'm here and Henry isn't. Hell, I don't blame her, I'd rather Henry be here with them and me be with Pan. At least I could hold my own with Pan.

"Hook. What is this place?" Emma yelled. Jim, Hook and David all entered, David looked pissed. "What are we doing here?" Emma asked. Hook walked over to the cave wall and tried to use flint to start a torch but it kept flickering out. Finally Jim walked over with a lighter and lit it for Killian. As the soft glow of the torch illuminated the cave I looked around and could see drawings, and tally marks, covering the walls. Emma stepped forward, "Neal. This is where he lived." Emma realized.

"Aye." Hook nodded, "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home." I looked to the wall to my left. It was a picture.

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Snow asked.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was." Killian replied.

I reached out to touch the wall. I ran my hand over the image. It was a drawing of a young Baelfire and our father. I shuddered and felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't need to turn to see who's it was. I felt a tear spill over onto my cheek.

"I'm sorry about you brother Lucy." Jim whispered.

I removed my hand from the wall and used it to wipe away the lone tear on my cheek. "Me too." I replied.

* * *

"Lucy isn't here." Neal whispered nervously to Rumple. They had been canvassing the camp for half an hour and so far they had only seen, Pan, Henry and the lost boys. Rumple didn't need Neal to point it out. He certainly had not missed the fact that his daughter was missing.

"He must be keeping her somewhere else." Rumple hissed back. He was praying the words he had just said were in fact true and she was not… he couldn't even bear to say the word. The only way to find out would be to interrogate Pan. Rumple gestured to Neal and approached the camp and with a flick of his wrist the wind knocked out all of the lost boys and the torches. A long time ago he would have had to mutter a curse under his breath but after centuries of using magic, powerful spells were second nature to him. The only person still awake was Pan. He was too powerful to be lulled by Rumple's magic.

Pan stood up. And turned around to face the forest, the direction the wind was coming from, "We have a guest!" Pan announced. "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be?" He mockingly asked. "I guess..." Pan held out his hand and flicked on the nearest torch, revealing Rumplestiltskin. "The Dark One. Come to save Henry and Lucy, have you, laddie?" He joked. "How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family..." Pan lit the torch next to Neal, "You can come out now, Baelfire."

Neal emerged holding a crossbow aimed at Pan's heart, "Name's Neal now."

"New name, but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion." Pan gave Rumple an especially wicked smile. And something about it almost broke Neal's thought train. The _way_ he said a real family reunion.

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple asked interrupting Neal's thoughts.

Neal steading the crossbow, "I got this." He slowly released the arrow which was angled at Pan, but with Pan's magic he was able to slow it down and grab it, just before it plunged into his own heart.

Pan smiled slightly out of breath, "Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" Pan threw down the arrow.

Neal nodded, "I remember plenty. That's why I didn't coat the tip." Pan felt a woozy feeling in his hand and turned it over to see some kind of liquid. Squid ink, he realized. As the magic radiated through his arm he slowly lost the ability to move.

"Grab Henry." Rumple ordered. As Rumple hurried to pick up Neal, Rumple took a step closer to Pan. "Where's Lucy?" Rumple demanded.

Pan grinned happily, reminded of the fact that he still had some leverage over the dark one., "I'm sorry who?"

Rumple took another step towards Pan, "Don't toy with me. Where is my daughter."

Pan looked around the camp, "Sorry Rumple, fresh out of pretty, young, blonde girls."

"Where's my sister?" Neal practically screamed.

Rumple started shaking, "if you did something to her…" Rumple threatened.

Peter Pan rolled his eyes, "Oh relax Rumple. You didn't even know she existed until what, a month ago?" Rumple squared his jaw shooting daggers at Pan with his eyes. He wanted so badly to kill him, but he needed to find Lucy first. "Actually I don't know where Lucy is."

"What?" Rumple asked confused.

"I haven't seen her for a couple days." Pan admitted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neal asked.

Pan tried to shrug but his shoulders were firmly held in place by the squid ink. Pan laughed at his current predicament, "I let her go. She could still be wandering through the dark jungle, she could have found the others." Pan smiled evilly, "she could be at the bottom of a ravine, or have been nicked by dreamshade, the possibilities really are endless."

Rumple could have sworn he felt his heart stop. The dark jungle was no place for a young girl to be wandering around. Especially with all the lost boys roaming freely. "Let's go Bae, we saved Henry now we need to save Lucy."

"Well, how about that? I'm impressed." Pan called after them as they turned to leave. "But are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?"

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal asked astounded.

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us." Pan replied.

Neal turned to Rumple, "W... what's he talking about?"

Rumple shook his head, "Don't listen to him."

Pan smiled, "You mean you haven't told him?"

"Told me what?" Neal demanded.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course." Pan answered.

"What prophecy? What's he mean?" Neal asked.

Rumple didn't answer so Pan jumped in, "The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him."

* * *

After Pan revealed the prophecy Rumple quickly urged Neal away back to the safety of Rumple's camp. After Neal carefully laid down Henry on the bed he turned to his father. "What the hell was he talking about?" Neal asked.

Rumple shrugged him off, "Oh, don't mind him."

"He said you were gonna murder Henry!" Neal replied exasperated.

"He plays games. Mind games. The important thing is we got the boy and we got away." Rumple reminded him, "Now, we just need to find Lucy." Rumple knelt on the ground and drew an outline of the island and plotted a point where they were.

"Where are we?" Neal asked.

"The other side of the island." Rumple answered without looking up, "We're safe here for the time being."

Neal bent down and shook Henry, "Hey. Hey, Henry. It's me. Hey, it's your dad."

"No, he... he can't hear you." Rumple told him.

"Then wake him up." Neal ordered.

Rumple shook his head, "Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous. He'll wake naturally in a few hours. He'll be fine."

Neal stood back up, "All right. Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. This prophecy that he's talking about, why would he say that you'd kill Henry?"

"Oh, I don't know, to create a wedge between us." Rumple diverted.

"That's not a denial." Neal pointed out, "No, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said that you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean?"

"Baelfire..." Rumple reasoned.

"It's Neal!" He yelled, "Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!"

Finally, Rumple relented, "There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy... that boy would help reunite me with you. And that boy... Would be my undoing."

"Henry." Neal realized.

"I didn't know it was gonna be my own grandson, till I found you in New York and discovered you were his father." Rumple admitted.

Neal glared at him, "You were planning on getting rid of him, whoever he was, weren't you? To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch. You were gonna kill him."

"Yes." Rumple nodded tearfully.

"Get back. You stay away from him!" Neal yelled as Rumple tried to come towards him and Henry.

"That was then." Rumple argued, "Things have changed. I... I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him."

"After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you?!" Neal questioned.

"I won't lie to you, Bae. Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing and to save your son. Even if that meant sacrificing my own life." Rumple desperately pleaded with Neal, Neal had to understand that he was a changed man, he wouldn't go back to the man he once was. "You have to trust me." He whispered.

"How can I?" Neal rebuffed.

* * *

Neal was sitting down next to Henry. Unsure of what to do next after Rumple's revelation about the Prophecy. "Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will." Rumple asked.

"Give me The Dark One dagger." Rumple felt his heart fall, of course Neal asks for the one thing Rumple can't give him. "I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it." Neal continued, "It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that could stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it." Rumple informed him

"Why are you lying?" Neal asked irritated.

"I'm not lying to you, Bae!" Rumple pleaded, "I hid it so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me."

"So un-hide it!" Neal yelled.

Rumple grimaced, "My shadow took it."

"Your shadow. Man," Neal laughed, "you got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear." Rumple admitted.

"You know, maybe you did hide it. Maybe you do want to do the right thing. But that's today. What about tomorrow?" Neal pressed.

"I've changed." Rumple repeated.

"The prophecy still stands." Neal pointed to Henry, "You save him, he's still your undoing."

"I'm still willing to die for him." Rumple said stoutly.

Neal nodded, "Yeah? What happens if we get back, and you're reunited with Belle, and Lucy and you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son? And suddenly, "undoing" doesn't sound so great."

Rumple felt his eyes swell with tears, "You're my happy ending. This is, because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son, if you have faith in me."

Neal delicately grabbed Rumple's hand. "You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me." Neal snapped out of his reminiscing, "But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?"

Neal removed his hand and Rumple felt a warm sticky liquid in his. He looked down to see Squid Ink on his hand. "Neal. What are you doing?"

Neal picked up Henry, "I'm gonna get Lucy back and find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. Then I'm gonna get my family back home."

"You can't go into the jungle alone." Rumple pleaded, "Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you both!"

Neal paused, "I'm sorry, I got no choice. We're safer without you. Good-bye, papa." Rumple remained left behind, once again separated from his son, but this time not by any fault of his own.

* * *

I was looking up at the ceiling in awe over Neal's "nightlight", as mom called it. It was beautiful. "How can you be so sure it's a map?" Snow asked as she looked at the ceiling.

Hook stepped forward, "There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it." Regina pointed out.

Hook shook his head, "Sadly, no."

"I thought you just said you taught him how." David asked.

Hook nodded, "Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Which means the only person who can read it is dead." I said coldly as I turned and briskly walked out of the cave. I walked around the corner and sat down on a rock. I was so angry: angry because some of the most important people to me were gone now.

"Hey." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned back to see Jim.

"Hi." I said shortly as I turned back around.

"Lucy, I-" Jim started but then stopped. He took a seat next to me but I kept my eyes looking straight ahead. "I'm sorry about Neal. He was a good man."

"It's just-" I shook my head, "Neal is gone, Belle is gone, _Henry_ is gone. And I'm so worried we won't find Henry in time.

"I know what your feeling. In- in a different way, I lost somebody to Peter Pan." Jim said. I turned and looked at him confused. He tore his eyes away from me and looked out into the forest, I placed my hand on top of his, urging him to continue. "A long time ago, a very long time ago, there was a group of Indians who lived on this island. The Piccaninny tribe. They were the original inhabitants of Neverland, before Pan even got here. One day when we were all on the Jolly Roger the sail tore, we had to dock close to land and camp for a couple of weeks to figure out someway to repair the sail. I was sent into the forest to try to find sturdy vines to hold up the sail. While I was out scavenging I, met someone, one of the Indians." He turned and looked at me. "Her name was Tiger Lily. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. We fell in love." I slowly removed my hand and looked out at the forest. "I had promised her I would never let anything happen to her. I lied." Jim grabbed my hand in both of his, and I turned back to look at him. "You see that's what Pan does, he finds out the thing you love the most and tears it away from you."

I hadn't seen Jim like this before. So _vulnerable_. He always had a tough guy exterior, and I had never seen him let it down. I guess I was about find out why. "What happened?" I asked quietly. Jim shook his head. I grabbed his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "It's okay you can tell me."

Jim finally turned to look at me and his face was contorted in pain and regret. I was shocked to see him like this, "You don't understand Lucy. It was my fault. It was my fault she died." He shook his head once more, "Her mother died when she was a baby and her father was going to marry her off to an older man in their tribe. She wanted to be with me. So I told her we needed to escape, get off this island and have a life just the two of us." I wasn't sure why he was telling me this but I nodded, urging him to continue. "I came up with a plan. If we could just get inside skull rock, pan's lair, and find some magic we could escape. But he was one step ahead of us, he knew we were coming and he was waiting. He said we needed to learn our lesson. He set his shadow loose on us and, it was coming right at me, he was going to rip my shadow out. It was so fast there was so little time, Tiger Lily she-" He swallowed hard before continuing, "She jumped in front of me and the shadow, it didn't have time to change directions. I lost it after she died." Jim jerked away from me, "And you know what Pan did? He laughed. He told me then that he didn't need to kill me because this suffering was worse. And he was right."

"Jim I-" I started but he steamrolled over me.

"After Tiger Lily's death the Piccaninny's couldn't bear to be here. Tiger Lily's father arranged with Pan to be moved to a different realm. I didn't find out where. Tiger Lily always told me, that life was worth living if there was somebody worth fighting for. After she died, I wasn't fighting, I was merely existing." Jim finally turned back to me. "Lucy, you can't give up hope, even thought I know it feels impossible right now. You have so many people worth fighting for. Henry, Belle" Jim paused, "Derek. And I have something for you." Jim pulled something out of his pocket and I could see it was my ribbon.

"Where did you find this?" I asked as I took the dirty ribbon in my hands. It was Belle's ribbon. I thought I had lost it. I had taken it from Belle's nightstand when I went home to get clothes after my father left to go find Neal. I wasn't planning on taking it, but I saw it sitting there and she wore it all the time, I had to have it.

"It fell off of you when Felix was attacking you." Jim stared at me as I tied the ribbon around my wrist. "Lucy, I'm so sorry I let you and Henry get taken. But I give you my word I will help you get your brother back and I'll get both of you home safe and sound."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Jim didn't say anything for a long time, "After Tiger Lily tied I promised I wouldn't lose anyone else I cared about to Pan. And I intend to keep that promise."


	49. 3x05 Good Form

Chapter 49

_3x05 Good Form_

**Oh my gosh, so sorry this took so long to do. I was really busy with first semester of college and all. Anyway please enjoy, next chapter I'm really anxious to write so should be up sometime in the next 2 weeks. :)**

* * *

I was still sitting on the rock with Jim, neither of us saying anything, when I heard scuffling behind me. I turned around to see Mary Margaret, David and my mom all coming out of the cave. "Lucy, Jim come on, we have a plan." David said. Jim and I slowly got up and followed them.

After Mary Margaret informed us of her plan we were all set to work twining vines to make a viable rope. After about 10 minutes I heard my mother scoff.

"A trap? That's your plan?" She said reluctantly.

Mary Margaret didn't even look up from the vines, "The lost boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them."

"You really think a lost boy is gonna betray Pan?" Hook said coldly from a little ways away, where he was sitting. Doing nothing but staring at Emma and not working.

"Thanks for the advice." Mary Margaret said briskly, "David? We need more vines." She said hurriedly.

David smiled, "On it."

Jim jumped up and said, "I'll help."

As David walked by hook I could see David pat his shoulder and heard him say, "You're coming with me, pirate."

"Why is that?" Hook asked sounding bored.

"Because we need more rope." Emma replied.

Hook did a half bow, "If the lady insists." He stood up and followed David and Jim out of the tree line.

"What would you like to yell at me about now, Dave?" Hook insisted.

David viciously started ripping vines down, "Stay away from my daughter." He said firmly as he kept walking deeper into the jungle.

Killian opened his flask and took a swig of Rum as Jim and David kept pulling vines, "Well, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need your parenting, which is a good thing." Hook arched his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" David asked.

"It means you're gonna die in a day or so anyway." Killian reminded him.

David paused and turned back, "Nothing I can do about that. But if I do die..."

"When..." Hook goaded.

"It'll be in helping my family, and that's something someone like you can't understand." David spat.

David turned and kept walking as Killian said, "What if I told you there's a way to save you?"

David shook his head, "I'd say no, because anything that takes us off course of saving Henry is selfish. But of course you would think that was the way to go. Bugger off."

"What, you think I'm being selfish? I'm risking my life for all of you, every moment I'm here aligned against him." Hook defended.

David snorted, "_Please._ You're not here out of any nobility. You're here for Emma. And let me tell you something else. You're never gonna get her. I'll see to that."

"It's a good thing you're gonna die then." Killian smirked. David took a swing at Hook but with the dreamshade racing to his heart his balance was knocked off and he practically fell. Jim grabbed him just in time as Killian took the other shoulder and they tried to set him down slowly, all the while David still tried to fight Hook.

"Mate. Mate, stop. I don't fight invalids." Hook told him. As David passed out Killian slapped his face, "Mate? MATE? Wake up?"

Jim took a container he had filled with water and poured it over David's face. David woke up sputtering as Killian helped him up. "Here have another drink," Jim said.

"No, thank you." David coughed. "I'm okay now."

"No. No, you're not." Jim answered.

"I thought you had days left." Hook accused. David looked sullen, "Let us see it." Hook demanded.

"No." David answered meagerly.

"Let us see." Hook repeated. Reluctantly, David lifted up his shirt and Jim and Hook could see the small black veins reaching up all around his chest, "The dreamshade has almost reached your heart. Its hours now. You have to tell your family." Hook said quietly.

"No. Not when I can still help them save Henry." David said as he struggled to sit back up Jim pushed him back down.

"Catch your breath, mate, or what little time you have will be less." Jim said. David nodded and rested for a moment, long enough to see something shimmering in the dirt beneath him. As he bent over to pick it up he could see it looked like a passport of some kind.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"It's a military insignia." David replied as he flipped it over where a name was scrawled in the back. "Jones." You two know him?" David asked before erupting into a coughing fit.

Jim shook his head and then paused, that name sounded familiar. While Killian nodded, "Aye. He was my captain, and my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel. My brother lost it during a duel with Pan. Oh, it must've washed down with the rains from the storm that wrecked the "Jolly Roger." Hook said.

"From where?" David asked.

Killian looked up, "There. Deadman's Peak." It was a treacherous couple miles high climb, "I thought it was gone forever."

"What was gone?" David asked. Jim narrowed his eyes; he knew something wasn't right.

David chased after Killian who had ventured away, "No, it's too dangerous. No, no, no."

"What's too dangerous? If you know something that can help us... Don't hold back." David demanded.

Hook finally relented, "If this insignia survived all these years, then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside that satchel is a sextant that can help us decode Neal's star map that can get us off this island." He said humbly.

David smiled, "I know how I'm gonna spend my last hours. We're gonna find that thing."

"Well, look, you might reach the top, but you'll die before you return." Hook reminded him.

David smiled nonetheless, "Then come with me and both of you make sure the sextant gets back to Emma."

* * *

As they walked back to the camp David had to stop to relieve himself and Jim pulled hook aside. "I know there isn't a sextant." Jim informed him.

Hook smiled his deceivingly handsome smile, "Ah now how do you know that mate?"

"Because I was a member of your crew when you angrily threw it overboard into the water after not being able to find a way back home, off the island." Jim reminded him

Hook looked down, "Ah right I forgot that. Well best to keep it a secret between us, huh mate?"

Jim shook his head, "Why are you leading him up to deadman's peak if you know there isn't a sextant?" Jim questioned suspiciously.

"What else is up at the top of deadman's peak? Other than a killer view and enough dreamshade to kill everybody in Storybrooke." Hook asked.

Jim shook his head slowly and then stopped before his head snapped up to look at Hook. "The mineral springs."

Hook nodded, "He'd never go on his own. That's why I need your help to make sure he gets up there before the poison reaches his heart."

Jim nodded, slightly confused as to why Killian Jones cared if Prince David lived or died. "I'll do it."

* * *

"A sextant?" Emma asked as she stood up, "And you're telling us about this now?" I thought it was a valid question.

My mom placed her hands precariously on her hips, "How do we know you're not lying?" She questioned.

Hook shrugged, "Oh, you don't, but I'm not. It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma demanded?

Hook took a step towards Emma, "Emma..." He started, "You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. Jim and your father and I should go."

Regina and Snow exchanged briefly suspicious looks until David spoke, "Hook's right." He announced as he grabbed rope.

"Uh, you wanna split up?" Snow asked disbelievingly.

David shook his head as he approached Snow, "It's the last thing I wanna do. But... there's a chance he can get us home."

"Okay." Snow said, sounding slightly unsure, in my opinion.

David turned towards Emma, "And, Emma, while I'm gone, just..."

"Listen to my mother?" She chuckled.

David smiled, "Be careful."

Emma nodded curtly, "Always am."

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it, would ya?" David asked, "Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him." David finished as he pulled Emma in for a tight hug.

"Oh. Um, okay. Good luck." Emma said awkwardly.

"Is everything all right?" Snow asked as David pulled me in for a hug.

David kissed the top of my head as he let go and hugged Snow, "Yeah. I just... I've gotta go." David answered.

"I'll see you soon." Snow said confused.

David shrugged, "Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place, and... You know, you... you just never know what's gonna happen. So..."

Snow smiled, "David. You're gonna be fine."

David nodded, "Right. I love you." David kissed Snow and promptly followed Hook and Jim back into the forest.

* * *

So we had set up a trap to catch one of the lost boys. The original plan was for us to scout one out and I could run by him and lead him to the trap, but my mother and Snow decided it was to risky. Emma was all for it, muttering about how this new plan would take up too much time. But my mom was firm that I was not to leave their sight. So we had waited for close to two hours until a wild boar brought one of the lost boys into our trap. I was the smallest of everyone, shoutout to Belle for barely being 5'2, so I was in the front crouching for a view ready to give Snow the signal. Right as he stepped directly under the trap I turned and nodded at Snow, who quicker than a heartbeat had released her arrow, dropping the net onto the lost boy.

Everyone jumped up and surrounded him as he screamed, "Uhh! What are you doing?! Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" He shouted. Snow kept her arrow pointed at him steadily.

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." Emma replied.

My mom held out her palm and a bar of chocolate appeared, "But that doesn't make you our enemy." My mom said in a sickly sweet voice. It was voice I had come use to when mom was lying to Henry and I, or trying to convince us to do something we didn't want to do.

"What's that?" The lost boy asked leaning forward.

Mom took a step closer to him, "Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't wanna hurt you." Emma told him, "We just need you to deliver a message to Henry."

"Why should I help you?" The lost boy asked.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help... not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home." Emma answered. The boy took one step closer to my mom and took the candy bar before smelling it longingly. In a flash he had thrown it across the forest and Emma had jumped back with her sword at the ready.

"Don't you get it?" The lost boy shouted, "I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you." I pointed to his cut face.

The lost boy chuckled, "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did." I looked over at Emma who had lowered her sword and was staring at the lost boy incredulously.

* * *

Elsewhere David, Hook and Jim were climbing treacherous terrain looking for the sextant.

"How are you holding up?" Jim asked David.

David shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Let's just worry about getting to the sextant."

"I meant the good-byes. Looked a bit stormy back there." Jim replied.

David paused before continuing up the mountain, "I did what had to be done, and I did it out of love. Emma and Mary Margaret will understand that."

"You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave?" Hook piped in.

David squared his jaw, "No. You are. You gonna tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you're not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man."

"The truth, you mean." Hook retorted.

"Their last memories of me won't be of a liar." David said firmly.

"Why should I help you?" Hook asked.

David smiled, "Well, because if you didn't steal that bean, they wouldn't have had a chance to take Henry, we wouldn't be on this island, and I wouldn't be dying of dreamshade."

Hook nodded begrudgingly, "Fair point. At least you got to say good-bye. Most people don't get that much."

"You lost someone, didn't you?" David realized.

"Hasn't everybody?" Jim asked as Hook ignored David.

Hook stopped, "Alright, this is where we ascend. I'll climb ahead and throw down the rope."

David refused to let it go, "He was your brother, right? I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. He died before I ever met him."

"There were two of you? I can barely stomach one." Hook said disgusted.

David chuckled, "Ah, you would've liked him. He was a thief and a liar."

"Yeah, you would've liked my brother. He could be a stubborn ass." Hook replied. "Now wait here."

Hook looked down over the drop and was just about to throw the rope down. "Don't pull him up yet." He heard a voice say. He didn't need to look to know it was Pan. "I wanna talk. Alone."

"What do you want?" Hook asked as he turned around.

"To offer you a deal." Pan said, "Come back and work for me, like the old days."

Hook smiled mischievously, "I don't miss the old days."

Pan cocked his head, "What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by? Passage off the island."

"Still not interested." Hook maintained.

"What if I were to sweeten the deal?" Pan offered, "You can take someone with you... Emma."

"Emma would never leave her son." Hook reminded him.

Pan shrugged, "She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian. We've done business before. And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship."

"What if I'm not interested?" Hook asked.

"Of course you are." Pan said firmly, "Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving."

"What do you want me to do?" Hook asked.

"Be in my employ. Do my dirty work. When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal." Pan informed him.

"So my word right now wouldn't be good enough?"

Pan stared at him, "You know me. I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

Hook shrugged, "Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs, thanks to dreamshade."

Pan leaned into Hook's ear, "I wanna see you kill him before the poison. I want to see your hook inside his body." He whispered.

"And what if I don't take your offer?" Hook protested.

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me? Have a drink. You know it always helps you think." Pan said before disappearing, just as David and Jim climbed over the ridge.

"Bloody hell. I told you to wait!" Hook said angrily.

"Were you talking to someone?" David asked.

Hook shook his head, "Just talking to myself. It's... an old habit from many nights on the lonely seas." He made eye contact with Jim who turned away quickly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the refreshments while you do it." David said irritated, nodding to the rum in Killian's hand.

* * *

The lost boy was tied up to a tree but Emma was still at his throat. "It's too late! Henry is a lost boy now! Your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we've have had in ages!" He yelled.

Mary Margaret pulled Emma off of him, "Don't let him get to you. Okay?" She said as she stood in front of the boy.

"Move aside." My mother said deviously as she stalked closer.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked sounding nervous.

"So I can rip his heart out." My mom said blatantly, "Then he'll do exactly what we want." Oh good 'ol mom. It wouldn't be a rescue mission if somebody's heart didn't get ripped out.

"This is not how we do things." Snow turned to Emma, "Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry." Although Emma looked like she was considering it.

"Really?" My mom asked, "And what do you think, Emma?"

Emma looked at my mom, "I think we need to talk to our son." She said as she wound her arms around Mary Margaret so she couldn't move.

"We can't do this. That is brutal." Snow yelled.

"I know, but she can." Emma replied.

"Emma!" Snow pleaded.

"Do it, Regina." Emma yelled.

I wanted to look away but couldn't avert my eyes as my mother stalked forward, like a lion stalking its prey, and plunged her hand into his chest before ripping his heart out of his chest cavity. I was shocked. I had never seen my mother seem so callous. The ripping hearts out didn't even bother her. It seemed like she had _enjoyed_ it. She had never seemed so, unlike my mother. This was the woman who read me Dr. Seuss when I was a child and here she was one palm flex away from murder.

After my mother ripped his heart out Mary Margaret left for a few minutes and had just returned, not saying a word to anyone. "I'm sorry." Emma took in a shallow breath. "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret grimaced, "You don't have to apologize to me. It's Henry I'm worried about."

Emma nodded, "I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes."

"When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there." Snow said firmly.

"What line?" Emma asked.

Snow turned to Emma, "Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home." Emma said.

Snow shook her head, "But the cost can't be this family."

"It won't be."

"Second thoughts?" My mother said as she finished untying the boy.

"Let's get him that message." Emma said determined.

My mother smiled, "Oh, we're gonna do more than that. We're gonna see him."

* * *

Hook and Jim edged carefully away from the dreamshade plant while David, simply walked through it. I guess he didn't need to be careful since he was already poisoned. The journey had been quiet. David told Jim not to say anything about overhearing Hook talking to Pan. Jim was conflicted because he knew the real reason Hook was bringing them here wasn't to kill David "Since you're already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back while you..." Hook said.

"Yeah." David zipped around after Jim had passed and pressed his sword into Hook's throat, "We know about your deal with Pan."

Hook locked eyes with Jim "You heard that then?"

"Yeah. We heard that." Jim said.

"Then you know I didn't agree." Hook defended.

"Yeah, you also didn't disagree." David reminded him as he pushed Hook towards the dreamshade.

"Don't you see? This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other." Hook said.

"Well, it worked." David replied.

"You're making the poison spread quicker, mate." Jim told him.

"I don't care. I just have to last long enough to get the sextant back to my family. Now take me to it!" David said frantically.

"My brother didn't lose his satchel up here. I made that up." Hook admitted.

"What about the insignia?" David asked

"I dropped it on the path so you'd find it." Hook also admitted.

"Why?" David asked.

Hook looked down and didn't say anything, so Jim stepped forward, "Because he knew you'd never make the journey here if he told you the truth."

"The truth? The truth" David yelled before turning back to Hook, "That you brought me here to die?"

"I brought you here to save your life!" Killian yelled back.

"You're a liar!" David yelled before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

I was standing next to Snow as my mother spoke into the lost boy's heart. Hearing him say the words as she said them was so weird, "I came to deliver a message. Your family is here." The boy told Henry.

"What?" Henry asked.

"They're on the island... trying to find you." The boy said

"Y... y... you're making this up, because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me." Henry rationalized.

I saw mom's brow furrow, "I'm not making it up. - I'm not making it up. Look." My mom squeezed in with Emma and Snow so Henry could see all of them. Unfortunately Henry couldn't see me, but that's okay it was more important he saw them, so he knew he was being rescued.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Henry, can you hear me?" My mom asked.

"Mom?" I could practically hear Henry's smile.

"I'm here, too, Henry!" Snow Piped in.

"No. This is a trick."

"No. No, it's not a trick. Henry. Look Lucy's here too! We got Lucy." Emma said.

Emma handed me the compact and I felt relief wash through me as I finally got to see Henry again. "Lucy it's really you?"

I smiled, "Yeah Henry, they rescued me. And we're going to come rescue you to." I assured him as I handed the compact back to Emma. They didn't really rescue me but Henry needed a little reassurance.

"I promise you this is real. Kid, it's operation Cobra Rescue. We're coming to get you." Emma said.

We heard rustling behind Henry and saw him turn around. "There's someone coming. It's Pan. I... I gotta go."

"We love you." Mom said before we heard glass shatter and Henry disappeared from view.

* * *

"David? DAVID" Hook shouted. It was no use, he was passed out cold and the dreamshade had almost reached his heart and was working it's way up the side of his face. "Come on mate." Hook said to Jim. Jim followed hook's lead and pulled his shirt up so it covered the lower half of his face and began hacking at the dreamshade to get to the stream. Jim waited while Hook filled up the canteen.

"Help him up." Hook said to Jim. Together the propped him up against the rock where his eyes sprung open.

"Hey, get off me!" David yelled.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" Hook said as he held up the canteen. "Look. In this canteen is the water that will stop the dreamshade, that will save your life."

David stared at them them incredulously, "That's why you brought me up here." Hook nodded. "You knew I wouldn't come on my own, that I wouldn't leave my family."

Killian gave a small smile, "That you were stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly."

"Well, give it to me." David demanded.

Hook hesitated so Jim stepped forward, "There's something you need to know first."

Jim nodded at Hook, "Because its power comes from the island, once you drink this water, you can never leave Neverland." Hook told David.

David nodded, "It's a small price to pay for what I get in return... the chance to save my grandson... and to help my family get home." David took the canteen and drank half of it. "Uh huh." David laughed and groaned as the dreamshade disappeared from his face instantly. "One question... why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you in return?" David asked.

Killian gave a very sleazy smile, "I didn't do it for you, mate."

* * *

As we started walking back towards camp I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned to see my mom who promptly pulled me off to the side.

"Lucy are you okay?" Mom asked.

I nodded slightly confused, "Yes, why?"

Mom crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I didn't want you to see me rip that boy's heart out, but I didn't have a choice there."

I nodded, "I know. It's- it's just-"

"What?" My mom pressed.

"You seem like such a different person now." Mom cocked her head to the side. "Now that we know the real you… it just- it's taking me time to adjust to having the 'evil queen' as my mother." Mom pursued her lips and looked down at her feet. I could tell her feeling's were hurt, but she had wanted me to be honest.

"Hey are you guys coming?" Emma called down the trail from a little ways.

"Yeah." I said as I turned and followed Emma.

"You think he's okay?" Snow asked as we walked back towards camp.

"He's fine." Emma said.

"You know this how?" My mom said bitterly.

"Because he's our son and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for." Emma said determinedly, "He knows we're coming and we're not gonna let him down."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." I heard Snow say quietly to Emma, "I'm just... I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn't want you to..."

"She didn't." My mom said angrily as she pushed passed them, "I did. That's what I'm here for. One happy family." Practically as soon as she had finished talking we heard the foliage rustle and mom took a step in front of me and produced a ball of fire, while Emma drew her sword and Snow drew her arrow.

David emerged from the foliage followed by Hook and Jim, "You can stand down. It's us." Without missing a beat David went straight for Snow and started kissing her, like a lot.

Emma grimaced and turned back to Hook and Jim, "Uh, where's the sextant?"

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook informed us. I saw my mom's palm clench. Now we surely didn't have a way off the island.

"Mmm. I'm not complaining, but what was that..." Snow said breathless.

"Okay, I'm complaining." Emma muttered.

My mom rolled her eyes, "What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse."

David smiled, "Hook... he saved my life."

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" Hook asked cautiously.

We all stared at Hook in shock. Well Emma and I did. "On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please." Killian handed it to him. "I thought you deserved a little credit."

"Thank you." David took a swig and passed the flask to Snow.

"To Hook." She said, before handing the flask to my mother.

"I don't do rum." My mom said.

I grabbed the flask, "Well I do." Snow stared at me knowingly, and I passed the flask on to Emma. No rum for me.

"To Hook." Emma said.


	50. 3x06 Ariel

Chapter 50

_3x06 Ariel_

Sorry I been busy guys but I'm on spring break and plan on uploading at least 2 chapter after this.

* * *

"Focus." My mother said to Emma. We had been sitting around for the last hour watching Emma unsuccessfully try to start a fire. I felt bad. "Emma just relax. Look." I closed my eyes and concentrated pulling my palms away from each other and boom a fire appeared. I blew it out before it could grow bigger.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Great even Lucy can make a stupid fire." I may have been practicing a little when no one was watching. Magic was tricky here and I didn't want to be caught unprepared again.

"Concentrate." My mom said sternly.

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear." Emma said exasperated.

Mom nodded, "And when the wind blows, or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

Emma shook her head, "No. There has to be a way without going dark."

Mom scoffed, "You're such a pathetic waste of ability."

"And you're a monster." Emma exclaimed.

"Smell that?" Regina asked.

"What?" Emma said firmly.

My mom scrunched her nose and look down at the log, "Smoke." Sure enough Emma had produced fire when she got angry.

Snow and David were cuddling on a log towards the back. "This is a bad idea." David whispered.

"She has it in her. She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her." Snow replied.

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust." David said as he stared at Regina.

Hook approached them and knelt down behind the log they were sitting on, "We need to talk. Pan paid me a visit. He, uh..." Hook paused, "He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

"Emma saw him. He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that." Snow said.

Hook nodded, "Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave."

"According to Pan, if he's telling the truth. And, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" David pondered.

Hook averted eye contact with them, "Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Snow got up and walked to the edge of camp where there were footprints and the foliage was broken, "He's telling the truth. Tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell them."

David shook his head, "No, no, no. Emma and Lucy already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put them through losing him again."

"He's right." Hook agreed, "Either way, telling them is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

"You want to find him without letting at least Emma know?" Snow asked surprised.

"Why hurt her unnecessarily?" Hook said.

"I've never lied to her before." Snow realized.

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation." Hook reminded her.

Snow cocked her head, "Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about."

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love." David said sincerely.

Emma narrowed her eyes as Snow, David and Hook all geared up. "If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story." Snow whispered.

David nodded, "Done. That's not a problem."

"Where you guys going?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Firewood." "To get water." David and Hook said at the same time.

"Lucy and Jim just left to get firewood and we have plenty of water." David, Hook and Snow all looked at each other guiltily, "Guys, what's going on?"

"Neal's alive." Snow said steadily.

Emma paused, "Neal i... is... Alive?"

"Maybe." David added quickly.

"Sorry. She deserved to know." Snow said quietly.

"This is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina said firmly.

Snow shook her head, "I don't think so." She walked over to the broken foliage, "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting."

"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma asked, sounding very vulnerable.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life." David said.

Regina looked at Emma disbelievingly, "Are you really going to fall for this?" Emma didn't say anything and Regina turned to walk, "Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Emma said.

"To save our son!" Regina exclaimed.

"What about Lucy?" Snow asked.

Regina shook her head as if they were all stupid, "I'm certainly not leaving her here with you. Lucy is coming with me. And I'll send the boy back here when I find them."

"Lucy deserves to know her brother might be alive." Snow said firmly.

Regina's brow furrowed, "Why? So she can be ten times more upset than she already is when she find's out he's not?"

"We need to stick together." Emma said.

"No, we don't." Regina replied, "You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around."

* * *

I was gathering kindling while Jim grabbed the heavy logs when my mother appeared out of nowhere. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Come on Lucy, let's go." She said.

I stared blankly at her "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"We have an errand to do." My mom turned to Jim. "They're waiting for you back at the camp. Go." Jim looked at me and I shrugged before he begrudgingly went.

Mom grabbed my hand, "Come on let's _go."_ My mom said irritated.

Mom dragged me maybe ten yards before I dug my heels in. "No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Why are we leaving the group?"

"They're going off on a fool's errand and we are going to go find a way to save Henry." She reluctantly said.

"What's the errand?" No response. "I crossed my arms in front of my chest, feeling very much like my mother, "You said you wouldn't lie to me anymore. Where are they going?"

My mom said, "Pan told them Neal is alive, even though he isn't!" She reassured. "And they went off to look for him, while we're going to go off for Henry." I nodded. Why would Pan say that if it wasn't true? He was shot and fell through the portal, he _is_ dead.

I nodded, "Okay. Let's go."

Mom looked at me confused, "That's it…You don't wanna go join them?"

I shook my head, "He's gone. And Henry's not." I started walking and mom quickly followed, not bringing up the topic again.

* * *

A little while later, while we were walking, I was thinking about how much effort mom was going through to find Henry. Considering she'd never go through this much effort to find me, and I couldn't help but giggle under my breath. Not to be bitchy but I always felt she had loved Henry more than me. I didn't mind at this point. She had raised him from a baby.

My mom halfway smiled, "What are you laughing at?" I shook my head. "Lucy, what is it?" My mom pressed.

"You're just gonna get mad." I told her.

"I promise I won't." She said sincerely. I knew she would, but hell I'd tell her. We were probably gonna die anyway.

"I was just thinking about how hard you're trying to find Henry and how you wouldn't look this hard for me." I admitted.

Mom stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

I shrugged, "I mean it's okay. I know Henry's your favorite. It doesn't bother me anymore. Actually for a while I thought you just generally disliked both of us. But now since Emma's back you're only concerned about Emma trying to take Henry away."

Mom's face softened, to my surprise. "Lucy, I love you and Henry in very different ways, but very equally." Mom stroked my face and actually teared up, "The first time I knew you were special was when you left me in Wonderland all by myself so that I didn't have to face the queen, because I told you I was scared of her. That was the first time, in a long time," The tears sitting on mom's lash line finally spilled over and trickled down her face, "that anybody had put me first. And you were only a little girl." Mom pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "I knew right then that you were going to be mine." Mom cleared her throat, "Lucy I have made so many mistakes in my life but if you honestly believe that I could ever love anyone more than you, that's my biggest mistake." Mom smiled even though she was still crying, "You're my first baby." She whispered, "We've been together for almost 30 years now. I've only been with Henry for 11." She smiled.

Seeing Mom opening up, I could never doubt her feelings for me where real. And I couldn't believe that I had ever thought that. I quickly went in for a hug and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you mommy." I whispered. It had been years since I'd called her mommy.

I could hear her smile, "I love you too." Mom pulled back, "But since we're talking I want to ask you something." Mom swallowed hard, "Do you prefer having Belle as a mother?"

I actually laughed, "No of course not. Belle is my mom also but she could never replace you. It's just… sometimes Belle's easier to talk to." Mom's eyes narrowed, but not angrily more confused. "You're so-" I struggled to find the right words, "Just strong and powerful." Mom's head tilted slightly and she smiled slightly, "I'm afraid to disappoint you. Sometimes I feel like I disappoint you." I admitted

"Lucy I am so proud of you. Don't you ever doubt that. I on the otherhand am constantly disappointing everyone"

I shook my head, surprised that my mom didn't realize how absolutely crazy amazing she was. Probably years of Cora telling her she wasn't good enough but my mother was absolutely kick ass amazing. "Mom can I ask you something else too." She looked at me expectantly so I continued. "How come you never" I shrugged, "Ya know went out with anyone?"

Mom actually burst out laughing, "Well I was a little busy raising two children and being mayor all by myself." She said sharply. I looked down at my hands and she softened. "You remember my first love Daniel?" I nodded. "Well after he died. I didn't think I'd ever be able to love again. Supposedly I had a true love but I never met him."

"Why not?" I asked.

Mom smiled and shook her head, "I think I was scared of loving someone, or being loved." Mom wrapped her arm around me and we continued walking, "And then I did fall in love." She smiled, "With you and with Henry and I put my romantic life on the back burner."

"Mom I think it shouldn't be on the backburner. I think you deserve to be happy again." I said genuinely.

* * *

After another two miles of treacherous terrain. Mom paused and put a hand in front of me to stop me from going any farther. I could hear talking. Mom signaled me closer and we peeked through the bushes into a clearing. I could see Belle and my father sitting on a tree log. But not Storybrooke Belle. Enchanted forest Belle, wearing her blue palace dress. I turned to my mother "You didn't tell me Belle was her!" I accused.

My mother shook her head. "She isn't. She stayed in Storybrooke."

"Take my hand. Believe in our love, and we can go back. Take it, Rumple. Please. Come home to me." I heard Belle say.

"Wait here." Regina whispered to me. As she stalked out of the bushes her hand formed a C shape and Belle's hands flew to her neck as she appeared to be choking.

"Enough of this!" Regina said fiercly. She turned to my father, "Are you really going to fall for this?"

"Rumple, st... stop her." Belle pleaded.

"What are you doing?" My father said as he grabbed Regina's arm.

"Showing you the truth." As Belle finally chocked to death, smoke appeared and Pan's shadow flew up. "Look who you're really dealing with." It wasn't really Belle.

"Pan." My father whispered.

"What is this? Amateur hour?" My mother said as she threw her bag onto the ground.

"Dad!" I yelled as I came out of the bushes.

"Lucy?" He muttered as I crashed into him where he engulfed me in a hug. I clung to him. I was worried I would never see him again and he'd think I hated him. Even though he was nowhere close to perfect he was the only father I had and even I could see that he valued Neal and I above everything else. He pulled back to look at me. "Lucy I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I was so selfish." He shook his head, "And I needed you to know that."

"It's okay. I was selfish too. I was angry about Belle." I started.

"Did you really believe that was Belle?" My mother snapped.

Dad hugged me and turned to my mom, "Why are you here?" He retorted.

"Well, for starters, it appears I'm saving your ass." My mother replied indignantly. "You were about to be Pan's lunch."

My father glared, "Oh, what do you care?" He said as he abruptly let go of me and walked towards the fire.

My mom guffawed, "I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere. If we're gonna get Henry, I need you." She paused, "I need Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumplestiltskin can only stop Pan by dying." He snapped back. What? I hadn't known that.

My mother almost laughed, "You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own." Well that was comforting, my mother obviously didn't believe he was going to die. We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager."

"You've never faced him." My father reminded, "I have. And I know what killing him requires. And that is? My life."

"Dad? You came here, to die?" I asked.

"Lucy" His face softened, and he grabbed my shoulders, "It's the only way he can be saved."

"Henry." I said.

He nodded, "But it's worth dying if I can save Henry. I would have saved you as well."

"Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him. If that's the case, then... Maybe we can find another way... something to contain him, some other fate." My mother proposed.

"A fate worse than death?" I questioned. "Does that even exist?"

My father nodded, "Yes. Something that can contain him forever"

My mother smiled darkly, "Now we're talkin'. There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?"

"I don't want you guys using dark magic." I blurted out. They both looked at me stunned. "You both agreed to be better people. Using dark magic, even for something good will tempt you into using it again."

"It's the only way to save Henry." My father replied. "I don't have a spell but back in my shop, I might have just the thing."

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?!" My mother said as she hit him angrily.

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!" My father reminded.

"Pft, well I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen." My mother retorted, "You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

My father looked over at me, "Yeah, well, they just kicked in."

My mother smiled "Good, now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved."

"Crossing realms?" Rumple rolled his eyes, "Is that all?"

My mother grimaced, "Yes. That's all."

* * *

My mother said she had a plan and immediately left and my father and I ran to catch up with her. She led us down to the shore where she walked along until she found a giant seashell.

As she bent down to pick it up Rumple said, "If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that."

"I have no intention of ordering calamari." Regina replied briskly as she whispered into the shell. After about a minute a person appeared out of the water. Well I should say half person as I could see her tail splash behind her when she came up. "Hello, Ariel. Long time." My mother said.

"It's true mermaids can travel across realms?" I asked.

"Yes, but they can't be trusted." Rumple replied. I looked over to the mermaid. She was still standing, er treading in the same spot. Staring at us. Well Regina. And glaring might be the right word.

My mother nodded, "This one can. We have history together. "

"Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face." My father answered.

"And now she's going to help us." Ariel opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it. Regina shook her head, "Oh, right, your voice." She waved her hand and Ariel instantly spoke.

"Why would I help you?" She said angrily.

"Because I can give you what you want. I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them." Obviously Ariel had a rather unpleasant past history with the Evil Queen. Most people in Storybrooke did. "But more importantly, I can give you what you need most." My mother continued, "The place I'm sending you... among its residents... is your prince Eric."

Ariel's eye's widened. And I realized Eric was her true love, and they had been separated, "What's the name of this place?" She said eagerly.

"Storybrooke." My mother answered.

My father nodded, "This wasn't the stupidest idea I've ever heard." My mother smiled deviously. "But if you'll excuse me I need to find something to give to Ariel so that she'll be able to find it once she gets to Storybrooke." My father started walking away.

Regina turned to Rumple, "Uh we don't have all day?"

"5 minutes is all I need." My mother glared at him but turned back to look at Ariel as he walked away.

I wait until he was gone before I spoke. "Ariel?" I said quietly. She and Regina both looked at me confused. "When- when you get to Storybrooke. Can you find someone? Her name is Lacey. She lives there. Can- can you tell her that I'm sorry. From Lucy."

Ariel grimaced and nodded at me. "Of course." I looked over at my mother but she was looking down the shoreline as Rumple started coming back into view.

"Don't forget Ariel, if you don't come back, I won't enchant the bracelet to give you legs permanently, and you can't be with Eric." My mother reminded just as my father approached.

When he arrived he gave Ariel a Sand Dollar. "It's encrypted. Find Belle and she'll know what to do." Ariel took it and disappeared beneath the surface.

"How is Lacey going to help?" I asked.

My father looked at me, "She's not Lacey anymore. Just before you were taken we received a potion, which restored her to herself."

"Belle…Belle's back?" I clarified. He nodded. "Why didn't she come get me?"

"Storybrooke was in danger. Some of Pan's workers were coming there. Somebody had to stay behind and protect it." He took my hand. "I promise she wanted to be here."


	51. 3x07 Dark Hollow

Chapter 51

_3x07 Dark Hollow_

* * *

_Enjoy guys and please read and review :)_

* * *

Belle straddled the baby on her hip. "Oh Lucy you're so beautiful." Belle cooed to the toddler. The child looked to be about a year old and had gorgeous blonde curls and stunning blue eyes. She was also wearing a pink dress with a white bow, tied in the back. The baby tugged lightly on a strand of Belle's hair. Belle smiled and placed the toddler onto the floor of the great room in the Dark Castle.

She turned to grab a blanket and when she turned back the baby was gone. "Lucy?" Belle looked around. "Lucy?" She said a little more frantically. The dark palace was no place for a baby to be crawling around unattended. Belle exited the Great Room and turned the corner and saw a child standing there maybe 6 or 7, wearing a similar dress as the baby was wearing and had the same blonde curls, except much longer, and blue eyes. "Lucy?" Belle asked confused. "I- I don't understand. How did you grow so quickly?" This child looked solemn. Almost ghostly. The child held one finger up to its mouth as if to shush Belle, before quickly turning and running around the corner into the hallway.

Belle quickly followed the child into the hallway. But as she rounded the corner she was startled to see her Lucy, at fifteen years old. As she was before she left Storybrooke, wearing a pink dress with a white bow, that was slightly different than the other two. Fifteen-year-old Lucy was holding the baby, and the little girl's hand.

Belle abruptly stopped. "Lucy. What- what are you doing here." Lucy continued to stare at Belle. "When did you get back?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "I never left."

A shiver ran down Belle's spine and she took a step closer. "Yes you did. Pan- Pan took you." She said.

Suddenly the ground shook and a portal emerged where Lucy had been standing. "NO!" Belle screamed as she fell to the ground. Belle crawled over the portal and could see Lucy hanging onto the side frantically trying to get up out of the portal. The baby and child Lucy had already fallen through.

"Belle, help me!" Lucy pleaded. "Don't let them take me."

Belle reached down and grabbed Lucy's hands. "I won't let you go!" Belle yelled.

"But you already did." Lucy said as she slipped out of Belle's reach and the portal closed.

Belle awoke gasping for breath and in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. She looked over and the old fashioned alarm clock was going off. She'd never been happier to be awoken to the sound of that alarm. She shuddered to think where that nightmare would have continued to.

* * *

Granny placed a plate with a burger and fries on it in front of Belle who was sitting at the counter in Granny's. She would have sat at a table but didn't want to see the booth that her and Rumple shared on their first date. "What's the matter? Too many pickles? Not enough pickles?" Granny asked.

Belle smiled solemnly, "No. I... I guess I'm just not hungry." She said before looking down at her hands. Granny nodded over to Doctor Hopper who slid over a few seats to talk with Belle.

"All right, so that's the fourth cheeseburger you've turned down this week. It's about Lucy and Gold, isn't it?" He asked.

"Certainly not my cooking." Granny muttered.

"You miss them." Dr. Hopper stated.

Belle nodded, "Yeah. Lucy is gone and what if I never get to see her again? And Rumple it's just... He said he was going off to his death. And I just... I wish I was... I wish I was able to help him, help save Lucy. She's my daughter. And her last image of me is as some drunken floozy. I'm just, bloody useless."

Dr. Hopper smiled, "She will forgive you when they return. And you protected Storybrooke. That's just as important."

Belle scoffed, All I did was pour a potion over some rocks. The dwarfs did all the hard work."

"Hey, you wanted to be a hero." Dr. Hopper reminded Belle, "Sounds like you were. And you kept the bad guys out."

Belle looked over at him, "What bad guys? Come on, face it. Nobody's coming here. I wasn't on that ship because he doesn't need me." She said angrily.

"Beg to differ, sister..." Leroy said as he walked into Granny's with somebody, unfamiliar to Belle. "Cause this little lady just swam a real long way to find you." Belle took in the girl with stunning red hair who was wearing merely a bralette and a ripped skirt and no shoes.

"Uh, maybe you didn't notice the sign?" Granny said indignantly, "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

Leroy looked at her incredulously, "Now you got a dress code? I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain."

Belle hopped off the bar stool. "So, uh, who are you? W... w... why are you here?" She asked confused.

The girl nodded, "I came from Neverland. Rumplestiltskin sent me."

Belle walked closer, "Wait, wait, wait... He's a... he's alive?" Relief flooded through Belle.

The girl nodded again, "Yes. And he wanted me to give you this."

* * *

Belle was back at the shop with the girl, whom she had discovered was named Ariel and was a mermaid. Belle looked over what Ariel had given her once more. "A sand dollar? What am I supposed to do with this?" Belle said as she turned it over in her hands.

Ariel poked her head out of the dressing room where she was changing into a pair of clothes Belle had given her. "Don't ask me. I'm just the delivery girl."

Belle scowled as she put the sand dollar down onto the table and carefully inspected it.

"Hey Belle," Ariel said as she emerged from the fitting room, "Do you know someone named Lacey?"

Belle immediately straightened up, "Ye- yes. Sort of. It's complicated." Belle said as Ariel leaned down to look at a trinket on the table. "Why do you ask?"

Ariel stood up, "In Neverland there was a girl who asked me to give find Lacey and give her a message." Belle's heart quickened up a beat. Surely it- it couldn't be Lucy? But who else would know her as Lacey and want to give her a message?

"What was the message?" Belle asked nonchalantly.

Ariel shrugged, "She just wanted me to let her know that she was sorry. Really sorry. I- I don't remember the girl's name though. But she was young. Maybe 15 or 16."

"Hold on." Belle briskly walked over to the front desk and grabbed a framed picture of Lucy, Rumple had placed there. It was a picture of Lucy in her new room that Belle and Rumple had redecorated, sitting on her bed smiling. Lucy smiled so little when Belle was around. Belle traced Lucy's face with her finger before bringing the picture to Ariel. "Is this her? Is this the girl you talked to?" Belle asked.

Ariel nodded, "Yes that's definitely her."

Belle's heart suddenly felt ten pounds lighter. "And- and she's with my Rumple?"

"Yes." Ariel said. Belle took the picture back from Ariel and teared up a little. Her daughter was safe. And she was with Rumple. Rumple would protect her. "Who is she?" Ariel asked.

Belle smiled, "My daughter. Her name is Lucy."

"Yes Lucy!" Ariel said as she remembered. "Wait…. She's your daughter?" Ariel looked slightly dumbfounded.

Belle nodded, "It's a long story. But yes she's my daughter. And she forgives me." Ariel looked at her quizzically. "I- I'm Lacey." Belle told her. "Like I said it's a long story. "But she's safe and she's with her father" Belle smiled. "Now I just have to figure out how to get them back here." Belle muttered.

Belle took a magnifying glass and used it to look over the Sand Dollar when a vision of Rumple appeared. "Looks like you figured it out." Ariel said.

"Belle." Rumple said. Belle teared up, she missed her Rumple so badly. "I hope you raised the cloaking spell. The people headed for town are far more dangerous than even I first believed. They're unwitting pawns in Pan's game. I have Lucy, she's safe." Rumple paused, "I told you I was going to my death. I found another way. I can defeat Pan and live... But only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you'll find it." After that the vision disappeared.

Ariel cocked her head slightly, "He's really into being cryptic, isn't he?"

Belle smiled ecstatically, "He wants my help. He wants me to save him, Lucy and Henry... everyone."

* * *

Rumple, Regina and Lucy were still waiting for Ariel to return with Pandora's box from Rumple's shop. Lucy had fallen asleep and was resting heavily against Regina, who had taken off her black coat and draped it over Lucy to keep her warm.

Rumple looked over at Lucy, who looked so peaceful in sleep, "It's good she's getting some rest."

Regina stroked Lucy's hair but didn't look up at him, "I doubt she got any sleep on this god forsaken island." Just like Henry isn't. Regina thought bitterly to herself.

"Don't worry," Rumple said. Maybe sensing her next comment. "We'll get Henry back."

"You really believe Belle can succeed?" Regina asked.

Rumple nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Are you sure it's not your feelings blinding you?" She asked condescendingly.

Rumple said, "Or perhaps it's my feelings illuminating me."

"You really love her.' Regina realized.

Rumple smiled, "Is that jealousy?"

Regina laughed loudly, "Of Belle? I think not." She said incredulously.

Rumple shook his head. He knew Regina would never be interested in him like that. And he'd rather break his other foot before he thought about her like that. "No, no. Of having someone." He clarified. The look on Regina's face clearly said that she did. And she couldn't help but relive what Lucy had said earlier. 'I think you deserve to be happy again.' Lucy's voice echoed.

"Sorry I'm late." Ariel said as she emerged above the water, snapping Regina back to reality. "We ran into a few... complications." Regina stood up quickly which jolted Lucy awake.

"Did you get it?" Rumple asked?

Ariel nodded and pulled out the box out of her satchel. Regina nodded, "Excellent. You fulfilled your end of the bargain." Ariel held out her Bracelet and Regina waved her hand and the bracelet glowed purple for a few seconds, "Now you can have legs whenever you want." Regina smiled, "Or a fin." Regina frowned slightly, "Whatever Eric's into these days."

Ariel nodded and you could tell that she was positively radiating happiness, "Thank you."

Regina nodded, "When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out. The rest is up to you."

Ariel turned to leave then turned back, "Before I go," She looked at Rumple, "Belle wanted me to let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island... a girl named Wendy. Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn't wanna let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy's okay."

"All that matters is Henry." Regina stated blankly.

"And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and Belle." Ariel said firmly, "So rescuing that girl is the least you can do."

Regina opened her mouth to say something but Rumple interrupted, "We'll do our best." Rumple paused for a minute, "Look, um... when you return... tell Belle I love her, and that she was right. I will see her again." Rumple knew in his heart that he wouldn't die before reuniting with his true love.


	52. 3x08 Think Lovely Thoughts

Chapter 52

3x08 Think Lovely Thoughts

**Hey guys so sorry I took a hiatus for a while but please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

I trudged along next to my mother Regina while my father walked on the other side of her. I was groggy from being woken up, I had barely slept in days, but after Ariel returned it was important that we moved quickly to find Henry and capture Pan. "You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done…" My mother said breaking the silence, "Unlike the rest of them." She sighed, "You were right. They're just a liability."

"Where are they?" Gold asked.

Mom shook her head, "Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait. Such a waste of time." I looked down at my hands so they couldn't see my face. "Oh" Mom paused, "I'm so sorry."

To my surprise my father shook his head, "No, no, don't be. He is alive."

My head snapped up in disbelief, "What?" I said.

"Pan wasn't lying." My father said as he continued walking, "Neal is here on the island. I've seen him." I didn't understand Emma and Jim saw him get shot and fall through the portal. Was is possible the portal had dumped him in neverland?

Regina's eyebrows narrowed, "You saw him and you... you just parted ways?" She questioned. "You realize that he might have a way off the island."

"Let's worry about the travel plans after we get Henry." My father replied. Neal must have not wanted to see him, it was one of the last things Neal said to him.

"There's something you're not telling me." Regina pressed, "What happened when you saw him?"

"Look," My father snapped, "all you have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I'm putting Henry in his arms. When father and son are reunited." Mom said nothing and continued walking. I guess that was good enough for her. I was still stunned my brother was alive. Although it felt like he was still gone, I guess I'd have to see him to believe it.

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." I heard my mother say.

As I emerged through the thick underbrush after my father I could see Snow, David, Emma, Jim, Tink and Hook and in the middle...my brother Neal. Alive and well. "NEAL" I practically yelled as I pushed passed my father and mother and ran smack into him. "Lucy!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. Almost everyone smiled in the group as they watched Neal and Lucy be reunited.

"I thought you were dead!" I said as I pulled back to look at him.

Neal smiled, "Nah come on, I had to come save you and Henry." He winked at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Snow asked. I let go of Neal but stood closely next to him, I couldn't believe he was back.

Regina smiled, "Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance." She gestured to my father who was holding the box, "Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her." Neal whispered angrily to Emma.

"I didn't know." She replied.

"Wait" Tink said, looking between me and Neal. Before looking at Rumplestiltskin and back to Neal, "You're father is the dark one?"

Neal nodded, "Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry."

"Bae…" Our father pleaded.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused as she looked towards Rumplestiltskin.

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing." Neal said angrily. "He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him." Everyone took a step away from Gold. Wait but this couldn't possibly be true. He wouldn't hurt Henry...would he?

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back?" Regina said in his face, "Because you knew he'd spill your secret." She said.

"Everything I did was to protect Henry," My father justified, "to rescue him from Pan."

"It all makes sense." Emma said as she held up her sword, "You left before we even made shore."

"You wanted to get to Henry first…" Snow said as she held up her bow, steadily at my fathers heart.

"To be on his own…" David said as he pulled out his sword.

"So no one could stop you…" Hook said as he pulled out his sword.

"So you can kill him." My mother finished.

"It's not gonna happen," Emma said, "not unless you go through all of us first." No my father wouldn't do this he wouldn't hurt Henry. But they were about to kill him.

I quickly jumped in front of my father and all the impending weapons, "No stop you can't kill him, it can't be true!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I admit it didn't sound good, but it couldn't be true.

"Lucy is right. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him." My father said.

"Because that sounds just like you." Mom said sarcastically.

"Without me, you _will _fail." My father told them, "I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you." Neal said.

My father sighed, "If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't." I couldn't believe he'd leave his dagger all the way in Storybrooke.

Neal nodded, "But you can give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

My father opened his mouth to say something then promptly shut it and handed the box to my brother. "Look at me," Neal said, "you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box. Let's go." We started to walk and I looked back and saw my father had stopped and was talking to Neal. Whatever they were saying, I hope it was good.

We had paused for a moment as Tink checked out the next bend she thought was his camp. She came back with David and announced, "We're here. Pan's perimeter."

Emma nodded, "It's time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple.: She looked over to Neal, "You good with Pan patrol?"

Neal tapped his bag, "Locked and loaded."

Emma nodded and looked over to me, before turning to the rest of the group. "I don't know if it's such a good idea for Lucy to come with us."

My jaw nearly dropped, "Wait what?"

"Why?" Snow asked.

Emma looked very uncomfortable, "Well Pan already took her once what if we're not paying attention and he takes her again, or tries to use her as leverage or whatever" Emma finished. "Maybe she should stay here and we'll come get her after we have Henry, we could leave someone with her."

Jim stepped forward, "I'll do it." He said solemnly.

"Emma I'm not a child." I said quietly.

Mom shook her head, "No. Out of the question I already lost her once, and we searched this entire godforsaken island looking for her. Lucy is staying right by my side."

"For once," Gold started, "I agree with Regina. She's safer with us in tow."

Emma looked like she didn't agree but nodded and said, "Alright."

"Now you mind if I, uh…" My father stepped forward and drew the sword from Killian's waistline, "borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks." Everyone looked like they didn't want him to have a weapon but realized that he had a point.

Hook smiled, "Now I, on the other hand…"

David thrust a sword at him, "Here, in case your good looks fail you."

Killian raised the sword, "Thanks, mate."

"Let's get Henry." Emma said.

* * *

As we surrounded the perimeter my dad bitterly asked. "Can I at least use magic on these boys?"

Neal considered it for half a second. "No." Neal said firmly. He wouldn't budge on the no magic rule.

"I'll do it," My mother said as she lifted her hand to perform the spell.

"You remember the spell." My father asked.

The look on her face was a mixture of disgust and pure loathing at the same time. She said nothing but simply performed the spell knocking out all the lost boys at once. God my mom was awesome. I wanted to be able to use magic like her.

* * *

Well after unsuccessfully finding Henry at the camp and tying up the lost boys, we did manage to find Wendy. That's right. Disney got it pretty much down. Wendy was here on the island, but was Pan's captive. Not his friend. My brother Neal apparently knew Wendy from before he had come to Neverland for the first time. Neal crouched down in front of her "Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

"You have a son?" Wendy asked she sounded nostalgic. I briefly wondered if her and my brother had, had a thing for each other back when they were the same age.

Neal nodded, "Yeah. Pan needs his heart."

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Emma asked.

Wendy shook her head vehemently, "No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

My father angled his sword towards her, "She's lying. Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." David said as he put his hands up to stop my father from walking any further, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden." He said. I looked over to Wendy and she did indeed look guilty. "She knows where Henry is." My father stated.

"Is that true?" Neal asked.

"You don't understand." Wendy begged.

"You're helping Pan?" Snow said incredulously.

Wendy nodded, "He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised," My father informed her, "he will go back on his word."

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy said genuinely. Ouch.

"Because your brothers did." My mom finally said speaking up, "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?" Wendy realized.

My father nodded, "For now, and only if we succeed."

Neal knelt down in front of her, "Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

Wendy nodded, "Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie." She looked around at everyone, "He needs it to save himself."

This didn't sound good. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Wendy took a deep breath, "Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" Snow asked.

"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die." No. This could not be happening. Emma abruptly stood up.

"That's why he fought so hard for Henry." I said. But i felt incredibly dumb. Pan was never planning on killing Henry at camp. He enjoyed the game too much.

"How do we stop Pan?" David asked urgently. I realized this was getting real. This fight was on the horizon and coming sooner than anticipated.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock." Wendy said as she stood up, "But you haven't got much time."

"Then we stay behind." David said, "Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind." Emma argued.

"David's right." Snow said, "You get him home, tell him we love him."

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak." Snow cocked her head as Emma continued, "Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us."

Snow smiled and hugged Emma, "And you... you didn't give up." She looked up at Gold, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days." Gold retorted bitterly.

"Jim, Tink and I will take care of things here." Hook said. "Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry."

I guess I was going on the rescue mission. I mean mom had said I wasn't leaving her sight. I took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. She didn't look at me but squeezed my hand. God she was so strong. After hearing her story I understood why she had become the way she did. But I also respected that she wanted to change, for the better, for Henry and me.

David put a hand on my shoulder, "I'll see you in a little bit kid." I smiled and gave him a side hug. Me and David really had become very close while Henry and I had stayed with him.

"Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home." Snow said to Emma.

"We're all going back home." Emma said determinedly, "Together."

* * *

As we rowed towards Skull Rock, I was frightened by its presence. It certainly lived up to its name. I was sitting in between my mom and Emma as my brother rowed us towards the shore. I was very nervous about facing Pan. He was powerful and dark, and the fact that my father was afraid of him scared the hell out of me. I shuddered slightly and Emma put her hand on my knee and looked at me. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get him back." I believed her.

As we docked Emma inspected the sand, "These are Henry's shoes. Wendy was right. They're here." She started running up the stairs only to be violently thrust backwards, landing facedown on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I said as Neal and I helped her up.

"I think so." She replied.

"What was that?" Neal asked.

"Pan cast a protection spell." Gold answered.

"There has to be a way to break it." My mother said as she formed one of her signature fire balls in her hand. She promptly threw it at the invisible wall only to have it rebound in flames above us. All of us dropped to the ground.

"Careful with that!" Neal said spastically.

Gold shook his head, "Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." He carefully took two steps forward and was on the other side of the wall.

"Wha.." My mother started. She was not accustomed to her magic not being strong enough. "How did you do that?" Emma asked.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering." My father replied.

"And you don't have one." Neal finished. What? I looked down and sure enough my father didn't have a shadow. What the hell. How did he not have a shadow? "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off." Neal said.

My father nodded, "And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Henry." Neal realized. I knew he wasn't going to kill Henry.

"I gave you my trust with that box." My father replied, "Now I need you to give it back."

Neal started handing our father the box but Regina ripped it out of his hand, "Hey!" He said startled.

Regina ignored him, "You better come through, Gold. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play." I believed her. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You understand me?"

"Well, a simple "good luck" would've sufficed." My father smiled and looked over to me. Neal, Lucy I love you both. Take care of each other. Lucy take care of your mother. I nodded. But I didn't think he was going to die. He couldn't.

* * *

20 minutes had gone by and everyone was starting to get antsy. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Regina asked.

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" Neal asked. Inevitably he had used dark magic which wouldn't be a good idea to use.

"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?" Regina replied exasperated.

Emma was staring at the moon, "The moon."

"The moon?" Regina replied confused.

Emma nodded, "The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

"What, you mean like an eclipse?" Neal asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Maybe." My mother asked unsure.

"So?" Emma replied.

"I need help." Regina answered.

"With magic?" Emma confirmed.

My mother looked at her annoyed. "It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off." Regina looked over at me, "Lucy you to. Up. Follow my lead."

As we ran up the stone steps at the top of skull rock we found Henry and Pan. Henry's hand was in his chest and we saw him pull out his own heart. "Henry wait!" Neal yelled. "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it." Neal pleaded. My father was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad? You're alive?" Henry said in disbelief.

Neal nodded, "I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

Pan grimaced, "Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior, the Evil Queen, Lucy." He said as he eyed all of us.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you." Emma said, very oddly calm.

Henry shook his head, "No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you." We all vehemently shook our heads.

"No, it's not." My mom pleaded, "This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true!" Henry yelled back.

Pan narrowed his eyes, "Of course it isn't."

"Yes, it is!" I said, "Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you."

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested." Pan said. He had completely brainwashed Henry.

"Henry... I know what being a hero looks like," Emma said, "and this isn't it."

Henry leaned into Pan. "Why would they lie?"

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone." Pan answered.

"Henry, I'm not an adult. I've never lied to you." I smiled, "We've never lied to each other. You've been my partner in crime from the beginning." I could sense Henry wavering.

"Henry... you have to believe us." Regina pleaded.

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you." Pan said

"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma said very rationally.

"Trust?" Pan answered, "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs. You have to choose now. We're running out of time." Henry looked at the enormous golden sand hourglass which was now almost empty.

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal said.

"Because we love you." Emma added.

"And _we_ want you." I threw in.

"More than anything." Mom finished.

I love you, too. But I have to save magic. I'm sorry." Henry yelled as he thrust his heart into Pan's body.

"No, no, no, no!" We all screamed. We all fell to the ground as the powerful spell was unleashed. We raced to Henry as he had fallen over almost immediately. I prayed to God he wasn't dead.


End file.
